The Especial Fanfics
by TeamWildCross
Summary: Las siguientes historias no entraran en contexto canonico a los fanfics relacionados y los personajes invitados son propiedad de la franquicia o autores de dichas creaciones, no me hago responsable de nada.
1. Real 1

**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo tipo de historias, las cuales bautice como The Especial Fanfics, serán historias de uno o dos capitulos pero que entre si no tienen contextos, estas pueden contener material de otros fanfics.**

* * *

**The Real Harmony Parte 1**

En un mundo de fantasía, nueve guerreros se alzarán contra toda la oscuridad que habita en esta tierra. Conocidos como la Patrulla Harmony.

Mike: Vamos equipo, este fantoche ya es nuestro.

Animaba el guerrero de luz a su grupo.

Ocelot: Muy bien, usare mi Magnum Speeder equipado con balas de hielo para ralentizarlo, es tuyo Vulcan.

Disparaba él vaquero múltiples balas congeladas a los pies del hibrido el cual se había quedado inmóvil por el hielo.

Vulcan: JA, JA. Me encanta el olor de la sangre de los híbridos por la tarde.

Aquel tanque humano, saco su lanzamisiles especiales y apunto directamente a la cara de la bestia.

Vulcan: Red Fire, preciosa, ¿Podrías usar uno de tus sellos para aumentar el poder de mi ataque?

Red: Claro que sí.

Acepto la hechicera y comenzó a recitar un cantico extraño hiso que el misil de Vulcan se volviera de color dorado.

Este disparo el misil e impacto directamente contra el hibrido causándole la muerte. El grupo estuvo a punto de celebrar cuando...

—Hermano, dice mama que dejes tus fantasías y subas a cenar— llamo una niña pequeña de cabello rubio y con un pijama de color rosa.

—Fue divertido, pero llevamos cuatro horas con esta campaña y ya me duele el trasero— comento una niña de piel blanca ojos marrones y de cabellera pelirroja casi como el fuego vivo.

Cada uno de los niños abandono el hogar de sus amigos, el último en salir era un chico caucásico de cabello negro.

— ¿Mismo lugar Jonny? — pregunto el chico rubio y ojos dorados.

Su amigo no respondió, pero hiso el ademan con sus manos de simular que dispara un par de pistolas como respondiendo afirmativamente.

El joven rubio se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres y ambos eran un tanto diferentes ya que, si bien los cuatro eran blancos, solo los hermanos eran rubios de ojos dorados mientras que sus padres eran castaños el padre de ojos marrones y la madre de ojos avellana, él sabía que era adoptado y su hermana también lo era, pero no lo sabía, sus padres se querían esperar hasta que cumpliera los siete, un año más para contárselo.

—Michael ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? — pregunto su madre.

—Aburrido como de costumbre, Travis regreso de su suspensión de cuatro semanas y ya volvió amenazar a otro chico— esbozaba una boba sonrisa.

—Ese muchacho no me agrada para nada— agrego el padre con seriedad.

—No te preocupes papa, el maestro Evans lo tiene en la mira.

—Hermano, ¿Mañana podemos ir al parque? — pregunto muy inocente la niña.

—Perdona Mikki, pero mañana quede con Tala en una cita al cine— se excusaba el chico de no poder estar con su hermana jugando.

Antes que la niña se molestara o se pusiera triste volteo a ver a su madre y pregunto.

—Mama ¿Puedo ir al cine con mi hermano y su novia?

—Claro amor— acepto la madre.

El chico sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que accedió su madre, miro a su hermana que tenía una sonrisa pícara.

"Si no fueras tan adorable, ahorita mismo te estaría estrangulando niña" pensó Mike para sí mismo.

Al final de la cena Michael subió a su habitación la cual era la típica para un chico de trece años, algo de ropa tirada en el suelo, con poster de sus bandas favoritas y de algunos comics que frecuentaba leer, como su héroe favorito Holy Blade, un guerrero sacro que portaba la legendaria armadura del León del Alba y sus dos espadas la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart en pose heroica, en ese momento un mensaje sonó en el móvil de Mike, al revisarlo era de su novia Tala a la cual le llamaba manzanita o Applebloom de cariño, el chico rubio sonrió embobado con el mensaje.

Bésame, bésame mucho,

Como si fuera esta noche

La última vez.

Se escuchó la aguda voz de alguien y al voltearse el chico miro aquel perchero para aves con una cacatúa hembra blanca llamada Holy.

—Buenas noches amiga— saludo el chico a su mascota, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, antes que el despertador del móvil de Mike sonara, su ave comenzó a cantar.

We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers leave them kids alone

El chico se despertó de mala manera mientras miraba a Holy seguir cantando la misma estrofa.

—Gracias Holy— le agradeció un tanto molesto.

—De nada— le respondió esta.

El rubio se levantó y fue directo al baño que compartía con su hermana quien estaba cepillándose los dientes.

—Buenos días tarado— saludo la pequeña quien tenía pasta dental en toda la boca.

—Buenos días pulga— saludo el chico para comenzar también a lavarse los dientes.

Mike se vistió como acostumbraba, camisa azul abierta, playera blanca con una estrella dorada, vaqueros negros y zapatillas de tela tipo convers de color negro, usualmente suele recoger su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo, mientras que su hermana vestía con un hermoso vestido blanco con bordado rosado, calcetas largar y zapatos rosas, además que su hermoso cabello dorado lo llevaba en dos coletas con moños

La ciudad costera donde vive Mike es de apenas 3,000 habitantes, pero muy cálida con sus residentes. Ya en camino a la escuela Mike en su bicicleta llevaba a su hermana menor consigo sobre esta. Al llegar ambos en la puerta de entrada se encontraba la profesora Dash de educación física quien era un poco estricta en su clase, pero era muy buena con los alumnos a menos que estuvieran jugando dodgeball o quemados en ese momento era otra persona.

—Buenos días, Mikki, Mike— saludo ambos.

—Buenos días profesora Dash— saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron ambos hermanos y Mike caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente encontrándose con tres de sus amigos Jonny, Joseph y Ayame, quienes en sus juegos eran Ocelot, Vulcan y Medic respectivamente.

—Chicos— corrió Mike con ellos.

— ¡Mike! — le saludaron.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? — pregunto Jonny

—Tengo algunas bromas buenas, solo espero que Joseph no se le ocurra nuevamente espiar en los vestidores de las chicas.

—Que puedo decir, no es mi culpa que la naturaleza haya dotado a las mujeres de gran belleza.

—Pero no es motivo para espiarnos cabeza hueca— Ayame le dio un coscorrón a Joseph.

La campana de la primera hora había sonado y cuatro chicos entraron a la primera clase la cual era de historia, en lo que llegaba el profesor los alumnos continuaban hablando, hasta que los tres minutos entro un joven adulto de aproximadamente veinticinco años, vestía un tanto formal, en su mano derecha tenía su portafolio y en la izquierda su típica bebida energética, su cabello era blanco por culpa de un trastorno genético en la cual su cuerpo no generaba la melanina correspondiente. Su nombre era Jack Evans profesor de historia mundial.

—Muy bien muchachos, ¿En que nos quedamos la semana pasada?

—En cómo fue que termino la guerra de los cien años de Francia contra Inglaterra— respondió Diamond de Dunne.

—Gracias, bien. Como decía, después de la guerra Francia había ganado. Las reformas y mejoras realizadas por Carlos VII rindieron sus frutos: lentamente la presión francesa comenzó a hacer retroceder al enemigo y fue poniendo sitio y reconquistando, paso a paso, todas las posesiones inglesas en tierra francesa.

—Sin el apoyo borgoñón, los ingleses debieron entregar Normandía en 1450, después de la Batalla de Formigny, y con la Batalla de Castillon la preciada Aquitania en 1453. Ese año, que hoy se considera el del final de la guerra, la única posesión que se permitió conservar a los ingleses fue la ciudad costera de Calais.

—Una vez desaparecidos los motivos del conflicto, la guerra terminó silenciosamente. Ni siquiera se firmó un tratado que certificara la paz añorada pero nunca alcanzada durante más de un siglo.

Explicaba el profesor quien mantenía a toda la clase muy atenta.

—En su libro de historia me harán el cuestionario de la página cuarenta y tres a la cuarenta cinco, para el resto de la hora.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron con el ejercicio del libro, mientras el profesor hacia otra cosa en su portátil. Jonny se volteó al asiento de Mike quien era su compañero de alado.

—Hey Mike, esta clase es aburrida ¿No crees? — le pregunto su amigo Jonny.

—Pues la verdad prefiero abstenerme a responder esa pregunta, aunque el profesor puede responder eso— respondió y su amigo se volteó para ver al maestro Evans quien le pego con el libro de historia levemente en la cabeza, causando la risa del resto del salón de clases.

La campana sonó y la primera hora había terminado. Mike salió del salón de clases directo a su casillero, en el camino se le unieron sus amigas Samanta y Adele alias Red Fire y Eye fox en sus sesiones de juegos.

—Hola Sam, hola Ad— saludo este tranquilamente.

—Hey Mike, ¿Tienes los apuntes de geografía? Se me olvido hacerlos— le suplicaba Samanta

—Claro, pero me los regresas en el almuerzo— dijo el chico entregándole su libro.

—Gracias— le agradeció y se fue corriendo la chica.

—¿Estás listo para el fin de semana? — pregunto Adele.

—¿Qué si estoy listo? Yo nací listo— respondió el chico muy seguro.

Sin darse cuenta un par de manos le taparon la vista y una voz le pregunto.

— ¿Adivina quién soy?

—Tala— respondió.

La chica lo volteo y ambos se dieron un beso rápido como saludo.

— ¿Estás listo para nuestra clase de sociales?

—Si solo déjame saco el libro.

Ambos caminaban tomados de las manos, su relación comenzó hace dos años cuando Mike le había pedido fingir se su novia frente a su familia que no dejaban de meterse y criticar sus cosas, así que ambos iniciando se decían cuántas cosas de lo más acarameladas, aunque con el tiempo se dejaron de esas cosas a simplemente ponerse sobrenombres como luciérnaga y manzanita. Caminaban tranquilamente cuando ven correr a Erwin alias "Blue Sky" correr de los chicos mayores, quien se esconde dentro de un bote de basura. Aquellos se miraron confundidos y se fueron por otra dirección.

—Muy bien Erwin, ya se fueron los orangutanes de Joshua— le comento Mike.

Erwin era un chico miedoso, de anteojos grandes y pintas de nerd.

—Gracias amigo, pensé que no sobreviviría.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ahora Erwin? — pregunto Tala la novia de Mike.

—Les dije que ya no les daría más mi dinero del almuerzo y ellos amenazaron con mandarme a la oficina del señor retrete del tercer piso— respondió el chico temeroso.

—Eso es horrible, digo ese escusado no ha sido limpiado en años— comentaba Mike.

— ¿¡QUE!? — se preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno, es una leyenda, pero cuentan que un día un gordo entro a ese baño y lo dejo en condiciones tan horrendas y hasta lo descompuso que ningún conserje de limpieza ha logrado limpiarlo a plenitud, pero como te digo son leyendas ridículas y aun así nadie se atreve a entrar al cubículo de ese retrete.

En ese momento la campana sonó.

—Nos vemos al rato amigo— se despidieron Mike y Tala.

—Si, claro, yo estaré aquí un poco más— comento este mientras bajaba la cabeza.

La pareja entro a su clase de sociales y la clase fue de lo más aburrida.

Después de eso la pareja se unió al resto del grupo para ir directamente al patio de la escuela. El instituto contaba con dos edificios separados uno para los niños de primaria y otro para los de secundaria y además de un patio comunal donde se encontraban todos.

El grupo se encontraba en las canchas jugando kickball, Kiara alias Ghost, una chica de asiática que solía pasar algo desapercibida para los demás, bajita de cabello negro con una playera celeste con unos pantalones vaqueros blancos con unas zapatillas deportivas cian, le tocaba patear mientras que el pícher era Rebeca una niña de cabello rubio ojos ámbar, vestía con una playera negra con un cráneo el cual tenía un globo de texto el cual recitaba la escena famosa de Hamlet, unos shorts azules y zapatillas rojas con amarillo.

—Chicos esta es fácil— gritaba la niña a su equipo el cual se acercaba dando a entender que quien pateaba no era alguien muy bueno para el juego.

—¡Vamos Kiara! Tú puedes amiga— le apoyaba Tala.

—Vamos Ghost, usa tu técnica de hielo mortal— igualmente apoyaba Mike a su amiga.

La chica rubia lanzo el balón muy rápido y Kiara cerro los ojos y pateo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se escuchó.

—Strike uno.

El cácher le regresa el balón a Rebeca quien con una sonrisa confiada vuelve a lanzar con la misma potencia, Kiara vuelve a patear...

—Strike dos.

Nuevamente Rebeca recibe el balón y por tercera vez lo lanza de igual manera, Ghost con todo su entusiasmo volvió a patear y...

—Strike tres, esta fuera.

Kiara se deprimió por haber fallado los tres intentos, en ese momento la campana suena dando a fin el recreo. Rebeca como otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, piel bronceada, usaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta y pantalón vaquero oscuro con zapatillas negras se acercaron a Kiara y le dijeron.

—Suerte para la próxima amiga.

—Si, Rebeca es algo tramposa con sus lanzamientos con retraso.

—Gracias por sus palabras, Darkwing, Rebeca— agradecía Kiara

—Bueno, vámonos antes que la Maestra Gilda nos regañe— menciono Darkwing.

Ya en la cafetería Mike almorzaba un sándwich de atún y ensalada de frutas que le preparo su madre a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Samanta quien había comprado su almuerzo en la tienda de la cafetería y a su derecha se encontraba Jonny quien almorzaba un poco de ensalada de pollo con garbanzos, frente a este su hermana quien había olvidado su bolsa del almuerzo y miraba con ojos de cachorro lastimero para que le diera la otra mitad del sándwich.

—Olvídalo, no te pienso dar— sentencio directa y secamente el chico.

Mikki incluso gemía como un cachorro al que acababan de regañar, dando aún más pena la niña, cuando de la ventana aparece Holy con una bolsa de papel.

—El almuerzo— murmuro la cacatúa.

—Que bien entrenada la tienes amigo— comento Joseph al ver a Holy.

—Si hasta parece una de esas lechuzas de Hogwarts— secundo Erwin.

—Holy quiere galleta— hablo el ave.

—Lo siento Holy, pero no tengo galleta— se disculpaba Mike ante su ave.

Mikki al voltear la bolsa sale un sandwich de pavo con una galleta de avena, la cual Holy toma con su pico y se va volando con esta.

—Se robo mi galleta— se limitó a decir la niña, Mike como buen hermano le da la mitad de la suya que tenía chispas de chocolate.

Después del almuerzo Mike estaba en clase de deportes a punto de iniciar una carrera contra Blasco alias Camaleón de cabello celeste usando la ropa de deportes el cual consistía en unos pantaloncillos cafés, playera blanca y zapatillas deportivas blancas en medio de estos se encontraba la maestra Dash con un cronometro en su mano izquierda y su silbato en la derecha.

—Bien, he preparado la pista de obstáculos número dos y Blasco no quiero ninguna de tus tontas bromas me oíste— le regañaba la maestra.

— ¿Bromas? ¿Yo? Maestra me ofende ante tales calumnias— dramatizaba el adolescente.

—Blasco— murmuro entre dientes denotando su poca paciencia.

—De acuerdo me callo— se asustó un poco.

—Es una simple carrera de obstáculos, en sus marcas, listo ¡YA! — sonó su silbato mientras iniciaba el cronometro.

Ambos adolescentes iniciaron con el obstáculo de llantas donde tenían que mantener el equilibrio, para luego atravesar la red de araña evitando enredarse en esta, de esta seguía la escalera de araña donde con sus manos y piernas tenían que sujetarse de las paredes mientras asedian, Blasco no pudo sostenerse más y callo en una colchoneta mientras Mike seguía subiendo, pero por el sudor al intentar agarrar la cuerda y trepar se resbalo cayendo también en la colchoneta, Dash detuvo el cronometro.

—Más suerte para la próxima chicos— le comento y en eso sonó la campana.

—Eso es todo por esta semana, vayan a la ducha— ordeno Dash.

Era el final de la escuela y Mike junto con su novia y de mala gana con su hermana iban en bicicleta al cinema donde habían comprado boletos para ellos, pero por la intromisión de Mikki le genero un costo extra a Mike.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? — pregunto el chico.

—Tal vez solo unas palomitas extra grandes para compartir con ustedes— comento Tala.

—Yo quiero un perrito caliente y un refresco— pedía la niña emocionada.

—Bien— Mike se dirige con la encargada —Quiero unas palomitas extra grandes, unos nachos extra picantes, un perrito caliente y tres refrescos medianos.

—De acuerdo, serán 82 dólares con 83 centavos— anuncio la dependienta la cual Mike al escuchar el costo parecía que le daba un ataque de ansiedad. Este pago con su dinero y recibía la comida.

—Y ¿Qué película veremos? — pregunto Mikki curiosa.

—Cementerio de Mascotas— le respondió este.

—Pero, mama no deja que veamos esa clase de películas, además tu...

—Manzanita, no te importa buscar asientos para nosotros, tengo que hablar un poco antes con Mikki.

—Claro amor.

Mike y su hermana se apartaron un poco de la multitud.

—Melisa, esta cita estaba planeada desde hace una semana y por tu capricho ahora estas aquí.

—Pero sabes que no me gustan esa clase de películas, además le dijiste a mama que no habían decidido aún sobre esta.

—Le mentí, porque sabría que no dejaría que fuera a verla, tampoco la abuela de Tala le gustan esa clase de películas... Escucha princesa, hoy por mí y mañana por ti, promesa de garrita— le sonrió Mike levantando su deño meñique.

Mikki quien no estaba del todo segura, sonrió ya que sabía que fue su culpa de haberse metido en esto, aceptando el trato.

Antes de regresar ambos hermanos se toparon con Rebeca y su hermano menor Rafael un niño que va en el mismo curso que Mikki, un chico de cabello algo largo despeinado, usa lentes redondos usaba un suéter algo grande de color café con azul, unos pantaloncillos vaqueros y zapatillas negras, en su mano derecha lleva una figura de acción la cual era de un conejo antropomórfico de pelaje gris y ojos verdes, llevaba una espada de energía y estaba uniformado.

—Michael, ¿También vienes con tu hermana para ver la nueva película de la Federación? — preguntaba esta.

—No precisamente, de hecho, vine con Tala para ver la de Cementerio de Mascotas, pero alguien quería venir con nosotros y resulta que le da miedo las películas de terror— mandaba la indirecta el adolescente.

—Cementerio de Mascotas, la verdad sí que esta fuerte, la semana pasada la fui a ver con Joshua y Danna y desde ese entonces ya no me quiero acercar a ningún cementerio sea para humanos o mascotas— comentaba la chica rubia.

—Hermano, puedo ir con Rafael y su hermana a ver esa película, por favor, por favor, siiiiiii.

—Rebeca— nombro a su amiga en tono de súplica.

—No hay problema— dijo esta tranquilamente

—Pero recuerda que no le dirás nada a mama porque fuimos a ver una de terror— le recordaba el chico.

—Claro— se despidió contenta de ya no tener que ver la película de terror.

El chico entro a la sala donde su novia le esperaba, donde esta estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Esa platica sí que duro y... ¿Tu hermanita? — le pregunto Tala a su novio.

—Digamos que la casualidad estuvo de mi lado y una amiga nuestra nos ayudó a deshacernos de mi hermana.

—Entonces podemos hacer esto— Tala le mostro el perrito caliente que habían comprado para Mikki y Mike sabiendo a lo que se referían ambos chicos comenzaron a morder el alimento de las orillas hasta llegar al centro para darse un beso con sabor a embutido y chili.

Mike junto con su hermana regresaron a casa la cual su madre los recibió con siempre su siempre sonrisa y un cesto de ropa limpia.

—Hola niños, ¿Cómo les fue con la película? — pregunto su madre.

—¡Super genial, fuimos a ver Federación de Seguridad Interestelar!: ¡Una Odisea en el Espacio! — comenta la pequeña Mikki muy emocionada.

—Si, yuju, me quede dormido apenas apareció el título, realmente esas caricaturas de animales parlantes no son lo mío— comento Mike algo cansado.

Este subió a su habitación donde Holy se le podía escuchar cantar.

El Príncipe de la Dulce Pena soy  
Y mi sangre alimenta tu ser  
La lujuria de mis alas  
Roza tus pechos y araña tu piel

—Cálmate Holy, y deja de estar escuchando esa música a mama no le gusta mucho esa clase de letras— apagaba el equipo el chico, para luego comenzar a desvestirse y ponerse su pijama.

Al día siguiente en casa de Samanta se encontraban Kiara, Adele y Ayame estas parecían estar ensañando una rutina musical.

—Bien chicas desde arriba— comentaba Sam.

(Todas)

Hey, hey, hey  
Hey-hey-hey-hey, hey  
You know who it is, coming 'round again  
You want a dose of this right now  
It's K/DA, uh!

(Samanta y Ayame)

I'm a goddess with a blade  
소리쳐봐 내 이름  
잊지 못하게 loud, loud, loud, loud  
I could take it to the top  
절대 멈추지 못해  
내가 끝내주는 bad gal, gal, gal  
And when I start to talk that that (That that)  
Oh, you won't know how to react  
I'm a picture-perfect face with that wild in my veins  
You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl

(Adele)

So keep your eyes on me now  
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
닿을 수 없는 level  
나와 대결 원한 널 확신해  
We got it all in our hands now  
So can you handle what we're all about?  
We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
Can you feel the rush now?

(Todas)

Ain't nobody bringing us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try it, but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

(Ayame)

We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

(Kiara rapea y Samanta segunda voz)

Hey!  
You ready for this? (Let's go)  
See 언제든지 내 모습 magic  
단 한 번에 내가 잡어  
절대 기죽지 않지 uh! (_Uh_)  
Pow pow 네가 뭘 알아 (_알아_)  
견딜 수 없어, 원해도 (_해도_)  
원하는 게 얼굴에 보여  
I'm trouble and you're wanting it  
I'm so cold (_So cold_)  
When I move that way, you gon' be so blown (_So blown_)  
I'm the realest in the game, uh!  
Said I'm on fire with a blade  
You're about to hear my name  
Ringing in your head like, whoa

(Adele)

So keep your eyes on me now  
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야  
We're so tough, not scared to show you up  
Can you feel the rush now?

(Todas)

Ain't nobody bringing us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down  
They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown  
You could go another round  
Round, round, round, round, round, round  
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

(Ayame)

We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

(Adele)

Oh, mmm  
Oh, 난 멈추지 않아  
Oh, oh, we go hard  
Oh, oh, we pop stars (Stars), stars (Stars)  
Ain't nobody bringing us

(Todas)

Ain't nobody bringing us  
Down, down, down, down, down, down _(Down, down)_  
_They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown_  
_You could go another round_  
_Round, round, round, round, round, round_  
_Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down_

_(Ayame)_

We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it  
We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it  
We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now  
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

Las chicas completamente exhaustas cayeron por su propio peso, pero contentas ya que les había quedado su rutina de manera perfecta. Mientras Mike junto con Jonny y Erwin miraban embobados a sus amigas.

—Y bien ¿Qué les parece? — pregunto Adele.

—Impresionante.

—Espectacular.

—Simplemente perfecto.

Adulaban los tres muchachos a sus amigas quienes sonreían felices.

—Con esto estamos seguros que ganaremos el concurso de talento de la escuela.

—Claro, somos las mejores.

—Pero que hay del grupo de Joshua que se hacen llamar Pentakill quienes llevan dos años seguidos ganado el concurso— comento Adele algo preocupada.

—Serán los únicos oponentes reales que tendremos contra nosotras— agregaba Sam.

—Chicas, después de esto que tal si las invitamos unas malteadas en la fuente de sodas— dijeron los tres chicos.

—Claro— aceptaron todas.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraban los jóvenes en la fuente de sodas que era administrado por una mujer de aspecto rudo ya que poseía en su brazo derecho varios tatuajes de la cultura japonesa y en su espalda el tatuaje de un escarabajo egipcio, su cabello negro corto, pero resaltando las puntas violetas, suele vestir con una camisa corta amarilla mostrando un poco de escote, pantalón entallado y botas con tacón y un mandil muchos de los jóvenes que la conocen al principio les parece aterradora por su muy marcada musculatura, pero terminan muchos enamorados por su carácter amable y servicial.

El lugar era amplio de colores vivos y pasteles, había estanterías con comics y novelas gráficas para leer, además de figuras coleccionables para comprar o simplemente admirar como la colección más rara del grupo Alquimia de la serie del momento Federación de Seguridad Interestelar la cual se encontraban Maya usando su brazo-cañón, Shaona apuntando con su pistola, Ayi en pose de batalla con sus dos espadas, Araam con su mazo de guerra destrozando a un alíen, Vasslik quien estaba volando mientras apuntaba con su rifle, Frederick en pose de combate con sus garras en llamas al igual que sus colas, Agatha invocando a sus elementales, Andros con una espada y volando igualmente, Jet en pose épica con sus pistolas eléctricas e incluso en una repisa más alta se encontraban las figuras de edición limitada de los errantes que podían transformarse en sus modos bestia, como Anum en su forma de Tigre del tiempo, Dimentio en su forma de zorro cataclismo, Al'Mhuat en su forma de León del Caos y Azure en su forma de Lobo Espiritual.

—Gifka, siete combos Harley para comer aquí— ordeno Mike.

—Muy bien querido— le sonrió al chico y luego se acercó a su compañero cocinero —Siete hamburguesas con papas Joe.

—A la orden jefa.

Mientras los chicos esperaban su comida, se ponían a platicar de cualquier tema.

—Me pregunto porque se puso el apodo de "Gifka" será que no le gusta su nombre— hablaba Ayame.

—La verdad es que nadie conoce su verdadero nombre— continuo Erwin.

—De hecho, hay dos personas que conocen su verdadero nombre, su esposo el maestro Evans y Rebeca, lástima que hayan prometido nunca revelar el nombre de Gifka— explicaba Mike con cierto aire misterioso.

—¡No inventes! El maestro Evans está casado con Gifka, eso es imposible, ya que el maestro Evans es tan caballero y bien arreglado, un poco de mal genio también— se impresionaba Jonny al saber que su maestro de historia estaba casado con aquella mujer de carácter rudo.

—De hecho, es cierto, Gifka vive en casa del maestro Evans, ya que un día acompañe a Rebeca para ayudarle con varios problemas de algebra y fue cuando la vi y el maestro también tiene tatuajes en sus brazos, pecho y espalda— comentaba Kiara poniéndose como un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Y ¿Cómo sabes que el maestro este también tatuado? — pregunto Jonny curioso.

Kiara no respondió y se hundía en su lugar con solo recordar que había visto a su profesor haciendo ejercicio en la sala solamente usando unos shorts holgados, ella admirando el cuerpo tonificado de este, mientras Rafael sobre su espalda para hacer peso y Gifka en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—Aquí tienen amores, hamburguesa con papas y malteada de cereza con moras azules— anunciaba Gifka con su sonrisa.

—Gracias— agradecieron los jóvenes.

—Y chicos, no hablen de mi en mi local quieren— le comentaba la mujer con un tono malvado que asusto a los siete.

—Claro— dijeron asustados.

Después de comer, los chicos fueron en sus bicicletas al lago a nadar toda la tarde, ya Mike al regresar a su casa notaba que sus padres estaban guardando algunas maletas en el auto y una motocicleta Harley que nunca había visto.

—Mike, cariño— le hablo su madre.

—¿Qué pasa mama? — pregunto este confundido.

—Tu tía Gertrudis volvió a tener un ataque de pánico y está encerrada en el cobertizo de su casa, iremos a tranquilizarla y puede que regresemos dentro de una semana— le explicaba la situación.

—Eso significa que Mikki y yo tendremos la casa para nosotros solos— comentaba alegre el chico.

—Contrate una niñera— le tajo su madre.

—¡MAMA! Ya estoy grande para tener una niñera y puedo cuidar muy bien a Mikki— intentaba convencer a su madre.

—Cariño, no es que no confié en ti, ya que no confió en ti realmente, además recuerdas lo que paso en la otra casa en la que vivíamos— le decía su madre.

**Flashback**

Se podía ver a un Mike de ocho años frente a su madre enojada con una más pequeña Mikki en brazos y su padre llorando ya que su hogar estaba en llamas y los bomberos intentando apagar el incendio.

—Quería unos waffles— se excusaba el pequeño Mike.

**Fin del Flashback**

—Cierto, pero ya he mejorado mi cocina para ese entonces, puedo hacerme cargo de la casa y de Mikki— seguía intentando persuadir a su madre.

—Eh dicho que no, además la niñera está dentro jugando con Mikki en la sala— le comento su madre.

Mike resignado entro a su hogar y lo primero que vio fue a una chica universitaria de aspecto espectacular, de 90-75-80 eran sus medidas, cabello largo rubio platinado, teñidas las puntas de azul, lila y rojo, varios aretes en su oreja izquierda además de uno en el labio inferior. Usaba un muy ajustado top blanco y pantalón oscuro ceñido que resaltaban su figura, además de unas zapatillas de tela a cuadros negro blanco y negro, sus ojos eran de color verde jade y morado amatista que le daban un aire místico.

—Hola querido, tú debes ser Michael, soy Selene y seré tu niñera— se presentaba en tono provocativo, tanto que Mike tuvo una reacción inesperada, que hiso que la joven adulta como su hermana menor se rieran Mikki más estruendosamente, mientras que Mike apenado se cubría su entrepierna para que miraran la carpa recién levantada, rápidamente se fue a su habitación rojo de la vergüenza.

—Ni lo pienses pajarraca— amenaza Mike a su ave que estaba a punto de molestarle con alguna canción. Este molesto ante la insinuación, tomo una de las revistas para caballeros de su padre y se encerró en su baño dejando en la puerta un letrero de no molestar, para que este pudiera ahorcar al ganso tranquilamente.

En la mañana del siguiente día era sábado y Mikki corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano quien seguía dormido y comenzó a saltar en la cama para despertarlo.

—Hermano, hermano, hermano despierta— le gritaba su hermana muy animada.

Mike más por las sacudidas de los saltos, se despertó por que Mikki accidentalmente le salta en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, este enojado golpea a su hermana en la cabeza.

—Te he dicho que no saltes en mi cama carajo— su hermana llorando por el golpe. Mike se da cuenta que Mikki está vestida con una camisa blanca, con un pañuelo en el cuello, una falda color vino al igual que su chaleco y boina, zapatos negros con calcetas largas blancas.

—¿Por qué estas usando tu uniforme de exploradora? — le pregunto este algo confundido.

—Hoy es mi junta de niñas exploradoras y tú me prometiste que me acompañarías.

Mike sintiéndose ahora apenado por golpearle, la toma de la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

—Lo lamento pulga, dame cinco minutos para arreglarme— la niña salió de la habitación y en tres minutos bajaba Mike usando unas zapatillas de tela azules profundo, un pantalón deslavado, camisa blanca con el estampado de un escudo con un león y camisa de franela azul, en su hombro izquierdo se encontraba Holy.

En la sala se encontraban otras niñas vestidas igual a Mikki pero se podían diferenciar por sus colores de cabello como Victoria de cabello negro y ojos azules quien suelen llamarle Umbra, o Isis de cabello blanco y ojos platinados quien suelen llamarla White Bloom y Laila de cabello verde y ojos violetas. Con ellas se encontraba Selene quien les contaba algunas historias de su infancia.

—Si, yo también fui parte de la tropa Fenix Danzantes y éramos las mejores... bueno.

—Selene y usted ¿Quién más estaba en la tropa? — le pregunto Victoria.

—Bueno, de hecho, su líder de tropa, Maria como le gusta que le digan Mrs. Magic fue conmigo y les digo que ocupaba mucha ayuda incluso con los nudos más sencillos, también su hermana Estrella.

—¿Están listas? — pregunto Mike.

—¡SI! — contestaron las cuatro al unisonó, fue en ese momento que el claxon de una camioneta sonaba y se trataba de Maria la líder de tropa Fénix Danzantes.

**CONTINUARA.**


	2. Final Mix 2

**Bienvenidos al primer final alterno donde veremos que fue lo que paso para llegar al fanfic de la Sierva.**

* * *

**OVA FINAL:EL SUEÑO TERMINO**

Maya se encontraba bañando a los mininos en la bañera mientras estos se divertían con los juguetes y las burbujas que soplaba la gata negra, en la recámara Shaona acostada mirando su teléfono recordando lo que le habían pedido.

**Flashback**

—Recuerden, cuando tengan toda la información me contactan y arrestamos a ese gato negro— les hablaba Anum E' Ram con su típica seriedad.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Shaona estaba completamente angustiada, pero tenía que hacerlo. Comenzando a buscar el número contacto con alguien.

—Aquí Zuri.

—Zuri, conectarme con Anum.

—En seguida.

**Unos segundos después**.

—Aquí Anum E' Ram… ¿Tienes lo que te pedi?

—Señor la evidencia es clara, pero realmente no creo que se necesario capturarlo.

—Limitate hacer tu trabajo Shaona, Anum fuera— este colgó de manera abrupta.

La gata blanca dio un largo suspiro que denotaba su intranquilidad, fue en ese momento que Maya salía del baño con los pequeños envueltos en toallas y en sus brazos, Shaona le ayudó a vestirlos, los tres divertidos en la cama, pero su esposa notó a su compañera algo decaída.

—¿Ocurre algo Shaona?

—Acabo de contactar con la central…

—Está bien, estoy contigo cariño, saldremos de esta como familia— animaba la gata negra a su amada.

Maya sacaba una guitarra acústica que se había topado en una tienda de remate, esta era algo vieja pero su calidad era muy sólida y sus notas muy cálidas, de casualidad Dark Soul pasaba caminando para darles las buenas noches, pero al escuchar las notas que producía la guitarra que tocaba su madre.

**Home-Undertale (min 0:37 solamente sigan los acordes de la guitarra principal o el vocal cover de Adriana Figueroa)**

Mi niño

Ven aquí, quédate conmigo

Y te protegeré a ti y tus sueños

Descansa mi niño

Debajo del árbol

Como si las ramas te alcanzarán

Así que déjame seguro y cálido aquí en mis brazos

Piensa en la vida que podríamos vivir, la alegría que podría dar.

Incluso si somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón.

Algún día, cuando tengas que elegir, espero que pienses en mí.

Piensa en mi

Piensa en mi

Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo

Y habrás hecho muchos amigos.

Pero si encuentras que te has perdido

Te encontraré

Así que mantente determinado a medida que creces, y ama mientras sigas

Piensa en la bondad que he compartido y aprecia a quienes se preocupan por ti.

Incluso cuando somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón.

Algún día tendrás una elección que hacer, espero que seas bueno

Se bueno, por favor

Con un sentimiento de dolor y una lágrima cayendo, el gato negro murmuró.

—No las merezco— se retiraba en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor se encontraban ambas gatas junto con Lunar, Serís, Brodek, Zafire y los amigos de Serís desayunando.

—Abuela, tu comida es deliciosa— decía Lunar con sus ojos hechos estrellas.

—Gracias querida, la verdad es una receta que me encontré en internet y bueno no es carne de poni sino de res.

—La abuela Maya cocina mucho mejor que el chef que tengo en mi dimensión— comentaba Serís gustosa.

—Y no solo sabe preparar platillos carnívoros, también veganos— agregaba Brodek al tener un plato de vegetales escaldados.

En ese momento aparece Dark Soul flotando aún con sueño en sus ojos.

—Buenos días familia— saludo el gato negro.

—Aquí tiene mi campeón—Maya le colocaba un plato con hot cakes con forma de osito bañados en jarabe de maple con frambuesas en betún.

—Mama, siempre consintiendonos— decía el gato negro al ver su plato y el de los demás.

—Bueno es que hoy es nuestro último día Darkin y pensaba en darles un buen recuerdo de nosotras.

Fue en ese momento que Aural entra en la habitación, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Amo Soul, hay dos gatitas que quieren verlo.

Todos los presentes extrañados ante el evento oportuno.

—Que esperen en la sala principal— ordenó el gato.

Al terminar de desayunar Dark Soul junto con sus madres, Zafire se acercaban a la sala donde le esperaban dos invitadas inesperadas. Las puertas se abrirán lentamente y lo primero que vio el gato negro fue una gatita de su edad de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes Lima y usaba una túnica idéntica a la de Dark Soul solo que la de ella era rosa y otra gata de pelaje violeta con manchas rosas y ojos azules vestía con un top corto y unas bermudas negras.

—Hermano

—¿Estela?

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Creando un silencio algo incómodo que Maya terminó rompiendo.

—Tu debes de ser Estela, Darkin nos a contado mucho de ti— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa grande.

—¿Qué?— se preguntaron ambos hermanos.

—Sueles hablar entre sueños cariño y por lo visto mucho sobre una tal Estela— le comentaba Shaona a su hijo.

Dark Soul miro a Zafire quien nunca se había percatado de ese detalle de su amante.

—Disculpe pero ¿Quien es usted?— le preguntó Estela a Maya.

—Que modales los míos, soy Maya la madre de Dark Soul un placer en conocerte.

—¿Su madre? Hermano ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— le preguntaba confundida.

—Estelita, es complicado de explicar pero quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

—Tu ¿Familia? Y ¿¡YO QUE SOY!?— con odio y una voz desgarrada disparó dos haces de energía tan fuertes que impactaron contra Dark que lo lanzó hasta el pasillo destruyendo la pared.

—Estela contrólate— le suplico su amiga.

—¡Como quieres que me controle con este imbécil aquí enfrente!— le expresaba con furia la gata blanca.

—Estela, cálmate por favor, podremos solucionarlo de manera pacífica— le hablaba Shaona, pero Estela en su ira también arremete contra ella, sino fuese por Maya quien la protege algo peor hubiera pasado. Estela al ver tal escena sale volando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dark Soul se levanta y va con su madre.

—Mamá Maya ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba.

—Si cariño, no es nada que un buen descanso no cure— se reía la gata negra.

Dark Soul rio nerviosamente, luego se fijó en la gata violeta.

—Violet ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Quince años es bastante. Hola Zafire.

—Hola— saludó secamente la alicornio.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar— dijo seriamente Maya a Dark quien no podía negarse.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano en un árbol se encontraba Estela llorando a cántaros al enterarse de la familia secreta de su hermano.

—¿Por qué llora una delicada flor como usted?— le preguntaba una voz muy conocida para la gata, está al levantar el rostro se notaba parte del maquillaje que usaba corrido.

—¿Anum?

—Toma, corre tus penas con esto— le entrego un pañuelo, el cual la gata limpio sus mejillas del maquillaje y también su nariz dejando la prenda algo asquerosa. El errante la tomó y la incineró.

—Ese idiota de Dark Soul, siempre haciéndome pasar por estos momentos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Dark es un idiota, ignorante y bla, bla, bla— decía el errante con mucho sarcasmo.

—A veces quisiera nunca haberlo tenido de hermano.

—Estela, linda gatita, te propongo un trato, unete a mi y juntos capturaremos a ese insensible de tu hermano— le propuso el errante. Estela pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir el errante, aunque no con mucha confianza debido a la reputación del errante como alguien sin escrúpulos y maquiavélico.

Mientras tanto Maya recostada en un sofá era atendida por un osito de peluche que vestía como un doctor, mientras su esposa estaba a su lado, Dark Soul en otro sofá con Violet sentada a su lado y Zafire del otro, Jasmy se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano dormida, Cadence jugando con Flurry y Tomi aunque estos dos ignoraban por completo a la adulta ya que nuevamente estaban peleando nuevamente por unos cubos de construcción, Laila se la había llevado Seris y los gemelos para hacer bromas en la ciudad.

—Muy bien mi señora, ya quedo, ahora solamente no haga nada brusco ni peligroso por tres semanas.

—Je, je lo tomare en cuenta— se reía la gata negra de su situación ya que ella sabía y Shaona sabía que no iba hacer caso a las recomendaciones médicas.

—Bueno hijo, esa gata que te atacó es tu hermana— razonó Shaona.

—Si, Estela es mi hermana biologica, mi único familiar hasta que ustedes me encontraron— explicó brevemente el gato.

—Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué la alejas de ti?— preguntó Maya.

—Por temor a que se vuelva alguien como yo. Como ya saben, hace mucho tiempo yo solía moverme de dimensión en dimensión causando toda clase de desastres, no era que me gustaba lastimar de alguna manera a sus habitantes, solo bromear desde transformarlos en cristales o crear mares de lava fría, bromas inocentes, luego un día me topé con Zafire y su figura me cautivó, pero ella me rechazo varias veces. Bueno más bien chocaba con sus flancos cada vez que nos encontramos je, je— daba una risita apenado— Así que quería hacerlo legal pero puse mi sello personal; un hechizo con forma de huella que hace lo que quiera, entonces se lo coloque por accidente y de esa manera actuaba extraña hasta más cercana a mí y descubrí que tenía mi huella. Como no podía remediarlo ya que la quería para mi la deje asi para que actuara como mi amante.

—Amo Soul, debo confesarle que desde hace varios meses el sello se había roto— con una sonrisa apenada la yegua le revelaba que ya no estaba bajo la influencia del sello de gato.

—¿En serio?— preguntó el gato negro.

—Si, justo cuando fue en su aventura esa con los hipogrifos— le respondió algo sonrojada.

—Entonces ¿Porque sigues conmigo?— pregunto nuevamente Dark.

—Digamos que me gustaron los viajes por el multiverso y además usted es magnífico en la cama— le respondió eso último con cierto rubor y una sonrisa pervertida.

—Vaya, entonces si estás enamorada de mi.

—Amo, usted me mostró nuevos horizontes, aunque su madre es mucho mejor— hablo sin pensar la yegua generando preguntas, Maya miraba a su esposa quien estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Gatita ¿Cuántas veces te revolcarse con nuestra nuera?

—Tres veces.

—Ambas sabemos que no importa con quién lo hagamos, pero el que no me dijeras que te ibas a revolcarse con ese trasero gigante sin INVITARME, ME OFENDE MUCHO.

—Perdón amor, pero sabes cómo me encantan los traseros gigantes…

Maya ya no respondió y tomó de la cola a su mujer llevándose la a un cuarto, mientras está rascaba el suelo implorando clemencia.

—Podrían llevarse a los pequeños muy lejos de esta habitación— les pidió de la manera más amable y contenta, cosa que extraño a todos. Igualmente hicieron caso llevándolos fuera del castillo del cual se podían escuchar los gemidos y súplicas de Shaona por el castigó al que le estaba siendo sometida por su mujer, luego de veinte minutos Maya salía muy contenta con un cigarrillo en su mano derecha y a Shaona muy contenta con un traje de sirvienta mágica que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con tacones altos, un moño grande y rojo, una falda tan corta que muy apenas si ocultaba una tanga de hilo dental y un top que muy apenas ocultaba sus pechos.

—No le gusta usar ese traje de chica mágica, así que rara vez la obligó a usarlo como castigo.

Dark Soul al ver a su madre Shaona vestida así se volteó de inmediato con Jasmy en sus brazos aún dormida, mientras que el resto intentaba no mirar pero la gata se veía muy provocativamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré usando esto?

—Tres días.

—Mamá Maya, al menos le puedes dar una capa para que su cubra— pedía Dark con un gran bochorno.

—Esta bien, dasela.

Dark con un chasquido creo una capa simple de color café que cubría completamente el cuerpo de Shaona.

**De vuelta con Estela.**

La gata blanca se encontraba mirándose a la orilla de un lago cristalino a su lado se encontraba Anum E' Ram mirando una pantalla holográfica. La gata en su reflejo comenzaba a recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez, junto con su hermano donde ambos jugaban alegremente, reian y rodaban por los céspedes verdes de su infancia.

—Anum, realmente no confio en ti, pero acepto tu propuesta

Estela no tenía idea de lo que realmente iba a suceder, el errante la tomó del cuello y con un hechizo la hizo dormir dentro de una burbuja.

—Primera parte completada— este contacto a un grupo de agentes —A mi señal atacaran el castillo.

**Canterlot**

En la ciudad Seris junto con los gemelos y Laila se la pasaban super divertido, la pequeña gatita en su imaginación veía que los edificios parecían enormes figuras de dulces con luces neón y los juguetes eran mucho más alegres con caras felices tipo anime que la invitaban a seguir jugando, los gemelos miraban como la gatita que se encontraba en la cabeza de Seris imaginaba que nadaba por un río como un lagarto ya que en lugar de usar sus extremidades, esta imitaba el movimiento de una reptil en el agua.

—Hermana, como que esta gatita esta medio rara.

—Lo se, desde que nos la llevamos parece que saluda a ponis imaginarios y se cree un reptil en el agua.

—Ta' más loca que Pinkie Pie.

Laila miraba como un potro y una muñeca de trapo jugaban con una pelota, y la gatita en su imaginación le parecía ver como a esos dos jugaban y la muñeca de trapo lo llego alcanzar la pelota que era una bomba haciendo explotar el puesto de flores de una muñeca barbie.

**Regreso al Castillo.**

Zafire quien cuidaba a los mininos y Flurry, se encontraba en la misma habitación que Violet la amiga de Estela quien jugaba con Tomi mientras Zafire le daba biberón a Jasmin, aunque los bebés reían y se divertían, la situación con ambas adultas era un poco tensa.

—Vienes a quitarme a mi querido Darkin.

—Ya te dije… ¿Darkin?— pregunto la gata.

—Es el apodo que le dieron sus madres.

—Bueno eso no importa. Solamente vine porque estoy acompañando a Estela, pero cómo escapó y no se donde esta, me quede aquí.

—No se, si pueda confiar en ti.

—Vamos, no soy la primera con la que se revuelca Dark Soul.

—Pero si la primera que lo tiene de sumiso.

—Ese es un título que nadie me va a quitar— comentó sonriente la gata.

La yegua giro los ojos ante el comentario de la gata, está dejaba a Jasmy dormida en la cama para continuar con Flurry.

**En otra habitación.**

Dark Soul se encontraba tomando el té junto con sus madres y Ember tranquilamente, cuando de repente apareció Anum el cual ambas gatas se alarmaron ante la presencia de este. Anum con un gesto de su mano hizo callar las posibles palabras de sus subordinadas.

—En nombre de la guardia gatuna, yo la Capitana Embe les pido de manera amable que se identifique— les ordenaba la yegua mientras le apuntaba con su arma, Anum con un sencillo e imperceptible movimiento se deshizo de la unicornio estampandola contra la pared.

—Dark Soul, tiempo sin verte ¿Como andas?— preguntó el errante como si fuesen viejos amigos.

—Mejor que tú traidor de mierda— le contestó el gato en un tono no muy amable, cosa que asustó más a sus madres.

—Veo que son ciertos, conquistaste este planeta.

—Todo sea lo mejor para mis juguetes.

Ambas gatas asustadas ante cualquier conflicto intentan amortiguar un poco las cosas.

—Señor, Darkin, no creo que se deban hablar así— hablo la gata negra con temor.

—Callate Maya, esto no te incumbe— la hizo callar el errante cosa que no le gusto al gato negro.

—No le hables asi a mi madre, idiota— le reto el gato.

Anum no respondió y en cambio atacó con una esfera de energía la cual Dark hizo rebotar hacia una pared destruyendola.

—Entras en mis dominios, dañas a mi guardia, le callas a mi madre y me atacas en mi hogar, Anum E' Ram tus ofensas llegaron a su límite— con odio el gato tomó su forma de alicornio, pero este era antropomórfico y se lanzó contra el errante.

—Mamas, huyan yo lo detendré— les dijo Dark a sus madres.

Las dos hembras salieron de la habitación rápidamente para ver que Anum no estaba solo y tenía un contingente de agentes de la federación.

—Comodora, Capitana, vengan con nosotros, las sacaremos de este lugar— les hablo un zorro soldado.

—Soldado, dígale a sus superiores que se retiren ustedes— ordenó Maya.

—Lo lamento mi señora, son órdenes directas del Almirante

—¿Osas ignorar mi orden?— preguntó enojada, cosa que puso nervioso al soldado.

—De hecho Comodora Maya, tenemos órdenes de hacer inválidas cualquier otra que no sea las del Almirante Anum E' Ram— comentaba otro agente, humano de ojos rojos, piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche.

—Claro, tenias que ser tú Zwain— hablo Maya molesta

—Bueno, quien mas si no yo, ahora sean buenas gatitas y no armen ningun problema— les ordenó el humano.

—Y sino ¿Que?— le reto Shaona.

—Nos veremos tentados a usar la fuerza.

—Que así sea—Maya cambió su brazo al modo cañón y disparó un potente rayo que tomó algunos agentes y al Capitán desprevenidos mandandolos lejos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

—Vamos.

—Maya, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hijos.

—Deben estar con Zafire, tenemos que llegar rápido.

—De acuerdo.

**Mientras con esos dos.**

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— le preguntaba el alicornio al errante donde ambos se veían un tanto cansados.

—Esto es solo el comienzo— le respondió Anum con seriedad, este se removió su máscara, Dark se lanzó nuevamente haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia el exterior por el agujero de la pared.

—Debo reunir a toda la guardia para ayudar al amo Soul— se dijo a sí misma Ember.

**De regreso.**

Las dos continuaron corriendo, cuando vieron a Seris quien volaba escapando de los agentes y tenía en brazos a Laila.

—Abuelas— les hablo asustada la potra a las gatas.

—Cariño, abajo— le ordenó Maya y la potra se agacho, para que la gata negra volviera a disparar su cañón, dejando a varios agentes inconscientes.

—Abuelitas ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

—Luego te explicamos cariño, pero por el momento siguenos.

—Ok.

Shaona tomó en brazos a su hija y continuaron caminando de manera tranquila ya que parecía no haber agentes por los pasillos. Cuando se toparon con Tempest y Aurora quienes habían acabado con varios agentes de bajo rango.

—Mis señoras, Seris, están a salvo— comentó Aurora.

—Y parece que ustedes dos no tuvieron problemas en acabar con ellos.

—Suban, las guiaremos a donde están Zafire.

Las dos gatas subieron a la espalda de Tempest y Seris a la de Aurora, ya con las dos yeguas moverse por los corredores seria mas facil.

—Mis señoras no es por ofender, pero creo que ustedes tienen algo que ver con esto— les acusó Aurora de la invasión.

—Si, son agentes de la Federación y están bajo orden de arresto a cualquiera que se les oponga.

Seris miraba fijamente a sus abuelas con expresión de angustia.

—Pues tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso— comento Tempest con una sonrisa confiada.

—Seris ¿Y tus amigos?— preguntó Maya.

—Deje a Pound y Pumpkin como cebo de una turba peluches enojados, pero como sé que son creaciones de mi abuelito Dark no les pasara nada.

Regresando con Dark Soul y Anum quienes ambos combatían llegaron refuerzos de ambos bandos

—Dark Soul, Dark Soul, entiende de una buena vez, eres un peligro para el universo.

—Y lo dice el sujeto que a causado mas guerras planetarias por mero gusto— le respondió el alicornio con burla.

—Esos días de juventud idiota se terminaron, ahora velo por la justicia.

—Aja claro, justicia.

Dark Soul le arribó un tremendo golpe cargado de magia en el rostro al errante y este estando por caer, con sus manos se apoya en el suelo y arremete una patada la cual Dark bloquea y lanza al errante contra el muro.

—Amo Dark, esperamos sus órdenes— le hablo Ember.

—Capitana, usted y la demás guardia eviten que cualquiera se interponga en mi enfrentamiento.

Devuelta con la conversación de las hembras.

—Esto está mal— comentó Maya  
—Nuestro hijo está combatiendo con el Almirante, espero que le vaya bien— agregó Shaona.  
—Mi abuelito es fuerte— intento Seris levantar el ánimo  
—Es cierto cariño, nuestro hijo podrá vencerlo— le respondió la gata negra con una sonrisa

La unicornio disparó un potente rayo que derribó a unos soldados que tenía cautiva a Cadence

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ellos?— preguntaba la alicornio preocupada.  
—Enemigos, pero lo más importante ¿Dónde está Zafire y los bebés?— preguntó la gata blanca.  
—Deben estar en la habitación de la ama.  
—Pues vayamos rápido.

Uniendoseles Cadence las cinco hembras avanzaban lo más rápido evadiendo y disparando a los agentes de la federación. Al llegar a la habitación de Zafire y querer entrar notaron que estaba atrancada.

—Zafire, abre la puerta somos nosotras— le llamo Maya.

Se escucho como se movían objetos con magia.

—Entren rapido— abrió la puerta la yegua y todas entraron evitando ser vistas.

Maya y Shaona lo primero que hicieron fue abrazar a sus hijos al igual que Cadence de la angustia que se está viviendo ahora. Ahora que todos estaban más tranquilos, se pusieron a idear un plan. La felina violeta de ojos azules se quedaba callada al escuchar el plan de Aurora mientras tenía a Tomi entre sus brazos. —Bien Shaona y yo nos iremos con Aurora por la izquierda mientras Tempest, Cadence y Violet por la derecha— comentaba Maya —Y yo ¿Que hago abuelita?— preguntó Seris —Te quedaras aquí con Zafire y los bebés— le respondió seriamente Maya, cosa que deprime un poco a la potra. Antes que salieran ambas gatas se acercan a Zafire quien se estaba preparando para cuidar a los pequeños.

—Zafire, te queremos pedir algo importante— le hablo Maya  
—Lo que sea.

—Si nosotras no llegamos a salir de esta te pedimos que cuides de nuestros hijos como si fueran tuyos por favor  
—Claro. Se los prometo— le prometía con una sonrisa de confianza haciendo que la pareja de gatas se aliviaran.  
—Ok...— la gata blanca de los ojos de amatista, ella sacaba una fotografía donde estaban ambas gatas con sus tres hijos cuando nacieron, le costaba decirlo, pero Maya le agarraba su garra para decirle que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba —… También queremos que les entregues esto cuando la situación sea importante.  
— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba Zafire asombrada.  
—Pues lo que mi gatita quiere decir, es que nosotras venimos para arrestar a nuestro hijo, pero ahora sabemos que lo que hicimos fue un gran error— la gata oscura se quedaba callada un momento —Buscar pruebas para poder arrestar a Darkin— decía con la mirada baja sintiéndose arrepentida.  
—…— la yegua se quedaba en silencio.  
—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando ¿Qué clase de madres somos para hacer eso? La verdad— comentaba Maya deprimida.  
—Pero debes entender lo mucho que no queríamos hacerlo. Nos obligaron hacerlo, estábamos siendo culpadas de complicidad y no era cierto— los ojos de Shaona se ponían vidriosos —Debes saber que intentamos buscar "cosas positivas" de esto para no llamarlo… pero por desgracia, era tantas pruebas incriminatorias y más la confesión que debimos contactar a la federación… pero no debí hacerlo— empezaba a sollozar la felina —No pude… al ver esa sonrisa radiante de felicidad en su rostro al estar nosotras aquí… no podía… … no podía traicionar a mi hijo… aunque no sea mi hijo biológico…  
—Bueno, el daño ya está hecho— decía Zafire dándole en el clavo a lo que iba a decir ya que asentía con la cabeza —… Ahora lo mejor será terminar con esto… Y luego se retiraran de este reino por un tiempo…  
—Maya, Shaona es hora— les apuraba Aurora.

**En el combate**  
—Tonto Dark Soul, si tan solo supieras la verdad— le comentaba Anum  
—La verdad vale un rábano, prefiero que te largues de aquí— decía Dark Soul Furioso.  
—Si tan solo supieras— decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Dark no responde a la provocación y conecta un gancho derecho que el errante bloquea y aprovecha el alicornio arremeter una patada alta. En eso Anum hace aparecer la esfera donde se encontraba Estela  
—P-p-pero ¿¡Qué es esto!?— Se sorprendió el alicornio.  
—Je, je. Pues es tu hermanita, harás exactamente lo que digo y ella no saldrá lastimada— decía Anum con una sonrisa malévola.  
—¿Y si me opongo?— pregunto Dark Soul.  
—Entonces ella sufrirá las consecuencias— respondió el errante con una ligera descarga que despertó a la gata  
—… ¡HERMANO!— La felina de la túnica rosada despertó y gritó, fue cuando llegaron Aurora con Maya y Shaona en su lomo  
—Almirante, suelte a esa chica— le ordenó Shaona mientras le apuntaba con un fusil de plasma más grande que está.  
—Eres la menos indicada para dar órdenes— comentó tranquilamente Anum.  
—Repararé mis errores— decía el gata blanca de ojos amatistas empezando a molestarse.  
—¡Vamos querida, acabemos con este sujeto!— exclamaba la gata negra sonriendo  
—Pues debieron pensar mejor en su plan— decía con molestia mirándolas fijamente, con su mano libre comenzaba a salir runas de diferentes formas y colores.

—De hecho Comodora Maya, tenemos órdenes de hacer inválidas cualquier otra que no sea las del Almirante Anum E' Ram— comentaba otro agente, humano de ojos rojos, piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche.

—Claro, tenias que ser tú Zwain— hablo Maya molesta

—Bueno, quien mas si no yo, ahora sean buenas gatitas y no armen ningun problema— les ordenó el humano.

—Y sino ¿Que?— le reto Shaona.

—Nos veremos tentados a usar la fuerza.

—Que así sea— Maya cambió su brazo al modo cañón y disparó un potente rayo que tomó algunos agentes y al Capitán desprevenidos mandandolos lejos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

—Vamos.

—Maya, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hijos.

—Deben estar con Zafire, tenemos que llegar rápido.

—De acuerdo.

**Mientras con esos dos.**

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— le preguntaba el alicornio al errante donde ambos se veían un tanto cansados.

—Esto es solo el comienzo— le respondió Anum con seriedad, este se removió su máscara, Dark se lanzó nuevamente haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia el exterior por el agujero de la pared.

—Debo reunir a toda la guardia para ayudar al amo Soul— se dijo a sí misma Ember.

**De regreso.**

Las dos continuaron corriendo, cuando vieron a Seris quien volaba escapando de los agentes y tenía en brazos a Laila.

—Abuelas— les hablo asustada la potra a las gatas.

—Cariño, abajo— le ordenó Maya y la potra se agacho, para que la gata negra volviera a disparar su cañón, dejando a varios agentes inconscientes.

—Abuelitas ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

—Luego te explicamos cariño, pero por el momento siguenos.

—Ok.

—De hecho Comodora Maya, tenemos órdenes de hacer inválidas cualquier otra que no sea las del Almirante Anum E' Ram— comentaba otro agente, humano de ojos rojos, piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche.

—Claro, tenias que ser tú Zwain— hablo Maya con molestia y confusión.

—Bueno, quien mas si no yo, ahora sean buenas gatitas y no armen ningun problema— les ordenó el humano.

—Y si no ¿Que?— se cofundio Shaona.

—Nos veremos tentados a usar la fuerza.

—Que así sea— Maya cambió su brazo al modo cañón y disparó un potente rayo que tomó algunos agentes y al Capitán desprevenidos mandandolos lejos, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar.

—Vamos.

—Maya, tenemos que encontrar a nuestros hijos.

—Deben estar con Zafire, tenemos que llegar rápido.

—De acuerdo.

**Mientras con esos dos.**

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— le preguntaba el alicornio al errante donde ambos se veían un tanto cansados, pero Dark un tanto confuso.

—Esto es solo el comienzo— le respondió Anum con seriedad, este se removió su máscara, Dark se lanzó nuevamente haciendo que ambos cayeran hacia el exterior por el agujero de la pared.

—Debo reunir a toda la guardia para ayudar al amo Soul— se dijo a sí misma Ember.

**De regreso.**

Las dos continuaron corriendo, cuando vieron a Seris quien volaba escapando de los agentes y tenía en brazos a Laila.

—Abuelas— les hablo asustada la potra a las gatas.

—Cariño, abajo— le ordenó Maya y la potra se agacho, para que la gata negra volviera a disparar su cañón, dejando a varios agentes inconscientes.

—Abuelitas ¿Quienes son esos sujetos?

—Luego te explicamos cariño, pero por el momento siguenos.

—Ok.

—De hecho Comodora Maya, tenemos órdenes de hacer inválidas cualquier otra que no sea las del Almirante Anum E' Ram— comentaba otro agente, humano de ojos rojos, piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche.

—Claro, tenias que ser tú Zwain ¿Otra vez?— hablo Maya molesta en verdad

—Bueno, quien mas si no yo, ahora sean buenas gatitas y no armen ningun problema— les ordenó el humano.

—Y sino ¿Que pasara?— le reto Shaona.

—Nos veremos tentados a usar la fuerza.

—Que así sea perra— Maya cambió su brazo al modo cañón y disparó un potente rayo que tomó algunos agentes y al Capitán Zwain carbonizandolo en el acto.

—Vamos.

—Maya, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de este bucle.

—Deben estar ¿Donde?

—Tal vez

**Mientras con esos dos.**

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?— le preguntaba el alicornio al errante donde ambos se veían un tanto cansados.

—Esto es solo el comienzo— le respondió Anum con seriedad, este se removió su máscara. Y antes que Dark se arrojara contra el errante para volver a caer al exterior, volvieron a entrar Maya y Shaona quien la gata negra le disparó al errante rompiendo el ciclo infinito.

Al momento de despertar los tres felinos ambas gatas estaban en el suelo con esposas en sus garras y patas, mientras que Dark Soul estaba atado a una máquina donde también estaba Estela.  
—Vaya una hora tardaron en romper mi bucle temporal, nuevo récord, los más avispados suelen tardar hasta tres días en enterarse y otros simplemente no vuelven en sí, las felicito— hablaba muy tranquilo el errante mientras terminaba de ajustar el mecanismo  
— ¿¡Que nos aras demonio!? — preguntaba con miedo Estela.  
—Nada realmente, pero… el poder que ustedes poseen es valioso y útil para la guerra— le respondió el errante mientras le pellizcó una mejilla a la gata blanca  
—Desalmado hijo de puta— le insultó Dark  
—No me afecta ya que nunca tuve una madre— le respondió el errante sin emoción.  
El mundo se volvió oscuridad para ambos hermanos, donde la máquina comenzó absorber toda la fuerza mágica de estos haciéndolos gritar a ambos de dolor.  
—¡BASTA! Almirante, ellos son inocentes— la felina blanca tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Anum E Ram, te juro que te asesinare por lastimar a mis niños— amenazaba la gata negra que se veía en sus ojos la furia de una madre preocupada.  
—Amordacen las— ordenó este y dos agentes obedecieron callando a las dos gatas.

Entre dolor y agonía, Dark pronunció algunas palabras.

—Cuando… me libere… te haré pagar desgraciado.  
—Oye, no te desquites conmigo. Je, je. ¿Sabías que? Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ellas. Vaya toda esa confesión que les diste a tus "queridas mamis" solamente vinieron porque yo se los ordene para que se ganaran aún más tu confianza y cuando tuvieran la verdad de tus crímenes que eran borrados por tu hermana la cual te protegia de mi.  
—¡No le escuches Darkin, solo te quiere confundir!— le gritó Shaona quien se había liberado de sus captores al igual que Maya. En eso Anum reprodujo una grabación.

—Aquí Anum E' Ram… ¿Tienes lo que te pedi?

—Señor la evidencia es clara, tenemos material suficiente para encerrar a ese peligro de Dark Soul.

La voz era inequívoca era la de Shaona quien hablaba.  
—¡NO ES CIERTO HIJO, MODIFICÓ TODO EL DIÁLOGO— al decir eso callo de una.

Pero el gato negro no le importaba que sus madres lo hayan traicionado aun cuando su corazón se rompiera, lo que rebasó el límite fue cuando Estela quien seguía gritando cayó inconsciente y la máquina había extraído todo su poder mágico.  
—¿Hermanita?— pregunto Dark y el lugar se puso en un silencio muy sepulcral.  
—Oh cielos…— decía Shaona muy preocupada.  
—Estela— nombraba a su hermana con preocupación. La susodicha no respondía. Dark comenzó a llorar. La máquina comenzó a dar fallos críticos ya que la magia del gato negro comenzaba a descontrolarse, este logro destruir sus ataduras pero además se estaba transformando tomando una nueva forma de tres metros de altura, de su cintura para abajo era peludo como si de un par de pantalones fuesen, una musculatura marcada impresionante con dos brazos también marcados, un par de alas de demonio como una cola, Dark Soul se había transformado en su forma más poderosa y más aterradora, pero su rostro denotaba una tristeza profunda, un dolor que nada podría aliviar, así como estar llorando.  
—Por favor Dark Soul, ¿Ahora te preocupas por tu hermana? Haberlo hecho antes en lugar de alejarla— decía con mucho reto Anum pero de repente, Dark se encontraba detrás del errante y de un golpe con sus dos brazos hundió al errante en un pequeño cráter que se formó al intentar protegerse de Dark Soul.

—¿No piensas hablar? ¿A caso te comió la lengua el gato?— mencionaba con una sonrisa mamona —No quieras ser el héroe ahora— al decir eso, el errante se transformó en su forma bestia el tigre dientes de sable.  
Mientras con Dark que estaba preocupado por su hermana seguía combatiendo de manera salvaje contra Anum destruyendo aún más el lugar.  
Dentro de la mente de Dark Soul, Anger, Madness y Sad los tres estaban tomados de las manos, sus ojos brillaban en blanco y los tres transmitió su emoción dando origen a la apariencia de Dark Soul.  
—¡BASTA YA! ¡Dejen de pelear!— grito Shaona.  
—No funcionara, lo mejor sería quitar del combate a esa chica antes que ocurra algo peor— señalaba a la felina que apretaba sus dientes —Esta bien— agregaba con impotencia.  
Ambas gatas se acercaron a donde estaba Estela inconsciente mientras Dark y Anum combatían por los cielos.  
—¿Como se encuentra?— preguntaba la gata negra.  
—Está inconsciente— respondía su esposa.

—Más bien le arrebataron todo su poder mágico, es por eso que se desmayó— puntualizó Aurora.  
Afuera del castillo, se podía observar como los dos destruyen todo a su paso del castillo para luego llegue Seris se asomaba por un lado intentando encontrar a su abuelo. Lunar había aparecido en el techo del castillo con un cadáver de un jabalí a medio comer.  
Las dos entidades se estrellaban con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo un gigantesco cráter, se veía la cabeza de Dark Soul quien tenía al errante en el suelo y le arremetía constantes puñetazos en el rostro y estampando la cabeza de Anum al suelo.  
—Ok, Eso debe doler— decía la felina negra.  
—Su… fi… ¡CIENTE!— gritaba el errante liberándose del semental, pero en eso Dark cargaba una esfera de energía oscura  
—Dejémonos de juegos ¡Forma Bestial!— decía el errante rebotando la esfera y transformándose en el tigre dientes de sable, transportándose hasta que apareció arriba con una garra alzada y se formaba una esfera de colores para arrojarla hacia abajo, y la pateaba con su pata derecha haciendo que vaya en dirección al semental. El aludido lo vio acercarse y al tenerlo cerca, lo desvió con una mano mandandolo muy lejos al cielo y explotaba con una fuerza propia a la de un tornado clase 5 —Esto es más que suficiente— añadió de forma haciendo que Dark Soul se enfureciera más y vaya volando hacia él a una velocidad abismal.  
El felino lo observaba con burla y lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado para esquivar su embestida para luego sacar de su boca un rayo destructor, el cual Dark bloqueo con un escudo.  
— ¡Seris!— exclamaba Zafire molesta, pero Seris hacía caso omiso de la yegua. Impresionada la potra ante el combate de gran magnitud que había dejado la entrada y parte del castillo arruinado completamente.  
Ahora se observaba como ambas entidades se lanzaban entre sí para agarrarse a golpes, pero de forma sorprendente, ninguno recibía ningún golpe, porque los bloqueaban todo hasta los esquivaban.  
—Váyase a la broma, me alegro que papá nunca me haya sacado esa transformación— decía la alidrake comiendo lo que quedaba del cadáver.  
Maya veía eso con impotencia, su angustia, pero nada, no la escuchaba, ni a ella, ni a su pareja. Pero en eso, escuchaba un grito de auxilio que venía a su lado, giraba su cabeza y miraba a Seris acostada temerosa en el suelo al frente de ella, sus pequeñas garras estaban en su cabeza evitando ser dañada. Al ver eso, se le acelera el corazón a la felina negra y se acercaba con varias maniobras para rescatar y poner a salvo a la potra con su pareja.  
—Seris, deberías estar con Zafire y los bebés resguardada en un lugar seguro— decía la gata poniéndose a su lado y preocupada por el combate de Dark Soul contra Anum.  
—… S-sólo quería ver a mi abuelito… pero no lo veo por ninguna parte, solo a dos seres extraños— decía la potrilla sin dejar de llorar.

—Aun así, es muy peligroso que estes aqui jovencita.

—...— la potra solamente suspiro.  
—Ok. Quédate aquí con nosotras intentaremos sacarte de este lugar— decía con una mirada molesta. Observaba alrededor como buscando algo y veía a Ember junto con Gleaming, Shiva y Aurora combatiendo contra los agentes de la federación. Noto un escombro de muro lo bastante grande para esconderse y protegerse del fuego cruzado.  
—Bien a la cuenta de tres saldremos corriendo hacia esa dirección— señalando el escombro.  
—Uno… dos… ¡Tres!— Maya, Seris y Shaona quien cargaba a Estela salieron corriendo hacia el pedazo de muro a protegerse, pero ya que Dark Soul combatía con Anum ambos seguían reventado pedazos de tierra Anum cargo una esfera de energía la cual dispara —¡MUERE AHORA DARK SOUL!— gritó con enojo y disparó la esfera, Dark con sus dos brazos creó un campo mágico el cual, la esfera impacto pero esta aun no reventaba ya que el errante la seguía alimentando con su poder para dañar al demonio con esta, Dark con su poder la revienta de un puñetazo creando varias esferas más pequeñas que impactaron en diferentes sitios y una iba directamente hacia Maya, Seris al ver la esfera yendo directamente a la gata, la potra toma vuelo y empuja a la gata negra la cual cae en el lugar seguro pero la pequeña tomó el impacto dejándola muy dañada y el desgarrador grito de la pequeña hizo que Dark Soul reaccionara aún peor. Sus manos comenzaban a resplandecer con una luz blanca.

—¡DESAPAREZCAN TODOS!— gritó el demonio y como Thanos con el guantelete del infinito todos los agentes de la federación incluyendo Maya y Shaona, dejando solamente una dañada potra, Estela inconsciente y el brazo de Maya.  
—¡Ay no! Llegue muy tarde— se quejaba un errante con apariencia de arlequin oscuro.  
—¡Amo Soul! ¡Seris!— gritaron preocupada la guardia gatuna y Zafire.

—¡Papa! ¡Hija!— grito aun mas preocupada Lunar.  
—Hermanita, nietecita— decía sollozando de dolor el demonio quien retoma su forma de alicornio y luego de felino negro.

—Amo Soul, tenemos que llevar Seris al hospital de inmediato— le dijo Ember.  
pero Dark Soul estaba tan impactado que no articuló ninguna palabra. Fue entonces que Zafire tomó el control.

—Tomen Seris y esa gata y llevenlas a la sala médica del castillo.

—¡NO!— grito el gato negro quien tomó a Estela y le recostó su cabeza en su regazo.  
—Déjenos solos por favor— murmuraba el felino quien no dejaba de llorar.  
—Entontonces lleven a Seris con total urgencia— ordenó la alicornio.  
Zafire noto el brazo de metal y lo tomo con magia, le iba a comentar del hallazgo pero el ver a su amado acariciar el rostro y hablarle sin respuesta de aquella gata conocida para Zafire, prefirió callar y apartarse. —Dark Soul, lo lamento tanto, si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes...— se intentaba disculpar el arlequín, el aludido volteo a ver al arlequín quien se notaba sus ojos hinchados y su nariz moqueante —Dimentio, mi hermana despertara, solamente está descansando— se negaba a sí mismo que estuviera muerta, ya que la gata respiraba pero no daba señal de estar conciente de nada.  
—Ja, Ja, Ja— se levantaba Anum volviendo a su forma normal y Dimentio al verlo una ira y coraje despertaron en el.  
—Aceptalo, ella nunca volverá, he extraído todo su poder mágico vital y ahora...— decía Anum con una sonrisa lunática, mientras que Dimentio se acercaba lentamente con odio.  
—Anum E' Ram te ordeno que restablezcas el poder mágico de la entidad cósmica de la luz Estela Soul  
—¿Sabes que tan cansado estoy de tu infantilismo y tonterías Dimentio? Siempre llevándote la gloria y los elogios de nuestro trabajo. Ahora seré yo quien esté al mando— decía con prepotencia y accionar la máquina que contenía la fuerza mágica vital de Estela y parte de Dark Soul volviéndolo un ser con poderes muy devastadores, Dimentio no respondió ante las amenazas y de sus ropas sacó una granada de color negro y un vial con un líquido rojo, el arlequín desapareció y en un cerrar de ojos introdujo la granada activa y luego abrió el vial esparciendo el líquido alrededor del errante —Magia Ancestral: Combinación de los poderes primigenios, Arte Sangriento, Arte Cósmico: Sello del Encarcelado Cósmico-Demoníaco Perfecto— El hechizo se formó encerrando al errante, un cubo con runas tanto sangrientas como antiguas, este con sus nuevas habilidades intentó revertir todo lo que hizo Dimentio, pero algo ocurrió, el cubo le denegaba sus poderes ya que necesitaba de ambos tipos de magia para liberarse y un pitido dentro de su ser se escuchó haciendo que la granada se activará creando un agujero negro que succiono todo al errante haciéndolo desaparecer de la faz del cosmos.  
Dimentio ni se despidió de su amigo y se retiró con uno de sus habituales portales, Dark seguía hablando con su hermana imaginando que esta le respondía. El felino negro tenia una sonrisa torcida y tomó a su hermana en brazos para que descansara en la habitación del felino, al entrar al castillo y pasar por varios pasillos llega a la sala del trono donde se encontraban Celestia y Luna con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio, ambas ex-princesas alzaron el vuelo y dispararon un rayo combinado que impactó completamente en el felino quien no se esperaba el ataque, con solo su mirada hacia las ex-princesas las comenzó a estrangular, su odio y tristeza estaban tan alimentados de poder que habían vuelto al gato aún más poderoso. Este llamó a sus guardias quienes al ver a Celestia y Luna el el suelo tosiendo por la falta de aire, les ordenó que las llevaran a los calabozos. Dark Soul prosiguió su lento caminar mirando con lágrimas el bello rostro de su hermana dormía plácidamente. Este llegó a su habitación y recostó a su hermana con mucha delicadeza, acarició una última vez su mejilla y se acostó con ella abrazándola con lágrimas, mientras Zafire miraba tristemente la escena.

—Llegue lo más rápido que pude— le hablo un osito de peluche.

—Creepy— musito la alicornio.

—¿Como esta el amo?— preguntó el oso de peluche.

—Miralo por ti mismo.  
El oso se acercó a la puerta y contempló la triste escena de Dark Soul y Estela dormidos juntos. Este se levantó y se encontró con los mininos quienes su felicidad e inocencia hacía sonreír levemente al felino oscuro, sintió un abrazo de quien menos lo esperaría Creepy y el gato lo aceptó, luego se unió Zafire, Lunar e incluso Seris quien estaba vendada de casi todo su cuerpo. Toda su familia reunida, hacian feliz al gato que murmuró.

MI FAMILIA.

**BAD END.**

Nuestras acciones tienen su respuesta y a veces las consecuencias de estas no son las mejores, Dark Soul quedó muy lastimado por aquellas quienes una vez amó con cariño y devoción, ahora su hermana Estela dormida por la eternidad se encuentra en la antigua habitación de Dark Soul y este pasó a dormir en el de Celestia y hablando de las ex-princesas esto fue lo que ocurrio después.

Dos días después Dark Soul se encontraba mirando como a Celestia y Luna eran castigadas con latigazos en su espalda.

—La verdad, no me importaba si me hayan atacado aun con la guardia baja, se los hubiera perdonado mandandolas a la esquina para que reflexionaran, pero intentaron dañar a mi querida hermana quien está en coma gracias a ese sujeto que no nombrare.

—Perdonenos amo— intentaba suplicar la yegua blanca.

—Si, lamentamos intentar haber lastimado a su hermana— lo intentó también la yegua de pelaje azul oscuro.

—Debieron pensar mejor su plan o mejor dicho no debieron hacerlo, pero aprovecharon que ya me encontraba débil por mi enfrentamiento contra ese sujeto— decía el gato negro sin querer a dar torcer su brazo.

—Por favor amo Soul, perdone a esas perras desagradecidas— intento convencer Zafire quien estaba presente. Y Dark Soul lo pensó por un momento.

—De acuerdo mis nalgas, Tempest, Aurora quince minutos más de azotes luego regresarlas a sus celdas.

Los dos se retiraron de los calabozos. Paseando por los jardines reales los cuales fueron reconstruidos así como el castillo gracias al poder del gato, cuando miraron a Seris en silla de ruedas siendo acompañada de su madre Lunar y una peluche de conejita amarilla que llevaba un sexi traje de enfermera, ya que sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo.

—Abuelito, abuelita— decía Seris alegre.

—Papi, Mami— saludo Lunar.  
—Hola mi dulce y heroica nietecita y mi linda hija— saludaba el felino y la yegua alegre abrazo con cuidado a la potra por su estado. —Abuelito, ¿Dónde están mis bisabuelas?— en referencia a sus madres, Dark sentía dolor el recordarlas y el saber que también las erradicó de la existencia, pero fue su culpa que este final ocurriera, y prefirió mentirle a la niña.

—Tus bisabuelas tuvieron que retirarse a una misión que tomará tiempo y quien sabe si volverán.  
—Ya veo, esperare ansiosa su regreso— comentaba feliz la pequeña.

Ambos adultos sabían que esa espera nunca llegaría. Caminando se toparon con Violet que traía consigo varias cosas.

—Bueno, gracias por darme un alojamiento en Canterlot Dark Soul.

—Eres una buena amiga y a los pequeños les agradas— agregó Zafire.

—Je, je, si bueno debo marcharme, la mudanza no tarda en llegar a mi nuevo hogar.

Se alejaron de la gata violeta y la pareja conversó un poco más.

—Amo Dark Soul ¿Que haremos con sus hermanitos?

—Los criaremos como si fueran míos, no les diremos nada de nuestras madres y tal vez cuando sean un poco más mayores, los enviaremos a un internado para niños prodigio en Manehattan del cual Lify es la directora ahora y sé que no perderá la oportunidad de enseñarle a esas tres adorables bolas de pelo.

—Entiendo y Flurry seré yo la encargada de cuidar y velar por su educación.

—Asi es mi nalgona.

Han pasado los años y ahora los mininos tenían seis años al igual que Flurry, para ese entonces Cadence ya había intentado su primer escape fallido. Era de noche y llovía afuera del castillo. En una habitación infantil para niño, se encontraba Dark Soul terminando de vestir a un pequeño y gordito gatito de pelaje café con manchas moradas y ojos dorados, usaba una pijama blanca con azul de cuerpo completo con estampado de estrellas amarillas.

—Papi, ¿Puede Flurry dormir en mi habitación?

—Tomi, te e dicho que las mascotas no deben dormir con nosotros, ya que podrían gustarle y luego se negaran a obedecer órdenes— le respondió tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches papi.

—Buenas noches Tomi.

Al momento que el felino oscuro cerró la puerta del armario salió una potra alicornio rosada.

—Ves te dije que no se daría cuenta— le comento el gatito.

—Ja, ja engañamos al Amo Soul— comentó la potra.

— Si verdad, que tonto es Dark Soul— comentó Dark Soul asustando a los dos jóvenes.

—Amo Soul, ¿Como nos descubrió?— preguntó la potra.

—Conozco todos sus trucos y artimañas.

—Perdón papá— se disculpó el gatito.

—Saben que, solo por esta noche se los paso a los dos— sonrió el gato adulto, y arropo a los dos jóvenes en la misma cama y a ambos les dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir apagó las luces de la habitación.

* * *

**Si quieren ver otro posible final, favor de dar en siguiente o redirrigise al fanfic La oscuridad de nuestras almas.**


	3. Final Mix 3

**Este es el segundo final posible donde Dark Sacrifica su ser por tener una familia**

* * *

**OVA FINAL:EL DESEO DE UNA FAMILIA**

Maya se encontraba bañando a los mininos en la bañera mientras estos se divertían con los juguetes y las burbujas que soplaba la gata negra, en la recámara Shaona acostada mirando su teléfono recordando lo que le habían pedido.

**Flashback**

—Recuerden, cuando tengan toda la información me contactan y arrestamos a ese gato negro— les hablaba Anum E' Ram con su típica seriedad.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Shaona estaba completamente angustiada, pero conocían a alguien que no la traicionara. Comenzando a buscar el número contacto con alguien.

—Aquí Zuri.

—Zuri, conectarme con Dimentio.

—En seguida.

Unos segundos después.

—Aquí Dimentio… Shaona, ¿Que cuenta Darkin?

—Señor, tengo dudas al respecto de esta misión.

—Entiendo, después de haber pasado tiempo con él ya no saben si entregarlo o no. Verás conozco a Dark Soul desde hace tiempo y aunque el sea muy raro, es un buen sujeto, su problema es su inseguridad y el hecho que se resguarda en el ego y la perversión, ustedes han hecho que su corazón volviera a sonreír, es por eso que te hago esta pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas hacer?

—Lo que quiero es tenerlo a mi lado por siempre.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Fue en ese momento que Maya salía del baño con los pequeños envueltos en toallas y en sus brazos, Shaona le ayudó a vestirlos, los tres divertidos en la cama, Maya sacaba una guitarra acústica que se había topado en una tienda de remate, esta era algo vieja pero su calidad era muy sólida y sus notas muy cálidas, de casualidad Dark Soul pasaba caminando para darles las buenas noches, pero al escuchar las notas que producía la guitarra que tocaba su madre.

**Home-Undertale (min 0:37 solamente sigan los acordes de la guitarra principal o el vocal cover de Adriana Figueroa)**

Mi niño

Ven aquí, quédate conmigo

Y te protegeré a ti y tus sueños

Descansa mi niño

Debajo del árbol

Como si las ramas te alcanzarán

Así que déjame seguro y cálido aquí en mis brazos

Piensa en la vida que podríamos vivir, la alegría que podría dar.

Incluso si somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón.

Algún día, cuando tengas que elegir, espero que pienses en mí.

Piensa en mi

Piensa en mi

Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo

Y habrás hecho muchos amigos.

Pero si encuentras que te has perdido

Te encontraré

Así que mantente determinado a medida que creces, y ama mientras sigas

Piensa en la bondad que he compartido y aprecia a quienes se preocupan por ti.

Incluso cuando somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón.

Algún día tendrás una elección que hacer, espero que seas bueno

Se bueno, por favor

Con un sentimiento de dolor y una lágrima cayendo, el gato negro murmuró.

—No las merezco— se retiraba en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor se encontraban ambas gatas junto con Lunar, Serís, Brodek, Zafire y los amigos de Serís desayunando.

—Abuela, tu comida es deliciosa— decía Lunar con sus ojos hechos estrellas.

—Gracias querida, la verdad es una receta que me encontré en internet y bueno no es carne de poni sino de res.

—La abuela Maya cocina mucho mejor que el chef que tengo en mi dimensión— comentaba Serís gustosa.

—Y no solo sabe preparar platillos carnívoros, también veganos— agregaba Brodek al tener un plato de vegetales escaldados.

En ese momento aparece Dark Soul flotando aún con sueño en sus ojos.

—Buenos días familia— saludo el gato negro.

—Aquí tiene mi campeón—Maya le colocaba un plato con hot cakes con forma de osito bañados en jarabe de maple con frambuesas en betún.

—Mama, siempre consintiendonos— decía el gato negro al ver su plato y el de los demás.

—Bueno es que hoy es nuestro último día Darkin y pensaba en darles un buen recuerdo de nosotras.

Fue en ese momento que Aural entra en la habitación, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Amo Soul, hay dos gatitas que quieren verlo.

Todos los presentes extrañados ante el evento oportuno.

—Que esperen en la sala principal— ordenó el gato.

Al terminar de desayunar Dark Soul junto con sus madres, Zafire se acercaban a la sala donde le esperaban dos invitadas inesperadas. Las puertas se abrirán lentamente y lo primero que vio el gato negro fue una gatita de su edad de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes Lima y usaba una túnica idéntica a la de Dark Soul solo que la de ella era rosa y otra gata de pelaje violeta con manchas rosas y ojos azules vestía con un top corto y unas bermudas negras.

—Hermano

—¿Estela?

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Creando un silencio algo incómodo que Maya terminó rompiendo.

—Tu debes de ser Estela, Darkin nos a contado mucho de ti— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa grande.

—¿Qué?— se preguntaron ambos hermanos.

—Sueles hablar entre sueños cariño y por lo visto mucho sobre una tal Estela— le comentaba Shaona a su hijo.

Dark Soul miro a Zafire quien nunca se había percatado de ese detalle de su amante.

—Disculpe pero ¿Quien es usted?— le preguntó Estela a Maya.

—Que modales los míos, soy Maya la madre de Dark Soul un placer en conocerte.

—¿Su madre? Hermano ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— le preguntaba confundida.

—Estelita, es complicado de explicar pero quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

—Tu ¿Familia? Y ¿¡YO QUE SOY!?— con odio y una voz desgarrada disparó dos haces de energía tan fuertes que impactaron contra Dark que lo lanzó hasta el pasillo destruyendo la pared.

—Estela contrólate— le suplico su amiga.

—¡Como quieres que me controle con este imbécil aquí enfrente!— le expresaba con furia la gata blanca.

—Estela, cálmate por favor, podremos solucionarlo de manera pacífica— le hablaba Shaona, pero Estela en su ira también arremete contra ella, sino fuese por Maya quien la protege algo peor hubiera pasado. Estela al ver tal escena sale volando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dark Soul se levanta y va con su madre.

—Mamá Maya ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba.

—Si cariño, no es nada que un buen descanso no cure— se reía la gata negra.

Dark Soul rio nerviosamente, luego se fijó en la gata violeta.

—Violet ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Quince años es bastante. Hola Zafire.

—Hola— saludó secamente la alicornio.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar— dijo seriamente Maya a Dark quien no podía negarse.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano en un árbol se encontraba Estela llorando a cántaros al enterarse de la familia secreta de su hermano.

—¿Por qué llora una delicada flor como usted?— le preguntaba una voz muy conocida para la gata, está al levantar el rostro se notaba parte del maquillaje que usaba corrido.

—¿Dimentio?

—Toma, corre tus penas con esto— le entrego un pañuelo, el cual la gata limpio sus mejillas del maquillaje y también su nariz dejando la prenda algo asquerosa. El errante la tomó y la hizo desaparecer algún punto del multiverso.

—Ese idiota de Dark Soul, siempre haciéndome pasar por estos momentos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Dark es un idiota, ignorante y bla, bla, bla.

—Y no crees que él te aleja para protegerte.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Soy de los pocos que han visto el verdadero rostro de tu hermano y la verdad es alguien que está muy lastimado por dentro, dime ¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarlo?

—Para que vuelva a mi lado y podamos vivir felizmente— le respondió de manera directa la gata, aún cuando no era eso lo que ella quería.

—Lastimado, si claro, como no.

—En serio, deberías ir a darle una oportunidad y hablar con el.

—Di, te aprecio como un buen amigo, pero conoces a mi hermano, se negara a querer hablar.

—Bueno, tal vez antes se hubiera negado, pero se que no lo hará con ellas aquí.

—Ellas, te refieres a ¿Sus madres?

—Exacto.

Estela pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir el errante.

Mientras tanto Maya recostada en un sofá era atendida por un osito de peluche que vestía como una doctor, mientras su esposa estaba a su lado, Dark Soul en otro sofá con Violet sentada a su lado y Zafire del otro, Jasmy se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano dormida, Cadence jugando con Flurry y Tomi aunque estos dos ignoraban por completo a la adulta ya que nuevamente estaban peleando nuevamente por unos cubos de construcción, Laila se la había llevado Seris y los gemelos para hacer bromas en la ciudad.

—Muy bien mi señora, ya quedo, ahora solamente no haga nada brusco ni peligroso por tres semanas.

—Je, je lo tomare en cuenta— se reía la gata negra de su situación ya que ella sabía y Shaona sabía que no iba hacer caso a las recomendaciones médicas.

—Bueno hijo, esa gata que te atacó es tu hermana— razonó Shaona.

—Si, Estela es mi hermana biologica, mi único familiar hasta que ustedes me encontraron— explicó brevemente el gato.

—Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué la alejas de ti?— preguntó Maya.

—Por temor a que se vuelva alguien como yo. Verán hace mucho tiempo yo solía moverme de dimensión en dimensión causando toda clase de desastres, no era que me gustaba lastimar de alguna manera a sus habitantes, solo bromear desde transformarlos en cristales o crear mares de lava fría, bromas inocentes, luego un día me topé con Zafire y su figura me cautivó, pero ella me rechazo varias veces así que le puse mi sello personal; un hechizo con forma de huella que hace lo que quiera, entonces se lo coloque y de esa manera actuaba como mi amante.

—Amo Soul, debo confesarle que desde hace varios meses el sello se había roto— con una sonrisa apenada la yegua le revelaba que ya no estaba bajo la influencia del sello de gato.

—Entonces ¿Porque sigues conmigo?

—Digamos que me gustaron los viajes por el multiverso y además usted es magnífico en la cama— le respondió eso último con cierto rubor y una sonrisa pervertida.

—Vaya, entonces si estás enamorada de mi.

—Amo, usted me mostró nuevos horizontes, aunque su madre es mucho mejor— hablo sin pensar la yegua generando preguntas, Maya miraba a su esposa quien estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Gatita ¿Cuántas veces te revolcarse con nuestra nuera?

—Tres veces.

—Ambas sabemos que no importa con quién lo hagamos, pero el que no me dijeras que te ibas a revolcarse con ese trasero gigante sin INVITARME, ME OFENDE MUCHO.

—Perdón amor, pero sabes cómo me encantan los traseros gigantes…

Maya ya no respondió y tomó de la cola a su mujer llevándose la a un cuarto, mientras está rascaba el suelo implorando clemencia.

—Podrían llevarse a los pequeños muy lejos de esta habitación— les pidió de la manera más amable y contenta, cosa que extraño a todos. Igualmente hicieron caso llevándolos fuera del castillo del cual se podían escuchar los gemidos y súplicas de Shaona por el castigó al que le estaba siendo sometida por su mujer, luego de veinte minutos Maya salía muy contenta con un cigarrillo en su mano derecha y a Shaona muy contenta con un traje de sirvienta mágica que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con tacones altos, un moño grande y rojo, una falda tan corta que muy apenas si ocultaba una tanga de hilo dental y un top que muy apenas ocultaba sus pechos.

—No le gusta usar ese traje de chica mágica, así que rara vez la obligó a usarlo como castigo.

Dark Soul al ver a su madre Shaona vestida así se volteó de inmediato con Jasmy en sus brazos aún dormida, mientras que el resto intentaba no mirar pero la gata se veía muy provocativamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré usando esto?

—Tres días.

—Mamá Maya, al menos le puedes dar una capa para que su cubra— pedía Dark con un gran bochorno.

—Esta bien, dasela.

Dark con un chasquido creo una capa simple de color café que cubría completamente el cuerpo de Shaona.

**De vuelta con Estela.**

La gata blanca se encontraba mirándose a la orilla de un lago cristalino a su lado se encontraba Dimentio mirando el cielo. La gata en su reflejo comenzaba a recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez, junto con su hermano donde ambos jugaban alegremente, reian y rodaban por los céspedes verdes de su infancia.

—Dimentio ¿Como es que mi hermano cambió tanto?— le pregunto la gata blanca.

—No lo se, lo conoci cuando ya era ese gato negro.

—Y ¿Porque esta forma? No se supone que mi hermano y yo seamos alicornios.

—Hay respuestas que son algo complicadas, pero eso se debe a sus memorias de cuando eran niños.

—No recuerdo mucho mi infancia, solamente que un día desperté con esta forma y me pareció lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, tal vez Dark Soul sepa algo.

Estela no tenía idea de muchos de sus recuerdos, pero sabía que su hermano era la llave par poder recordar su pasado.

**Canción Marionette (Canción y letra) Piyoasdf | FNAFHS**

Era solo yo quien te podía ver

En tu ayer y futuro cruel

Con tu pesar y buenos momentos

Lo que fue

Siempre había creído que cuando

La gente crecía debía ser más amable

Pero sigo siendo aquél niña para ti

Siento que quiero

Protegerte en soledad, incluso si en la oscuridad despierto

Aunque me espere un futuro incierto

En la ciudad que nos unió se empieza a ver que

Cae una extraña nieve, que nunca antes se vio, eres

Como una profunda cicatriz, que nunca en mí había estado

Cada vez que duele me acerca a ti

Voy a recuperar la canción de alguna vez que

Te hizo sonreír

Cuando el reloj de cada habitación ha cambiado

Veo que somos como engranajes

Tratando de cambiar el final

Y de escapar

Cuando intentaba ser héroe, llorando temblaba

Traté de todo eso abandonar

Pero solo pude tu mirada recordar

Este mundo que

Solo te logra destruir, cruzando el lugar

De aquellos sueños hay una oscura plegaria

Las voces que alguna vez te amaron se comienzan

A desvanecer, todo se vuelve cruel, trato

De alcanzar una lejana luz creyendo en mi voluntad que

Aferró a mis manos tan frágiles

Haré todo por ti, guíame al mundo en el que

Sienta tu canto ohhh

Protegerte en algún lugar tan cálido que

Se que existirá y mucho más, te esperará aún lo creo

Toda la maldad ha de cambiar, pues con tu bondad

En la blanca nieve, todo se esfumara

Eres como una profunda cicatriz que enciende una pequeña llama

Y así mi corazón se acerca a ti

Verás que al sonreír, toda la oscuridad, desaparecerá

Una luz nacerá como un nuevo mundo, será tu canción

Era solo yo mirándote en tu ayer.

Estela derramaba una lágrima cuando voltea a ver al errante

—Dimentio llévame con mi hermano.

—Hecho— el errante abrió un portal que llevaba directamente a Canterlot.

**Canterlot**

En la ciudad Seris junto con los gemelos y Laila se la pasaban super divertido, la pequeña gatita en su imaginación veía que los edificios parecían enormes figuras de dulces con luces neón y los juguetes eran mucho más alegres con caras felices tipo anime que la invitaban a seguir jugando, los gemelos miraban como la gatita que se encontraba en la cabeza de Seris imaginaba que nadaba por un río como un lagarto ya que en lugar de usar sus extremidades, esta imitaba el movimiento de una reptil en el agua.

—Hermana, como que esta gatita esta medio rara.

—Lo se, desde que nos la llevamos parece que saluda a ponis imaginarios y se cree un reptil en el agua.

—Ta' más loca que Pinkie Pie.

Laila miraba como un potro y una muñeca de trapo jugaban con una pelota, y la gatita en su imaginación le parecía ver como a esos dos jugaban y la muñeca de trapo lo llego alcanzar la pelota que era una bomba haciendo explotar el puesto de flores de una muñeca barbie.

**Regreso al Castillo.**

Zafire quien cuidaba a los mininos y Flurry, se encontraba en la misma habitación que Violet la amiga de Estela quien jugaba con Tomi mientras Zafire le daba biberón a Jasmin, aunque los bebés reían y se divertían, la situación con ambas adultas era un poco tensa.

—Vienes a quitarme a mi querido Darkin.

—Ya te dije… ¿Darkin?— pregunto la gata.

—Es el apodo que le dieron sus madres.

—Bueno eso no importa. Solamente vine porque estoy acompañando a Estela, pero cómo escapó y no se donde esta, me quede aquí.

—No se, si pueda confiar en ti.

—Vamos, no soy la primera con la que se revuelca Dark Soul.

—Pero si la primera que lo tiene de sumiso.

—Ese es un título que nadie me va a quitar— comentó sonriente la gata.

La yegua giro los ojos ante el comentario de la gata, está dejaba a Jasmy dormida en la cama para continuar con Flurry.

**En otra habitación.**

Dark Soul se encontraba tomando el té junto con sus madres y Ember tranquilamente, cuando un agujero se abrió del cual salieron tanto Estela como el errante Dimentio el cual ambas gatas se alarmaron ante la presencia de este. Dimentio con un gesto de su mano hizo callar las posibles palabras de sus subordinadas.

—En nombre de la guardia gatuna, yo la Capitana Embe les pido de manera amable que se identifiquen— les ordenaba la yegua mientras les apuntaba con su arma, Dimentio con un sencillo e imperceptible movimiento se encontraba a lado del gato quienes ambos ejecutaron un saludo secreto.

—Dark Soul, tiempo sin verte cabrón ¿Como andas?

—Ya sabes los rumores que circulan por ahí.

—Y veo que son ciertos, conquistaste este plante je, je, gato loco.

—Todo sea lo mejor para mis juguetes.

Estela quien miraba a esos dos hablando como si fueran dos compañeros de facultad, se le acercaron Maya y Shaona

—Hola querida, se que no tuvimos una buena primera impresión, pero quisimos hablar contigo— le hablo Shaona con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

—Si, lamento haberte atacado— se disculpaba Estela ante la gata negra.

—Bha, no te preocupes, este viejo pelaje a soportado ataques peores linda.

Las tres hembras salieron de la habitación para conocerse mejor mientras paseaban por los pasillos del castillo.

—Entonces cariño, eres la hermana de Darkin.

—Si, Lig… digo Dark Soul es mi hermano, estuvimos juntos desde pequeños.

—Y ¿Como era nuestro hijo? — preguntó Maya.

—Bueno, mi hermano siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, cualquier cosa hacía para yo nunca dejar de sonreírle, teníamos otros dos amigos Comet Galaxy y Stella Galaxy, jeje, de hecho mi hermano solía pelearse con Comet ya que este estaba enamorado de mi y mi hermano podía llegar a ser algo sobreprotector aunque había varias veces que me gustaba molestar a Dark haciéndome pasar por la novia de Comet claro jamás tuve la intención de serlo.

—Pero, escuche por parte de Creepy que Dark Soul dejó de sonreír por un trauma ¿Sabes de qué se trata?— le preguntó Shaona.

—Bueno, esa historia tiene que ver con una amiga llamada Black Feather, una pegaso que murió en cascos de la Princesa Celestia, era extraño ya que era una pegaso pero podía hacer magia y tenía un libro el cual posee mi hermano y es la fuente de vida de todos los juguetes sirvientes de Dark Soul, aunque es solo la mitad de la historia ya que nosotros antiguamente éramos dos potros unicornios y nuestra memoria siempre nos vimos como hermanos, pero al parecer a ojos de la ley éramos simplemente dos potros sin conexión alguna, así que fuimos separados cuando Celestia llegó al orfanato, Dark se fue con una familia de alto estatus social y yo pues me criaron dos buenos ponis, pero el no poder ver nunca mas a mi hermano hizo que perdiera el interés en las cosas y mi hermano bueno, no sé más de su historia además que había salido en la prensa que un potro unicornio fue echado de la escuela de la princesa por uso de magia prohibida y todo apuntaba a que se trataba de mi hermano.

Ambas gatas al escuchar semejante historia la de Estela sintieron un pesar por ambos hermanos, Maya la abrazó y la blanca le respondió abrazándola también.

—Gracias.

—Querida, ya no tienes que preocuparte, ahora ambos pueden estar juntos.

—Gracias.

—Solamente es de hablar, ahora Dark está hablando con Dimentio sobre lo mismo— le animaba Shaona.

**Mientras con esos dos.**

—¿Que opinas de esta modelo?— le mostraba el gato al errante unas revistas de supermodelos la cual mostraba a una lechuza de plumaje chocolate con puntos blancos usando un pequeño bikini azul mientras jugaba con una pelota de playa.

—Nada mal amigo, pero yo prefiero algo más licántropo— le respondía Dimentio con la imagen de una loba antropomórfica con unos exagerados pechos, que usa una blusa crema con un gran escote y un pantalón muy entallado marcando su trasero.

—Hasta yo me dejará devorar por esa fiera— comentaba Ember quien también estaba con ellos.

**De regreso.**

Las tres continuaron cuando vieron a Seris quien tenía flotando con su magia Laila, quien parecía estar flotando en el agua.

—Abuelas— les hablo la potra a las gatas.

—Hola querida, ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Maya.

—Estaba buscando a mi abuelito ¿No lo han visto?

—No lindura, pero puedes unirte a nosotras.

—Ok.

Maya tomó en brazos a su hija y Estela miraba como la gata abrazaba a la minina.

—Tu ¿Quien eres?— le preguntó Seris a Estela.

—Yo, soy tu tía Estela, soy hermana de tu abuelo Dark Soul.

—¿Tengo otra tía? Pero ¿Porque eres adulta y mi tia Laila es más pequeña que yo?

La pregunta dejó a las tres adultas algo perplejas.

—La respuesta es un poco complicada cariño, porque vas a donde estan tus papas— le respondió Shaona a lo que la potra responde.

—Ya fui, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, de seguro estan con sus juegos de adultos que no quieren que sepa.

Laila miraba fijamente a Estela quien con su garrita intentaba acercarse.

—Parece que quiere que la cargues— comentó Maya.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó Estela.

—Adelante— Maya le paso a Laila quien rápidamente se acomodo en brazos de la gata.

—Es tan linda— dijo Estela con una sonrisa.

—Y una locura, mi tía creo un tumulto de peluches enfurecidos, deje a Pound y Pumpkin como sebo de estos peluches, pero como sé que son creaciones de mi abuelito Dark no les pasara nada.

Las tres se miraron a la bebé mientras está ronroneaba tiernamente.

—Esta niña será un peligro de grande— comentó Maya.

Regresando con Dark Soul y Dimentio quienes jugaba con cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh siendo Dark usando una baraja de tipo bestias y Dimentio usaba una de artistamigos.

—Bueno amigo, retiro a mis dos monstruos y los coloco en la zona de péndulo, ahora de mi declaración sacaré cuatro cartas directas al campo a mi dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos, a mi artistamigos Hippo, Bufandaleon y Cartachica, ahora retiro a Hippo y Cartachica para hacer una invocación exeed y traer a mi dragón Rebelión Oscura y con mis dos dragones vuelvo a usar la invocación exeed para unir a mi dragón oscuro con mi dragón de ojos anómalos y crear al poderoso Dragón Rebelión de los ojos Anómalos y entró a mi Battle face y mi dragón atacará a tu gato gema con su técnica Rayo Fulgor y perdiste.

Dark Soul se quedó callado por un momento y luego lanzó la mesa como todo un mal perdedor.

Devuelta con la conversación de las tres gatas.

—Entonces dices que si pone una huella de gato en la frente ¿queda hipnotizado?— preguntaba curiosa Maya.

—Sí, así es. Si mi hermano le pone una de sus huellas a alguien, obedecerá todo lo que él diga— explicaba Estela mientras mecía un poco a Laila que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y Seris estaba pegada a la pared dibujando en una hoja que le dio su tía.

—Ya veo. Interesante. Je, je— daba una risita pervertida la gata oscura, pero recibió un codazo de su pareja —Auch. Solo bromeaba, mi gatita— agregaba sobándose el estómago.

—Ok Estela, pero supongo que tu huella de gato hipnotiza ¿no?— mencionaba Shaona con seriedad.

—… No. La verdad no puedo hacer lo mismo que mi hermano— decía la gata blanca de ojos verdes rascándose la nuca apenada, pero sin soltar a la bebé.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes?— preguntaba la felina negra intrigada.

—Porque la verdad, al principio yo nunca usé una huella de gato en mi vida, nunca y pues llegó una ocasión que tuve que hacerlo, pero con alguien que ya estaba hipnotizado o controlado mentalmente por alguien más que no es mi hermano y pues descubrí lo que hace mi huella… en teoría.

— ¿Y eso es…?— las dos gatas miraban fijamente a Estela poniéndola algo nerviosa.

—Que… yo puedo deshipnotizar— decía la aludida con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba Shaona sorprendida.

—Sí y es de lo más curioso o sea que mi hermano pueda hipnotizar y yo deshipnotizar, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso cuando pude liberar del control de alguien y todo eso. Je, je— daba una risita nerviosa.

—Espera un momento, si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no deshipnotizaste a Zafire? La hubieras liberado cuando estaba bajo el control mental de Darkin— decía Maya extrañada.

—…— la felina blanca de ojos verdes se quedaba callada al escuchar eso y miraba a Laila que daba un plácido ronroneo —Pues la verdad lo pensé por un momento, pero… no pude… en serio, no pude… quise hacerlo… era fácil, solo poner una huella mía y ya está, pero no quise, porque mi hermano en ese momento… me dejó conocer su "hogar" por así decirlo con los juguetes y toda la cosa… por un evento que sucedió sobre una yegua loca que… no quiero hablar de eso… — agregaba algo sonrojada y a la vez deprimida. Las dos felinas la escuchaban atentamente —Pero tal suceso, me dejó acercarme un poco a mi hermano, aunque siempre discutimos por tal cosa y pues cuando supe que podía deshipnotizar, lo pensé por un momento, pero… yo no pude… porque si lo hiciera, no sé cómo reaccionaría Zafire en esa ocasión y no sería la misma reacción que vimos, y al hacerlo… pues yo...

—No querías perder su confianza ¿verdad?— decía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, eso mismo y no quería echar eso a perder— decía la aludida apenada. Las dos gatas se miraron un momento y sonreían para mirar de nuevo a Estela.

— ¿Sabes algo? Te quiero contar algo, pero ¿Me puedes prometer no decírselo a Darkin? Por favor— decía Shaona con una mirada suplicante. La gata de la túnica rosada, asentía con la cabeza.  
—Claro. Te lo prometo— le prometía con una sonrisa de confianza haciendo que la pareja de gatas se aliviaran.  
—Ok...— la gata blanca de los ojos de amatista, respiraba profundamente para empezar a hablar —Nosotras… hemos venido aquí para visitar a nuestro hijo… pero… — le costaba decirlo, pero Maya le agarraba su garra para decirle que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba —… También venimos por otra cosa.  
— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba Estela curiosa.  
—Pues lo que mi gatita quiere decir, es que nosotras venimos también por una misión y se trata, no, mejor dicho, trataba de… — la gata oscura se quedaba callada un momento —Buscar pruebas para poder arrestar a Darkin— decía con la mirada baja sintiéndose arrepentida.  
—…— la hermana de Dark se quedaba en silencio.  
—Sí, sé lo que estás pensando ¿Qué clase de madres somos para hacer eso? La verdad yo, bueno queríamos negarnos, en serio, créeme, lo intentamos desde el principio, pero… era difícil negarse con la orden de nuestro superior— comentaba Maya deprimida.  
—Pero debes entender lo mucho que no queríamos hacerlo. Solo es una visita ya que hace tiempo que no lo vimos y de improviso, nos manda esa misión para aprovechar, y así capturarlo o sea nos estaba usando para que Darkin confesara…—los ojos de Shaona se ponían vidriosos —Debes saber que intentamos ver "cosas positivas" de esto para no llamarlo… pero por desgracia, era tantas pruebas incriminatorias y más la confesión que debimos contactar a la federación… pero no me atreví… no quería… hacerlo…— empezaba a sollozar la felina —No pude… al ver esa sonrisa radiante de felicidad en su rostro al estar nosotras aquí… no podía… … no podía traicionar a mi hijo… aunque no sea mi hijo biológico, no podía hacerlo… porque si lo hiciera… él…  
—Las odiaría— decía Estela dándolo en el clavo a lo que iba a decir ya que asentía con la cabeza —… Ese es el mismo temor que siento… mi hermano puede resultar fastidioso, desconsiderado o que me saca de quicio algunas veces, pero aun así, lo quiero mucho y me dolería mucho escuchar decirme que me odia… en todos los años que lo perseguía, nunca me dijo que me odia… nunca… la verdad si me dijera esas simples palabras…  
—Te destrozaría por completo ¿verdad?— continuó Maya y la aludida asentía con la cabeza —Nosotras también pensamos en lo mismo, aunque sea una gata ruda y que pareciera que no me afectaría nada, esas simples y dolorosas palabras acabarían conmigo, solo escuchándolo de mis seres queridos como mi gatita o de mis propios hijos— agregaba con tristeza.  
—Ya veo…— La gata de la túnica rosada, había sollozado un poco y se secaba sus lágrimas con sus mangas.  
—Vaya, tenemos muchas cosas en común de lo que creí y es que no nos odie el único gato travieso que es muy preciado tanto para ti como para nosotras— decía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Sí, Shaona— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Oh vamos, solo llámame mamá. Je, je— daba una risita la gata de los ojos de amatista.  
—… Ok, mamá— Estela se ruborizaba apenada por lo que dijo.  
—… ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba extrañada.  
—Pues ¿Están seguras en adoptarme también? O sea soy muy mayor para eso— decía la felina rascándose la nuca apenada.  
—Ah. Tonterías. Dark también es mayor, solo porque no sabíamos que lo era y a nosotras no nos importó eso— decía la pareja de Maya con una sonrisa sincera.  
—Sí, hasta pienso que podrías ser una gatita como lo fue Darkin cuando lo conocimos y así sentirte una niña de nuevo por un corto tiempo o más. Je, je— daba una risa divertida la gata oscura.  
—Ji, ji. Lo pensaré— se le contagió un poco la risa.  
—Je, je. Bueno, creo que es mejor entrar y que tú hables con Darkin— comentaba Shaona. Al escuchar eso, Estela se ponía nerviosa.  
—O-ok.  
—No te pongas nerviosa. Estaremos contigo por si nos necesitas, Estely— decía Maya poniendo una garra en su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo.  
— ¿Estely?— se quedaba extrañada por como la llamó.  
—Pues es un apodo cariñoso que se me ocurrió hace cinco minutos. Je, je— mencionaba la gata negra rascándose la nuca apenada.  
—Oh. Ji, ji. Ok, mamá Maya— decía la aludida con una sonrisa alegre haciendo que las dos gatas también sonrieran. Iban ir a la habitación, pero antes, Shaona le dijo a Seris que seguía dibujando.  
—Seris ¿nos acompañas?— la susodicha la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.  
—Sí, claro bisabuela. Quiero ver a mi abuelito para mostrarle el dibujo que hice— decía la pequeña alidrake levantándose y levitaba el dibujo con alegría.  
—Ok, mi linda bisnieta— decía la felina oscura acariciando su cabeza. Dicho eso, empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta y entraban al cuarto, pero al entrar, se detenían en seco confundidas de lo que pasaba ya que veían a Dark y a Dimentio con una garra en su mentón, estaban pensativos mirando a alguien en frente de ellos. Las chicas alzaban su vista y se quedaban en shock lo que veían, se sonrojaba y tenían la boca abierta, aunque las dos felinas madres tenían una sonrisa. Shaona tuvo que taparle los ojos a la potrilla para que no viera.  
—Yo opino que como poni, es buena para estar en sus enormes flancos y darle azotes. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino oscuro de forma pervertida.  
—Si, pero ve a la otra. Tiene los atributos no muy grandes, pero se compensa por esa retaguardia que tiene— decía Dimentio pensativo.  
—Mi nalgona, los tiene grandes, al frente y atrás. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa satisfecho. Observaban a Ember que estaba de espalda con los flancos bien firmes mientras ella miraba a alguien a su lado, "casi" igualita a la yegua, pero era antropomórfica. Estaba también de espalda mostrando un gran trasero que sorprendía a cualquiera. La antropomórfica estaba vestida con la misma armadura que usaba la unicornio plateada o sea tenía su trasero expuesto y la susodicha miraba a la poni. Las dos se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa para luego mirar un momento a la puerta y veían a las gatas impactadas. Sin voltearse, las saludaba con una sonrisa seductora.  
—Hola, mis señoras— saludaban las Embers.  
—P-p-pero ¿¡Qué es esto!?— exclamaba Estela molesta y sin poder quitarse el sonrojo de su rostro.  
—Je, je. Pues hermanita, solo multipliqué a Ember, pero en vez de salir otra yegua igual, salió su versión antropomórfica y pues quisimos comparar las diferencias de versiones. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil sin dejar de ver a las dos yeguas plateadas.  
—Sí y no veo mucha diferencia. Solo que tienen una gran retaguardia— decía el arlequín como admirando a una obra de arte.  
—Sí. Sin duda alguna. Je, je— daba una risita pervertida Maya. Shaona estaba maravillada por ese gran trasero aparte de los enormes flancos de Ember, estaba como en el paraíso, pero en eso, reaccionó y le daba un codazo a su pareja, y se quejaba de dolor —Auch…  
—…— La felina de la túnica rosada, tenía una vena salida de su frente, le daba a Laila a su "madre" Shaona y después chasqueaba su garra haciendo que las dos Embers se chocaran entre sí, brillaban un momento para luego mirar a una nuevamente o sea la poni y caía al suelo de cara con las patas traseras paradas, y tenía los ojos en espiral —No puedo creerlo. Yo vengo a hablar como una hermana arrepentida y me vuelvo a encontrar con tus ¡perversiones!— exclamaba lo último enojada.  
—Pues que decir. Creo que me quedo con la antro. Je, je— decía Dark despreocupado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.  
— ¿¡Por qué no dejas tus cosas pervertidas de una vez!?— exclamaba Estela furiosa.  
—Oye. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, o sea mi techo, mis reglas— decía el gato negro empezando a molestarse.  
— ¡El techo te lo robaste! ¡No solo eso! ¡El castillo completo te lo robaste!— exclamaba de una forma que pareciera que le saldría llamas por la boca y se acercaba a él poniendo su rostro cerca de su hermano.  
—Pues debieron defender mejor sus cosas— decía con molestia mirándola fijamente que pareciera que unos rayitos se conectaban entre sus ojos.  
Los dos empezaban a discutir mientras la otra gata blanca, se acercaba a Dimentio.  
—Señor ¿Esto fue lo que hablaron en todo el día?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.  
—En mi defensa saben que no entiendo sobre esas cosas que los orgánicos llaman "pervertidas" simplemente me limité a seguirle la corriente a mi amigo felino— decía el arlequín con un buen argumento y alzaba sus manos igual que sus hombros haciendo que la felina rodará sus ojos. Seris observaba desde donde estaba lo que pasaba ya que cuando le quitó las garras de sus ojos, solo podía ver a su abuelito y a su tía discutiendo con mucha intensidad.

— ¿¡No puedes ser un hermano normal como todos!?— exclamaba Estela con rabia.  
— ¿Para qué? Sería aburrido. Yo quiero ser un hermano divertido y no termina siendo aburrido como tú— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.  
— ¿¡Tú crees que no soy divertida!?— la gata blanca se indignaba.  
—No creo, estoy seguro de eso. Tú no eres divertida, o sea ¿Quién carajo se divierte viendo una novela?— el felino oscuro estaba fastidiado al recordar eso.  
—P-pero si tú la estabas viendo conmigo hasta me dijiste que te encantó— le reclamaba molesta.  
—A ti te encantó, yo estaba en el quinto sueño— comentó su hermano apenado.  
Flashback  
En una sala oscura, había un sofá donde estaban sentados dos gatos que eran los hermanos Soul con una pijama haciendo que se vieran adorables. La pijama de Estela era rosa mientras el de Dark era morado.  
Estaban viendo la televisión que pasaba la novela favorita de la gata blanca.  
—Oh. Qué lindo. Por fin le dio su merecido a ese hermano gemelo malvado y ya puede estar junto con su chica en paz ¿no crees que es hermoso, hermano?— la felina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se los secaba con un pañuelo hasta se sonaba la nariz. La respuesta del gato nunca llegó ya que tenía unos lentes oscuros, pero teniendo en esos cristales dibujado unos grandes ojos amarillos y daba tiernos ronquidos. Parecía que su hermanita no se daba cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido con un hilo de saliva a un lado de sus labios.  
Fin del flashback  
— ¡Pero si serás!— Estela lo miraba enojada de que estuvo dormido en toda l a telenovela.  
—Oye, no te desquites conmigo. A mí no me gusta las novelas, yo prefiero ver mentes criminales. Je, je. ¿Sabías que? Mi personaje favorito es Reid Spencer. Vaya y yo que pensaba que tendría una personaje femenina, pero bueno, es que ese nerd si es un buen personaje, o sea se puede memorizar todo y leer rápido sin usar magia. Cuando en un capitulo, lo inculparon por algo y lo arrestaron, vaya, por primera vez me sentí impotente y yo que me choco con la pantalla— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.  
—Ah. Con razón que estás loco, si ves esa basura de asesinos locos de remate que le falta muchos tornillos— comentaba la felina con burla.  
— ¡Oye! No te metas con mi serie. La basura es esa patética novela tuya— insultó su novela haciendo que la aludida pusiera una garra en su pecho ofendida.  
— ¿¡Patética!? Tu serie es una bazofia.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi serie… gorda?— el lugar se puso en un silencio muy sepulcral.  
—Oh cielos… la acaba de llamarla gorda— decía Shaona muy preocupada.  
—Si… y no es bueno…— mencionaba Maya preocupada ya que su futura hija, no había dicho nada al escuchar eso. Además que la observaba de espalda las dos gatas, si vieran su rostro, hubieran visto una vena en su frente y un tic en sus labios.  
En eso, a un lado del rostro de Estela o sea a la izquierda, aparecía una gata en miniatura que era igual a la felina, solo que era de color rojo y con una túnica de color vino.  
— ¿¡Nos acaba de llamar gorda!? ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos? Y eso que quería abrazar al idiota de Anger y estrangularlo con cariño— decía la felina con rabia. La susodicha se llamaba Fury. En el lado derecho del rostro de Estela, aparecía una gata en miniatura de color azul con una túnica extraña ya que tenía una mitad naranja y la otra celeste.  
— ¿Por qué hermano? ¿¡Por qué!? Creí que nos querías— decía como mucha tristeza en posición fetal llorando a mares, pero de repente, su pelaje cambió de golpe a amarillo y sonreía con mucha alegría —Oye Estela, ve el lado positivo… … no hay ninguno… yay— mencionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa —Mejor continua tu— al decir eso, volvió a ser azul y continuaba llorando hasta pataleaba como si fuera una niña haciendo un berrinche. Ésta gata se llamaba Self Esteem.  
Una tercera felina aparecía en su frente, era de color violeta con una túnica fucsia.  
—Sabía que no debimos comer esa pizza grande con extra queso con pepperoni nosotras sola. Nos puede subir el colesterol y nos arruinaría nuestra sexy, y tierna figura— decía de forma dramática. La felina en cuestión, se llamaba Lovely.  
— ¿Sabes algo, Estela? Tu que te partes la espalda para hacerle pan dulce, tu que te preocupas como una estúpida sin remedio por él ¿y así nos paga? ¿Diciéndonos gordas?— cada palabra que decía Fury hacía enojar a la gata blanca.  
Mientras con Dark que estaba preocupado por lo que dijo y observaba a su hermana menor muy arrecha.  
— ¿Fue una buena idea decirle gorda?— preguntaba Anger con su tono de molesto apareciendo a un lado de su rostro.  
—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Que buena esa. Le hubieras dicho un sinfín de cosas más insultantes que eso, pero bueno. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Madness que aparecía en su frente.  
—Creo que deberías disculparte… porque tengo miedito— decía Sad que apareció al otro lado del rostro del felino oscuro y se escondía en su túnica.  
—Sí, deberías decir esas chorradas, porque mírala— el gato rojo señalaba a la felina que apretaba sus dientes —Fury estaría aconsejando a tu hermana de que nos parta la espalda y le hagamos el desayuno. Y Fury con ganas de estrangularme— agregaba con fastidio.  
—…— Dark iba a decir algo, pero…  
— ¡Enséñale a respetarnos, Estela!— exclamaba la gata roja con furia haciendo que la aludida diera un grito de furia y se lanzaba a una velocidad abismal hacia su hermano.  
—Oh oh— decían los cuatro, aunque el felino gris continuaba riéndose.  
Afuera del castillo, se podía observar como dos gatos atravesaban la pared para luego ver como dos gatas se asomaban por la pared muy preocupadas mientras Seris se asomaba por un lado intentando localizarlos. Dimentio había aparecido en el techo del castillo para observar lo que iba a acontecer.  
Los hermanos Soul se estrellaban con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo un cráter, se veía salir a Estela dando un salto mientras Dark salía algo aturdido y se sobaba la cabeza.  
—Ok, Eso dolió un poquito— decía el felino algo adolorido.  
—Pues haré que sientas dolor de VERDAAAAAD— gritaba la gata señalando a su hermano con sus dos garras, pero en eso, sus garritas brillaban para luego lanzar unos rayos blancos de forma consecutiva.  
—Váyase a la broma— decía el gato esquivando los rayos tele transportándose hasta que apareció arriba con una garra alzada y se formaba una esfera negra para arrojarla hacia arriba, y la pateaba con su pata derecha haciendo que vaya en dirección a su hermanita. La aludida lo vio acercarse y al tenerlo cerca, lo desvió con una garra mandándolo muy lejos al cielo y explotaba con una fuerza que hacía que hubiera un poco de ventarrón —Vaya, la hermanita está arrecha que le dijera gorda. Ay pobrecita— añadió de forma burlón haciendo que Estela se enfureciera más y vaya volando hacia él a una velocidad abismal.  
El felino la observaba con burla teniendo sus garras en los bolsillos y lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado para esquivar su embestida para luego sacar de su bolsillo un boomerang, echó para atrás la garra con el objeto para acto seguido lanzárselo a la gata que estaba a lo lejos. La gata había frenado y se volteó rápidamente para ver al boomerang ir por ella. Sin decir nada y tener un rostro de enojo, sacaba de su bolsillo un boomerang y lo lanzó haciendo que los dos boomerangs se chocan, y explotan sin razón alguna.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡Un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, un grandísimo tonto! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— gritaba Estela haciendo un berrinche mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos objetos y se los lanzaba. Sacaba pelotas, grapadora, martillos, cohetes, cauchos, una puerta de un auto, pero Dark no se quedaba quieto y sacaba cosas de sus bolsillos mientras gritaba con enojo.  
— ¡Pues eres una gorda! ¡Gorda, gorda, gorda, gorda! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!— lanzaba casi las mismas cosas que su hermana. Era una batalla de lanzar cosas inimaginables que salía en unos bolsillos ya que alguien lanzó una nave que salía en Star War.  
— ¡Dark, Estela, deténganse ahora mismo!— exclamaba Shaona molesta, pero su hijo adoptivo y su futura hija adoptiva le hacían caso omiso y además que tenían que cubrirse a un lado de la pared rota para que no les diera ningún objeto que pasaba por ahí.  
Dimentio estaba viendo esa pelea con seriedad o mejor dicho, una pelea de "niños", porque parecía eso que otra cosa.  
Ahora se observaba como los hermanos Soul se lanzaban entre sí para agarrarse a golpes, pero de forma sorprendente, ninguno recibía ningún golpe, porque los bloqueaban todo hasta los esquivaban.  
—Váyase a la broma, esto es mejor que una pelea de Dragón Ball— decía el arlequín sacando una cámara y filma todo lo que ocurría.  
Maya veía eso con impotencia, intentó gritarles para que se detuvieran, pero nada, no la escuchaba, ni a ella, ni a su pareja. Pero en eso, escuchaba un lloriqueo que venía a su lado, giraba su cabeza y miraba a Seris sentada en el suelo con su dibujo al frente de ella, sus pequeñas garras estaban en sus ojos llorando desconsoladas. Al ver eso, le partía el corazón a la felina negra y se acercaba para tratar de consolar.  
—Bisnieta, tranquila, no llores. Solo es una discusión entre… mayores— decía la gata poniéndose a su lado y le acariciaba su cabeza, pero no se detenía sus lágrimas.  
—… S-sólo quería m-mostrarle… mi dibujo… y la vieran… no me gusta que… mi a-abuelito y mi tía… que apenas c-conozco… se p-peleen— decía la potrilla sin dejar de llorar. Maya le rompía el corazón al verla así, pero en eso, observa el dibujo que estaba en el suelo, lo agarraba con una garra y en unos segundos, tenía los ojos bien abiertos hasta le salía una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos, aunque rápidamente se secó la lágrima y dejaba el dibujo con Seris para luego mirar al exterior donde estaban los dos gatos peleándose entre sí.  
—Ok. Esto ya fue suficiente— decía con una mirada molesta. Observaba alrededor como buscando algo y veía a Ember levantándose aun aturdida por lo que pasó antes, la felina oscura notaba un momento lo que usaba la yegua en los cascos y le daba una idea. Se acercaba a la unicornio —Ember ¿Me puedes prestar una de tus zapatillas?

**El verdadero cambio**

—¡ALTO CON UN CARAJO!— se escuchó una voz que retumbó hasta en los confines del reino, una rayo de luz dorada se proyectaba desde el cielo hasta la tierra una mujer humana de belleza inimaginable, usa un kimono blanco con un moño púrpura y con un estampado de estrellas y cuarto de lunas doradas, sus cabellos platinados y unos ojos blancos, su bellesa cautivó a todo los presentes.  
—Mis niños por favor dejen de pelear entre ustedes, no ven el caos que forma su disputa— habló la mujer con un tono tranquilo y amable. Maya respiraba agitada, aún seguía asombrada junto con ellos, pero se tranquilizó para hablar con un poco de suavidad —Y además, no es forma de tratarse así, ustedes son hermanos y no deberían pelear. Así que dense las paces ustedes dos ¿quieren?— continuó hablando la mujer los dos aludidos se miraron un momento para luego mirar a otro lado mirando todo su desastre haciendo que se arrepientan de haberse peleado —Escuchen, yo sé por todo los que les han pasado, aunque son diferentes entre ustedes, ustedes se quieren, aunque no los quieran demostrarlo.  
—…— los dos felinos bajaban un poco la mirada pensativos.  
—Y además tienen a una hermosa familia que los ama, sin importar que son cada uno— decía la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volteaba hacía el resto que miraba sobre todo a las dos gatas que la estaban mirando aun teniendo los ojos de asombro. La pequeña alidrake se levantaba y se acercaba hacia ellos con el dibujo levitando. Dark al verla sollozando, le partía el corazón al mirar así a su nieta.  
—Mi querida y linda nieta ¿estás bien?— preguntaba preocupado.  
—Si… estoy bien, abuelito— sollozaba un poco la potrilla y miraba un momento su dibujo —… Yo… quise que vieras lo que dibujé… abuelito… espero que te… guste…— decía dándole el dibujo. El felino negro agarraba la hoja con una garra y lo observaba, y le impactó lo que veía. Su hermana curiosa, se acercaba a un lado de su hermano y se shockea con lo que miraba.  
Era un dibujo hecho como cualquier niña de su edad. Había unos gatos mal dibujado. Uno era negro, dos blancas y una negra, uno al lado del otro teniendo una sonrisa. Estaba bien coloreado ya que estaba dentro de las líneas. También estaban unos pequeños gatitos en el suelo, una yegua azul con un exagerado trasero, una poni con unas alas mal hechas, pero quería hacer alas de murciélago y un poni terrestre al lado suyo mientras estaba una poni pequeña con sus alas mal hecha también frente de esos dos.  
Maya y Shaona estaban detrás de sus hijos viendo el dibujo, y los ojos de la gata blanca se llenaban de lágrimas. Ember estaba viendo el dibujo por detrás de los gatos y ocultaba su rostro con su casco para que no la vea derramar lágrimas.  
Pero más hizo derramar lágrimas al ver dos palabras bajo el dibujo que decía.  
MI FAMILIA.

Oh, mi linda nieta... Es hermoso— sollozaba Dark mirando a Seris con una sonrisa.

—Si, esta muy hermoso— decía Estela saliendo le muchas lágrimas. Seris al escuchar eso, sonrió alegre.

—Gracias, me alegro de que les gustaron. Lo hice especialmente por mi querida familia que la amo mucho— comentaba la pequeña alidrake con una sonrisa infantil. Eso hizo que los hermanos Soul lloraban más fuerte y se miraban entre ellos.

—L-lo siento... Hermanita... No quise llamarte... G-gorda— sollozaba el felino llorando a mares.

—No te preocupes... Tu discúlpame por... Por como te llame... Y por golpearte— sollozaba la gata llorando también a mares.

—Tu también perdóname... Por eso... Y por como te he tratado en todos estos años.

Los dos gatos se abrazaban de golpe llorando con fuerza. Las dos madres no podían aguantar más las lágrimas y se unían al abrazo llorando a mares.

—Oigan, yo también quiero un abrazo— decía Seris fastidiada.

—Claro, ven... Mi querida bisnieta— Shaona y la potrilla alegre se unía al abrazo, estando los mayores llorando mientras eran observados por Ember que se conmovía por esa escena y Dimentio que estaba ahora en la pared rota.

En eso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver que entraban Zafire y a Violet.

—Oigan ¿que pasa aquí?— preguntaba la yegua confundida. Traía a los bebés dormidos en sus flancos o sea a Flurry y a Jasmy.

Los aludidos se separaron un poco para ver a las recién llegadas.

—No, nada. Esta todo bien... Esta todo bien— decía Estela secándose sus lágrimas con sus mangas.

—Si, esta todo bien, mi nalgona. No pasa nada— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas.

—Ok— decían las dos dudosas al verlos llorando y la pared destruida.

Los cuatro gatos que habían roto el abrazo, miraban a Seris que los veía con una sonrisa infantil mientras daba saltitos haciendo que el felino oscuro le acaricie la cabeza.

—Je, je. Eres una buena nieta. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa.

—Si, lo se abuelito. Lo soy. Ji, ji— daba una risita tierna.

Estela miraba a la potrilla y a su hermano con una sonrisa, pero en eso, observaba a Dimentio que miraba la escena sin decir nada. —Si, oímos un alboroto y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos aquí— decía la gata extrañada cargando a Tomi en sus brazos que estaba dormido.

—¿Que paso aqui? Estaba disfrutando a mi juguete cuando escuchamos un estruendoso ruido?— pregunto Lunar quien tenía puesto un traje de látex negro y un látigo amarrado a su cintura y su esposo tenía unas cadenas en los cascos como una correa de perro, Shaona le tapo los ojos a Seris y Pumpkin y a Pound con su cola le vendo los ojos antes que voltearan a ver a la pareja con esas pintas raras.

—Creo que es hora de explicarles— habló la diosa quien al voltear hacia atrás se podía contemplar el atardecer desde la entrada al castillo.

—¿De que esta hablando?— pregunto Dark extrañado.

—Estela, Dark es hora que sepan su verdadera naturaleza. Ustedes son la encarnación del poder de Akaly, son mis sobrinos. Mi nombre es Mariel y soy la Creadora del Cosmos

—¿A qué viene eso ahora señora Mariel?— pregunto confundida Estela.

—Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás yo y mis cuatro hermanos fuimos los creadores el cosmos Lao y yo quienes representamos la vida y la muerte, Ao Shin la guerra, Lumios la sabiduría y la menor de todos Akaly el destino, mucho antes de la Primera Gran Guerra Cosmológica, hubo un conflicto conocido por pocos como La Guerra de los Nueve Mundos, donde se enfrentaron los maestros contra Azathoth la antítesis de Mariel y antes que me pregunten no, la muerte es el complemento de la vida, sin estas dos el ciclo eterno jamas existiria pero Azathoth no es ni vida ni muerte es solo Caos y este ser lo hubiera logrado si no fuese por su madre Akaly quien se sacrifico para que sus hermanos logras en terminar el maleficio que volvió al Sultán de los demonios Azathoth en un dios ciego y lobotomizado, pero no se dejen engañar su séquito es incluso más peligroso.

—Disculpe Tia Mariel, no es por ofender pero eso no me interesa— le respondió Dark Soul sorprendiendo a todo el mundo,

—Disculpa— se sorprendió la diosa.

—Que tiene de interesante ser un dios, digo son aburridos y solamente pueden ver sin tocar nada, quedando aislados en su propio mundo— se explicó el gato negro.

Mariel se quedó atónita ante la respuesta del felino oscuro. Pero más que verlo com enojo fue con intriga.  
—Dime cariño ¿Cual es tu deseo?— le pregunto la diosa.

Dark Soul miró a sus madres quienes tenían a sus hijos con ellas, junto con Estela se acercó a ellas y las abrazo a todas —Mi deseo es poder tener una verdadera familia con todas ellas— le respondió con una sonrisa.  
—Ese es tu deseo— comentó la diosa.  
—No, nuestro deseo, poder ser la familia unida que siempre quisimos de pequeños— hablo ahora Estela.  
— De acuerdo, pero a cambio deberán entregarme el don que los hacen especiales, su magia y su estatus como dioses serán removidas junto todos sus recuerdos alterados y nunca más volverán a sus vidas antiguas.  
Ambos hermanos aceptaron el trato y Mariel de un chasquido de su mano derecha cambió la realidad.

En una cómoda casa vivían una familia de siete gatos, la pareja de casados estaba formada por dos gatas Maya una gata negra con manchas purpuras y ojos violetas con azul y Shaona una gata gris niebla de ojos amatistas, junto con sus cinco hijos los gemelos Dereck y Estela como los trillizos Jasmy, Laila y Tomi. Las mañanas eran un poco locas para esta familia ya que los pequeños tenían que ir a la escuela mientras que los mayores a la universidad.

En una habitación con una litera y dos escritorios uno con libros de primaria y el otro con una computadora de escritorio y libros universitarios como un guardarropa un gato negro dormía plácidamente cuando una patita le pega en el rostro despertandolo. Este nota la pata como las orejitas de alguien quien al destapar las sábanas se encuentra con una gatita de pelaje blanco con rayas negras vestía únicamente con su ropa interior y un peluche de osos.

—Jasmy, otra vez te colaste a mi habitación.

Los ojos de la gatita se abrieron revelando un par heterocromáticos al igual que una sonrisa plácida.

—Tuve miedo, una fea sombra acechaba anoche.

—Pequeña, el osito Creepy es el gran guardián de los sueños y él te protegerá de cualquier miedo.

El gato mayor se levantó su pelaje negro como la obsidiana y sus ojos amarillos como el ámbar, desvelaba una figura muy bien cuidada y solo tenia puesto unos pantalones de pijama.

—El osito Creepy me ayuda mucho, pero tu eres quien me protege de los malos— la gatita blanca lo abrazo y este acaricio su cabecita.

—Ven, vamos a vestirte— la cargó a su hermanita y ambos salieron de la habitación.

En la planta baja en la cocina se encontraba Shaona conversando con dos de sus vecinas Lunar una alidrake antropomórfica de pelaje y escamas azules y Gladis una zorra de pelaje blanco y ojos cafés, Seris la hija de Lunar jugaba con unas muñecas con Laila en la sala mientras Tomi ayudaba a su hermana mayor Estela con el desayuno.

—Entonces querida, dices que Maya dejó su empleo como Comodora para ser la nueva entrenadora de los reclutas— hablaba Lunar con una taza de cafe.

—Si, Maya pidió el cambio para no estar mucho tiempo sin ver a nuestros hijos, claro que si el deber la llama para una misión debe acudir.

—Eso es lindo, como tu que tuviste que renunciar a tus sueños por tus hijos— agregó la zorra.

—Bueno, fue la mejor idea aunque con la ayuda de Dereck y Estela es más fácil y no necesitamos contratar niñeras por varios días.

En ese momento bajaban Dereck y Jasmy el primero usaba una camisa negra abierta con una playera con el estampado de una huella de gato y la pequeña usaba unos overoles azules con una playera rosa.

—Buenos días familia, Señora Lunar, Señorita Gladis. Hermana nos queda una hora para llegar a la facultad Chris y Zafire nos esperan y sabes cómo es ese dragón de enojon.

—Ya voy hermano.

La gata blanca de ojos verdes dejó las cosas y con un trapo se limpio sus manos, tomo su mochila y con su hermano quien conducía el automóvil se despide de todos.

—Bueno, se me hace tarde, luego las veo amigas, Seris toma tus juguetes y vámonos, se nos hace tarde para recoger a tu padre en el aeropuerto— se despidió la alidrake junto con su hija.

Ya una vez solas la zorra había cambiado su forma a la de una humana revelando ser Mariel.

—Ellos han crecido mucho— comentó la diosa.

—Si, pero aun conservan su magia ¿Porque?— pregunto la gata blanca

—No se los arrebate porque fue el deseo de mi hermana, aun cuando no sean más dioses siguen siendo entidades con grandes futuros, pero eso es algo que ellos mismos deben descubrir.

Good End.

Después de los cambios hechos por la diosa en la Equestria que debió ser conquistada por Dark Soul y su ejército de peluches continuó con su camino, Assiel se divorció de su marido y con los beneficios junto con su hija Ember abrieron el primer burdel y salon de baile exótico donde la unicornio Ember era la principal atracción.

Aurora se alistó en la Guardia Solar y con sus habilidades se desempeñó tan bien que en unos meses ya era Capitana.

Tempes dejó el ejército del Rey Tormenta después de enterarse que nunca le regresaría su cuerno y cuando Twilight y sus amigas lo hicieron se unió también a la Guardia de la Amistad.

Cadence y Shining viven muy felices con su hija Flurry en el Imperio de Cristal

Celestia y Luna comenzaron sus planes para dejar el cargo en esta última temporada de My Little Pony.

Las líneas temporales nos permiten tener un amplio conocimiento de los sucesos a través de unos pocos movimientos.

—Mi señora, este final y el canónico son iguales simplemente le dio un deseo a Dark Soul y ya se considera otro final.

—Callate Dimentio.

* * *

**Si quieren leer otro final pueder darle atras o irse al fanfic de Comet Galaxy.**


	4. Canon1

**Buenas a todos, primeramente para ponerlos en contexto, este capitulo es una remasterizacion de otro capitulo, de hecho voy a remasterizar un fanfic completo y estara publicado en este fic de especiales y serian los unicos que entraran en canon con los fanfics de Silverwolf850, incluso si pueden hacer la comparacion con el viejo fanfic llamado "Crossover:Mike & Divine"**

* * *

**Especial 1: Invitado Inesperado**

En un agujero de gusano se encontraba una nave espacial en la que se encontraban varios ponis severamente lastimados entre ellos se encontraban tres de tierra, dos unicornios, una batwing y una alicornio rojo junto con otro de apariencia juvenil de color azul y un Changeling con vendajes que parecía una momia —Eh chicos...

—Cállate Vulcan— dice una alicornio roja secamente.

—Si solo me dejaran hablar.

—Para que los Scrins nos ataque otra vez no gracias— dice el de tierra de crin rubia y chaleco verde.

—Mike.

—No voy a defenderte esta vez Vulcan— dijo el alicornio azul.

—Chicos tenemos compañía no deseada— dice la batwing.

—¿Qué pasa Black Wing? — pregunta Mike.

Un impacto de rayo pulsar daña levemente el escudo.

—Eso pasa, nos atacan.

—Toma acción evasiva mientras Ocelot, Eye Fox, Red y yo tomamos la artillería los demás vallan a la zona de embarque será el lugar más apropiado para un abordaje forzado" decía Mike con voz autoritaria

Todos los ponis obedecieron la orden y se movilizaron hacia sus puestos mientras que Black maniobraba la nave para que no fuera dañada, la nave enemiga era un Devastartor Warship junto con varios Stormrider que eran destruidos por las torretas de energía de plasma aunque muy escurridizas las naves estaban dañando el casco de la nave, con su torreta de plasma Fox y Ocelot demostraban tener la mejor puntería para acabar con los Stormrider pero el Devastartor era otra cosa gracias a sus escudo de energía que lo hacía más difícil el golpear además de su pulso láser, la nave estaba sufriendo graves daños al sistema de pilotaje en eso Black dice

—Bit dame el camino más rápido para llegar a Equestria ¡ahora!

—En seguida Black Wing— dice la IA de la nave

—Ocelot, Stormrider a las tres en punto— dice Red.

—Gracias— dice mientras le dispara a la nave, mientras Mike tenía una pequeña batalla contra el Devastartor este cambio su pulso láser por el rayo de plasma, Mike deja atrás su torreta de plasma para asaltarlo Red Fire lo intenta pescar pero falla maldiciendo el haber fallado mientras que en el hangar Vulcan Medic, Ghost y Camaleón estaban combatiendo contra la nave Scrin que estaba formado por criaturas parecidas a insectos mutantes, Vulcan los apaleaba con su mazo de energía Ghost los alejaba con sus potentes gritos mientras que Medic los adormecía o paralizaba gracias a sus jeringas para luego tirarlos por la puerta de anclaje, mientras en la cabina de mando las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos "Black gire a la derecha en el siguiente agujero"

—Gracias Bit, abriendo el hipersalto en 3...2...1... !AHORA¡ — la nave dio el empujón necesario para perder la nave enemiga pero Black no supo que Mike había saltado de la nave cuando todos regresan a la cabina Ocelot agarra con enojo a Black Wing y le dice —¿Por qué lo hiciste Black?

—Era la única manera para perderlos de vista.

—Pero Mike había saltado a la nave enemiga para destruirla.

—¡¿Que?! — dicen todos menos Eye Fox y Red Fire.

—¿Por qué haría algo así Mike? — pregunta Medic.

Vulcan se sentía culpable ante las acciones de Mike antes de que se saliera al hangar de artillería el tele comunicador de la nave se activa mostrando la imagen de Mike quien dice —Chicos estoy bien pude deshacerme del Devastartor y saltar al Infinity antes que Black diera el hipersalto pero aún queda un Stormrider molestando— Vulcan no espero y fue a ayudar a su creador quien estaba agarrado de la orilla mientras se defendía del ataque de la nave se sentó en la artillería y empezó a atacarla pero esta se esquivaba ágilmente y en un movimientos rápido el Stormrider deja caer su bomba de combustible dañando el ala central de la nave y haciendo que Mike cayera por el agujero.

**Algún mundo equino en concreto.**

En Equestria se encontraba un grupo de humanos haciendo su rutina diaria, entre ellos se destacaba una niña humana de unos ocho años quien entrenaba junto con un chico de doce, ambos practicaban con espadas de madera, mientras eran observados por un hombre de gran corpulencia, también había una mujer de buenas proporciones, cabello corto color morado, que hacia la colada junto con una dragona bebe de escamas verde y ojos turqueses. La niña dio una estocada que se cubrió el joven con su arma y la chica aprovecho para tomarlo de su camisa y derribarlo, quedando la chica sobre este mirándose fijamente.

—Te estas volviendo muy buena amor— le comento el joven.

—Gracias, cariño— lo decía mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

—Bien hecho Rebeca, estas mejorando— le decía el hombre.

—Gracias Marcus.

Rebeca agradeció y sonrió, se marchó del patio hacia al castillo mientras que Josh se preparaba para su nuevo quien era un hombre de mediana edad no tan mayor como Marcus, ambos tomaron posición de defensa y el hombre dice —Preparados, Listos... ¡YA!" Issac ataca con fuerza a Joshua pero él lo esquiva ágilmente. Rebeca había salido de su baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras se sentaba en el tocador de su recamara, mientras un gato gigante de color azul se encontraba en la cama mirando al infinito del cielo.

— ¿Qué aventura tendremos hoy? — se preguntaba el gato.

—No hay mucho que hacer últimamente, Sherrys.

—Porque no vamos al pueblo a comer algo tengo hambre— sugiere el gato

Rebeca acepta y se pone unos pantalones vaqueros azules una playera blanca y zapatillas negras, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, ambos salen del castillo acompañados por la dragoncita verde, los tres en dirección al pueblo de Ponyville cruzando el camino que pasa por la granja de los Apple Sherrys avista un meteorito y ambos van a perseguirlo hasta que lo ven estrellarse eso alerto a los pueblerinos cercanos entre ellos Applejack y Rainbow Dash quienes galopan/vuelan a gran velocidad hasta llegar donde se encontraba Rebeca, Sherrys y Lily, Applejack le pregunta —¿Qué paso?

—No tengo idea íbamos caminando por el viejo sendero cuando apareció el cometa lo seguimos y pues aquí estamos.

Rainbow se acerca y saca del cráter que no era tan profundo como el que hiso Evans cuando llego, pero se podía ver que era otro pony de azul cian y de crin rubia con alas de luz, Rainbow lo carga y lo recuesta en el pasto mientras que Sherrys le toma el pulso.

—Está bien el niño solo está dormido.

—Que alivio— decía Rebeca desahogada de la angustia

—Pero ¿Un alicornio?— pregunta sorprendida Applejack.

—Sera mejor ir a ver a Twilight— dijo Rainbow

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca entrando de golpe Spike las recibió puesto que Twilight ni se encontraba, Spike dijo que lo dejaran reposando en el sofá cosa que hicieron Spike lo observa y les dice —Y ¿Quién es?

—No sabemos Spike, cayo igual que Jack— dijo Applejack

—Entonces ¿Puede ser amigo tuyo Rebeca?

—No lo sé, Spike, el chico se ve algo lastimado, podrías traerme un algún botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Claro, acompáñame Lily— ambos dragones salen de la sala y regresan con la pequeña maleta médica.

—Gracias, Sherrys necesitare tu ayuda.

—Entendido.

Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que Rebeca sale con los dragones a la cocina y Sherrys miraba fijamente al alicornio, este se despertó y lo que vio fue a una clase de gato color café claro con mechones color verde hoja en sus orejas y pecho y este lo golpea en el ojo derecho haciendo que cayera del sofá y agarrándose el ojo mientras rodaba de en un mismo punto entra ambos dragones junto con Rebeca quien tenía una bandeja con una taza de té verde miran la escena y se ríen por un momento, Mike gira hacia las risas los ve y dice.

—Spike que gusto verte creí que estaba en otro mundo o algo así— el dragón se sorprendió al saber su nombre y este le pregunta.

—Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos? — pregunta el dragón

—Spike, soy yo Mike— le responde el potro.

—No te conozco fíjate.

—Ayer cenamos aquí y tu preparaste un spagetti fantástico.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que mis dotes culinarios son excelentes.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose entre sí por un momento mientras que Rebeca y Lily sanaban el ojo del gato esta se levanta y pregunta.

—Dices ¿Qué te llamas Mike? Verdad.

Antes que este respondiera se sorprendió de ver a una humana.

—Una humana, pensé que no había en Equestria— comento este en voz baja.

—Soy Rebeca Rouser es un gusto en conocerte— se presentó la chica con una sonrisa

—Mi nombre es Mike Bluer— se presentó el potro.

—Mike, Tu nombre completo seria Michael, ¿Cierto? — pregunto la niña.

—No, solo Mike— negó el potro.

—Curioso, tenemos un amigo al que le llamamos igual, ji, ji.

—Hola soy Lilygarth, aunque me dicen Lily para los amigos— se presentó la dragona quien estaba tomada de la garra con Spike.

—Y él mi amigo Sherrys— le presento la chica al gato gigante.

—Solo no vuelvas a golpearme quieres— le comento el gato, cosa que sorprendió al potro.

En eso entran las demás chicas sin Twilight y notar al alicornio, este las mira y las llama por sus nombres.

— ¿Qué pasa? No me recuerdan— se pregunta este.

—Lo lamento dulzura, pero ¿De dónde nos conoces? — le pregunta Applejack.

— ¿Qué? Rainbow ¿Tú te acuerda de la carrera contra Black Wing? Verdad.

—Carrera contra Black Wing no sé de qué me hablas niño. Solo sé que tengo que vencer a ese dragón estafador, que usa las sombras para ganar en el poker, que injusto.

— ¿Otra vez jugaste a las cartas con Night? — pregunto Rebeca.

—Si, última vez que lo hago.

— "Un dragón que puede usar las sombras, debe ser alguien peligroso" — pensó Mike.

—Y dinos pequeño ¿Como te llamas? — pregunto Fluttershy tiernamente.

—¿Qué? Ha cierto, soy Mike Bluer y soy el príncipe de la raza celestial.

— ¿Un Príncipe de los celestiales? Cariño debiste golpearte muy fuerte— dijo Rarity quien comenzó a inspeccionar la cabeza del potro.

—Es un alicornio después de todo, no creo que mienta— decía Applejack con justa razón.

—Tengo que pensar sobre lo ocurrido, si me disculpan— se marchaba el potro directo a la salida

—Oigan y si el viene de otra dimensión como Rebeca— comenta Fluttershy.

— ¿Tú crees Fluttershy? — le pregunta Rainbow.

—Bueno Jack, Rebeca, Lilygart y el resto del Divine vienen de una misma dimensión.

—Tiene razón, digo ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un alicornio macho? — pregunto Lily.

—Y si el viene de Equestria alterna— comenta Pinkie.

—Pinkie eso no tiene sentido.

—De hecho, Rainbow esa teoría tiene tanta lógica como a Applejack le encantan las manzanas— puntualizo Lily.

— ¿Qué quieres decir terroncito? — pregunta AJ

—Que es algo sencillo el universo es tan grande en sí mismo que siempre que tomamos una decisión se crea una línea del tiempo paralela en la que se toma la otra decisión causando diferentes consecuencias para ponerlo facil puede existir un mundo que ustedes 5 no existan o que alguna de ustedes pueda ser macho o simplemente ser otros ponis o ser de otra raza.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — le pregunta Rarity.

—Hace tiempo, mi hermano Andros me conto que hay unas criaturas con la capacidad de manipular la realidad y que el tiempo es como un árbol el cual se divide en ramas y esas ramas son nuestras acciones pueden alterar dichos resultados.

—Entonces nos dices que ese potro puede ser de un plano alterno a nuestra Equestria en donde nos conocemos, pero aquí nadie lo conoce, pero el si nos conoce— dice Pinkie Pie

Nadie había dicho nada ante la lógica aplastante de Pinkie y ella dice — ¿Que dije algo indebido?

—No, no Caramelito.

Mike estaba en las afueras del pueblo meditando el cómo sus amigas no lo recordaban de nada cuando su omniherramienta empieza a brillar Mike lo activa y se escuchaban voces de ahí que decían —Mike, Mike me escuchas repito me escuchas.

—Aquí Mike te copio fuerte y claro Ocelot"

—Gracias a Celestia dinos tu posición Mike.

—Ponyville Equestria en el parque.

—Mike, tu localización dice que no estás en Ponyville.

—Estas de joda.

—Te hablo en serio, te hemos buscado por todo el reino y adyacentes.

—Tengo una teoría Ocelot tal vez esté en un plano paralelo de Equestria.

—Entendido Mike suena a lo más lógico, pero el Infinity sufrió graves daños así que no podremos rescatarte hasta que no la reparemos del todo.

— ¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en repararla?

—Dos semanas a lo mucho.

—Bien esperare.

—Cuídate Mike cabio y fuera.

—Cambio y fuera Ocelot.

Se termino la comunicación con el pony terrestre y Mike mira hacia el horizonte cuando aparecen Rebeca y Sherrys enfrente de el y Rebeca le dice —¿Preocupado?

—Algo.

—Ven vamos a la pastelería a comprar algo para que te animes— dijo alegremente

—Si.

El pueblo saludaba a Rebeca junto con el gato y les parecía lo más normal, pero los ponis miraban al potro con algo más de curiosidad, aunque mantenían algo de distancia gracias a las pasadas interacciones con Gifka quien llegaba a ser algo violenta. Llegando a la pastelería ambos son atendidos por la señora Cake quien tenía sobre su lomo a Pound Cake dormido.

—Lo de siempre.

—Si, por favor.

—Y tú ¿Eres nuevo aquí en el pueblo? — refiriéndose a Mike.

—Si, un placer soy Mike.

—Bueno ¿Que vas a ordenar Mike?

—Lo mismo que ellos por favor.

La señora Cake se quedó sorprendida a lo que había dicho el joven alicornio para reaccionar con una sonrisita —Enseguida se los traigo— le respondió.

La potra y el gato estaban también sorprendidos por lo que dijo Mike y este los ve para decir —¿Qué no debí de haberlo pedido?

Sherrys iba a hablar, pero lo calla Rebeca diciendo.

—Te lo advierto, porque lo que pediste fue un litro del Dragón Tropical Especial de Pinkie Pie.

Intrigado ante el nombre Mike finge seguridad —Por favor he probado cosas peores.

—¿Enserio? — pregunta Rebeca con tono retador.

Regresa la Sra. Cake con tres vasos lleno de un líquido extraño entre naranja y rojo con hielo y la orilla llena de un polvo rojo —Aquí tienen chicos.

—¿Qué contienen exactamente? — pregunto Mike.

—Es jugo de naranja con refresco de toronja, piña picada, también naranja en y además que la orilla del vaso tiene chile en polvo y jugo de limón— dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— "Esta niña me quiere matar"— pensó Mike.

—Estás listo Mike— mientras tenía el vaso arriba esperando un brindis

—Hasta el fondo.

Golpeando el vaso con los otros dos y dándole un gran trago hasta acabarlo. Rebeca y Sherrys no le habían dado ni un sorbo a su bebida con tal de ver la expresión del alicornio, cuando lo termino este hiso una expresión de amargura por el sabor acido/dulce de la bebida Rebeca estaba carcajeándose por las expresiones de Mike, cuando también le da un trago, a los pocos segundo ella empieza a hacer las mismas caras y Mike se ríe de ella de igual manera, para luego calmarse la situación por un momento y volver a reír ambos. Los tres salen del restaurant para caminar por el pueblo.

—Que chico tan interesante, me recuerda mucho a un viejo amigo— pensó Rebeca mientras hacía expresiones de intriga, por otro lado, Mike veía pasar a los ponis que saludaba algo temerosos y este les regresaba el saludo, cuando ve pasar a una pareja de ponis entregando panfletos. Mike toma uno de estos y mira que se trata de un circo ambulante el cual es dirigido por dos hermanos dragones.

—Evory & Ivory Ilusion Circus, suena muy interesante— comenta el potro con cierta fascinación.

—Lo es, de hecho, hoy es el último día que estarán en Ponyville, ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Me gustaría ir— respondió el potro.

—Bien, porque conocemos a los dueños del circo— comento el gato.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Mike.

—Son mis tíos— le respondió Lily.

Mike seguía a Rebeca quien lo guiaba por el bosque en eso notaba al gato y la curiosidad de su ser.

—Oye gato, ¿Qué espécimen eres? — pregunto curiosamente.

—Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como gatos elementales o Rainbow cat.

—Asombroso y puedes controlar los elementos naturales.

—En efecto, y puedo incluso manejar hasta tres elementos a voluntad al mismo tiempo.

—Y ¿Cómo que elementos controlas?

—Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Naturaleza, Luz, Oscuridad, Espectral, siendo los básicos, luego estarían los secundarios, Metal, Sangre, Lava, Sombras, Trueno y Hielo más cosas por ese estilo. Y nos perdimos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto sin darse cuenta que estaban en el bosque Everfree y ya no se veían a Rebeca ni Lily—Ya veo a lo que te refieres con perdimos.

—Ven niño conozco un lugar que está cerca de aquí.

Ahora guiado por Sherrys los dos caminan por unos cuando minutos hasta llegar a un claro en el que se encontraba el viejo castillo de las hermanas —Sherrys este es el antiguo castillo de Celestia ¿aquí vives?

—Es mi casa de verano.

—¿De verano? — se preguntó el potro.

Cruzaron el puente y Mike se asombró de ver que el castillo esta reconstruido y que al frente del final del puente se encontraba Rebeca y Lily enojadas —Vamos, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Lo siento Rebeca, pero nos distrajimos— dijo Mike intentándose excusar.

—Niños— se limito a decir esta.

—Vamos, los demás nos están esperando.

Comento la dragona.

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr pero Mike detecto una presencia de algún ser maligno. El potro se detuvo al ver a esa humana adulta, de cabello morado oscuro, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Rebeca, Sherrys, Lily, rápido que no tengo todo el día.

Mike se interpuso entre sus amigos y la humana adulta.

—No consiento que le hables así a mis amigos— se mostraba valiente el potro, aunque temblaba de miedo.

La adulta giro la cabeza hacia la posición de Mike y con burla dijo —Y ¿Quién es el niño Rebeca? — le pregunto secamente

—El es Mike, cayó del cielo como mi hermano cuando llegó al pueblo.

—Ya, sigan me.

—¿Quién es ella? — pregunto Mike.

—Gifka Shenyder, es la novia de mi hermano y mi maestra.

—Wow eso es... ¿Eres Mercenaria? — volvió a preguntar.

—No realmente, trabajamos para la Princesa Celestia como mercenarios, así que solemos hacerle algunos trabajos sucios y… bueno, quien es el jefe del grupo es mi hermano y Gifka sería como su mano derecha.

—Vaya eso es interesante.

—También está Marcus, el mariscal encargado de entrenar a los reclutas— agrego Sherrys.

—Adelante— dijo Gifka y continuaron.

Al entrar al castillo, Mike noto como estaba remodelado el interior castillo teniendo tres estandartes reconoció los de Celestia y Luna pero el del medio era extraño pasaron por uno de los pasillos y Rebeca le pidió a Mike que esperase en lo que se discutía la junta, Mike decidió ir a explorar más del castillo y sus habitaciones, llegando al segundo piso en la que la gran mayoría tenían letreros con los nombres de la banda Issac, Canas, Josh, Marcus, pasando el corredor llego a la habitación de Rebeca —¿Debería entrar? no, no debería de hacerlo pero es tan tentador.

hablaba consigo mismo en confusión cuando vio otra puerta que solo decía no entrar Mike se acercó y noto que la puerta estaba entre cerrada miro hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, el abrió un poco más la puerta —Mike no debes entrar ahí— le hablo Lily asustando al potro.

—¡Aaaahh! Lily, me asustas.

—Perdón— se disculpó la dragoncita.

—No importa, ¿De casualidad habrá algo de comer aquí?

—Claro, sígueme.

Mike acepto seguirla y ambos llegaron a una taberna y dragona se puso detrás de la barra y lleno dos jarras completas de cidra mientras que Mike se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y la dragona le sirvió en la otra de cidra y el esta le pregunta — ¿Quieres conocer a mis tíos favoritos?

— ¿Tus tios?

—Si, son quienes manejan el circo.

—Parecen interesantes. Bueno un dragón que usa la magia negra, no sé qué pensar.

—Son buenos, mi tío Nightmare puede parecer intimidante a primera vista, pero es un bromista de primera, siempre sabe cómo molestar a Celestia… por cierto jamás le robes un pastel a la princesa o podría declararte la guerra.

—¿Qué? — pregunto confuso el potro.

—Y mi tío Light es muy cariñoso, siempre me da regalos y siempre me mima, aunque a mamá no le guste que haga eso.

— Una pregunta ¿Cómo puedo ser parte de su grupo? — con curiosidad el potro.

—Bueno, hay varios métodos, el primero sería por reclutamiento, aunque no estamos reclutando por el momento, el segundo es por solicitud, donde debes tener la aprobación de tres miembros o el visto bueno del jefe — explico la dragona.

—Si obtengo la aprobación de tres miembros o ese jefe me acepta, me puedo unir.

—Básicamente.

Ambos charlaban tranquilamente cuando se aparece Rebeca junto con su gato y alguien más, un joven adulto de cabello blanco despeinado, usaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, unos pantalones caquis y un par de botas negras, en su cintura se encontraban dos espadas atadas.

—Mike, te presento a mi hermano mayor Jack Evans el jefe del grupo.

—Es un placer en conocerlo señor.

—Tutéame niño, mi hermanita me dijo que té estrellaste en el suelo.

—Je, je, si bueno un aterrizaje no planeado.

—Ya conociste a Lily, el gato Sherrys, mi hermana y mi novia Gifka, supongo que ya sabes los métodos, verdad.

—Si.

—Muy bien— en lo que fue jaloneado por Rebeca para que conozca al resto del equipo que estaban reunidos en las afueras de preparándose para salir cuando llega Rebeca junto con Mike —Banda, quiero que conozcan a Mike Bluer.

—H ho hola— nerviosamente hablo.

Se acerco un hombre de imponente robustez, vestía de manera un tanto formal con una capa blanca que le cubría la armadura de su brazo derecho que parecía muy pesada de color plateada, expresión facial de seriedad dijo —Que té quede claro niño, esto no es una guardería, nosotros nos jugamos la vida constantemente.

—Estoy consciente de ello Capitán Marcus, siempre eh estado dispuesto a sacrificarme si lo amerita

—Tienes agallas muchacho, eso es bueno.

—Gracias Capitán.

—Bien Mike, antes que nada, quiero ver tus habilidades marciales ¿Qué armas usas?

—Me entreno con una espada.

—De acuerdo.

Jack tomo de una pared una espada larga real y se la lanzo al potro quien la atrapo con su magia.

—Espera Jack, esto es real, creí que solamente sería una práctica.

—Lo es Mike, pero nuestra filosofía es siempre estar preparado ante cualquier situación.

Jack extendió sus brazos y recito un conjuro.

—Almas de oro y plata, escuchen el llamado de su señor, muestra su ideal y valor. Yo los invoco Golden Tail, Silver Tail.

Dos espadas tipo katana se materializaban una de color dorado apagado, el mango era blanco con toques turquesas y al final una cadena que terminaba con la figura de un zorro con acabado dorado, en cuanto la otra era de color plateado apagado, el mango era azul con toques verdes y con una cadena que terminaba con la figura de un zorro con acabado plateado.

—Prepárate Mike.

Jack desapareció y embistió fuertemente contra el potro que salió lanzado un par de metros de su posición. Mike se repuso rápidamente y noto que Jack ya no se encontraba, buscándolo con la mirada Mike se mantenía alerta ante cualquier movimiento, reaccionando el ataque del humano con la Golden Tail.

—Buenos reflejos.

—Gracias.

Jack dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y con ambas espadas comenzó a cargar fuerza para luego con velocidad correr hacia Mike y darle una estocada doble, Mike preparándose para bloquearla, Evans desaparece y detrás del potro había dos seres parecidos a Jack solo que uno tenía el cabello negro y vestía completamente de negro usando la Silver Tail y el otro de cabello blanco y ropas completamente blancas usando la Golden Tail.

Mike uso sus alas para alejarse de ambos clones, ambas mitades se unieron nuevamente formando a Evans, este desplego sus alas sorprendiendo al potro, pasado la acción a un combate aéreo.

—Que pasa chico, no té esperabas esto verdad.

—No.

—Siempre espera cualquier artimaña del enemigo, en un combate solo importa ganar.

Evans con sus dos espadas sometía a Mike quien apenas podía bloquear los ataques, bloqueando constantemente encontró una pequeña abertura para arremeter su golpe.

— ¡Atomic Blast! — grito el potro.

Jack bloqueo fácilmente el golpe del potro y con una sonrisa dijo.

—Counteratack.

Regresándole su propia técnica al joven potro, quien cae del cielo, pero Evans lo atrapa.

—Buen combate, té falta más experiencia, pero estoy seguro que vas por buen camino.

Ya en tierra deja al potro.

—Gracias— agradeció el potro sintiéndose algo inferior.

—Mike, vamos tenemos que ir ahora al circo— le recordaba Rebeca.

—Claro.

—Los acompaño, tengo que algunos negocios que hacer con alguien— les comento el humano.

Los cinco partieron hacia las cataratas arcoíris donde se ubicaba el circo, el camino algo largo, pero al llegar Mike se sorprendió de la cantidad de especies que trabajaban en el lugar, aunque la mayoría son dragones con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, pero había grifos, minotauros, changelins y hasta hipogrifos.

Caminando por las diferentes atracciones se podía ver de todo, juegos de destreza, algunos puestos engañosos, otros de comida y sobre todo varios escenarios donde se podían ver diferentes trabajadores haciendo sus espectáculos, entre estos se encontraba Trixie con sus habituales trucos de magia.

En otro se podía ver a un pegadrake quien parecía estar sometiendo a un minotauro que le sacaba dos metros de altura al pegadrake.

—Es genial, pero ¿Por qué hay tanto dragon con marcas? — pregunto Mike.

—Bueno, muchos de estos dragones huyeron de su hogar por las políticas del reino— le explico Jack.

—Eso es triste, ojalá puedan resolver sus dilemas y ellos puedan volver a su hogar— comento Mike algo apenado por la situación de los dragones.

—Vamos niño, no estés triste, al menos aquí pueden vivir plenamente sin algún tipo de discriminación.

Mike sonrió, ante las palabras de Jack. Mientras se acercaban, el potro se distrajo mirando algunos premios de uno de los puestos y cuando se acordó, sus amigos ya habían desaparecido. Este comenzó a caminar buscándolos por todas partes cuando noto la sombra de Lily quien ingresaba a la carpa principal, Mike corrio hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, pero el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

—¡LILY! — grito el nombre de su amiga.

Una sombra se movió rápidamente haciendo que Mike se pusiera más tenso y alerta.

—Chicos, si esto es una broma es muy mala— les decía Mike seriamente.

Unos ojos rojos se proyectaban en plena oscuridad, el potro los miraba fijamente mientras cargaba su cuerno de magia. Estos ojos se acercaban lentamente hasta que en un haz de luz se mostraba un bebe dragón de escamas negras.

—Hola— saludaba este.

Mike resoplo de alivio.

—Casi me da un infarto, pensé que serias un gigantesco dragón maligno. De casualidad has visto a una dragona como de tu estatura de escamas verdes y un hocico un poco más afilado que el tuyo.

El dragón no contesto y se hundió en el suelo impactando al potro quien reviso el suelo, pero este era firme.

—¿Qué rayos?

Mike escucho un gruñido detrás suyo, pensando que se trataba del pequeño dragón volteo para ver a un imponente dragón negro que le mostraba sus poderosos colmillos, Mike tomo la espada laser y en posición de ataque contra el dragón, este de un bocado se comió a Mike, pero el potro usando su súper fuerza se resistía a la mandíbula del dragón. Por suerte para este llego Lily

—Tío ¿Qué haces? — pregunto la dragoncita.

—Intento comer alicornio— le respondió.

—Suéltalo que es mi amigo.

—Vamos hermano, sabes que es de mala educación comerse a los amigos de nuestra sobrina— le regaño un dragón blanco de ojos azules.

El dragón negro resoplo y escupió al potro el cual quedo todo pegajoso.

—Lamento que mi tío intentara comerte, es que a veces se le escapan sus instintos.

—Me di cuenta— comento Mike ahora no muy confiado del dragón.

Ambos dragones adultos se encogieron hasta tener el tamaño de Lily.

—Mi nombre es Light y el dragón que no puede reprimir sus instintos es mi hermano Night.

—Lo lamento chico, pero ya sabes cuando él estomago llama, debes hacerle caso.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Mike.

—Mucho gusto, solo no le hagas caso a Night— le comento Light.

—Tíos, venimos para ver su espectáculo de esta noche.

—La noche de cierre, es una de las más importantes para nosotros... bueno, iré a comer un par de vacas de Applejack, regreso en un rato— diciendo esto, el dragón negro se volvio sombras y desapareció.

—Que dragón tan raro— comento Mike.

**En otra Equestria.**

En el laboratorio de Mike.

Blackwig y Eye Fox seguían trabajando en el infinity para repararlo y poder rescatar a Mike, mientras tanto las puertas del ascensor se abrían mostrando a una potra alicornio de pelaje marrón y crin un poco más oscuro a su pelaje, un cuerno curvo y cutiemark de un murciélago con las alas extendidas.

—Hola patrulla, ¿Está Mike?

—Lo siento cariño, pero en nuestra ultima misión ocurrió un percance que mando a Mike a otra dimensión— le explico Eye Fox a la potra.

—Vaya, y ¿Cómo cuanto tardaran en rescatarlo? — pregunto la potra.

—Bueno, es complicado el generador de portales esta descompuesto y muchas de las piezas importantes de la nave tardaran en volver a funcionar correctamente.

En ese momento la pantalla del laboratorio se enciende mostrando a Mike.

—Darkwing ¿Cómo estas amiga?

—Mike, yo estoy bien pero y ¿Tu?

—De maravilla, aquí con mis nuevos amigos y miren esto chicos.

Mike giro su cámara para que la patrulla contemplaran como un dragón negro se sumergía dentro de las sombras de un dragón blanco quien parecía buscarle y este jugándole todo tipo de bromas, desde pastelazos, rociarle con pistolas de agua hasta tenderle una broma atándole la cola con una cuerda y levantándolo hasta el techo de la carpa de cabeza. La patrulla y la potra sombría reían de las bromas del dragón.

—Ese dragón negro es todo un bromista— comento la potra.

—Si vieras que bromista puede ser, bueno, me despido amigo.

Mike apago su comunicador, y la patrulla ya no tenia dudas que su amigo se encontrara en peligro.

—Mike, vamos están pidiendo algún ayudante— le comentaba Rebeca, quien levantaba el casco de su amigo.

—Oye, no me gus…

Las luces iluminaron a Mike quien tenia un rostro apático.

—El potro valiente de pelaje azul y crin dorada, será nuestro voluntario, vamos joven pasa a la pista— le llamaba Light.

Miki voló hasta el centro de la pista y todo el publico se entero que se trataba de un potro alicornio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre joven valiente?

—Mi nombre es Mike Bluer— respondió.

—Muy bien Mike Bluer, este es el reto, en la cima de la torre esta tu recompensa.

Las luces enfocaban a una pegaso blanca, de crin celeste quien pedía ayuda de manera dramática.

—¿Ese es mi reto? Sencillo— comento el potro al ver lo sencillo que era su reto.

—Al contrario, mi joven valiente, no solamente es rescatar a tu damisela, sino que tienes que enfrentarte al terrible dragón guardián y sin usar tu magia ni tus alas— le comento el dragón blanco, mientras el dragón negro crecía y crecía hasta sobre pasar la falsa torre de cartón.

—¿Sin magia ni vuelo dijiste verdad? — pregunto el alicornio.

—Exactamente.

—Vale, esto podría ser un poco mas complicado de lo que pensé— Mije se quedo un rato pensativo.

—Tienes derecho a usar un arma— agrego el dragón blanco, el cual un pegadrake traía una variedad de armas blancas, como espadas, lanzas, hachas y hasta una honda.

Mike sin pensarlo tomo la espada y se abalanzo contra el dragón oscuro quien este con su pata aplasta a Mike, el publico asustado de la posible muerte de potro, mientras Night reía de lo fácil, pero lo que no comto es con la fuerza que aumentaba gracias al publico expectante quien apoyaba a Mike dándole mayor fuerza física, Night comenzó a temblar y su pata se levantaba revelando que se trataba de Mike quien con su asombrosa fuerza era capas de levantar un peso que lo superaba por 300 al suyo, el publico gritaba de emoción. El dragón negro hacia que se caía al suelo, pero en lugar de un estruendo este se hunde en la tierra desapareciendo, entonces Mike aprovecha para escalar las rocas falsas del escenario, pero cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo cae al suelo ya que esa roca falsa se había desecho, en eso se puede ver como Night de un bocado devorava al potro, y donde todos creyeron que había terminado de la torre se podía ver a Mike rescatando a la pegaso.

—Oye, creo que gane— sonreía muy confiado el potro.

—Vaya, vaya damas y caballeros, parece que nuestro participante logro burlar a nuestro dragón tarado favorito, bien— comento el dragón blanco.

El espectáculo había terminado y Mike junto con Rebeca y compañía regresaron al castillo.

—¿Qué piensas ahora de mis tíos? — pregunto la dragona.

—Bueno, son agradables, pero me alejare de Night.

Rebeca invito a Mike a dormir con ella en su habitación.

La mañana siguiente hubo una reunión de emergencia en la sala de reuniones donde todos incluyendo a Mike estaban presentes. Jack estaba dando las indicaciones de la misión.

—Muy bien mira la misión es detener a una brigada rebelde del ejercito Grifo de aproximadamente veinte a treinta miembros, el Rey Arandus nos convoco para esto.

—¿Cuáles son los términos para aceptar el encargo? — pregunto Marcus.

—Solamente discreción durante la misión y no dijo nada de dejarlos vivos— respondió.

—Perfecto— comento el Capitán.

—Mike ¿Quieres venir? — le pregunto Jack.

—Por su puesto que si—dijo con decisión eso hiso que todos los presentes sonrieran por la determinación de Mike.

El en otro plano Equestre en el laboratorio estaba la patrulla arreglando la nave Infinity cuando entran las Sunset junto con Twilight.

—Hola chicos, supimos lo que le paso a Mike— saluda Sunset.

—Si, seguimos trabajando sin descanso para traerlo de vuelta— responde Red Fire mirando a la nave.

—Wow parece que tuvieron una gran batalla por lo visto— dice impresionada Twilight.

—La tuvimos, en verdad fue una de las más complicadas que hayamos tenido y todo por culpa de Vulcan— dice Ocelot

—Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Mike? — pregunta Twilight.

—Pues el esta bien y parece que ya hiso buenos amigos— responde Eye Fox.

—Eso es para alegrarse— dice Twilight.

—Lo sabemos— agrega Ocelot

—Oigan chicos acabo de volver a lograr la comunicación con Mike— Grita Ghost

—¡Mike! — hablan todos.

—Chicos que bueno que los veo a todos incluso están Twilight y Sunset que tal les va.

—Mike que gusto verte ¿Cómo te encuentras? — pregunta Sunset.

—De momento genial Sunset pero creo que ya me están hablando…

—Mike ¿Con quién hablas? — acercándose a la pantalla con curiosidad) —Hola ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Toda la patrulla estaba sorprendida ante la reacción amistosa de la chica humana—Hola lindura yo soy Red Fire.

—Yo Ocelot.

—Ghost.

—Vulcan.

—Black Wing.

—Medic.

—Eye Fox.

—Es un gusto en conocerlos yo soy Rebeca.

—Rebeca, Mike ya casi es hora de salir— grita Gifka algo molesta.

—Me gustaría quedarme a charlar por más tiempo pero tengo algo que hacer adiós— terminando con la transmisión

—Vaya parece que Mike se consiguió una nueva amiga— comento Blackwing.

—Y que amiga una chica humana— agrego Ocelot.

—Eso si es extraño, una Equestria donde habitan humanos y ponis— analizo Eye Fox.

—Al parecer esa humana y Mike parecen muy buenos amigo— intervino Twilight.

—Es cierto, y Mike sabe como hacer amigos muy rápido— acepto Red Fire.

Durante el trayecto al reino grifo el grupo comenzó a transformase Jack en un pegaso de pelaje gris y crin negra, Gifka en una alicornio parecida a Twilight solo que de tonos mas oscuros y la crin mas parecida a la de Rainbow, Marcus en un Grifo de color arena y plumaje café, Rebeca en una potra unicornio muy parecida a Mike solo que en unicornio. El resto en unicornios o ponis de tierra

—Usamos estos disfraces cuando salimos del pueblo, para que la gente no se asuste— le explico Rebeca a Mike quien estaba sorprendido

En el Castillo del Rey Arandus, en la sala del trono se encontraba el rey junto con su hijo el grupo había llegado.

—El grupo de mercenarios mas poderoso que se conoce— hablo el asistente del Rey.

—Para servirle majestad— se inclino a modo de reverencia Jack.

—Esta misión es importante ya que hoy se celebra nuestra revolución iniciada por nuestro antiguo y mas venerado Rey Ærvets— comento el asistente

—Haremos nuestro mejor trabajo— declaro Jack.

—Háblenos un poco sobre la rebelión— hablo Marcus.

—Claro, se trata del ex-capitán Bloodness uno de nuestros mejores grifos, esto comenzó ya que el quiere la guerra contra Equestria, puesto que hemos tenido algunos problemas con las cosechas y la falta de comida nos a impuesto a importarla, Bloodness cree que es símbolo de debilidad y que otros reinos nos pueden ver débiles— explico el rey sobre la situación.

—Entendemos la gravedad del problema, haremos nuestro mejor trabajo, equipo comiencen con el plan— sentencio Jack.

Se dividieron en dos grupo Mike, Rebeca, Lily, Sherrys y Joshua fueron con el Rey y su hijo a estar en la carrosa como invitados de honor y guardaespaldas de príncipe. Mientras que Jack, Marcus, Gifka, Issac y Canas se encontraban infiltrados en el publico ya que había diferentes especies como turistas. Jack se encontraba en el techo observando cualquier actividad sospechosa, cuando notan a un par de grifos encapuchados.

—Vaya, vaya— sonrió Evans y con un espejo que tenia, reflejo la luz como una señal a sus compañeros.

—Los encontró— hablo Marcus.

—A las tres en punto— puntualizo Gifka.

El grifo y la alicornio caminaron hacia donde indicaba el pegaso, acorralando al par de encapuchados, pero estos salen volando haciendo que los persigan, Canas y Issac seguían a otro grifo encapuchado el cual parecía caminar sin rumbo como intentando perder a sus captores, Jack seguía mirando desde el cielo, cuando una silueta se acerca lentamente, blandiendo una gran hacha de combate, asesto el golpe, pero el pegaso logro bloquear el ataque con sus cascos desnudos.

—Debes ser Bloodness— hablo el pegaso con una sonrisa tonta.

—Si, y tu ¿Quién rayos eres? — pregunto el grifo de pelaje negro, ojos amarillos y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

—Bueno, no hace falta que sepas mi nombre, puesto que tu muerte se acerca.

El grifo comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¿Tu? Un simple y tonto pegaso, matarme.

—Pues tal vez si sea un tonto pegaso, pero simple no lo creo— le continuo el rollo al grifo.

El Rey Arandus y su hijo estaban saludando al pueblo grifo y estos felices por la fecha icónica para los grifos, el día que termino la dictadura de un antiguo dragón tirano y el renacimiento del reino grifo, para Mike el resto de jóvenes como el felino tamaño jumbo miraban felices cuando una flecha es disparada hacia el príncipe, pero Lily la atrapa con su mandíbula, los chicos se pusieron en guardia, Rebeca con su florete, Mike con su sable, Joshua con sus dagas y Lily con sus puños incandescentes.

—Vamos chicos, protejamos al príncipe Wind y su padre— ordeno Rebeca.

De entre el publico salieron otros diez grifos rebeldes armados con hachas y arcos.

—Amor, mejor pasemos al plan "B"— le comento Joshua a Rebeca.

—Tienes razón cariño— Rebeca guardo su espada y recito un hechizo —Florece, Rosa Roja— del suelo apareció una gigante flor roja de la cual al abrirse revelaba un arco, lo tomo con su magia y al tensarlo se creaban flechas mágicas.

—Conocen el plan, Lily vienes conmigo a la línea frontal, Joshua Mike se quedan con los guardias, Rebeca será nuestro apoyo a larga distancia— explico el gato.

Mientras tanto en un lugar diferente se encontraban el resto combatiendo contra los rebeldes quienes usaban armaduras mas fuertes dando a entender que eran de rangos mas altos.

—Vamos, si renuncia a esta tonta pelea y se unen a nuestra causa puede que Bloodness los recompense de buena manera— hablaba un grifo de pelaje amarillo y plumaje rojo, estaba equipado con una armadura de mejor calidad y una espada.

—Olvídalo, ya nos pagaron por sus cabezas— comento Gifka blandiendo su guadaña.

—Seria una mala reputación para nuestro grupo— hablo Marcus.

—Vaya, una pena, elimínenlos— ordeno el grifo líder del grupo.

Canas rápidamente aclimato el campo con varias gemas mágicas las cuales crearon una especie de pared invisible que borraban el rastro de todo combate.

Dos grifos que combatían contra Gifka, le dijeron.

—Vamos, lindura, después de golpearte y amordazarte un poco usaremos tu cuerpo para divertirnos— comento uno de los grifos rebeldes.

—Si seremos amables contigo en la cama— hablo otro de los rebeldes.

—Que desagradable son ustedes pero lamento informarle que tengo algo mejor— les respondió la alicornio quien desapareció y los dos grifos con los que combatía se les cayo la cabeza.

—Así es como te deshaces de la basura— comento burlona la alicornio.

Marcus usando su espada se enfrentaba a seis grifos rebeldes, los cuales lo tenían rodeado, pero el grifo viejo, era mas experimentado que sus oponentes, alzo el vuelo y los otros lo siguieron, con unas cuantas maniobras, Marcus se coloco detrás de sus oponentes y con su espada le corto los tendones de las alas dejándolos incapaces de volar nuevamente.

Con Canas y Issac las cosas estaban un poco peor teniendo que enfrentar a cinco grifos al mismo tiempo Canas le dice a Issac —Escucha tu los distraes mientras yo preparo el hechizo ¿puedes hacerlo?"

—Mas fácil que esos barbaros de hace un mes— le respondió, corriendo hacia el grupito de grifos Issac los golpeaba con su mazo y se defendía de los ataques con su escudo, este los atraía a una zona específica y les dice.

—Oigan creo que ya es hora que duerman— con una burlona sonrisa este se quita del camino revelando a Canas preparando un hechizo.

—Pentagrama, Sello Helado, Arte de Hielo: Cañón Valhald.

Liberando una gran rayo de hielo que da de lleno a los cinco grifos cayendo congelados Issac lo miraba totalmente distraído del combate cuando tres más se le acercan lentamente para atacarlo pero cuando estaban a punto de golpearlo este rompe el suelo y grita.

—¡Llamada de Guerra! — sus ojos brillaron y su poder aumento, con su maza golpeo en el rostro a los tres dejándolos inconscientes

—¿Pero que hacen idiotas? Acaben con ellos— ordeno el grifo rojo.

Mas grifos rebeldes entraban en la acción.

Mientras Jack combatía a puño limpio contra Bloodness, quien aun estando armado no podía acertar algún golpe contra el pegaso y el grifo ya tenia varios moratones el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? Te ves cansado, mejor ríndete, apuesto que tu grupo ya debió caer ante mi banda— se burlaba el pegaso quien estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Un tonto poni, no podrá contra mi Bloodness— seguía sin rendirse el grifo quien ya se veía algo cansado por el combate.

Bloodness volvió a arremeter otro hachazo el cual Jack bloqueo y desarmo.

—Estas débil amigo— le dijo y con un golpe con el lado sin filo noqueo al grifo.

Mientras en el desfile Lily golpeaba a diestra a todo grifo que la atacara con puños de fuego, Joshua haciendo uso de su velocidad daba golpes certeros no letales que dejaban a los enemigos inconscientes. Por otro lado Mike tenia ciertos problemas, varios grifos lo habían acorralado, el potro usando su característico golpe el Atomic Blast vario de los grifos lograron esquivarlo, pero una llamarada les incendio el trasero haciendo que corran despavoridos.

—Concéntrate niño— le regaño Sherrys.

—Si, lo siento.

Mike rápidamente se recupero en el combate, pero Rebeca tenia problemas ya que los guardias se distrajeron y rápidamente dejaron desprotegida a la potra como al rey y su hijo, la unicornio tuvo que cambiar rápidamente su arco por su espada y además invoco una armadura mágica para resistir mas los embates de los grifos.

—Atrás, idiotas— amenazo la potra cosa que se burlaron los grifos rebeldes.

Lily seguía combatiendo con firmeza cuando una flecha le da en la cabeza, pero esta ni se inmuta y solamente se quita la flecha.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen? — pregunto la dragona con burla.

Joshua aprovecha el descuido de los rebeldes y los elimina rápidamente.

—Detrás de mi majestades— les ordeno Rebeca.

Cuando varios grifos se acercaban y Rebeca ya no podía contenerlos a todos, del cielo cayo Bloodness inconsciente y en el cielo estaba Jack con el hacha de combate.

—Una ayuda hermanita— le sonrió el pegaso.

Regresando con el grupo mayor, el grifo que parecía ser la mano derecha de Bloodness se había quedado sin apoyo, ya no tenia a nadie y estaba a merced de Marcus.

—Ríndete y tendrás un juicio justo— le ordeno Marcus.

Este simplemente se tiro al suelo en señal de rendición, Gifka usando uno de sus hechizos lo amarro con unas cadenas mágicas.

En el desfile gracias a la intervención del pegaso acabaron con todos los rebeldes y los guardias reales arrestaron a todos los implicados.

De vuelta en el castillo, en la sala del trono todos estaban reunidos nuevamente.

—Gracias nuevamente por detener a los rebeldes— agradeció el Rey Arandus.

—No se preocupe, es solo trabajo rutinario para nosotros— hablo Jack.

—Como recompensa les ofrecemos 10,000 bits.

Los ojos de Jack cambiaron con el símbolo de dinero.

—Bueno, tampoco vivimos de gratitud, aceptamos el efectivo— tomando la bolsa de dinero.

Mientras que los jóvenes jugaban fuera del castillo con una pelota, Sherrys salta aun muro y rebota para golpear el balón y mandarlo con Mike quien la cabecea hacia Rebeca, ella la recibe y la domina un poco para pasársela a su novio Joshua. En eso Marcus les grita a los jóvenes quienes se despiden del joven príncipe.

En el castillo de las princesas Celestia y Luna, la princesa del sol se encontraba trabajando en los exámenes finales para sus estudiantes de ultimo año, cuando un soldado entra.

—Mis disculpas majestad, pero llego una carta urgente del reino de Serena.

Celestia intrigada por el mensaje tomo la misiva y dejo lo demás para después, al leer el contenido de la carta, el rostro de la yegua cambio de uno serio a sorprendido, rápidamente se dirigió al guardia mensajero.

—Llama al Capitán Kai y al Teniente Silver Dust.

El soldado hiso un saludo militar y se retiro.

Nuevamente el grupo se encontraba descansando en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles ahora propiedad del grupo de mercenarios, aunque Mike junto con Rebeca otra vez humana y Sherrys se encontraban en el pueblo comiendo un helado el cual la chica al comerlo rápidamente se le congelo el cerebro y Mike se ríe de su amiga, esta en venganza usa un hechizo de hielo para enfriar mas el dulce y que el potro también se le congele el cerebro. Varios potros se unieron al trio el cual eran las Cutie Mark Crusaders o CMC como abreviación para estas.

—Chicas ¿Qué extraño plan tienen ahora? — pregunto Rebeca.

—Iremos al lago para tener nuestras cutiemarks de nadadoras olímpicas— le respondió Scootalo.

—¿Nos acompañan? — pregunto Sweetie.

—Claro y tal vez mi gato les puede ayudar con el nado sincronizado— hablo con ironía la chica humana.

—Me parece bien— también acepto Mike.

De camino al lago Mike hablaba con Sherrys mientras Rebeca hablaba los las potras.

—Oye Rebeca, tu amigo es lindo— comento Sweetie Bell.

—¿Tendrá novia? — le pregunto Scootaloo.

—Me lo pido primero— se adelanto Applebloom que se adelanto para hablar con Mike.

—Si, no se y adelante— respondió la chica a las cosas de las potras.

Al llegar al lago los potros se lanzaron al agua mientras Rebeca detrás del árbol se preparaba quitándose los vaqueros cortos y la playera quedándose solamente con un traje de baño blanco con estampa de huellas de gato. Esta corrió hacia el lago para hacerse una bola de cañón y salpicar a todos.

—¿Usas un traje de baño debajo de tus ropas? — pregunto Mike.

—Solo en verano por si salen este tipo de salidas.

Los seis jugaban felices en el agua cuando llego Jack bastante serio.

—Mike, Rebeca, Sherrys, vengan ahora, junta de emergencia— se limito a decir el joven adulto.

Los tres se miraron preocupados.

Ya una vez en el castillo, los cuatro entraron y tanto Mike como Rebeca se sorprendieron al ver a la Princesa Celestia, como al Capitan Kai.

—Me alegro que estén todos, comento el unicornio.

Todos en su lugar la princesa comenzó explicar.

—Hace apenas unas horas recibimos un mensaje del reino de Serena donde la princesa esta pidiendo ayuda, se sabe que hace poco ella perdió a sus padres y como naciones vecinas, aceptamos su petición. Ustedes irán como su seguridad y además investigaran el caso sobre la muerte de los antiguos reyes de Serena

—Ayudaremos en lo que sea, princesa y sabemos como movernos para no llamar la atención— sonrió Jack.

—Me alegra escuchar eso y veo que tienes un nuevo y joven recluta— mirando a Mike.

—Saludos Princesa Celestia, mi nombre es Mike Bluer y vengo de un lugar lejano.

—¿De donde provienes joven alicornio? — le pregunto Celestia.

—Soy del Imperio de los ponis Celestes— le respondió Mike.

—Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar antes.

—Es que soy el ultimo de mi especie, mi reino cayo hace tiempo y vagando por el mundo me tope en este grupo y pensé que podía encontrar respuestas.

—Lamento escuchar eso y creo que estas en buenos cascos, este grupo mas que mercenarios son una familia— hablo Celestia.

—Y ¿Cómo vamos a ir al Reino de Serena? — pregunto Lily.

Regresando a las cascadas arcoiris donde se estaban terminando de empacar las carpas, Jack junto con Mike y Lily se acercaron al par de dragones hermanos.

—Night, Light tenemos su siguiente destino, ¡El Reino de Serena! — hablo Jack emocionado.

—Serena dices eh, no hemos estado en ese reino jamás y será grandioso ya que concuerda con la celebración de la fundación del reino ¿Tu que dices hermano?— le pregunto Light a Night.

—Me parece perfecto, aunque seguro es para alguna misión de la princesa— adivino el dragón negro.

El tren del circo comenzó a moverse con rumbo al reino de Serena donde iban todo el grupo de mercenarios. Mike miraba el paisaje Equestre mientras Lily lo acompañaba.

—No es hermoso— le comento la dragona.

—Lo es, me recuerda a los viajes que suelo hacer con mis amigos— le respondió el potro algo nostálgico.

En eso se unieron los dos dragones adultos.

—Así es como siempre me siento, nostálgico y emocionado, tantos lugares por conocer, gente a la cual sorprender y experiencias por crear, es por eso que somos cirqueros— le sonrió el dragón negro.

—Mike, donde sea que estén tus amigos, deben estar preocupados— le hablo el dragón blanco.

—Mike— le hablo Jack.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada realmente, pero investigamos un poco del nuevo caso. Resulta que los padres de la princesa Melody murieron en circunstancias extrañas y los informes oficiales tampoco aclaran las dudas, ahora su tío el Conde Vértigo esta a cargo de la pequeña como del reino, pero hasta que esta cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Creo entender lo que dices, Jack, seria raro que la princesa pida ayuda si esta con su tío.

—Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros como los que desvelaran este misterio mientras protegemos a la princesa.

—¿Quién hiso la solicitud de protección? — pregunto el potro.

—Un tal Barón Adral, hijo del Conde y primo de la princesa— le respondió Jack recordando quien hiso la petición.

—Entonces ya sabemos quien es el enemigo.

—Entiendes rápido niño.

En el castillo del reino de Serena caminaba un unicornio de pelaje verde crin amarilla con mechones negros, ojos violetas, usa una capa oscura que le cubre la cutie mark. Este entro a una habitación donde una voz le hablo

—Primo, me alegros que estés aquí— le hablo una potrilla de pelaje rosado y crin celeste

—Todo sea por tu seguridad princesa.

—Me siento segura contigo.

—Tranquila, he pedido ayuda a la princesa Celestia y acepto en mandarnos a sus mejores ponis.

La potra abrazo mas fuerte a su primo.

—Tranquila.

Le grupo Divine y Mike recién llegaron a una planicie a media noche cerca de la capital del reino de Serena donde se encontraba el castillo de la princesa. Los dragones y el resto de los trabajadores comenzaron a desempacar todo el equipo para tener el a tiempo las carpas y que el espectáculo diera inicio.

—¡VAMOS, TODOS A TRABAJAR! — grito el dragón negro.

Eso incluía al grupo, todos trabajaban a la par, desde los dragones hasta Sherrys con sus poderes mentales levitaba las grandes y pesadas vigas de acero que se usaban para las tres carpas y la principal, los minotauros como los dragones usaban su fuerza para clavar en la tierra las vigas, Jack junto con Mike y Rebeca volaban con para colocar las gigantes telas que darán forma a las tres carpas principales. Marcus junto con Gifka planeaban en como será la primera interacción con la realeza del reino de Serena

—Creo que una entrada formal seria lo mas adecuado— dijo la humana adulta mientras se tomaba una taza de café.

—Creo que es lo mejor— secundo Marcus mirando aun los planos del castillo que consiguieron por Celestia.

Ya en la mañana del mismo día se presentaron ante la familia real.

—Somos Divine y estamos aquí por y para preservar la seguridad de la princesa Melody—presento el pegaso gris.

—Gracias responder nuestra petición— Soy el Barón Adral.

—¿No falta alguien mas? — pregunto el grifo.

—Mi padre el Conde Vertigo, ahora esta ocupado con varios asuntos importantes, pero acompáñenme al salón principal— explico el joven unicornio.

El grupo en su forma oculta acepto la invitación del unicornio que acompañaba a la princesa quien se veía temerosa y tímida. En el salón una de las criadas trajo varias tazas de te para el grupo y se retiro de la habitación.

—Verán, esto debe ser un secreto, pero creo que mi padre busca la corona de Serena y hará lo que sea para obtenerla— hablo el unicornio cosa que la potra se puso aun mas triste. Los jóvenes se acercaron a esta.

—Confía en nosotros, podemos ser amigos— le sonrió Rebeca alegre.

—Somos el mejor grupo de Equestria— confiada hablo Lily mostrando sus músculos, cosa que Night en su forma mediana le dio un zape con su cola.

—No exageres sobrina— le dijo, cosa que hiso reír al grupo y un poco a la princesa.

—Si lo permite, nuestros jóvenes miembros pueden ser de ayuda con la princesa como su escolta personal— sugirió la alicornio morada y la princesa sonriente hablo.

—Eso seria agradable— acepto esta.

—Joshua, Mike, Lily, Rebeca, Sherrys de ahora serán la escolta personal de la princesa— ordeno Marcus.

—Si señor— respondieron todos con un saludo militar.

—Payasos— rodo los ojos el grifo.

—Me gustaría conocer mas sobre ustedes, pero es hora que la princesa Melody vaya a ser sus pendientes reales— comento el unicornio cosa que entristeció a la potra.

La princesa se retiro con su nueva guarida.

La princesa hablaba con Lily sobre el circo en el que habían llegado, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la princesa regente, Rebeca y Joshua hablaban de salir a conocer la ciudad y Mike miraba su brazalete.

—¿Algo te aqueja? — le pregunto el gato a Mike.

—No realmente, solo que extraño hacer esta clase de cosas con mis amigos— contesto cabizbajo el potro.

—Tranquilo niño, en un par de días volverás con tus amigos— dijo el gato alegre.

—Otra cosa, Rebeca y Joshua ¿Son pareja? Porque se ven muy enamorados— le pregunto.

—La señorita Rebeca y el joven Joshua son pareja desde hace dos años— respondió el gato ahora molesto.

Ingresaron a una habitación donde se encontraba un unicornio blanco, crin celeste, usaba un saco negro y cutie mark era un libro y una regla.

—Buenos días princesa, veo que tenemos nuevos estudiantes— hablo el maestro.

—¡¿Qué escuela?! Mejor me hubiera quedado con Twilight— se molesto Rebeca.

—Vamos, esto será sencillo— intento animar Mike.

El unicornio les puso a los cinco una montaña de tareas.

—¿Qué decías? — le recrimino Lily al potro.

—Ya, bueno esto no debe ser tan complicado.

—Carajo, y yo que acepte venir para saltarme las clases de la Academia— se quejo el adolecente.

—Tengo una idea— comento Rebeca.

—¡Silencio! La clase esta por comenzar— reprendió el maestro unicornio al grupo.

Rebeca llamo a su gato quien adquirió su elemento oscuridad y junto con la unicornio conjuraron un hechizo.

—Sello sombrío, Arte Oscuro: Dopplergänger

Los dos crearon seis replicas de cada uno y silenciosamente los originales se escaparon por una la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Ya estando bastante lejos del profesor, festejaron de su escape exitoso.

—Nunca antes me había escapado del maestro Workthoot— se rio la pequeña Melody.

—Tenemos practica para escapar, usualmente de Gifka si tenemos en cuenta que es la mejor cazadora del toda Equestria— comento Joshua.

—¿Qué haremos ahora que tenemos tiempo libre— pregunto Mike.

—Podemos ir al circo del que hablaron— sugirió Melody.

—¿Segura? — pregunto Lily.

—¿No se puede? — pregunto confundida la princesa.

—Claro que podemos, pero los ponis podrían verla y se armaría tumultos por querer estar con usted— explico Joshua.

—Eso es cierto princesa— añadió Rebeca.

—Tengo una idea— hablo Mike y de su mochila saco un brazalete del cual coloco en la pata a Melody.

—Es un invento mío, es un modificador de ADN— hablo con alarde a su invento.

—Y ¿Qué hace exactamente? — pregunto la princesa.

—Piense en una especie cual sea.

Melody se imagino a un dragón y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar al de una dragona de escamas rosas y un corte de cabello al que pose del mismo color, tenia el tamaño de Lily.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundida la princesa.

Rebeca le paso un espejo de mano que tenia en su bolso y Melody se sorprendió que ahora una dragona.

—Wow, soy una dragona— se sorprendió la ahora dragona princesa

—Así es princesa, puede ser cualquier especie con mi invento— alardeaba feliz el potro.

El grupo fue hacia el circo donde ya se veía una gran multitud de ponis disfrutando de los espectáculos. Los minotauros combatían con espadas en una clase de duelo, había pegasos acróbatas y diez dragones que se enfrentaban a un pegadrake el cual derroto a todos sin sudar.

—Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? — se acerco Gifka confundida.

—Gifka ¿Tu que haces aquí? — se apresuro a preguntar Rebeca.

—Primero mi respuesta ¿Qué hacen aquí y porque Melody es una dragona? — se molesto.

—¿Cómo se entero que era la princesa? — pregunto ahora Mike.

—Tengo habilidades oculares, ninguna alma se escapa de mi aun si su forma física transmuta,… saben que, no me importa que hagan solo cuiden de la princesa, adeu— se despidió la alicornio purpura cosa que estremeció al grupo.

—¿Esa es la razón por la cual es la mejor cazadora de Equestria? — pregunto Melody asustada.

—Eso creo— le respondió Rebeca.

Los jóvenes regresaron algo tarde y la princesa les mostro un camino secreto para volver a al castillo sin ser detectada por la guardia, pero no que no se esperaban es que al entrar al a su habitación se encontraron con Adral y Jack con un rostro bastante serio.

—¿Se divirtieron? — pregunto molesto el unicornio.

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta del Barón.

—Hicieron algo tonto e irresponsable— les regaño Jack.

—¿Gifka te dijo verdad? — pregunto su hermana.

—No, los dopplergängers desaparecieron después de un rato— le respondió.

—Melody estas en peligro y sales del castillo a divertirte.

—Lamento haberte preocupado primo.

—Estuvimos en el circo con Night y Light.

—¿Acaso la palabra líder no les dice nada? Nadie me dice nada, carajo— se pregunto molesto el pegaso.

—Lo lamentamos— hablo Melody por todos.

—Esta bien, que sea la ultima vez que se escapan— sentencio Adral.

—Lily, Rebeca, Sherrys se quedaran en la habitación de Melody, Mike, Joshua se les asigno una habitación para compartir.

Los chicos se separaron de las chicas y así fue como termino el primer día de misión.

* * *

El primer capitulo conto con 8,087 palabras y este tiene 10,152 un poco mas que el original no.


	5. Real 2

**The Real Harmony 2**

En la base de exploradores de la ciudad se encontraba Mikki junto con su tropa de exploradoras junto con mas niños exploradores de otros grupos, Mike se encontraba aburrido en su lugar, cuando una voz le llama.

—¿También aburrido? — le pregunto una chica.

—Darkwing ¿Qué haces aquí? Y veo que trajiste a Dark Cloud.

—Ya sabes como es este cuervo raro, le gusta estar involucrado en estas tonterías de exploradores de mi hermano menor Raymond.

—Si, Mikki me pidió que la acompañar, tu hermano ¿En qué grupo esta?

—Leones Poderosos, Mikki esta con los Fénix Danzantes ¿Cierto?

—Si.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a platicar ignorando el discurso de la Jefa Exploradora, una mujer de cabello blanco algo mayor, usaba el uniforme clásico de los exploradores, camisa y pantalón caqui, zapatos negros, una pañoleta roja y el sombrero de explorador, junto a este un hombre de cabello pelirrojo con el mismo uniforme que la mujer, un poco mas joven que la mujer.

—Este año la competencia será muy reñida con diez equipos diferentes de exploradores, recuerden el lema de los exploradores, Ser Leales, Ser Amistosos y sobre todo Respetuosos al mundo y la naturaleza— hablo la mujer.

—Como dijo mi compañera Gálea, salgan y consigan esas insignias si quieren avanzar de rango a Exploradores Avanzados.

El grupo de Mikki salió junto con su líder y Mike, hacia los suburbios de la ciudad para intentar conseguir la insignia de mayor venta de galletas.

—Bien, ¿Tenemos toda la mercancía? — pregunto la líder exploradora Maria.

—Si Ms. Magic— respondieron todas.

—¿Galletas de chocolate?

—Si.

—¿Doble chipa de chocolate?

—Si.

—¿Chocolate y menta?

—Si.

—¿Bombones de fresa?

—Si.

—¿Dragones escupe fuego, alas oscuras?

—Si… ¿eh? — se preguntaron las niñas.

—Una pequeña broma— se rio María.

Las pequeñas se dividieron en grupos de dos quedando tres grupos y Mike estaba con su hermana y su amiga Bloom yendo de casa en casa vendiendo las cajas de galletas. Mikki tocaba la puerta y al abrir Holy saludaba al cliente.

—Hola amigo.

—Que interesante— hablo un hombre de mediana edad.

—Somos de la tropa de exploradores y estamos en nuestra búsqueda de insignia de ventas y en la recaudación para mejorar el asilo de ancianos ¿ Le gustaría comprar algunas galletas? — preguntaron ambas niñas.

—Bueno, con esa ave me convencieron, les comprare dos cajas.

—Gracias señor, serán diez dólares— agradecieron ambas.

Los tres caminaban de casa en casa usando a Holy para el enganche, caminando se toparon con otros dos exploradores quienes eran Raiden y Rafael junto con Darkwing y Rebeca quienes los acompañaban.

—Hola Mikki, Bloom— saludaron ambos chicos.

—Hey Raider, Rafael, pensamos en obtener la misma insignia verdad— hablo Bloom.

—Si, parece que pensamos igual— hablo Rafael.

—¿Cómo van en ventas? — pregunto Mikki.

—No muy bien, pero Dark Cloud no para de hablar tonterías— respondió Raider.

Mientras Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca conversaban.

—En verdad que es pesado acompañar a nuestros hermanos menores en estas tonterías— hablo la chica rubia.

—Lo se, pero me recuerda cuando era pequeña y como nos divertíamos mucho— hablo con algo de nostalgia la castaña.

—Saben, deberíamos ir de campamento, al cabo que hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano— recomendó el chico rubio.

—Claro, eso seria genial.

—Sin duda alguna.

Los tres llamaron a sus hermanos menores y les contaron de los planes del campamento, estos les pareció buena idea ir de campamento para así tener varias insignias de una sola vez.

El día continuo con normalidad y ambos hermanos regresaron a su hogar donde su niñera les tenia ya preparada la comida.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu junta de niñas exploradoras? — le pregunto Selene a Mikki.

—Excelente.

—Me alegro por ti, en cambio usted joven parece que murió de aburrimiento.

—Se podría decir que si, oye Selene, llame algunos amigos y decidimos ir de campamento junto con los grupos de niños exploradores de Mikki y Rafael.

—Esa es una estupenda idea y quieren que les enseñe varios trucos de supervivencia en el bosque.

—Si eso suena genial— se alegro el joven.

En otro hogar entraba Danna y su hermano Raimundo, su madre tenia lista la comida y les pedía que fueran a lavarse antes de comer. Después de comer, Danna subió a su habitación y en su escritorio habían varios bocetos de dibujo, entre estos personajes que se parecían a sus amigos, en su lámpara de mesa se encontraba Dark Cloud, un cuervo que Danna había encontrado cuando este era un polluelo, ella lo alimento y lo cuido hasta el punto que cuando paseaba con este la gente le llama la nueva Allen Poe, ya que Danna prefiere evitar a la gente y mantener una barrera de misterio salvo para sus amigos mas cercanos, Danna voltea a ver a su cuervo quien la miraba fijamente y este comenzó a recitar algunas estrofas.

Si estoy solo, tú me acoges; eres mi fiel compañía  
Me hablas sincera y me esperas cuando empieza el día  
Mi guía, mi faro de Alejandría si me ves perdido  
Te miro y elimino la tristeza en un suspiro  
Das sentido a mi existencia, tu desobediencia  
Tu, sola presencia merece mi reverencia  
Tú, me diste un don, fuiste mi espada  
Siempre encerrada en tu prisión si la inspiración faltaba  
Desde la nada me abrazas, no prohíbes ni amenazas  
Tan romántica y auténtica, tú nunca te disfrazas  
Como un hada y un verdugo, firme escudo en la batalla  
Tú, a quién acudo si otros fallan  
Me das retos, aventuras y responsabilidad  
Me das éxito y dinero, me quitas la intimidad  
Me exiges crear, me haces temblar, soñar, me curas  
Me eliges para hablar si las calles están mudas  
Me desnudas con ternura y siento tu tacto y tu olor  
Si te veo volar libre entre la voz de un cantautor  
Eres Ópera y Flamenco, eres todo lo que tengo y te amo  
Mientras brotas entre las notas de un piano  
Y me desintegras pintando estas noches negras  
Me alegras, me invades, me evades, alejas las tinieblas  
Y me resucitas siempre, nunca me mientes  
Eres el recipiente donde lágrimas se vierten  
Eres Tango y eres ritmo, vives en Do, Re, Mi, Fa  
Impredecible compás cuando te vistes de Jazz  
Llegas y me das oxígeno, mi único somnífero  
Si el mortífero estrés tensa mis músculos  
Discípulo de tu inmensa maestría, cuando no te conocía  
Como podía vivir sin percibir tu melodía  
Fuiste mía y solo mía en mis horas de miseria  
Compones la banda sonora de esta tragicomedia  
Tú, reina entre mil reyes, cumbre de mis valles  
Me levitas y así evitas que tanto odio me ametralle  
Tú si eres Hip-Hop muestras denuncia y carisma  
Pero te vistes de clásica y sigues siendo la misma

—Sigues escuchando a ese rapero nach, en verdad que te gusta su música— comento la joven al escuchar la canción que cantaba el ave negra.

—Hermana, dice mama que te toca pasear al perro hoy— entro se improviso Raider un niño de cabello negro profundo y ojos celestes, usaba un pijama de su serie favorita Federación de Seguridad Interestelar con el grupo de Comando especial "Rastreadores" donde aparecían dos lobos armados con rifles, un panda rojo con granadas, un orni manejando una espada, un león quien tenia dos hachas de plasma y un gato con una pistola en su garra y en su hocico un cuchillo de combate

En la mañana ambos hermanos se estaban preparando para ir de campamento por tres días completos. Mike en su habitación guardaba unos pocos cambios de ropa como su traje de baño ya que estarían cerca del lago. Mikki en cambio tenia problemas de que llevar, no sabia que ponerse, cuando llega su hermano para ver si estaba lista.

—Mikki iremos al bosque no a Milán, solo lleva lo importante.

—Lo se, pero, no se que ropa usar.

—Llevas puesta tu uniforme de exploradora, supongo que tus amiguitas también la usaran, además de eso quiero regalarte esto.

Mike sacó una navaja Suiza la cual se veía algo deteriorada.

—Waow, ¿Es de verdad? — pregunto su hermana.

—Lo es, hace poco me compré uno nuevo y este me lo regalo papá la primera vez que me llevo a una de sus exploraciones por Sudamérica y es hora que tu tengas este.

—Gracias hermano— la pequeña agradeció y abrazo a su hermano.

Bajaron ambos y se encontraba esperándolos Tala la novia de Mike, junto varios de sus amigos como Jonny y Samanta, como la niñas exploradoras.

—Aventura en el bosque, dominando la naturaleza— se podía ver emocionado a Jonny con su siempre actitud tejana.

—Ya quiero ir— dijo Sam emocionada pero no tanto como Jonny.

—Suban al mama móvil que María nos prestó— hablo Selene.

Mike junto con sus amigos se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehículo ya que aunque este era para ocho pasajeros, sobre pasaron el cupo de este, más el equipo para acampar. Mike junto con su novia veían una película juntos usando un audífono cada quien en la ipad, Samanta repasaba algunos versos del Corán escuchando música de su tierra natal, mientras Jonny leía su manga favorito Hermanos de Sangre escrito por un autor al que se refieren como Eyedragon, todos usaban audífonos para evitar escuchar las tontas canciones de los exploradores que cantaban las niñas.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, se encantaba otra camioneta de color negro donde se ya se había establecido el campamento, entre estos estaban el grupo de Raider y Rafael, junto con Danna, Rebeca y por impresión se encontraba Gifka usando una blusa de tirantes de color tierra las cual resaltaba mucho más sus fuertes brazos y espalda tonificado, guantes sin dedos, pantalones de camuflaje con botas de combate, tenía el cabello recogido en una pequeña cola de lobo.

—Es como en el 85, solo que con niños y sin metralla de por medio.

—Hola Gif, hola prima Rebeca— saludo Selene.

El escuchar hola voz familiar de la universitaria, Gifka la volteo a ver y la saludo con un abrazo de oso y con una facilidad levanto a la chica a una gran altura como si no pesara nada.

—Mírate, estas muy bien cariño ¿Cómo ha estado la universidad?

—Ya sabes, estudiar una ingeniería no es cosa fácil.

—Prima Selene, gusto en verte— saludo Rebeca.

En eso Mike se acerca.

—Mi niñera es tu familiar.

—Por favor Mike, eh sido tu niñera desde que tenias 6 años ¿No lo recuerdas? — pregunto la universitaria.

—No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia después de romperme la cabeza cuando tenía diez años.

—Bien, quiero dos campamentos, niños del lado derecho y niñas en el izquierdo— ordeno Gifka.

Se repartieron las tareas, las cuales los dos grupos de exploradores se ordenaron en grupos de pareja con ayuda de uno de los mayores, Mike junto con Mikki y Rafael identificaban diferentes tipos de bayas comestibles y condimentos naturales, Rebeca con Raymundo o Raider e Isis conseguían pedazos de madera seca para preparar la fogata, Danna junto con Jonny y otros cuatro niños exploradores preparaban las tiendas de campaña, Tala junto con Selene y la pareja de exploradores faltante preparaban los ingredientes para que luego Gifka cocinara lo que fuera a traer, paso unas dos horas y el grupo se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto en volver Gifka ya que pronto anochecía, cuando escucharon un aullido de lobo y todos al voltear vieron a la mujer cargando con un jabalí solo con su brazo izquierdo y como una docena de pescados sobre atados con una soga en su espalda.

—Cenaremos como reyes— bromeó Jonny haciendo reír al resto.

La mujer comenzó a desangrar al animal cazado, mientras Selene, Rebeca y Tala preparaban el pescado.

Todos estaban cenando muy divertida mente contando historias y anécdotas graciosas.

—Y le dije o vas ahí dentro como el supuesto hombre que eres o yo mismo te obligo a entrar— contaba Gifka una de sus historias durante una de sus misiones en la guerra.

—¿Y qué pasó? — pregunto uno de los niños.

—Pues encontramos a varios refugiados y los ayudamos a salir del fuego cruzado.

Los pequeños impresionados con la historia de la mujer, cuando Mikki mira el plato de Samantha había dejado solamente el filete de jabalina.

—¿No vas a comerte eso?

—No, ¿Lo quieres?

—¿Puedo?

—Adelante— le pasó su filete al plato de Mikki, cosa que noto Mike.

—Mikki, si quieres más comida, solo pide la, no se la quites a los demás— le regaño.

—No te preocupes, mis creencias no me permiten comer cerdo— se justificó Samantha.

—¿Tus creencias no te permiten comer jabalí? — ahora pregunto Jonny.

—No exactamente, cerdo más que nada, ya saben que soy…

Parecía que le daba vergüenza decir su religión.

—No te preocupes linda, aquí no hay discriminación por nada— le apoyo Gifka.

—Gracias— sonrió.

—Saben por este bosque se narra una historia muy particular, sobre una mujer que murió por amor, Holy porque no nos cuentas la historia— le pidió Selene a lo que la ninfa asintió, voló hasta colocarse sobre la cabeza de esta y comenzó a cantar, mientras se tocaba una flauta.

Oigan la historia que les cuento,  
Por testigo pongo al tiempo, que así ocurrió:  
El dios de la lluvia gemía y lloraba  
Y, por séquito, la niebla le acompañó.

Segundos antes de medianoche,  
En la hora en que las brujas toman el té  
Donde el horizonte del bosque se esconde,  
En un claro, un posada a lo lejos se ve.

Su nombre era Kelpie,  
La dama del amanecer,  
En la noche de los difuntos  
Se le puede ver.  
Tu alma quiere poseer.

Dicen que viviá  
Atormentada  
Que su príncipe era  
De los de prometer al meter  
Y una vez yacido olvidar lo prometido  
Y los nueve meses ni el pelo se dejó ver.

Su nombre era Kelpie,  
La dama del amanecer,  
En la noche de los difuntos  
Se le puede ver.  
Tu alma quiere poseer.

Por conocer varón fue condenada,  
Enterrada en vida entre muros, Kelpie murió,  
Y desde aquel día su alma te guía  
Hacia la posada donde le conoció.

No beses su boca  
Si a medianoche tú la ves,  
Pues si acaricias esos labios  
Siempre morirás de pie  
Entre los muros, ya hay ciento diez.

Su nombre era Kelpie,  
La dama del amanecer,  
En la noche de los difuntos  
Se le puede ver.  
Añora un amor tener.

Los más pequeños, salvo por Mikki y Rafael tenían miedo sobre la historia que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Cómo es que mi ave conoce esa historia? — se pregunto Mike

—A decir en verdad, tú ninfa debe tener como unos quince o dieciséis años de vida. Antes que la tuvieras, esta era la amiga inseparable de mi primo Jack— explico Selene.

—Mike, tu padre y mi marido son amigos de hace tiempo, se conocieron en la universidad, no lo recuerdas, pero de pequeño siempre estabas hablando con Holy cuando tu padre te llevaba a una de sus investigaciones y junto con mi marido te dejaba a Holy para conversar. El día del accidente, mi marido pensó que era una buena idea que tuvieras a Holy contigo ahora— explico con más detalle Gifka.

—Tengo recuerdos borrosos sobre mi infancia, pero creo recordar a Holy cuando era más pequeño.

—Bueno, ya es hora de dormir, recuerden niños a la derecha y niñas a la izquierda, yo tendré la primera guardia— ordeno Gifka seriamente y todos se fueron a dormir.

Durante la noche Gifka movia algunos pedazos de carbón para mantener el fuego estable, en su hombro se encontraba Holy y sobre una rama Dark Cloud vigilando.

—Que gracia, una ninfa y un cuervo. Dime Holy, Mike se está volviendo responsable.

La ninfa lo negó con su ala.

—Ya lo creo, bueno, Dark Cloud.

Este solo grazno en respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron al lago a nadar, algunos como Mike y Jonny se encontraban con Gifka quien les enseñaba como pescar, Mikki nadaba cerca de las partes más profundas del lago cuando algo la sujeta del pie para hundirla, la pequeña asustada trato de pedir ayuda, pero resultó que se trataba de Rafael y Raider quienes le habían jugado una broma.

Después de jugar toda la mañana en el lago, hicieron una excursión por el bosque siendo guiados por Gifka.

—Alto y pecho al suelo— ordeno como si aún estuviera en el ejército.

Los exploradores hicieron caso, mientras que los mayores solo se agachaba.

—Miren con atención.

De una madriguera salían pequeños y adorables zorros que recibían la vuelta de sus padres quienes traían dos liebres para comer. En otro lado se podía ver algunas ardillas compartiendo nueces.

—Vaya, la naturaleza es cruda y hermosa— comento Samanta.

—Bueno, si y esta es la razón por la cual debe ser protegida.

En el trayecto uno de los niños avistó señalando a una pareja de ciervos haciendo el acto amado, cosa que sonrojo a varias de las chicas exploradoras, mientras Gifka y Selene reían de su reacción.

—Bueno, es temporada de apareamiento de los ciervos como de algunos otros animales— explico Gifka aún riéndose.

—Pero no pudieron ir aún lugar privado— se quejó una niña exploradora.

—Ellos no conocen el significado de pudor, son animales después de todo— hablo Jonny.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, el humano es otra especie animal, claro que nuestra evolución nos entrego el razonamiento y eso debería ser suficiente para saber lo que debemos hacer, aunque la historia humana después del paganismo a estado llena de guerras por la supremacía ideológica. Recuerden todos somos iguales por dentro, sin importar nuestra apariencia.

Días después de la excursión al bosque Mike y su pandilla se encontraban navegando por los ductos del drenaje con ayuda de Selene.

—Recuérdeme ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — pregunto molesta Adele.

—Por qué conozco mejor este pueblo y sus secretos, ahora a la derecha respondió Selene.

En el momento que voltearon notaron una luz al final del túnel y al salir dieron con el deshuesadora de autos abandonado, pero ese lugar en concreto era el terreno perfecto para esconderse de los adultos y tener libertad absoluta.

—Reconozco este lugar, aquí suelo venir con mi hermano mayor— hablo Joseph.

—Si, tú hermano Mario fue parte de mi grupo de amigos, revisa aquel sofá, aún deben de estar sus revistas— señaló la universitaria, Joseph fue y al mover uno de los viejos y mohoso cojines se encontraba un tesoro de revistas para caballeros.

—Bingo— festejo este.

—¿Entonces ahora nosotros somos los dueños de este lugar? — pregunto Ayame.

—Por supuesto, pueden cambiar lo que quieran, pero que ahora son parte del club de los 23.

—Suena a como a historia de terror— agregó Erwin.

Los jóvenes exploraron el nuevo lugar, ya que el espacio estaba construido literalmente por vehículos viejos y destruidos, un techo de chatarra, pero que no llegaba a filtrarse la lluvia por estos, muebles mohosos, con una televisión vieja y una consola snes, los chicos parecían que miraban una vieja guarida que a quedado intacta en el tiempo.

—Miren, tienen un juego completo de calabozos y dragones, podríamos usar a nuestros personajes de warcraft— mostro Mike, cosa que a los demás les pareció genial.

—Me alegro que les guste el lugar y recuerden no es un escape de los problemas, solo un refugio de los buenos momentos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron más tiempo del debido para terminar una campaña de D&D.

Mientras en casa de Rebeca se encontraba con Danna, Rafael y Raymond los cuatro en pijama en la sala mirando una película de terror, la chica rubia abrazaba a su gato azul ruso llamado Sherrys, Rafael y Raymond abrazaba sus peluches de la federación los cuales eran de Maya y Ayi respectivamente, Danna comía un bol de palomitas que de vez en cuando también le picaba Rebeca y Dark Cloud, en el momento que acabó la película las luces se encendieron y los jóvenes fueron asustados por Jack.

—Es hora de dormir— anuncio este. Y los jovenes protestaron.

—Vamos hermano, solo una película más por favor— le rogó Rebeca.

—Si maestro Evans— le secundó Danna.

—Solo una más o terminaré de lúgubre como Allan Poe.

—Nunca mas— hablo Dark Cloud.

—Cuervo que hace referencias.

El adulto subió las escaleras y los jovenes continuaron con su fiesta de películas a través de Netflix.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la segunda parte de la version realista, como se habrán dado cuenta Samanta es musulmana, y en próximas historias se revelarán más cosas del resto de la patrulla.**

**Darkwing tiene un cuervo, eso en si es un chiste, ya que el Dark Cloud original es un fenix negro entonces lo más parecido a eso seria un cuervo, que también canta o en este caso rapeando y lo digo en serio los cuervos son una especie de aves muy inteligentes.**

**Selene resultó ser prima de Rebeca y Jack y este le regalo a Holy ¿Que más secretos puede haber?**


	6. Terror Tales

**Historia #1: La Noche del Samhair**

El grupo de Jack avanzaba por una pacífica, los árboles comenzaban a teñirse de cafés y anaranjados, dando por iniciado el otoño. Rebeca jugaba con su gran felino en la parte trasera del carromato.

—Bien, hemos llegado— anuncio el joven adulto.

Rebeca se asomó y noto un pueblo que se estaba preparando para las fiestas de cosecha. El pueblo muy pintoresco, con adornos de colores vividos que contrastaban alegremente con los cálidos de las naturaleza.

—¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto la pequeña.

—Este pueblo es conocido por sus tradiciones antiguas— respondió Gifka.

El viento soplo y una fría corriente hiso temblar a la pequeña.

—Será mejor cubrirnos de este viento otoñal— comento Jack.

Rebeca se cambió de ropas dejando sus ropas de verano, por otras más cálidas, como, una blusa de manga larga, su poncho con capucha con orejas de gato, un pantalón negro y botas con piel de bestia, Jack cambió su chaleco por un abrigo ligero de color negro y Gifka cambio permaneció con su armadura, también Rebeca le colocó una capa a Sherrys.

Llegaron a la posada y Rebeca se separó de su hermano junto con su gato para explorar un poco el pueblo, los habitantes le saludaban como si fuera parte de su comunidad, cuando miran a un grupo de niños jugando, ambos corren felices. El grupo se alejó un poco por la presencia del felino, salvo una.

—Hola— saluda alegremente Rebeca.

—Hola— le regresa el saludo la niña pelirroja que usaba un vestido largo, adornado con un mandil blanco. —Que hermoso gato, ¿Puedo acariciarlo? — pregunto la niña pelirroja, Sherrys solo se acercó la cabeza y ella comenzó acariciarle la cabeza.

—Soy Rebeca y el gato te es Sherrys.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Judith, aunque solo dime Judy, chicos vengan— llamo a sus amigos.

Un niño que vestía con una playera verde y paliacate rojo atado a su cuello, pantalones cortos cafés y zapatillas deportivas, también pelirrojo se acercó, un poco temeroso, pero al final de uno en uno se acercaban al felino.

Ambas niñas rápidamente se hicieron amigas y fueron al bosque a recoger frutos silvestres en compañía del felino, caminaron por varios minutos y encontraron muchos arbustos con zarzamoras y con cuidado evitando las espinas del arbusto, cuando Rebeca voltea a ver sobre un claro una escultura abandonada, esta se acerca absorta, la figura era de un ser alado con una guadaña reposando y sosteniendo el cuerpo de un hombre en brazos.

—¿Quién es el? — pregunto Rebeca.

—Los ancianos le llaman "El Juez de las almas difuntas" las historias dictan que el ser te visitara durante tu lecho y te otorgara tu sentencia, volverse uno con el mundo o vagar eternamente en el limbo— Explico Judy.

—Debe ser un trabajo duro.

En ese momento se escucharon pisadas sobre las hojas secas que alertó a las niñas y Sherrys se puso en posición de combate, para luego relajarse al ver que era Gifka.

—Rebeca, te estábamos buscando— comento la mujer.

—Gifka, tu debes saber sobre esta estatua.

La mujer se acercó a esta y con su mano Quito un poco el musgo que se encontraba en la base de la estatua, mostrando una lengua muerta.

—Azrael— pronuncio Gifka —Así que aquí es donde está tu lecho— murmuró esta.

—¿Usted sabe sobre esto? — pregunto Judith.

—Un poco en realidad, pero esta estatua representa a la mano derecha de Dios, aquel que viajó al inframundo sin experimentar la muerte, niñas, regresemos al pueblo, deben estar preocupados.

Los cuatro se alejaron del claro y de la estatua le brillaron dos puntos como si de ojos se tratasen.

Durante la noche, el pueblo irradiaba aún más color y brillo que en el día, una hoguera donde las parejas se reunían a bailar, los niños con disfraces reunían las colectas de los vecinos, mientras que los druidas y las wiccas rezaban a la estatua del dragón padre tierra Drako, para que las cosechas del próximo año fuesen abundantes.

Jack miraba por la ventana y Gifka se acercó.

—Hoy es la noche de Samhain y los espíritus estarán vagando en búsqueda de alguna presa ingenua.

Rebeca se encontraba con su amiga fabricando las llamadas calaveras de azúcar, que sirven como adorno en la gran ofrenda a los espíritus.

—Judy, ¿Qué es eso de la gran ofrenda de la que habla la hermana wicca?

—La gran ofrenda, sirve para siempre recordar a nuestros ancestros y espíritus guardianes, también aquellas personas que nos eran importantes en vida. Por eso ponemos su fotografía en la ofrenda, para que sepan que aún están en nuestra memoria.

Sherrys noto el cambio de respiración de su dueña y la miro fijamente.

—Judy, ¿Puedo tambien poner la foto de alguien preciada para mi?

—Por su puesto, adelante.

Rebeca se acercó a la ofrenda y en un pequeño hueco colocó la foto de Elizabeth quien ya había fallecido hace más de un año, la foto era de ella sosteniendo a Rebeca cuando era una bebé.

—¿Es tu madre? Es muy hermosa— pregunto Judith.

—No exactamente, pero fue quien me enseñó muchas cosas hermosas— su voz entre cortada, fue atacada con un ronroneo de su gato quien lo miró, ella feliz abrasa a su gato y una mano acaricia su cabeza, ella voltea para ver a su hermano mayor.

Ya en entrada la noche, Rebeca cambió sus ropas por un disfraz más colorido, teniendo un vestido colorido, con bordado de flores, Gifka la maquilló como una calavera más colorida, Sherrys usó sus poderes para combinar los elementos de oscuridad con espectral, dando a un gran gato blanco, de ojos amatistas, con un aparente saco negro, con una cola parecida a una garra y en sus patas un fuego morado.

La joven salió a pedir las ofrendas junto con el gato y su nueva amiga y más niños del pueblo, juntas recogían de casa en casa muchos regalos, sobre todo vegetales. Usando gran variedad de calabazas se fabricaban linternas con un hechizo de protección para guiar a los espíritus nobles y ahuyentar a los perversos, Rebeca había retratado la cara de su gato en una calabaza y este solo resopló, Jack y Gifka junto con algunos druidas sacrificaban a los animales más débiles y esparcían su sangre mientras oraban al dragón de la tierra Drako el mayor de los seis, por las abundantes cosechas del verano y pedirle fertilidad en sus cosechas del próximo año.

En la madrugada Gifka se encontraba en un puente mirando su reflejo en el río, una luz naranja flotaba, Gifka simplemente sonrió y le saludo.

—Hola Jack ¿Sigues buscando tu descanso?

La alma en pena se mostro, usaba ropas que denotaban de hace siglos, usaba un saco antiguo y pantalones negros, el hombre flotaba con un aura espectral.

—Maldita sea Gifka, es la quinta vez que te encuentro en el año.

—Bueno, soy quien mantiene el equilibrio entre los planos.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué as venido aquí? — preguntó el espectro molesto.

—Sabes que por estos bosques esta la tumba de Azrael y yo poseo su arma, dime ¿Qué te parece ser parte de mi colección de almas?

—Como esos espíritus con los que haces un trato de invocación, suena bien.

—Excelente.

Gifka invocó su arma de la llave y con un conjuro encerró al espíritu errante Jack o Lanter dentro de la cabeza de dragón.

—Samhair, la noche con la que termina el verano.

**Historia #2: Treack or Treat**

En la sala de estar, Maya se terminaba de maquillar como Naked Snake y esperaba que el resto de su familia estuviera lista para ir a pedir dulces en noche de Halloween.

—Shaona, niños, rápido que la noche se acaba y quiero dulces.

Shaona bajaba las escaleras junto Tomi, el pequeño gatito estaba disfrazado del caballero del zodiaco de libra, ya que había nacido el tercer día de Julio.

—Gatita ¿No saldrás a pedir dulces? — preguntó su mujer.

—Lo siento mi fierecilla, pero quiero terminar de leer mi libro. Y además alguien debe estar en casa para recibir a los niños.

—Entiendo, bueno. ¡Dark Soul, Estela! ¿Ya están listos? — llamó enojada, la gata negra.

—Ya estoy listo y esta pequeña también— bajo Dark como Revolver Ocelot y Jasmy estaba disfrazada de una adorable calaverita.

—Soy una muetita adolable— hablo Jasmy

—Estoy lista— anuncio Estela quien bajaba las escaleras con Laila, la gata de ojos verdes usaba un vestido negro muy pegado, simulando a Morticia de los Locos Adams, y la pequeña gatita usaba un disfraz de la princesa Rosalina.

—Soy la Observadora y los desellos son mis hijos.

—Se ven adorables mis niños, agrúpense para una foto— hablo Shaona mientras sacaba su cámara.

El grupo poso para la foto y Shaona contenta ya tenía una nueva adquisición para su álbum de recuerdos.

—Este es el plan, iremos dos manzanas más al sur porque ya nos conocen aqui y nos infiltramos entre grupo de niños, para no ser reconocidos y pedir muchos dulces— explicaba el plan Maya.

—Si, señora— asintieron los hermanos con un saludo militar y los trillizos reían contentos.

—Caminaron un par de minutos y la noche estaba por caer dando inicio a la recolección de dulces u horribles bromas será ejecutadas, para aquellos que no las ofrezcan.

La primera casa les entrego una surtida dotación a los tres gatos mayores, y la segunda también, ya en la quinta casa con una buena racha y algunas naranjas también, esta no abrieron para pedir trato, por lo que truco será el caso.

—Bueno, no quieren dar dulces, Dark Soul, se el niño malo de mami— le autorizo Maya al gato negro ser travieso.

—Una broma en camino— froto sus patas para luego chasquear sus garras y la casa terminar llena de pudín.

—Hermano, ¿No crees que exageras te? — le pregunto Estela al ver el hogar de esas personas completamente llena de pudín.

—Relájate hermanita, desaparecerá en la mañana, además solo cubrí el exterior.

Reanudaron su curso, y más niños se unían a la familia de gatos, para disfrutarlo mejor. Algunas casas entregaban frutas cosa que molestaba tanto a Maya como a Dark Soul, pero cumplían su parte de trato, así que no les hacían bromas, otras ignoraban a los grupos de infantes y entonces Dark Soul usaba sus poderes para hacerles bromas más inofensivas de las que solía hacer antes o el lobo plateado se molestaría con la autora de este cuento.

La noche avanzaba y el grupo reía con la última broma incluso Estela le pareció divertida, ya que Dark Soul envolvió el hogar de esa familia en gelatina marca gelatina y por más que la agites nada se moverá de su lugar.

—Lo admito, esa última fue buena.

—De acuerdo, sigamos.

El grupo continuó su recorrido, cuando varias patrullas pasaron rápidamente.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? — se preguntó Estela.

—Lo más seguro, que son adolecentes estúpidos haciendo una fiesta en alguna casa abandonada— le respondió Maya sin importarle la situación.

Pasaron por una tienda de veinticuatro horas y se encontraba una patrulla estacionada. Maya tomando de su lata de té negro, escucho la radio del vehículo.

—A todas las unidades, se han divisado una reunión de un culto oscuro, se cree que tiene a varios rehenes.

—Vaya, bueno no es que no me interese, pero estoy con mis hijos y no quiero preocuparles.

—Se a confirmado que uno de los rehenes es una niña felina blanca.

Eso último preocupó a Maya y de su celular marco a su amada que no contesto en varias ocasiones.

—Debió quedarse dormida leyendo su tonta novela— la preocupación de Maya estaba aumentando, saliendo de la tienda Dark y Estal tomando de las manos a los trillizos, Maya les dijo.

—Estela, regresa a casa con los pequeños ya casi es media noche, hay algo que debo hacer y me llaman para saber si esta Shaona dormida.

—Claro— asintió Estela.

—Darkin, sube a la patrulla, la tomaremos prestada.

Dark obedeció y subió de lado del copiloto y Maya se puso a conducir la patrulla.

—Aquí Maya y Dark Soul agentes de la Federación, escuchamos su pedido de ayuda.

—Hay una reunión a dos calles de su posición en una mansión abandonada, se cree que hay un grupo haciendo rituales de magia sangre.

—Entendido— colgó la gata.

—¿Magia Sangre? ¿Cómo esos chiflados seguidores de demonios durante la tiranía de Absalon? — preguntó Dark Soul.

—No lo sé cariño, pero quiero que neutralices a cualquier enemigo hostil.

Llegaron a la mansión donde se encontraba las demás patrullas, uno de los agentes locales hablaba con uno de los secuestradores, pero no parecían querer entregarse o aceptar el trato.

—¿Usted esta a cargo? — preguntó Maya seriamente mientras mostraba su placa.

El encargado en cuestión era un lobo negro que vestía con el uniforme de detective.

—Así es, gracias por su cooperación.

—No se preocupe, mi compañero y yo nos haremos cargo,

Ambos felinos ingresaron por una ventana que esta a medio tapiar, por sus pelajes y tamaño les sería fácil camuflarse con el ambiente. El lugar era un completo basurero, las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis y simbología satánica.

—Este lugar me repugna, está muy sucio y… ¿Eso es una cucaracha sobre un pastel — comento Dark Soul.

Maya con su arma en mano caminaba lentamente subiendo las escaleras evitando hacer ruido alguno. Dark estaba un tanto nervioso y no por la posible pelea, sino por que puedan dañar a su madre, Maya emboscó a un despistado, durmiéndolo con una llave de lucha. El sujeto capturado era un simple conejo adolecente, usaba una túnica roja y una máscara negra con luces LED.

—Mira, esta máscara me recuerda a esa serie de películas de la purga— comento Dark Soul.

—Regresando podríamos ver una maratón de esas.

—Me encantaría, con palomitas picantes.

Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar y tanto Maya como Dark neutralizaban a los enemigos que se encontraban, todos adolecentes.

—Te dije que eran estupidos adolecentes, pero les caerá la ley de mis puños.

—Encontremos a los rehenes y salgamos de aquí.

El dúo negro continuó subiendo los pisos de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto, donde se escuchaban voces ahogadas.

—En este cuarto— Maya derribo la puerta y diviso a tres rehenes, dos de estos eran niños que habían sido raptados hace pocas horas y el tercero era una chica mayor que llevaba unas semanas desaparecida.

—Vaya, vaya, esto les dará mínimo 6 años de prisión.

Dark liberó a los tres y creo un portal directo a la salida del lugar, el gato negro parecía molesto, desapareció de un momento a otro y Maya al verlo lo buscó en todos lados del piso, encontrando lo amarrando al líder del culto. Incluso el resto estaban inconscientes y apilados en una esquina.

—Hola mamá.

—Cariño ¿No estás molesto? — preguntó Maya al saber que Dark se molestaba cuando lastimaban algún infante.

—Un poco, pero será la justicia quien se hará cargo, ¿Volvemos a casa?

—Claro amor.

Maya rodeó a su hijo con una garra y este creo un portal directo a casa. Estela se encontraba en el sofá con su pijama de cuerpo completo de dinosaurio rosa, mirando una película de terror. Dark con un chasquido cambio su disfraz por una pijama del dragón de la película "Como entrenar a tu dragón", Maya se sentó entre sus dos hijos adoptivos y ambos descansaron su cabeza en ella para ver juntos la película.

* * *

**Holi, aquí Heron reportándose.**

Bueno, primero esto se debió haber subido ayer, pero siempre me atrasó.

La primera historia se supone que es una combinación entre el Samhair la festividad de origen Celta que da la referencia a la actual que es Halloween y el día de muerto la festividad mexicana que es hoy. Pero creo que me salió un poco simplona.

La segunda ya es en sí la festividad actual, comercial y con un poco de camorra.


	7. My version: Wedding

**Esta es mi version de la boda, añadi la escena de la platica entre Dark Soul y Light, ya que estos tienen ciertas similitudes y tambien cambie la cansion de LightSun, ya que la otra no me termino de convencer.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en una habitación de hotel donde una yegua de pelaje blanco, crin rubia hecha de energía donde pequeñas estelas Rojas pasaban como si de cometas se tratasen, usaba un vestido de novia blanco, lleno de encajes hermosos, usaba un collar hecho de diferentes gemas, desde un cuarzo blanco, uno rosa, azul y amarillo y en medio de estos un diamante rojo carmín. Esta se miraba en el espejo con dudas sobre el futuro. Detrás de ella se encontraban un joven lobo antropomórfico de pelaje negro como sus ojos donde se encontraba dos iris tan azules como un zafiro, usaba un tuxtedo blanco donde la mitad de las mangas estaban rasgadas siendo el traje alquilado, le adornaba en una oreja un lirio blanco y miraba fijamente a la yegua y una yegua de pelaje plateado y crin igual con algunos mechones blancos, usaba un vestido celeste, con un collar con zafiros. Tambien se encontraba sus dos espíritus, la dragona Red Heart y Sharky el tiburón La novia miro a sus allegados y hablo.

Mikki: Vamos Azure, di algo.

Azure: Estoy molesto.

Mikki: Vamos, ser el chico de las flores, no es tan malo.

Red: Ji, ji parece que el gran Azure le molesta hacer un papel de niña.

El lobo no contesto el comentario y solo se le quedo mirando a la dragona.

Azure: Lo voy a compartir con Heart Fire y Moon Light y yo quería ser el mozo de los anillos.

Mikki: Mis disculpas, pero ya hace tiempo lo había pedido Star White serlo.

Bloom: Es gracioso verlos discutir por esa clase de cosas.

Mikki: Lo se amiga, pero usualmente Azure es más tranquilo.

Bloom: Sabes, esta es una decisión complicada, pero nada que el verdadero amor no pueda traspasar.

Ambas yeguas se abrazan.

Mikki: Que bueno que te elegí como mi dama de honor.

En ese momento entran varias yeguas y dos gatas, todas usando vestidos hermosos, salvo la gata negra que usaba un traje negro algo masculino.

Darkwing: ¿Nerviosa querida?

Mikki: Mentiría si dijera que no. Aunque ¿Tu también debes estarlo?

Darkwing: Un poco, pensé que nunca llegaría este día.

Shaona: Tranquilas que nosotras nos haremos cargo de todo.

En ese momento un empleado pasó corriendo gritando asustado.

Maya: Espero que sea un asaltante y no Dark Soul haciendo de las suyas.

Luego pasó Dark Soul montando un toro mecánico.

Maya: Si me disculpan chicas, tengo que corregir a un gato.

Shaona: No todos cambian del todo

Comento esta molesta Maya mientras se arremangaba su brazo metálico y Shaona daba una excusa tonta.

Applejack a: Alguien me recuerda ¿Por qué aceptamos que ese gato y su hermana estén en la boda de ambas?

Se pregunto la vaquera guardiana.

Mikki: Dio su palabra que no arruinaría ninguna de las bodas y por que Maya y Shaona son las únicas que pueden controlarlo.

Darkwing: No quiero recordar el drama que nos armó esa gata para que también invitáramos a ese gato.

Explico la novia un tanto extrañada y Darkwing algo fastidiada, luego se escuchaba los quejidos de dolor del gato oscuro, pasando delante de la habitación como Maya se lo llevaba de la oreja mientras le regañaba.

Maya: Te lo advertí jovencito, nada de tonterías por este día y ya estas que vas tarde, cámbiate ese viejo trapo que usas todos los días por el traje que te alquilamos y nada de peros Dark Soul.

Umbra: Con una madre así, para que quieres enemigos.

Comento la media súcubo y las demás le dieron la razón.

Darkwing: Cambiando de tema, ¿Estas lista?

Mikki: Si.

Mientras en otra habitación se encontraba el novio quien era asistido por los chicos, entre estos Mike quien terminaba de arreglar el moño de Black Raider.

Raider: Gracias por ayudar.

Mike: Se hace lo que se puede.

Aram: Tranquilo, que ya fuimos al Harem ayer en tu despedida de soltero.

Mike: ¿Fueron a un burdel de mala muerte?

Pregunto molesto el alicornio.

Ayi: Si, que buenas hembras que había ahí, lo que te perdiste Raider.

Mike miro a su futuro cuñado y con gesto de molestia le agradecido que no haya ido con ese par de idiotas.

Mike: Un momento si era una despedida de soltero sin soltero ¿A quien usaron?

Frederick: A Vulcan y Onix ¿Quiénes más?

Vulcan: Oh si! El mejor lugar para ver tantas hembras bailando de manera exquisita.

Hablo el robot pervertido. Cosa que Eye Fox le dio su coscorrón de siempre.

Mike: Onix ¿En serio?

Pregunto un tanto molesto el semental.

Onix: Que puedo decir, no es como si Darkwing no lo hubiera hecho.

Mike: ¡Darkwing nunca haría eso!

Respondió el alicornio más molesto, y el conejo le mostro unas fotos de su celular que le había enviado Shaona de la despedida de soltera de Darkwing y Mikki, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Mike que lo dejo sin hablar, se podía ver a ambas yeguas disfrutando el baile junto con varios machos fornidos que usaban una muy sugerente y nada fuera de la imaginación tanga negra.

Raider: Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido con ustedes.

Mike con un Facehoof comento molesto.

Mike: Aram, tu y tu grupo son una pésima influencia.

Frederick: Fue idea de Darkwing a sugerencia de Maya y Shaona.

Mike ahora estaba deprimido, por enterarse que su hermanita y su amiga hacía cosas que el jamás le gusto hacer.

En mundo de los dioses, frente al gran árbol de la vida, se encontraba el lugar arreglado para la boda donde había varios asientos para los invitados, un bufete de comida y una banda lista para tocar además del coro especial de Fluttershy guardiana. Entre estos Luminos quien sería el encargado de casar a la joven pareja.

Luminos: ¿Cómo termine aceptando esto?

Se preguntaba el maestro del conocimiento, luego miro a Dimentio quien hablaba con Galaxandria y Orion.

Luego llegaron Night Terror junto con su esposa y sus dos pequeñas hijas a saludar al trio.

Galaxandria: Charlotte, Terror, vinieron con sus niñas.

Charlotte: Un poco tarde ya que nuestras hijas no querían asistir.

Terror: Las convencimos que habría juguetes vivos.

Shiro: ¿Dónde están los juguetes vivos?

Roux: Nos prometieron que habría juguetes vivos.

Orion: Ven a ese oso frente a la mesa de comida, jueguen con el.

Señalo el hombre hacia donde estaba el oso gruñón y ambas fénix volaron para ir a molestar a Creepy un rato en lo que comenzaba el evento.

El padre de Galaxandria miraba al errante con enojo.

Luminos: Cierto, ese idiota me estuvo molestando por ocho meses para casar a Mikki y Raider.

Mariel: Tranquilo hermano, este día es especial para los jóvenes y no se te olvide que Darkwing y Onix también los vas a casar.

Lao: Solo procura matar a Dimentio después de ambas bodas.

Applebloom y Magic estaban resolviendo los últimos puntos para dar inicio a la gran boda, también se encontraban los hijos de Mike y Magic, Holy y los otros fénix ayudando con los toques finales.

Holy: Aún me sorprende lo hostigoso que puede ser ese errante para obtener lo que quiere.

Dark Cloud: Pero el lado positivo es que tendremos las bodas más espectaculares e insuperables de todos los tiempos.

Anivia: Eso es cierto, solo recuerden, Maya y Shaona fueron casados por Mike, Mike y Applebloom por la Conservadora y ahora Mikki y Raider, como Darkwing y Onix por un dios.

Terrax: Ya están los arreglos florales.

Star White: Tengo el aviso que las novias se acercan.

Piro: Los novios está aquí.

El primero en llegar fue Raider y Onix junto con los muchachos los cuales estaban Mike, Ayi, Aram, Night Ray, Star se colocaron donde se encontraba Orion. Luego llegaron las chicas. Donde Azure junto con Heart Fire, Filia y Moon Light caminaban repartiendo las flores.

La siguiente en llegar fue Mikki escoltada por Star Sun e Isis Bloom, mientras que Darkwing por su padre, la dama de honor se puso a lado de las demás chicas donde se encontraba Galaxandria.

El coro de Fluttershy comenzó a sonar entre las cuales se encontraban las fénix cantando, sobre todo las dos hijas de Night Terror.

Ambas novias junto a sus padres llegaron hasta el altar donde le esperaban El Maestro Luminos como sus prometidos.

Star Sun: Hija, Raider, les deseo la mayor felicidad de todas.

Mikki: Gracias papá.

Raider: Gracias señor.

La ceremonia inició con ambas parejas.

Luminos: Hoy es un día muy especial, reunidos todos juntos para unir en cuerpo y alma a estas dos parejas de amantes que han superado la inclemencia del tiempo, olvidando momentos amargos y disfrutado los dulces recuerdos.(y la maldición de Onix) Por favor sus votos nupciales.

Hablo el maestro, sereno y tranquilo.

Raider: Con este casco yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... Con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposa.

Mikki: Con este casco yo sostendré tus anhelos; tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino; con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad... Con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposo.

Onix: Más que un juramento, esto es una confesión. Admito que no tengo ningún argumento racional para fundamentar lo que siento por ti, pero supongo que de eso es de lo que se trata el amor.

Darkwing: No es casual la forma en que nos conocimos, tampoco es casual lo rápido que nos llegamos a amar. Así mismo, no es casual que tú este aquí frente a mí escuchando la forma en que me comprometo a ser tu compañera fiel.

Star White se acerco con los dos pares de anillos para cada pareja.

Luminos: Si alguien tiene un voto en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Detrás de este estaba Lao amenazando a los invitados con su espada para que nadie dijeran nada en contra.

Luminos: Pueden besar a la novia.

Raider y Mikki se dieron un beso apasionado del cual les festejaron su matrimonio. También Darkwing y Onix.

Antes que la música comenzara Magic se acercó al micrófono, donde se podía ver un leve rubor en su cara, pero era opacada por su alegre sonrisa.

Magic: Si me permiten su atención.

Ella miro a las pareja de recién casados.

Magic: Mikki, Raider, he visto crecer a los dos y me siento orgullosa de poder decir que tuve una parte importante en sus vidas hasta este día, Darkwing desde que te conocí, supe que serías una muy querida amiga nuestra y hoy en tu día especial les deseo felicidad.

Las dos yeguas le sonriendo agradecidas a Magic.

Magic: En este día especial tengo un regalo igual de especial, para ustedes y todas las parejas en esta boda.

La Reina uso su cuerno para tomar el micrófono y la banda comenzó una dulce melodía a petición de esta.

Magic: Esta es la canción que tocaron en la boda de mis padres, hoy quiero compartirla con todos.

Comento ella con tono dulce.

En tu mirada, yo vi tu amor

yo vi tu amor

tu dulce canto,

la paz me dio a mi

la paz te dio a ti.

...

el viento corre, te veo llegar, junto a mi

jamas me iré, contigo estoy

te quiero en nuestro hogar

Las nubes se ban

el sol ya va a salir

El brillo del amor,

en nuestro corazón... esta

...

Te voy a esperar

te voy a seguir,

yo te quiero a ti

tu me quieres a mi,

Yo te voy a amar

yo te amo a ti,

mi mundo esta en ti

...

cuando yo veo

que el sol se va a poner,

tu me das tu calor

mi amor esta, yo soy feliz

porque conmigo estas

...

veo tu corazón,

su brillo el me dio

porque hoy yo se

que contigo quiero ... estar

...

Te voy a abrazar,

te voy a seguir

estar junto a ti

es un sueño sin fin

...

Todos los presentes escuchaban la hermosa melodía y la letra mientras las parejas aprovechaban para bailas con la hermosa canción.

el tiempo va,

el sol se va a poner,

la noche ya llego

conmigo estas, yo soy feliz

nuestro amor es ...total,

me diste valor ,y tu corazón

feliz puedo estar

si tu el amor, me das.

...

Te voy a esperar

te voy a seguir,

yo te quiero a ti

tu me quieres a mi,

Yo te voy a amar

yo te amo a ti,

mi amor esta en ti,

nuestro amor esta aquí

Finalmente termino la canción mientras el baile se detenía y todos daban un aplauso estridente, los novios se acercaron a Magic y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Mikki: Gracias por el regalo tía Magic.

Agradeció la joven novia a su mentora.

Magic: No fue nada, espero que los dos puedan ser muy felices juntos.

Entre los invitados también se acerco Darkiwing.

Darkwing: gracias por el regalo Magic.

Le agradeció por la canción.

Magic: no es nada, aunque debería habértelo dado hace años.

Sonrió mirando de forma disimulada a Onix. Este solo frunció el ceño y desvió la miraba haciendo reír a las yeguas y a Raider, Splendora se le acerco acompañada de Twilight.

Splendora: Linda canción mama.

Magic: gracias amor. Si quieres la cantare cuando sea tu boda.

Splendora enrojece y le reclama.

Splendora: ¡MAMA!

Entre la fiesta Magic se acerco a Mike y Applebloom.

Magic: Hoy todos podemos celebrar.

Mike: Es cierto, esta guerra tomo mucho de todos, hay algunos amigos que no pudieron venir hoy, después de todo aun tienen que resolver los problemas en sus dimensiones.

Recordando todos los problemas que habían visto en sus viajes.

Magic: Bueno, como reina hable con los señores Mariel, Lao y los otros creadores. Y obtuve permiso para darte un regalo especial Mike.

Mike: ¿Un regalo para mi?

Pregunto el sin entender.

Magic: Así es, Mike en esta guerra has peleado mas que ningún otro y no solo resististe si no que ganaste, pero gastaste muchos años preparándote para ese momento, es por eso que mi regalo para ti... es esto.

Ella hizo aparecer su báculo y luego apuntando al cielo hizo aparecer algunas luces de color platino que comenzaron a caer por todo el mundo.

Algunas luces golpearon a varios de los presentes en la fiesta haciéndolos brillar, a todas las manes y sus esposos, excepto a Sunset y Twilight, a Shining Armor, a Kai, a los padres de Mike, a los señores Bluer, a los Woondervolts que habían estado desde la juventud del emperador, a las ex CMC incluyendo a Applebloom, a Rumble, a Buttom y a todos los que Mike conoció siendo niño, también a los hijos de mas manes excepto a los alicornios y a los mas pequeños.

Mike: ¿Pero que paso?

Pregunto el confundido mientras miraba a su esposa brillando.

Cuando la luz termino Mike estaba con la boca abierta ya que ahora Applebloom se veía mas joven, el resto de las manes también reacciono, Rarity levito un espejo y mirando su reflejo se puso eufórica.

Rarity: ¡Hay, esto es divino!, ¡Soy joven y hermosa otra vez!

Festejo alegre a mas no poder, pero no era la única.

Applejack: ¡Yeaja! ¡Esta vaquera volvió al rodeo!

Saltando con alegría como cuando recién comenzaba sus aventuras con sus amigas ya que también había vuelto a ser joven.

Rainbow: ¡la mejor voladora de Cloudsdale ya regreso!

Eufórica porque al recuperar su juventud había recuperado mucha fuerza en sus alas.

Fluttershy: Esto se siente muy bien

Sonrio ella mirando su cuerpo rejuvenecido.

Pinkie: ¡Yeap, Yeap, Hurra!

Ella estaba brincando alegre por todos lados como lo había hecho en su época con sus amigas, pues ella también era joven otra vez.

Todas ellas vieron que sus esposos también habían rejuvenecido y cada una compartió un fuerte abrazo con su respectivo marido, los hijos de ellas también estaban un poco mas jóvenes, Starlight y Sunburst también habían rejuvenecido, así que compartieron un fuerte abrazo con su hijo, Cadence junto con sus hijos miraron a Shining Armor quien también estaba mas joven.

Cadence: ¡Shining!

Abrazo fuerte a su marido. Todos los hijos también abrazaron a su padre, se separaron y el príncipe de cristal se miro a su mismo.

Shining: Esto es increíble, ya no me siento de 50 años.

Comento algo confundido por volver ser joven.

Los padres de Mike, tanto los biológicos como adoptivos estaban sorprendidos también, ya que también estaban jóvenes.

Star Sun: Bueno igual no tenia ganas de jubilarme.

Bromeo con ironía el semental haciendo reír a su mujer.

Light Hope: jajaja, es cierto.

Abrazo a su marido estando muy de acuerdo con este.

Los señores Bluer también se miraron entre ellos, también estaban mas jóvenes, Twilight junto con Sunset vieron que sus esposos también habían vuelto a ser jóvenes.

Twilight: ¡Hay Flash!

Ella contenta abrazando a su esposo.

Sunset: ¡Que bueno Kai!

Haciendo lo mismo con su marido.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban sorprendidas ya que también estaban mas jóvenes.

Sweetie: la verdad estoy sorprendida.

Mirándose y luego mirando a sus dos amigas.

Scootaloo: Se siente bien, volver ser joven.

No solo ellas, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoom estaban igual de sorprendidas, Mike los miraba a todos muy sorprendido, luego escucho a Darkwing hablar en tono contento.

Darkiwng: ¡Hay Onyx!

Ella estaba abrazando a su marido quien también estaba mas joven.

Magic miro a Mike y hablo otra vez.

Magic: Como te dije, pasaste muchos años preparándote y por eso me dejaron hacer esto, ahora tus amigos y tu familia podrán pasar mas tiempo contigo.

Explico ella sonriendo.

Mike: Yo, no se que decir.

Sorprendido por el regalo de su amiga.

Magic luego se acercó a la abuela Smith y a Grand Pear, luego paso su báculo sobre ellos y noto algo extraño.

Smith: Si, yo también estoy sorprendida, pero no quiero extender más mi tiempo y continuar siendo una carga.

Grand: Te agradecemos, pero nuestro tiempo termino al entrar aquí.

Explicaron los ancianos a la reina, luego la yegua mayor miro a Star White y a Heart Fire, saco unas lagrimas de sus ojos y hablo contenta.

Smith: Mis pequeños nietos, mírense tan grandes, tan encantadores.

Grand Pear también se acerco.

Grand: Eso es cierto, los dos están enormes.

La abuela Smith miro a Applejack y a Big Mac, al verlos tan jóvenes pero el saber que se trataba de un hechizo, solo los miro con melancolía.

Smith: Aprendimos de nuestros errores, y enseñamos nuestras lecciones a las nuevas generaciones.

Grand: Es hora de dejar que los jóvenes dirijan su futuro.

Magic se acerco a la pareja de ancianos.

Magic: Palabras sabias, de dos grandes ponis, será una pena no tenerlos más, pero sus recuerdos serán eternos.

Sonrió la yegua.

Rainbow: ¡Me siento de 25 otra vez!

Magic: Así es Rainbow, solo que mi otra yo así como la Sunset de esta dimensión no recibieron lo mismo, ya que son alicornios y nuestra vida y juventud son eternas. Applebloo, Scootaloo y todos los amigos que Mike tenia cuando era potro también tienen 25 nuevamente.

Explico la yegua sobre las nuevas apariencias de sus amigos.

Applebloom se acerco a su esposo.

Applebloom: Por mi no hay ningún problema. "Eso significa mas noches para que me hagas gemir".

Susurro ella con tono travieso a su marido.

Mike se sonrojo un poco y Magic siguió hablando.

Magic: en cuanto a los hijos mayores de cada una, ahora tienen 18 otra vez.

Señalando a los hijos mayores de las manes, excepto los que eran alicornios.

Magic: Shining Armor tu tienes 28.

Shining se miro a si mismo.

Shining: Bueno, no esta mal.

Respondio el con simpleza.

Cadence: No, nada mal.

Comento con un tono algo travieso sonrojando un poco a Shining.

Luego Magic volvió a hablar con Mike.

Magic: En cuanto a tus padres, los 4 tienen 30 años otra vez.

Explico ella mirando a los 4 padres.

Arthur: Bueno, tal vez ahora si me de tiempo de escribir esos nuevos libros que tenia pensando.

Hablo el algo animado.

Magic: Big mac, tu y tu esposa tienen 27.

Dijo ella mirando al hermano mayor de los Apple.

Magic: Tengo un limite sobre rejuvenecer a la gente, los creadores me permitieron sustraer 30 años como máximo, y algunos otros amigos que no pudieron venir como Wind, el rey Arandus, Flink y otros también son mas jóvenes otra vez.

Mike: No se que decir Magic excepto gracias, me alegra saber que podre disfrutar de mis amigos y mi familia por mas tiempo.

Expreso su agradecimiento por ese gran regalo.

La música se volvió más alegre sonando un minueto y de la nada Galaxandria tenía una forma humana, vistiendo un bello vestido blanco, con bordados dorados y plateados, con adornos violetas, cian y amarillos, usaba guantes semi transparentes con encaje y su cabello estaba arreglado de tal manera que la hacía lucir de manera muy espléndida. Pero lo que más destacaba era el hecho que estaba acompañada tanto de Dimentio como de Orion ambos usando un traje de corte militar, el errante un poco sencillo, pero muy combinado, Orión con más ornamenta que lo hacían lucir como el Emperador del Universo que es.

Mariel: El valz está por comenzar. (Recomiendo minute waltz)

Anuncio la diosa y Lao con un gesto la invitó a bailar. Las demás parejas hacían lo mismo, Mike y Applebloom, Mikki y Raider, Darkwing y Onix, Maya y Shaona, incluso Dark Soul junto con su hermana Estela, y hasta Star White bailaba con Splendora, pero quienes se llevaron las luces, fueron el trío de reyes, Galaxandria bailaba al son de la música con Dimentio, llevando el ritmo y compás de manera perfecta, con un giro de la ex reina cambio de pareja a su esposo Orion quienes sus miradas estaban perdidas en los ojos del otro. El resto se retiraban de la pista dejando a los tres dar su espectáculo.

Entre los que se quedaron mirando como bailan las parejas, estaba Vulcan junto a la mesa del banquete, este se miraba con un aire de soledad, cuando alguien inesperado le habla.

Voz: Hola calvarota.

Vulcan reconoció al instante esa voz y al voltearse, una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo, era su vieja socia Lucy la grifo que había muerto hace tiempo atrás.

Vulcan: Lucy, tiempo sin verte amiga.

Esta no le responde y le planta un beso en la boca al terrestre, dejándolo alucinado.

Lucy: ¿Quieres bailar socio?

Vulcan: Claro.

Sonrió este de manera estúpidamente alegre.

Eye Fox quien miro esa escena se quedo pasmada y con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y Gismo quien estaba grabando la fiesta, también grabó ese suceso. Lucy mirando de reojo al joven lobo negro, le mandó una sonrisa por darle otra oportunidad de hablar con su amigo.

Vulcan : ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Lucy: En el mundo de los espíritus, escuche sobre la boda de una tal Mikki por parte de Red Heart y luego ella me presento al joven Azure y le pedí el favor, tengo un tiempo límite, las almas comunes no pueden estar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los dioses o me volvería una con el universo.

Vulcan: Te eh extrañado tanto amiga, que hasta dejaría ser el pervertido que soy por volver a estar contigo.

Las palabras del robot terrestre fue algo que sorprendió a muchos de los presentes, sobre todo a quienes sabían de lo pervertido que llegaba ser Vulcan.

Lucy: Vamos, si dejaras de ser el pervertido que eres, no serías divertido.

A lo lejos de la fiesta tres entidades miraban felices, como aquella diversión era tomada, estos simples observadores con melancolía y esperanza miraban desde su lugar. En eso apareció Dark Soul.

Dark Soul: ¿Tu eres Darkness?

Light Sun: Lo fue antes, ya no.

Dark Soul: Se cómo te sientes, que no deberías estar aquí…

Light: Y que solamente deba estar encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, ya que podría estar engañándolos.

Dark Soul: Si, algo así, hemos cometido muchas estupideces, la mia fue porque creí que el afecto era la obediencia hacia mi persona, y lastimarles era darles afecto, pero fueron ellas, quienes me hicieron ver que estaba equivocado, la espada gana batallas, pero un abrazo conquista corazones. Ahora estoy en paz conmigo mismo e incluso conseguí que mi hermana me perdonara.

Light Sun: Lo comprendo, si no fuera por este amiguito (mientras acaricia a Thorin) Tal vez hubiera caído en el abismo de Arek, y mi única salida hubiera sido la muerte misma.

Dark Soul: Incluso, aprendimos sobre el cariño de una manera u otra.

El felino se fue alegando alegre, mientras se acercaban Mike y Applebloom.

Mike: No sé qué hace ese desgraciado gato aquí.

Applebloom: Mike, relájate, es invitado, como nosotros.

Mike le hablo a Light.

Mike: ¿No piensan en divertirse?

Light Sun: Aún después que jure acabar con tu existencia en varias ocasiones, no solo salvaste la vida de mi mejor amigo, también me quitaste estas vendas de mis ojos y me otorgaste libertad.

Applebloom: No tienes la culpa de nada, te lavaron el cerebro desde que eras un potrillo.

Reachell: Aún así, no somos dignos de su perdón.

Hablo la fénix sangre de forma lastimera.

Mike: Vengan, los tres, diviértanse y olvídense del pasado.

Light Sun: Rage… digo Thorin ¿Quieres ir a divertirte?

Le pregunto el alicornio al pequeño dragón y este con una sonrisa sincera dijo.

Thorin: Claro Maestro.

Applebloom: Será agradable tenerlos con nosotros.

Reachell tomó su forma equina y junto con Light Sun y Thorin se acercaron a la fiesta para disfrutar un poco de esta, algunas miradas sospechosas de algunos invitados, pero nada más que eso, los tres disfrutaban como buenos amigos.

Los tres empujados a cantar algo para animar la fiesta, nervioso el alicornio, solamente miro a su mejor amigo, quien ya se estaba preparando en tocar una guitarra. (Solo busquen esto) (WILD SIDE - Beastars OP Full (Spanish Cover by Tricker & Midna Narof)) (E imaginen que son Light Sun y Reachell los que cantan)

No es difícil habituarse

A una forma de vivir así

La libertad

Pensaba que era de verdad

Y al final me equivoqué

Merci, au revoir

Una ilusión a mi orgullo

Donc vas-y jeté ça

Ya no soporto nada

Pero salvado por la pausa

Climax, soñando y así

No puedo verlo bien

Muy pronto despegaré

No sé qué hay más allá

I kept walking on the wild side

I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life

Sometimes in a Clide Barrow style

Sometimes like a James Bond mind

Be Wild Side

Seré castigado si canto

Si digo en mi rap la verdad cual Malcolm X

Si acaso muero luego de que esto pase

¿Qué me espera en el más allá?

Mi locura ha de acabar

Pero lo que siento no quiere parar

Me dirás cuál es el plan

Quiero bailar una vez más

I kept walking on the wild side

I don't wanna fall asleep throughout my life

Sometimes in a buffalo style

Sometimes like a rock 'n roll mind

Be Wild Side

Climax, soñando y así

No puedo verlo bien

Muy pronto despegaré

No sé qué hay más allá

Es una vida tan genial

Mi nombre has de besar

Y la música se irá

Con la luz

Tan dulce fue aquella vez

Mas tienes que rezar

Comienzo a rebasar

Es la noche ideal

Es la hora ideal

Si escuchas a tu mente gritar

Es tu brillo ideal

Eres la estrella fugaz

De música hablamos aquí

¡Eso es jazz!

La fiesta ya había tomado un buen tiempo, la música se amenizó para relajar el ambiente un poco, Mike quien hablaba con sus amigos notó que sus dos madres se veian un poco deprimidas y fue hablar con su amiga Magic otra vez.

Mike: Magic, puedo estar abusando, pero podrías...

El le susurro lo ultimo para que ella fuera la única en escuchar, cuando termino ella estaba algo impactada.

Magic: Es posible hacerlo, pero no estoy segura.

Se quedo algo pensativa.

Mikki también se acerco.

Mikki: ¿Que estas planeando hermano?

Pregunto ella curiosa.

Mike le susurro su idea y ella también asintió de acuerdo mientras sonreía.

Mikki: Me parece bien.

Acepto alegre la propuesta.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a las dos madres y Mike fue hablar con sus madres.

Mike: ¿Porque están tristes?

Pregunto algo preocupado.

Las dos trataron de simular su tristeza pero, Magic sabia que estaba pasando.

Magic: es casi imposible mentirme, yo se lo que les pasa, no tengo que leer sus mentes, porque puedo leer sus corazones.

Hablo ella poniendo nerviosas a las dos.

Light: No queremos molestarla majestad, es solo que...

No sabia como explicarse.

Nathaly: lo que pasa es que...

Ella también estaba sin palabras.

Magic: Yo entiendo, aun si las dos son mas jóvenes, eso no quita el hecho de que están algo solas. Sus maridos tienen trabajos que ocupan mucho tiempo, sus hijos ya son adultos y pasan mucho tiempo ocupados, además de que sus nietos pronto serán adolescentes.

Las dos se sorprendieron que Magic supiera exactamente como se sentían y solo pusieron una cara algo decaída.

Light: No es que no estemos felices con lo que tenemos, es solo que...

Magic: Entiendo, bien, mis hijas también están creciendo, las dos son madres y no quieren dejar de serlo, eso lo entiendo.

Les sonrió ella con algo de melancolía.

Las dos estaban algo apenadas pero sabían que Magic tenia razón.

Magic: Mike me pido que les diera algo a las dos y Mikki también esta de acuerdo.

Comento ella poniendo a las dos curiosas.

Magic llamó a los esposos de las dos y se acercaron.

Star Sun: ¿De que hablan?.

Pregunto el sin entender, mientras Arthur asentía de acuerdo.

Magic les dio a cada uno un golpe con su báculo en la cabeza.

Los dos: ¡Auch!

Se quejaron por el golpe de la reina, pero sus esposas se rieron un poco.

Magic movió su báculo encima de las dos madres y las dos soltaron un brillo amarillo, las dos estaban confundidas.

Magic: Tan seguro como que el sol brilla en el día y la luna ilumina la noche, les prometo a las dos que cada una tendrá un hijo.

Anuncio la reina dejando a las dos sorprendidas.

Nathaly: ¿Como es eso posible?

Pregunto asombrada.

Magic: lo que le hice a sus maridos fue tomar un poco de su esencia, eso junto con un hechizo de fertilización y otro de restauración, ahora sus cuerpos comenzaran el proceso, solo hay que esperar 11 meses.

Explico la yegua calmada.

Mike se adelanto.

Mike: No tienen que decir nada, yo se que las dos querían esto.

Hablo el contento mirando a sus madres.

Light Hope: ¿Pero no tendrás problemas con esto?

Pregunto ella algo insegura, mirando de reojo a deidades en las que no cree.

Mariel: No obligamos a nadie en creer en nada de lo que no quiera, son libres de creer lo que gusten.

Respondió la diosa, estando lejos de la conversación de los ponis.

Mikki: Esos pequeños serán nuestros hermanos, bastara que los amemos para que así sea. A demás es solo otra buena noticia en mi día especial.

Las dos madres solo sonrieron y se abrazaron a sus maridos quienes también estaban contentos.

Arthur: No hay problema con eso, será nuestro hijo, yo también lo amare Nathaly.

Enunció su alegría de ser otra vez padre.

Star Sun: Yo digo lo mismo querida.

Celebró el, alegrando a la científica.

Applebloom sonrió y se acerco a Magic, le dijo algo al oído y luego de eso ella se río un poco antes de golpear a Mike también.

Mike: ¡Au!, ¿para que fue eso Ma...?

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Magic le estaba haciendo lo mismo a Applebloom quien luego miro a sus hijos.

Applebloom: Niños, parece que tendrán un hermanito o hermanita dentro de poco.

Anuncio ella mientras sus dos hijos se abalanzaron para abrazarla a ella emocionados, Light Sun con el codo golpeó a Mike quien estaba nervioso, pero luego se unió a su familia, las dos novias también le hablaron a Magic al oído y las tres sonrieron, los dos esposos viendo eso es alejaron, pero Dark Storm y Thunder Fast retuvieron a Raider, mientras que Strike y Shocket retenían a Onyx.

Raider: ¡Tía Magic no, por favor! Chicos suéltenme.

Se negaba por el golpe.

Dark Storm: Lo lamentamos amigo.

Se burló de su amigo.

Thunder: Pero ver que tu tía te golpee en la cabeza, valdrá la pena.

Con el mismo tono burlón que su amigo mientras los 4 se reían de los dos novios.

Onyx: ¿Estas segura de esto mi amor?

Pregunto el igual de nervioso.

Las dos solo tenían una mirada de malicia, Magic golpeo primero a Raider y le lanzo el hechizo a Mikki, luego hizo lo mismo con Onyx y Darkwing.

Magic: Descuiden, como los bebes solo tendrán menos de un ida no hay riesgos, podrán pasar de forma tranquila su "noche de bodas".

Comento lo ultimo con tono sugerente haciendo reír a las dos novias junto con ella.

Cuando todos regresaron a sus hogares, solo los grandes maestros, junto con Orion, Galaxandria y Dimentio se quedaron.

Luminos: Termino esta batalla, pero posiblemente Arek aún tenga algunos ases guardados.

Mariel: Estamos al pendiente de el.

Dimentio: Sin olvidar que los siervos de Azathoth están merodeando por el cosmos, pero aún no mueven fichas.

Lao: Esa batalla solo nos concierne a nosotros, dejemos que nuestros peones disfruten de su vida un momento.

Galaxandria: Esperemos que todo se tranquilice, por cierto ¿Cómo le hicieron para que los robots también estuvieran en este mundo si solo los seres como nosotros y Dimentio pueden estar aquí?

Mariel: Nada complicado, les otorgamos un alma temporal a esa patrulla para que pudieran estar aquí y el resto de seres mortales, como aquellos que no son caballeros o guardianes incrementamos su resistencia espiritual para que puedan permanecer con sus cuerpos mortales.

Galy: Interesante.

Río la yegua.

Lao: Fue agradable conocer a Dark y Estela.

Luminos: El saber que son los hijos de Akaly si me sorprendió, no pensé que fuesen residuos de su poder.

Dimentio: Disfrutemos de esta paz.

Luminos: Paz es la que tendré por estarme molestando.

El Dios comenzó a disparar ases de luz contra el errante quien imitaba a un correcaminos.


	8. Origin's Black Cat & White Feline

**Estos son los origenes, o bueno como Comet y yo los tenemos contemplados.**

* * *

—Hermano, mira, la constelación de Orión.

—Cierto, y por allá se encuentra la de Sagitario.

—Hace mucho que no nos poníamos a mirar las estrellas.

—La última vez fue cuando éramos niños.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra infancia hermano?

— ¿Infancia? No es algo que me guste recordar, un pasado al que no estoy dispuesto regresar.

—Sigo preguntándome ¿A que hemos venido?

—Mariel nos lo explico somos sus sobrinos, somos dioses.

—Lo se Dark, pero ¿Qué somos realmente? Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Son misterios que el tiempo borro de nuestras mentes, pero hay cosas que sabemos de antemano.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de la historia misma. Nosotros somos energía, somos aquellos que existen para el equilibrio, yo siendo el impulsor del caos, la destrucción y la locura, tu quien impulsa el bien, la armonía, la paz y el bienestar, somos entes; los residuos de Akaly la diosa del destino quien se sacrificó para que existieran los grandes maestros, nuestra influencia es más fuertes con nuestra presencia fisica, pero nuestro poder son superiores juntos.

— ¿Por qué el odio, el conflicto? ¿Por qué el amor, la pasión?

—Preguntas sin respuesta, así siempre ha sido incluso antes de la existencia del multiverso mismo.

—Vaya, entonces nuestras emociones son algo más profundo.

—Estela, ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

—Claro, como si fuese ayer.

Vagamos por cientos de planetas, dimensiones, realidades y encontramos dos pequeños potros huérfanos, su energía los hacia aptos para nosotros, así que los poseímos para nosotros existir, sus cuerpos, aunque desconocidos, nos adaptamos rápidamente.

—El día que conocimos a la Princesa Celestia, el día que conocí el odio.

—Te entiendo Dark Soul, estuvimos juntos siempre, éramos inseparables, pero el día que llegó la Princesa Celestia fue el mismo día que fuimos separados, tú fuiste adoptado por una pareja de unicornios de la élite y yo por una pareja compuesta por una Pegaso y un unicornio. Aún así solíamos vernos casi diario, pero recuerdo que en las noticias un potro unicornio de pelaje blanco entro a la Academia de Celestia y tres días después fue expulsado por liberar magia caótica creando toda clase de maldades.

—Je, je si, nunca entendieron que era especial, la magia es un elemento que no puede ser cortado y alineado.

—¿Qué fue de ti?

—Después de mi expulsión de la escuela de Celestia, mis padres adoptivos me abandonaron, desechando al cuarto de calderas, donde solo la ama de llaves era mi única compañía.

—Pero eso no explica cómo es que nos seguimos viendo.

—Asesine a mis padres adoptivos y como único heredero me quedé con todo, no lo hice por dinero o poder, fue algo que ellos jamás me dieron.

—¿Amor?

—Si amor, solamente me llenaron de horarios y reglas, eran indiferentes ante mis logros, y en mis fallos era cruelmente castigado.

—Dark, no tenía idea.

—No te preocupes, mis juguetes eran mi única familia… bueno tú también lo eres.

—Espera si asesinas te a tus padres como es que ellos seguían vivos, porque solías pasear con ellos.

—Gracias al libro de hechizos que me dejo Black Feather, este tenía el hechizo de como crear vida con objetos inanimados y cree dos peluches a tamaño real de mis padres para disimular.

—No fue Creepy tu peluche favorito el primero al que le diste vida.

—Si, pero tenía que disimular que había asesinado a mis padres.

—Luego de eso nos separamos de nuevo.

—Exacto, tres años después nos reencontramos, pero ya no éramos aquellos unicornios, sino...

—Alicornios, tú eras blanca y yo oscuro.

—Junto con Creepy me di un tiempo para encontrarme a mí mismo, explorar mis capacidades, saber mis límites.

—Ambos nos distanciamos, pero cuando me mostraste esa forma felina algo dentro de mi quiso intentarlo, y la verdad al reencontrarnos te veías tan alegre mostrándome tus nuevas habilidades, tus deseos y alegrías.

—Cuando intentaste transformarte en gata te volviste una manticora.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, esa serpiente que tenía en lugar de cola me quiso morder como tres veces

—Mi forma de gato me hacía sentir libre, como si esa fuera mi verdadero ser.

—Experimenté lo mismo cuando me mostraste como cambiar mi forma y la adquirí.

—Desde ese día nuestro destino se había sellado.

—Liberaste no solo a Discord para conquistar Equestria, también te volviste amigo de muchos errantes entre ellos Shu' Mhauk, Alshert y sobre todo de Dimentio.

—Je, je aunque fallo ese draconequus dos veces. Dimentio de los pocos que no se involucraron en la guerra.

—Recuerdo que te encontré apoyando al otro bando, desde ese día nos volvimos enemigos. El conflicto entre errantes llevo a la casi extinción de estos, solamente sobreviviendo 5 de estos.

Después de la primera guerra cosmológica, un enfrentamiento interno de la raza de los errantes los llevo a la extinción, solo cinco de estos sobrevivieron, dejaron sus diferencias y crearon lo que ahora se conoce como la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar, después de la muerte del máximo jefe los cuatro restantes dividieron las ocupaciones del Jefe de Flota en los Cuatro Almirantes.

—Estela.

—¿Qué?

—Lo lamento tanto. No puedo seguir ocultándolo, sobre aquel día que peleamos y casi te mato.

—Dark, no fue tu culpa, soy yo quien no pudo detenerte.

—Estela, tu y yo sabemos lo que paso, fue un arranque de ira, la muerte de Black Feather me hizo así.

—El que Celestia la había asesinado fue su más terrible error.

—Error que tú pagaste, intentaste detenerme y en mi ira descargue mi odio contra ti casi asesinando te.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, no podemos morir de forma convencional.

—La amaba y me fue arrebatada, te lastime y te perdí también, corrí sin rumbo por el cosmos y luego caí en la oscuridad, creía que si nada me afectaba, nada me dañaría nuevamente, por eso me hice frío.

—Pero tienes una familia ¿Qué hay de tu hija o tu nieta, Zafire o Violet

—Admito que ambas las adoro y las protegería a toda costa y Violet tiene un encanto parecido a Black Feather, pero más rudo. Y Zafire pues tiene ese gran trasero que me vuelve loco.

—Sabes Estela, aun le debo una mascota a Dimentio.

— ¿Cómo que una mascota?

—Si, es que accidentalmente le mate a su perra crystal, aunque él ya me perdono y todo.

—Dark Soul.

—Si.

—Crees que sea buen momento de comenzar nuevamente. Ya sabes con una nueva familia tu, yo, esos pequeños gatitos y sobre todo Maya y Shaona.

—Ellas me hicieron sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, un calor que me ha hecho falta, intenté cuidar de Lunar pero sin una figura paterna del cual tomar consejo, la hice como es ahora


	9. Un deseo incompleto

**Scrittore, esto es lo que tenia de tu deseo, y no me malentiendas, quiero hacerlo, pero creo que puedo elevarlo de mejor manera en otra forma, tomara tiempo, pero se que sera genial.**

* * *

La mañana se alzaba en la capital del reino grifo, una dragona roja que respondía al nombre de Minerva se encontraba despertando con la luz del sol, tomo un baño rápido de lava y bajo a preparar el desayuno, el segundo en bajar se trataba de Urano un dragón de escamas ocre y piel verde, quien bostezaba aun del sueño.

—Buenos días hermana— saludo el dragón.

—Buenos días Urano— respondió esta mientras le servía.

— Y ¿Neptuno? — pregunto el dragón.

—Nuestro hermano salió desde temprano al hospital y yo ya tengo que irme al trabajo.

El trio de hermanos que si bien eran dragones estos eran pequeños para el promedio de su raza permitiéndoles vivir en más sitios posibles.

Minerva se apresuraba a llegar a su lugar de trabajo el cual era una escuela especial ya que esta era de las primeras en aceptar jóvenes dragones en sus instalaciones al igual que la susodicha dragona obtuvo el trabajo para seguir educando en una clase única de dragones.

—Buenos días niños— saludo alegremente.

Algunos niños saludan, otros y uno se encontraba sollozando, la dragona roja se acerca y con su garra acaricia la cabeza del pequeño el cual era un dragón de escamas azules y sus ojos eran verdes.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeñín? — pregunto Minerva.

—Mis padres han muerto en la guerra— le respondió este, cosa que le sentó de horrenda manera el saber eso.

—Ya tranquilo, puede que ellos ya no estén aquí con nosotros, pero siempre deberán vivir dentro de ti— trato de tranquilizar la dragona cosa que funciono un poco, el dragoncito se calmó.

Mientras tanto en el reino dragón Arquímedes con su ejército destruía a los rebeldes y opositores a su partido. Con garra de acero Arquímedes no tenía piedad contra todo aquel que se oponía, pero había algo que él no sospechaba y se trataban de la cámara baja sacristía de la cual un dragón sacerdote de escamas blancas y piel roja, ojos violetas respondía al nombre de Wang Tao y era quien la dirigía y más que nada la cámara eran quienes informaban a los rebeldes sobre los movimientos del gobierno y del ejército.

Aquel dragón blanco estudiaba los textos sagrados, como hacia todas las mañanas después de desayunar, aunque hoy habría algo nuevo.

—Padre Wang, lo busca el arzobispo Azreal— comento un dragón joven de escamas azules y ojos celestes, vestía con las túnicas de un acolito.

—Gracias hijo, iré de inmediato— agradeció el dragón, este cerro su libro y se encamino a la Alta Cámara Sacristía gobernada por el arzobispo Azreal y era la entidad más poderosa solo por debajo del Gran Patriarca.

Wang Tao llego volando al templo edificado de las gemas más hermosas que se hayan podido encontrar, vitrales que mostraban la historia de cómo la diosa creo a los dragones y sus tierras, dos guardias reales protegían las puertas de piedra con incrustaciones de gemas, al ver al dragón, le abrieron las puertas. Cinco dragónes más viejos que él le saludaron exhalando su fuego.

—Padre Wang— hablo un dragón de escamas doradas, piel amarilla y ojos blancos, era el arzobispo Azreal.

—Dígame mi señor— se reverencio el joven dragón.

—Sabemos lo que ha estado haciendo en la guerra.

Wang temió lo peor.

—Me disculpo, pero es necesario si queremos terminar esta guerra en pro de la paz— se defendió mostrando sus colmillos.

—Calma padre Wang, no esto no es un juzgado, sino una encomienda— le respondió una dragona de escamas violetas y piel negra.

— ¿Encomienda? — se pregunto el dragón blanco.

Azreal hiso el ademan a un guardia y este le llevo un libro que por su aspecto era muy antiguo.

—Esto es una revelación, los tres hermanos malditos son la clave de esto. Según una antigua profecía los dragones ciclopes se levantarán ante la tiranía del titan y con la ayuda de los seis condenados serán quienes se redimirían ante su madre Lunarian.

Ante las palabras del arzobispo algo no le cuadro a Wang.

—Un momento ¿Seis condenados? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Una leyenda que por desgracia fue borrada de nuestra historia, antiguamente Lunarian y sus seis hijos fueron quienes crearon toda la existencia, el hermano mayor Drako creo las tierras, la violencia encarnada Scarlet el fuego, la tranquila Abys el agua, la buena onda Skyner el cielo, y los gemelos Light creo la luz y Night la noche y son ellos quienes mueven el sol y la luna— narraba otro dragón de escamas azules y piel marrón.

—Eso es imposible, la diosa Lunarian fue quien dio la creación a todo lo que conocemos.

—Es difícil de entender, pero hay algo que debes saber y es que ellos viven y caminan entre nosotros, deberás buscarlos como a los trillizos. Esta mision es de alta prioridad nadie deberá saberlo.

—Es por eso que el rey Arquímedes no está aquí presente— secundo Wang.

—Exactamente, el titan caerá y los dragones seremos libres nuevamente.

Wang acepto el trabajo. Pasando nuevamente a otro reino esta vez Equestria, Spike como siempre haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, aunque esta vez con ayuda de Twilight, ambos trabajaban a la par mientras el pequeño dragón limpiaba las ventanas de la casa del árbol, la unicornio trapeaba los suelos, desde los eventos del secuestro de la unicornio ambos se volvieron más unidos y además que algunas familias de dragones también se habían mudado aunque no tan cerca de los ponis para no asustarlos, en un cráter cerca del pueblo fue donde se asentaron aquellas familias con casas un tanto improvisadas procuraban no interactuar más de lo necesario con los equinos, los más jóvenes se dedicaban a más que nada molestar en el pueblo, robando o quemando pequeñas cosas que hacían que los habitantes se asustaran y molestaran. En la biblioteca, Twilight terminaba de limpiar las estanterías cuando Spike le trae una jarra con agua de pepino y limón.

—Tengo que admitirlo Spike, eres el mejor al no quejarte por todo el trabajo que te dejaba— alagaba la unicornio cuando el dragón hacia todo el solo

—No digas eso Twilight, me acostumbre a los quehaceres del hogar con ayuda de mama— se sonrojaba por el cumplido.

En ese momento el techo es destruido por el vuelo de una pegaso de pelaje azul y crin multicolor.

—Rainbow— se limitó a decir la unicornio molesta.

—Lo siento Twi pero hay algo grave está ocurriendo cerca del bosque, el pueblo quiere echar a los dragones.

—Esto está mal, muy mal.

Los tres salieron corriendo hasta llegar a las afueras del Bosque donde Fluttershy usando la mirada tenía no solo a los dragones jovenes sino también a los ponis a raya de no hacer alguna locura.

Al llegar al punto en conflicto, se podía ver a ambos bandos asustados por la ira de la pegaso amarilla.

—Rainbow, dijiste que había conflicto entre dragones y ponis— comento Spike.

—Pues sí, no pensé que Fluttershy los tendría a raya con su habilidad.

Applejack al ver que sus amigas llegaron las puso al corriente.

—Entonces esto es obra de los jovenes.

—Así es, y esos dragones adolescentes son peores que toro en rodeo.

La unicornio intento razonar con los dragones y ponis al igual que Spike pero ninguno cedia en su demanda, hasta que tres figuras aparecieron y eran los trillizos quienes intervinieron.

—Por favor, no sean descarados, recuerden las enseñanzas de nuestra diosa— hablo Minerva seriamente.

Los trillizos calmaron a los dragones y estos se alejaron como los ponis

—Amigos— saludaron Twilight y Spkike.

—Es bueno ver que sigues bien— se alegró Neptuno.

—Desde que Arquímedes tomo el trono muchos dragones prefirieron dejar el reino— agrego Minerva.

—Ese maldito traidor— decía Urano con rabia.

—Tranquilo hermano, también queremos un mejor mañana para nuestra raza— tranquilizaba Minverva.

En eso el padre Wang apareció.

* * *

**Bueno, lo que queria hacer era una locura, y era hacer el one-shot más largo, de 21,000 palabras, pero weno, no ocurrio, tambien queria incertar algunas canciones de metal simfonico, ya que se me hacian perfectas para este tipo de cosas, pero de una que si me encanto y que me hubiera gustado escribir era una escena donde Minerva llega a una capilla abandonada de la diosa Lunarian donde la dragona cantaria Sacred and Wild del grupo Powerwolf, pero esta seria un cover de la banda Epica, incluso esta en youtube.**


	10. My version: Ligth Sun 1

**Lo mismo que con la boda, solo es la versión que escribí.**

* * *

Han pasado un año desde que se unió a Mike y la patrulla, aunque algunos parecen observarle o vigilarle más que nada cuando recorre los pasillos del castillo. Los guardias mantienen su distancia y las criadas se limitan a ser su trabajo lo más rápido sin mirarle, igualmente pasa con Star White quien lo evita y amenaza cada vez que se acercó a Heart Fire y lo entiendo, soy un peligro para todos, no merecía estar con ellos.

Igualmente pasa con los demás súbditos celestes, se alejan y lo rechazan por ser quien es, Darkness el heraldo de la destrucción de Arek el Absoluto o eso era antes, ahora se llama Light Sun y junto con Rachell buscan su lugar.

Era un nuevo amanecer en el Imperio Celeste y Light Sun junto con su fénix Reachell ingresaban al comedor real, al apenas abrir las puertas las miradas se fijaron a los dos en un instante algunas inquisitorias otras con lastima y miedo.

— ¡Buenos días Light! — le saludaron Mike y Applebloom con tranquilidad.

—Buenos días Mike, Appleblom, Star White, Hearth Fire, Ray Night— salude por educación.

Reachell había volado para estar junto con Holy quien era su única amiga por el momento. Light se había sentado un poco lejos de la familia para no incomodarlos y comenzó a desayunar en silencio.

Durante la tarde se había ido del Imperio para visitar a un pequeño amigo quien no había visto desde hace unas semanas.

Al llegar al castillo de la Armonía y dos guardias lo recibieron con un saludo militar, igual que ellos los saludo, ambos abrieron las puertas y quien se encontraba cargando una pila de papeles tambaleante era un pequeño dragón de escamas azul profundo, ojos verdes el pequeño amigo Thorin, quien al verme casi se tropieza, pero lo atrapo con mi magia como la gran pila de papeles.

—Hola Maestro— me saluda con un abraso.

—Hola pequeñín ¿Qué haces con tanto papeleo?

—Le ayudo a mi padre, como sabrás él es el asistente de la Princesa Twilight, y siempre está atareado con los encargos.

—Y tú le ayudas a terminar más rápido— abrevie su explicación.

—Así es, igualmente Safire es muy amorosa conmigo y mi hermano mayor es super genial conmigo.

—Me alegro que estés cómodo con tu nuevo hogar.

Caminaba junto con Thorin ayudándole a llevar los documentos hasta el estudio de la princesa la cual se encontraba absorbida en sus libros como era costumbre y a su lado se encontraba un dragón de escamas moradas con pinchos verdes en la espalda, este al vernos saludo con su garra.

—Hola Light Sun, Reachell— nos saludó amablemente.

—Buenas Spike— saludo Reachell.

— ¿Dónde te dejo esto papa? — pregunto Thorin.

—En la sección de la F a la H y con eso será suficiente por hoy hijo.

—Me sigue pareciendo creepy que Twilight no pueda escucharnos cuando lee— comenta Reachell algo asustada.

—Es divertido causar toda clase de ruidos molestos y ella no lo notara, miren esto.

Lentamente el dragón adulto se acerca a la alicornio y con toda clase de ruidos molestos como una alarma despertadora, un globo al que se le escapaba el aire, una pizarra chirriante hasta gritarle en el oído, hasta usaron a Pinkie Pie con su cañón de fiesta y la alicornio estaba tan concentrada que nada la altero.

—Ven, completamente absorbida por sus libros. Vayan a jugar afuera ya solo falta reacomodar unos estantes por género literario y alfabético.

—Gracias papa y Pinkie Pie— agradecía el pequeño dragón, mientras salía con sus dos amigos, quienes al cerrar la puerta causando un ligero y casi imperceptible sonido asustaron a la alicornio que pego un grito, dejando al dragón estupefacto ante la reacción.

— ¿Qué fue eso Spike? — pregunto está a lo que le responde.

—Nada Twilight, y si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

Salió el dragón adulto por la ventando volando, mientras Pinkie seguía disparando su cañón por toda la habitación

En medio de la granja apple caminaban Light Sun y Thorin mientras Reachell se encontraba sobre la cabeza del dragoncito. Caminando entre manzanos, la fénix tomo una manzana con su pata para luego volver a posarse sobre la cabeza del dragón para comer.

— ¿Como es tu nuevo hogar? — pregunto Thorin.

—Es complicado, Mike y Applebloom se han comportado muy amable conmigo y Heart Fire es muy amigable, pero con Star White parece que no soy bienvenido y con Night Ray le soy indiferente pero tampoco deja de vigilarme cuando puede.

—Se nota que es complicada tu vida, maestro.

—Y que lo digas pequeñín.

El trio de amigos se recostó en el césped para contemplar las nubes pasar, cuando un flash ataco a Light Sun, este se asustó y volteo a ver a Thorin quien se había quedado dormido y volteo a ver a Reachell quien también tenía miedo.

— ¿También lo viste? — le pregunto a su fénix.

—Si ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto asustada

—No lo sé.

Nuevamente el flash los ataco mostrando otra realidad, con un cielo rojo, nubes negras y toda la granja en llamas, con cadáveres en el suelo, ambos completamente asustados gritaron.

— ¿QUÉ OCURRE LIGHT, REACHELL? — pregunto el dragón quien había sacado de trance a los dos, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

—Si querido, estamos bien— respondió la fénix.

—Si Thorin, no te preocupes— respondió el alicornio.

— ¿En serio? Parece que algo los asusto y muy fuerte— notaba el dragón que algo los altero.

—No te preocupes— intento tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Alguien más tiene hambre? — pregunto la fénix intentando cambiar el tema. Cosa que funciono por el momento.

Regresaron a la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, el trio caminaba a un restaurante mixto ya que residían tanto herbívoros como carnívoros en la ciudad y la gastronomía se había diversificado mucho. En el camino habían pasado por un escaparate la cual reflejaba a los tres en el vidrio mostrando algo que a Light Sun y Reachell los asusto, dos sombras siniestras con sonrisas sádicas y unos brillantes puntos rojos como ojos. Ambos aceleraron el paso llevándose al dragón con ellos, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre y una camarera grifón les atendió.

— ¿Qué ordenaran queridos? — pregunto muy amable mientras sostenía su libreta.

—Pediré una ensalada cesar con coctel de frutas— ordeno Light Sun.

—Y yo un sándwich de margaritas con semillas de girasol— ordeno la fénix.

—A mí unas costillas de cerdo con diferentes gemas por favor— termino de ordenar

—Muy bien, solo para confirmar, para usted guapo, una ensalada cesar con un coctel de frutas, para su pequeña amiga un sándwich de margaritas y para el adorable pequeñín, costillas de cerdo con un puñado de gemas, de acuerdo ¿Algo para beber?

—Agua por favor— respondieron Light y Reachell al mismo tiempo.

—Magma por favor— respondió el dragoncito sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y la camarera.

—De acuerdo y preguntare por eso ultimo lindura— se retiró la camarera.

En lo que esperaban su orden, el trio comenzó hablar sobre diversos temas los cuales algunos eran durante su estadía con los necrons.

Recordaban varias misiones y como el pequeño dragoncito observaba cada combate que tenía su amigo contra Mike Bluer, cada golpe, movimiento que ejecutaban, aquel dragoncito entrenaba duramente para ser de ayuda a su maestro quien también le enseñaba sobre el uso de armas, ganando el respeto de varios necrons como algunos capitanes e incluso de Zoltark quien veía un gran potencial en pequeño, pero luego la muerte del pequeño dragón llevo a la traición de Darkness contra Arek y el asesinato del Gran Señor Mallash fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El alicornio se había unido ante el enemigo, pero Arek le había lanzado un rayo negro el cual al impactar le arrebato sus poderes oscuros y con estos la regeneración instantánea dejándolo como otro alicornio común.

—Aun no me perdono por lo que te hicieron Thorin, y juro que me vengare de todos— comentaba con odio Light Sun.

—Está bien maestro, ya nada de eso importa, ahora vivimos mejor— sonreía el pequeño dragón tranquilizando a su amigo, pero este quien se estaba dejando llevar por el odio volvía a tener aquellas visiones siniestras, cosa que lo asusto y Reachell fue quien lo saco del trance.

—Disculpen la demora, en un momento más estará su pedido y miren, si tenemos magma, será porque nuestro chef principal será también un dragón, je je.

Bromeo la camarera quien les entrego sus bebidas y se retiró. Los dos vasos con agua no eran siquiera del mismo volumen que el tarro de hierro con refuerzo de madera, los dos asombrados ante la bebida del pequeño.

—Sigo sorprendiéndome con este niño— comento la fénix.

—Los dragones son criaturas interesantes— agrego Light Sun.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y la camarera les trajo a los tres sus órdenes, el cual Reachell miro el plato de Thorin el cual la carne estaba cocida a término medio y al rebanar el filete, de este escurría jugo el cual la fénix comenzaba hacerle agua el pico, Light Sun le dio ligero golpe que la saco del trance, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, no debo de volver a esas bajezas— decía la fénix para sí misma, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el platillo del dragón, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Intentando evitar a toda costa, la fénix miro a su compañero que estaba concentrado en su comida y luego al dragón quien jugaba con las gemas dividiéndolas por color y corte, esta rápidamente le pregunto.

—Oye Thorin ¿En aquella mesa no son tus compañeros de clase?

— ¿Dónde? — pregunto el dragón, cosa que volteo a donde indicaba su amiga y esta aprovecho para arrancar un pedazo grande de la carne del plato, devorándolo en segundos.

—No ellos no son... mi costilla se ve mordida— comento el dragón molesto.

—No she dé habhas— respondió la fénix aun con comida en el pico. Que intento pasar en seco. Cosa que tanto el dragón como su compañero le reprocharon.

—Light Sun, Reachell sigue robándome comida— le acuso el dragón.

—Reachell, en verdad que no puedes dejar esas manias tuyas.

—Perdón, pero es que la carne es tan deliciosa. SOY UNA FÉNIX HORRIBLE— dramatizaba de manera exagerada la fénix atrayendo miradas ajenas.

—Cállate Reachell, estás haciendo mucho escándalo innecesario— le regañaba el alicornio.

—Está bien, amiga, sabes que siempre me gusta compartir contigo— le ofrecia el dragón de su comida, cosa que la fénix se aprovecho

—Oh, tu siempre tan gentil, incluso cuando te golpeaba— decía está a punto de agarrar, pero Light Sun la detiene y con la mirada intimida a su compañera.

—Déjalo en paz, quieres Reachell— le regaño Light Sun secamente.

—De acuerdo— acepto esta con miedo.

Después de esa escena, los tres vuelven a comer con tranquilidad y al terminar, el pequeño dragón había pedido postre de nata.

Al terminar completamente el dragoncito estaba muy empachado por la comida y la camarera se acercó.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — pregunto esta amablemente.

—No, la cuenta por favor— respondió Light Sun.

—Muy bien. Veamos, una ensalada cesar con fruta son trecientos veinte bits, un sándwich de margarita con semillas son cincuenta bits y el filete con gemas son quinientos bits más el postre que son otros veinte. En total serán ochocientos noventa bits, más propina querido— le entrego la cuenta la camarera.

Light al revisar en su bolsa, noto que no tenía dinero equestre.

— ¿Aceptan dinero del Imperio Celeste? — pregunto este algo apenado.

—Por supuesto lindo, dinero es dinero según mi gerente— acepto la camarera ser pagada con dinero del Imperio Celeste.

Los tres salieron del restaurante y al pasar nuevamente por un escaparate, ambos miraron las mismas siluetas oscuras pero esta vez habían atacado al reflejo del dragón clavándole una lanza de sangre por la espalda, cosa que asusto ambos, volviéndose a llevar al dragón de encuentro.

—Algo tiene esa tienda, estoy segura que le hicimos algo antes por eso nos hace esa broma de mal gusto— comentaba molesta la fénix.

—No creo que el dueño de esa tienda nos conozca realmente Reachell— argumentaba Light.

—Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esas siluetas macabras? — pregunto esta.

—Awww, en verdad no sabes quienes somos Demon— le respondió una voz aguda y maligna.

—Tal vez, sea hora de dejar de jugar a ser el bueno y deban volver a donde pertenecen, ¿No lo crees Darkness? — le pregunto otra voz más grave y siniestra.

Ambos no sabían quienes les hablaban y por donde, pero dos seres se aparecieron frente a ellos, el primero era un alicornio de pelaje negro y ojos negros, crin roja sangre y sobre su lomo había una fénix de plumaje rojo con manchas negras y una cresta roja.

El poni siniestro se acercó lentamente a un paralizado Light Sun y le pregunto.

— ¿Miedo? Ja, ja, eres patético.

—Si, Patético— repito la fénix que lo acompañaba.

Light Sun y Reachell miraron a los dos entes con miedo, y corrieron que alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron dejando solo al dragón quien los miro extrañados sin saber por qué.

— ¿Los perdimos? — pregunto Reachell sin aliento.

—No lo creo— respondió su contraparte maligna que se podía ver a través de un espejo.

— ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto desafiante Light.

—Por favor, no me vengas con eso, Darkness. Solo míranos, y recuerda tu verdadero destino— le respondió aquel alicornio oscuro.

—Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Light Sun.

—Ja, ja, ja claro, continúa engañándote a ti mismo. Pero esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos— comentaba el alicornio oscuro mientras desvanecía en humo

—Nos volveremos a encontrar— repitió la fénix quien también se desvaneció.

Alguien había tocado por detrás a Light Sun atacándolo en reacción, siendo la victima la hija de Fluttershy.

— Flutterfly ¿Estas bien? — pregunto algo preocupado.

—Auch, si, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa con ese agarre. Pero ¿Qué te pasa Light? Digo parece que tuviste algo grave, te vez nervioso— le comentaba con cierta preocupación.

—No es nada realmente— intento conversarla.

—Gracias por preguntar, pero no es nada amiga— añadió la fénix que no ocurría nada.

—Vamos a mi casa, para descansen mejor— insistió la celeste

—Es un placer, pero debemos volver al Imperio Celeste— rechazo amablemente Light Sun.

—Está bien— acepto esta.

Ambos regresaron rápidamente al Imperio y al aterrizar en los jardines es recibido por Mike y dos soldados.

—Light, el poni que buscaba— le comento alegre.

— ¿A mí? — pregunto este confundido y nervioso.

—Claro, necesito un voluntario extra para que me ayude a entrenar a mi hijo y mi aprendiz y tú eres un guerrero excepcional— le explicaba su motivo el emperador.

— ¿No hay alguien mejor para eso? Como Vulcan, Red Fire o hasta Mikki.

—Vulcan está perdido en algún lugar cazando unos bandidos de otra dimensión, Red Fire me mando a la porra para pasar todo el día en el SPA con su hija y Rarity y Mikki está entrenando con Dimentio y no tengo ganas de soportarlo y menos cuando se une con Pinkie y Discord, la última vez termine varado fuera de la continuidad del espacio/tiempo y con solo una lata de refresco, un chip, plutonio y una televisión con reproductor de VHS con las temporadas de la serie Mcgyver.

—Si me acuerdo que Dimentio y Discord le jugaron otra broma y paso como tres días intentándose quitar la pintura que tenía en todo el pelaje, ya que lo habían teñido de otro color hasta le cambiaron la cutie mark— recordó Holy aquella broma.

— ¿En serio? Tienes que contar más amiga— se arrimó Reachell con la otra fénix para continuar con el tema.

—Holy, por favor— suplico Mike.

—De acuerdo, (luego te cuento) — acepto y luego le susurro a Reachell.

En el campo secreto de entrenamiento se encontraba Mike, junto con Light Sun, su hijo Star White y su aprendiz Night Ray.

—Papa ¿Por qué él está aquí? — le pregunto molesto Star White.

—Él tiene su nombre y es Light Sun— le respondió de manera seca y directa.

—Papa, no creo que sea lo mejor que el este aquí.

—Vamos, Star White ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Night Ray molestaba a Star White.

—No, solo no me agrada que este aquí— lo negaba rotundamente.

—Vamos hijo, yo sé cómo podrán resolver sus diferencias, en un combate uno a uno— anuncio Mike, cosa que le agrado a Star White, pero no a Light Sun.

—Mike, no creo que sea lo más adecuado, nuestros niveles de poder están muy desbalanceados podría acabar con el rápidamente— argumentaba la mala idea del combate.

—Lo sé, hijo llama a Ventus— le ordeno.

—Claro papa, Ventus Bankai— acepto el pegaso.

—A la orden— dijo el fénix quien se fusiono con su usuario.

Al fusionarse, Star White adquiere una armadura de color verde con detalles verdes más claros.

—Sera lo justo Light, deja que use a su fénix para este combate.

—Aun si logra usar el nivel shinigami nuestras fuerzas seguirían desbalanceadas— seguía comentando lo mismo el alicornio.

Ambos contendientes se prepararon mirándose fijamente, Star White además de tener su armadura bankai también tenía en sus cascos su espada mágica que controlaba el agua, mientras que Light se encontraba completamente solo. Mike al dar comienzo con el encuentro, Light Sun desaparece en un instante y reaparece a lado del pegaso quien le arremete un potente golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, continua con dos contundentes patadas que lo lanzan lejos y de su casco derecho, lanza cinco esferas de energía roja, este vuelve a desaparecer y aparece enfrente de Star White quien con sus cascos lo electrocuta y desaparece para que las cinco esferas impacten contra él, creando una gran cortina de humo que al desvanecer se podía ver a Star White y Ventus des fusionados e inconscientes.

— ¿Cuánto duraron? — pregunto Holy asombrada.

—Quince segundos— le respondió Mike sabiendo el resultado.

—Wow, sin duda Light es un buen oponente, quiero intentarlo ahora yo— comentaba emocionado Night Ray, cosa que le fue indiferente a Light Sun.

Mike levanto a su hijo y su fénix y los llevo a que descansaran debajo del árbol donde estaban posando los fénix y además que Holy los sanara rápido.

El siguiente combate fue contra Night Ray quien comenzó usando igualmente su bankai.

Al inicio de este, Light uso el mismo truco de desaparecer, pero Night lo anticipo creando un clon de cristal, el cual se destruyó con el golpe del alicornio, el unicornio apareció detrás con varias lanzas de cristal las cuales impactaron directamente, pero este había hecho un clon de sangre el cual fue atrapo el casco del Night pero este de manera inteligente encerró aquella magia en un cristal y luego la destruyo para liberarse.

Light se encontraba alejado de Night, su postura era tranquila como desprotegida, pero daba la sensación de mantener la guardia alta en todo momento.

Night rápidamente con una espada de cristal atacaba a Light quien esquivaba con facilidad y en una estocada, el alicornio la repele y contraataca con una esfera de energía que al impactar resulto ser un clon de cristal y Night Ray detrás de Light le clava completamente la espada de cristal por la espalda. Light se derrumbó en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Star White, Ventus por estar inconscientes y a Reachell.

—No pensé que ganaríamos tan fácil— comento el unicornio.

—Demasiado fácil diría yo— le comento telepáticamente su compañero fénix.

El cuerpo de Light Sun comenzó a desvanecerse y una sombra se mostraba a contra luz del sol. Al bajar era el alicornio con algunos rasguños.

—Reachell, fusionémonos ahora— ordeno este.

—De acuerdo— dijo la fénix quien voló rápidamente con su compañero para hacer la fusión, pero esta era la de primer nivel, la cual era como las armaduras del Imperio Celeste, solo que de color rojo carmesí con toques blancos y la cutie mark de Light en el pecho, era una armadura brillante.

—Continuemos.

Night Ray y Light Sun combatían en igualdad a pesar de estar en dos niveles diferentes de la fusión fénix, Light Sun mantenía el control del combate, esquivando y contraatacando, Night Ray atacaba con todo lo que tenía, creando pilares de cristales, como lanzas o hasta golems de cristal, pero Light Sun esquivaba todo con facilidad, destruía todo lo que le mandaba Night con sus esferas de magia. Night con un as bajo la manga ascendió al siguiente nivel.

—Terrax, subamos la intensidad— le comento con una sonrisa

—Muy bien— acepto su compañero.

— ¡SHINIGAMI! — gritaron ambos transformándose en un nuevo ente. Un joven de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos rojos, chaqueta blanca con cinturones negro y líneas amarillas, camisa negra, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos, sostenía una fina espada de color azul transparente, el mango parecía tener un gatillo de una pistola.

— ¿Qué te parece mi tercer nivel? — le pregunto con mucha confianza.

Mike sonreía ante el nivel de su aprendiz, pero Light Sun se limitó a decir.

—Bankai.

Su armadura subió de nivel y su poder igualmente se desato con una gran magnitud.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez— dijo Light sin mucha emoción.

Con gran velocidad se puso enfrente del unicornio y arremetió con un potente puñetazo, y Night lo bloqueo con ambos brazos, pero el impacto fue tanto que salió desde pedido lejos del lugar, este se recuperó con sus alas de cristal. Light Sun ya estaba nuevamente frente a este con su casco cargado de energía mágica, pero antes que lo fuese a golpear Mike intervino en su modo Dragón Shinigami deteniendo completamente el combate.

— ¡BASTA! — ordeno con fuerza.

—Ambos dieron un gran espectáculo— comento telepáticamente Holy felizmente.

—Sin duda eres un buen oponente— le felicitaba Night Ray des fusionándose de Terrax y dando su casco para que Light lo chocara, este feliz acepto el gesto, chocando su casco con el de Night.

Más tarde, Mike se encontraba en su habitación discutiendo con Applebloom por lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Light Sun caminaba por los pasillos del castillo cuando se topa con Heart Fire junto con su gata Felia y su fénix Pyro.

—Hola Light— le saludo de manera muy amable.

—Hola Heart Fire— le saludo de igual manera.

—Sabes, nunca te agradecí por aquella ayuda en la cueva, ya sabes cuándo te transformaste en ese gato antropomórfico.

—No hace falta la gratitud, es solo algo dentro de mí que me obligo ayudarte— la rechazo con amabilidad.

—Bueno, aun así, te prepare estas galletas con ayuda de mi tía Appleack— le entrego una pequeña cesta con gran variedad de galletas de diferentes sabores.

—Gracias, pero no hacía falta el gesto— se disculpó el alicornio.

—Bueno, también es para agradecerte el que acabaras con Star White durante el entrenamiento— comento esta con un tono un poco más molesto.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunto Light Sun.

—Claro, mi hermano es un completo idiota que solo se dedica a estar de guardaespaldas y nunca puedo tener alguna cita con algún poni, porque él está siempre vigilándome. Ya ni mi padre hace eso— se quejaba por lo molesto que podría ser Star White con los celos de hermano.

—Ya veo, aunque el solo quiere protegerte...

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA! — grito Star White molesto.

—Y vamos de nuevo. Hermano, déjalo en paz, el solo quiere ser aceptado— Heart Fire defendía a Light.

El pegaso se acercaba lentamente mientras blandía su espada, pero fue interceptado por la gata Felia.

—Aun lado Felia, esto no es contra ti—le ordenaba el pegaso.

—Lo lamento, solo sigo ordenes de mi dueña— se negó a obedecer.

Star White pateo lejos a la gata la cual Heart Fire se moleta y se acerca con ira hacia su hermano el cual de un potente puñetazo lo manda contra la pared destruyéndola y la siguiente también la había destruido. Quienes se encontraban en el camino miraban asombrados ante lo ocurrido.

—Lo lamento— se disculpaba la potra con gesto de ternura.

Ventus se acercó a su compañero y al ver le con los ojos en espiral comento.

— Zaz en toda la boca.

En el estudio personal de Mike este se encontraba este hablaba con Night Ray.

— ¿Qué opinas de Light Sun? — le pregunto el alicornio a su aprendiz.

—Realmente no es un mal tipo, pero me cuidaría las espaldas— le respondía el unicornio mientras miraba al infinito desde la ventana.

—Vamos amigo, según por lo que nos contó el tipo ha tenido una horrenda vida y su único amigo ha sido ese pequeño dragón.

—Si, pero recuerda que es un usuario de la magia sangre al igual que su fénix y eso es algo que tiene a muchos preocupados— le comento sobre sus habilidades prohibidas

—En eso tendrás razón Night Ray, pero prometió que solo la usaría en caso de ser muy necesaria— respondió Mike tranquilamente

—Aun así, yo le echaría un ojo— insistió el unicornio.

—Pretendes que mande a un agente fantasma, solo para que vigile a un miembro de mi familia— intento adivinar Mike.

—Yo solo digo— comento el unicornio para luego salir de la habitación.

Mike sabia de lo que era capaz Light Sun, pero el enviar a un agente fantasma para vigilarlo sería bajo para él y sus principios, lo pensó por varios minutos y luego desde su comunicador hiso una llamada.

—Agente Nova, la requiero para una misión.

Durante el atardecer en las calles del Imperio Celeste caminaban tranquilamente dos alicornios, el primero era Light Sun y la segunda era una hermosa yegua de pelaje rojizo con rayas celestes claras, crin azul clara con varios mechones de color morado y alas de luz roja de su pasado como agente necron, ambos parecían como una bella pareja romántica. Ambos alicornios caminaban tranquilamente, mirando pasar a los habitantes quienes algunos saludaban y otros simplemente esquivaban a la yegua por sus alas de luz rojas, tonteaban y jugaban como amigos, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que son pareja, aunque su pasado como agentes de Arek seguía ahí atormentándolos. La yegua se detuvo por un momento y el alicornio se detuvo igualemente para preguntarle

— ¿Que te ocurre Reachell? — le pregunto su compañero.

—Nada Light— le respondió ella algo deprimida.

—Vamos amiga, dime que te ocurre.

—No es nada.

Se alejo la yegua un poco de su compañero y este le dijo.

LIGHT:  
Tú sabes muy bien que te conozco y no  
puedes ocultar frente de mí el dolor  
tus ojos me dicen que hoy algo estás  
guardando  
pero no se bien que es  
REA:  
No pienses de más solo es preocupación  
Quizás el cansancio que no me deja en paz  
tantas cosas que estoy pensando  
debe ser solo el estrés  
LIGHT:  
Noto que algo en ti se ha roto  
basta con ver tu rostro  
para entender que algo no anda bien, entonces  
¿Me lo dirás? O simplemente me lo negarás  
sabes que no evito pensar en que seas  
feliz y en tu bienestar

REA:  
Tú eres quién hace que me preocupe  
así que no me culpes  
LIGHT:  
Tú tan solo di la verdad si soy él que te está haciendo mal  
entonces, me tengo que alejar  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años no somos extraños  
por eso no logro comprender, o será qué  
¿No confías en mí? Quiero que lo digas de una vez  
REA:  
Es que no es eso, solo no puedo contarlo  
hay cosas que prefiero no decir, mi corazón  
no consigue expresar ni mostrarte con  
sinceridad lo que siente"  
LIGHT:  
Pues voy a confiar en tus razones  
y a respetar que no me quieras contar  
tan solo me queda apoyar esa decisión  
tú sabes que aquí estaré  
REA:  
Tu siempre has sido mi gran protector  
y ya es hora que me preocupe por tu bienestar  
proteger tu sonrisa siempre ha sido mi mayor misión  
LIGHT:  
Pues sabes cuan fuerte soy, así que no te preocupes  
tengo listo el corazón lo que venga  
siempre lo enfrentaré  
REA:  
Lo que debes aprender es saber tratar a una mujer  
velaré por tu felicidad tal como lo haces tu  
¿NÓ?  
Tu eres la que me hace que me preocupe  
así que no me culpes  
LIGHT:  
Está bien dices la verdad sé que yo te suelo preocupar y lo siento  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años no somos extraños  
tan solo te quiero proteger, perdóname  
pero sabes que yo, doy mi vida por verte  
feliz

Lo sé y lo entiendo, siento lo mismo y me  
engaño  
tratando de ocultar la situación, mi  
corazón  
no consigue expresar ni mostrarte con  
sinceridad lo que siente...  
No lo entiendo  
LIGHT:  
Y no dudaré si pasa algo malo, voy a estar  
a tu lado, ¿Lo entiendes?  
No permitiré que llores jamás en vano  
quiero cuidar toda tu alma y verte volar  
con decisión voy a calmar por siempre  
todo tu dolor  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años no somos extraños  
tan solo te quiero proteger, perdóname  
pero sabes que yo, doy mi vida por verte  
feliz  
REA:  
Lo sé y lo entiendo, siento lo mismo y me  
engaño  
tratando de ocultar la situación, mi  
corazón  
algún día podrá expresarte con sinceridad  
lo que siente.

Ambos alicornios se abrazaban mientras desde una pantalla Mike los observaba con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos alicornios paseaban por las calles mientras Light cubría a Reachell con su ala por las oscuras calles entraron por una callejuela donde diez ponis celestes todos con alas de murciélago los acorralaron.

—Si nos entregas a tu chica intentare que mis muchachos no te hagan sufrir tanto— hablaba el celeste líder de aquella banda, de pelaje negro, su ojo derecho tenía un parche.

Todos tenían armas contundentes como bates o tubos de acero, pero ni Light ni Reachell parecían asustados.

—Caballero por si no se dado cuenta dado a la oscuridad del ambiente o tal vez sea por su parche, pero soy un alicornio y no creo que ustedes puedan contra mí.

— ¿Alicornio? No eres el Emperador Star Hope ni la princesa Heart Fire o Milennium Star entonces...

—Así es, soy Light Sun y ella mi compañera fénix Reachell, así que de buena les pediré que nos dejen pasar o sufrirán.

De manera muy amable el alicornio les pidió que se alejaran, pero el líder de la banda ignoro la advertencia y mando a sus hombres para que lo golpeen, pero en tres minutos todos se encontraban en el suelo gracias a una descarga mágica que había aplicado Light. Al salir de ese callejón se podía ver a todos inconscientes y como Light tenía una gran bolsa de dinero que les había arrebatado mientras que Reachell reía.

— ¿Hay cosas que no se pierden verdad? — le pregunto Reachell.

—Bueno que quieres que diga, ladrón roba a ladrón, mañana buscaremos alguna de esas organizaciones benéficas para donarlo.

—Ji, ji de acuerdo.

Ambos desplegaron sus alas para volar y llegar más rápido al castillo dorado, donde Mike dejo de espiarlos y la agente fantasma se retiró de su misión.

Durante la noche tanto Light Sun como Reachell tenían en conjunto sueños bastante horribles, ambos se veían como asesinaban a inocentes, aunque intentaba escapar de todo eso solo se mostraba sus combates pasados donde él y su fénix no solo asesinaban, sino que en algunos casos llegaban a torturar por petición de Arek. El alicornio miraba como el mismo se acercaba a un soldado cebra con cierta malicia, empuñando una espada de sangre y la cebra suplicando por piedad, aunque este mismo le había desafiado con anterioridad, intentaba evitar mirar, pero en cada rincón de la oscuridad se podían apreciar como asesinaba y mutilaba con frialdad. Light con ira golpeaba a su antiguo ser, pero este simplemente era un recuerdo del pasado.

—Olvídalo Darkness, no eres parte de ellos, tu deber es acabar con el guerrero resplandeciente. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarte que eres el elegido para traer una nueva era de oscuridad y caos.

— ¡CALLATE! — grito el alicornio mientras que de su casco disparo una esfera de energía contra un alicornio sombrío idéntico, pero este simplemente fue atravesado por el ataque.

—Vamos, solo déjate llevar por la oscuridad y el pensara que solo fue un plan para asesinar a Mike Bluer.

—No volveré a ser la marioneta de nadie y menos ahora tengo con quien compartir mi dolor— le respondió con enojo.

—Vale, pero recuerda que no podrás seguirte engañando por más tiempo— desapareció como humo aquel alicornio oscuro, mientras Light golpeaba al suelo gritando.

Reachell tampoco se podía decir que la pasaba de buena manera, aunque ella con vergüenza miraba un recuerdo donde ella había decapitado a todo un batallón de soldados mientras felizmente reía bajo la lluvia de sangre, devorando la carne de sus adversarios, en otro ella se encontraba en una mazmorra torturando a varios presos de los necrons con hechizos de sangre solo por el mero gusto de escucharlos gritar de agonía y donde comenzó su llanto fue cuando le habían ordenado torturar a un soldado enemigo para sacarle cierta información sobre un artefacto, pero como este se había negado, la fénix recurrió a torturar a su hijo comenzando a picotearle en diferentes partes del cuerpo, causándole daño cuando ella con sus garra abrió los parpados de uno de sus ojos y comenzó a retirar el glóbulo ocular del potro, el soldado gritaba que hablaría, pero la fénix ya solo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de aquel niño.

Reachell lloraba mirando todo el daño que había causado, cuando un ala se pose en su hombro, era igualmente una fénix solo que de plumaje negro con alas rojas y ojos rojos.

—Hemos causado mucho daño— comento aquella ave.

—Me arrepiento de todo eso— comentaba Reachell con tristeza.

—Siempre puedes volver a lo que eras, tu eres un fénix de sangre, la más poderosa que existe, solo debes volver a lado de Arek.

—Jamás volveré con ese desgraciado, les jure a los dioses que ahora usaría mis habilidades para el bien— se negaba la fénix volver con el oscuro.

—Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma Demon, pero recuerda tu naciste para generar la misma destrucción que ahora dices detener— comentaba aquella fénix oscura la cual se alejaba volviéndose oscuridad.

—Si yo soy así es gracias al amor que me mostro Thorin y Holy— se decía así misma mientras se abrazaba y una lagrima recorría su rostro, cayendo al suelo.

En la mañana Light se encontraba con su fénix Reachell y también Thorin en el parque jugando los tres con una pelota muy felices, cuando la fénix por accidente manda la pelota muy lejos y el dragoncito corre por ella pero luego este regresa asustado y se esconde detrás de su amigo, ante una muy poderosa energía que se acercaba, Light rápidamente entra con su bankai, quien salía de entre los árboles, era una yegua alicornio joven adulta de pelaje blanco, alas de luz blanca y crin como el de las princesas Celestia y Luna pero recogido en una coleta, solo que era de color dorado con pequeñas estelas rojas y blancas, sus dos cascos delanteros eran garras de algún gran felino con un patrón de colores abstracto, sus ojos eran igualmente algo fuera de lo común el ojo derecho tenía un patrón de figuras raras mientras que el izquierdo era completamente blanco salvo la esclerótica (la parte de afuera del iris) que era toda una mescla de colores vivos, su cutie mark era una constelación dentro de una nebulosa. Sobre su lomo había un fénix que era de plumaje blanco con manchas azules oscuras y sus alas tenían plumas rojas brillantes quien tenía unos cascos sobre su cabeza escuchando música. La chica miro al alicornio con su armadura y arqueando una ceja comenta.

—Qué lindo recibimiento, pero estoy muerta de agotamiento.

Ignorando por completo al alicornio se retiró volando, y Light Sun la siguió en vuelo.

—Nos está persiguiendo este sujeto, Fire White podrías hacerte cargo— hablo la yegua.

—Claro amiga, Arte Cósmico: Lluvia de Meteoritos.

El Fénix invoco una lluvia de meteoros que el alicornio esquivo con facilidad pero las rocas iban directo contra una guardería, Light Sun al ver eso se desvió para salvarlos, uso un cuchillo tribal que suele usar para realizar invocaciones de sangre con el cual creo un muro de huesos que protegió a los infantes, con mayor enojo el alicornio continuo con su persecución, este la siguió mientras esquivaba diferentes ataques y rayos de magia cósmica, hasta que simplemente lo ignoro y ella bajo al Imperio Celeste frente al castillo dorado, dos soldados imperiales la confrontaron y ella con un chasquido cambio su apariencia, dejando sus garras y sus ojos, estos rápidamente regresaron a su posición, igualmente el alicornio se sorprendió ante ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no me reconocías? — pregunto ella con una sonrisa

— ¿Mikki? Que sorpresa verte nuevamente— hablo una voz masculina con mucha felicidad.

El semental era Mike quien la yegua fue abrasarlo con euforia.

—Un año con Dimentio y ya eres toda una rebelde, mírate tu crin se parece al de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

—Bueno, eso es un efecto secundario por estar expuesta a constante energía cósmica— se excusaba la yegua.

—Y también te pusiste muy hermosa, en verdad que ese tiempo te cambio mucho.

—Bueno, El tiempo se comporta muy extraño, ya me explico Galaxandria que aceleraron mí metabolismo, eso me hiso crecer pronto.

—Light Sun, acompáñanos a escuchar las historias de Mikki.

El alicornio solamente sonrió, y siguió a los hermanos. Aun recordaba sus últimos momentos como Darkness, en aquella nave donde a Thorin intentaban salvar su vida, en ese momento había llegado la Reina Galaxandria junto con Dimentio habían llamado a la yegua, aunque la alicornio Magic como Mike se opusieron en primera, luego reconocieron que aquel errante era mucho mejor maestro y aunque Mikki se sentía feliz de poder entrenar con ser superior, ambos sintieron algo de tristesa.

En el gran salón del castillo toda la familia se había reunido para escuchar las historias de Mikki, Fire Heart y Star White estaba con su tía favorita mientras Mike alado de su esposa y sus padres también se encontraban por el regreso de su hija.

—Y bien Mikki ¿Qué clase de locas aventuras tuviste con Dimentio? — le pregunto Mike con mucha curiosidad.

—Si hija, después de volverte alejar de nosotros para estar con ese lunático arlequin en no sé qué planeta capturando villanos— decía su madre Light Hope con cierto disgusto.

—Mama, Dimentio no es tan malo cuando se le conoce, de hecho, es como un niño mimado y lunático.

Le dio la razón a su madre

—Dinos algo que no sepamos— bromeo Holy.

—Que le gusta ver el amanecer, dibuja como niño de preescolar y que conoce una transformación de lo más bestial— respondió Fire White.

—La historia es esta.

El grupo se sintió interesado por ello.

Flashback Narración Mikki.

Me encontraba en el Reino del Conocimiento Infinito de la Reina Galaxandria ya que Dimentio conecto una puerta con ese lugar, estuve investigando sobre diferentes temas, pero más concreto sobre los errantes y el control de la energía, cosa que por desgracia no hay información, según la Reina, Dimentio destruyo toda la que existía desde ese lugar, puesto que hay cosas que un mortal no debe saber, y eso me dejo extrañada.

Un día lo encontré meditando encima de una columna, me acerqué lentamente a preguntarle sobre la energia ya que como no había información en la biblioteca y en la base de datos del Imperio Celeste solo lo que Mike conocía, decidí ir directamente a la fuente.

—Dimentio...

—No estas preparada para ello, olvídalo Mikki— me interrumpió de manera tajante.

—Vamos, soy su primera alumna y en verdad quisiera saber más de usted.

Dimentio no contesto en ese momento, pero sabía cómo se sentía aun con su máscara puesta. Este se retiró su máscara y su rostro oscuro y esos ojos violetas mostraban inseguridad.

—Magic te enseño el uso de la magia y la energía— mostraba una figura en el suelo.

—Si, la Tía Magic me explico que tenemos dos tipos de energía la fisica y la mental y una tercera que sería la espiritual pero solo la puede usar aquellos quienes tengan contacto con el mundo astral— explique brevemente.

—Tienes la base, pero no exactamente, existen cuatro fuerzas, ustedes los mortales usan por instinto dos la física y la mental mientras que un errante usa las sus opuestas, la cósmica y la natural. La energía cósmica es un equivalente a la fisica, mientras que la natural lo es de la mente, cuando las cuatro se unan se podrá acceder a un poder ancestral que solo unos poco lograron obtener.

—Y ese poder es...

—La Resurrección Bestial, pero para ello necesitas un contrato bestia— comento Dimentio

—Yo no tengo ningún contrato— le respondí

—Si lo tienes, conmigo amiga— se mostró mi amiga espiritual Red Heart.

—Red Heart, también conocida como "Reina del Fuego Ancestral" no creía que volvería a verte a ti como a tu hermano Golden.

—También es un gusto verte nuevamente Dimentio— le saludo como un viejo amigo al que no veía hace tiempo.

—Entonces prepárate, te enseñare todo lo que debas saber sobre el dominio.

Fin del Flashback.

—Entonces ¿Ya dominas esa transformación? — le pregunto Mike.

—No del todo, ya que primero debo reunir y armonizar la energía natural con las otras tres que poseo— le respondió Mikki con una sonrisa.

—Pero hija ¿Cómo puedes generar esa tal energía cósmica? — le pregunto su padre.

—Bueno, es gracias a este par— revelando sus cascos delanteros eran un par de garras.

— ¿Cómo las obtuviste hija? — le pregunto su madre.

—Bueno, cuando iba a la academia, un día encontré una caja de regalo con un guante muy bonito ya que tenía forma de garra con una nota que decía era mágico, esa nota estaba firmada por un tal D. Rápidamente me di cuenta que D era de Dimentio ya que era una forma de disculparse por lo que ocurrió durante aquel cumpleaños. Y el segundo se la pedí después de llegar su planeta y acepto de primera.

—Podremos ver un poco de tu transformación tía— le rogaban tanto Heart Fire como Star White.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión niños, ya que es muy complicado entrar en esa fase solo para mostrársela, además no la tengo del todo perfeccionada— se negó la yegua.

Todos en familia escuchaban las historias de Mikki quien había tenido muchas más aventuras en el cosmos junto con el errante, como tener criminales peligrosos o evitar guerras planetarias y, muchas aventuras eran causadas por los caprichos de su mentor, pero había algunas realmente muy oscuras que prefirió no contar.

Light se apartó del resto y usando un generador de portales que tenía gracias a los necrons, el alicornio solía viajar entre dimensiones cuando quería está solo con su fénix.

Este había alterado su forma a una humana, de cabello blanco con mechones dorados, usaba una cazadora blanca con una playera gris y pantalones negros, con zapatos oscuros, Reachell se encontraba sobre su hombro. Llegando a una ciudad capital. Recorriendo sus calles hasta toparse en el mercado y este al ver la comida recordó que no había almorzado nada desde la mañana, gruñendo su estómago, en eso una chica que usaba unos overoles con una playera roja, su cabello corto y plateado amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo con una gorra camuflaje, su oreja derecha llena de percing's al igual que su ceja izquierda, sus ojos heterocromáticos y usaba botas militares, sobre su hombro también tenía una hermosa fénix blanca, la cual parecía estar haciendo beatbox con su pico. Esta miro al chico y se acercó.

— ¿Qué hace un guapo como tu aquí? — le pregunto en plan coqueta, pero el estómago del hombre fue quien le respondió, cosa que le pareció graciosa.

—Eres tan gracioso Light Sun— comento esta, extrañando tanto al joven como a la fénix.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — pregunto este confundido.

—Soy Selene, la sobrina de Rebeca y la chica que te estuvo abofeteando por una hora ya que no dejabas de llorar por aquel dragoncito... que por cierto ¿Cómo está el pequeñín? — pregunto la chica.

—Él está bien— respondió con cierto alivio

—Me alegro— contesto alegre.

Ambos continuaron en el mercado mientras la chica compraba algunos ingredientes. Juntos regresaron a la Mansion Rouser la cual fueron recibidos por los empleados y sobre todo un drago-fénix oscuro.

—Hola Night, ¿Se encuentran los chicos? — pregunto Selene.

—Aun no regresan de la Academia, la Señora Rebeca junto con el Señor Rafael se encuentran en el parlamento discutiendo sobre algunas leyes que entraran en vigor y el Señor Joshua se encuentra descansando en sus aposentos— respondió este con seriedad, mientras abrasaba a Shiro con un ala.

—Bien, eso me da tiempo para la sorpresa— comento esta.

— ¿Sorpresa? — pregunto Reachell.

—Significa que hará sus receta ultra-secreta de galletas y créeme que son las mejores de todo el universo, sin duda— respondió Shiro mientras la baba se le caiga.

En la cocina, Selene se había colocado un mandil para comenzar a preparar sus dulces, en la barra de la cocina se encontraba sentado Light mientras se servía un trago de tequila y los tres fénix igualmente en la barra hablando.

—Entonces eres una princesa de un reino fénix en otra dimensión— intento razonar Reachell.

—Si, aunque si soy sincera prefiero estar aquí junto con mi padre. Digo no es que no me guste estar rodeada de lujos y que todos me traten de su "alteza" no es que me importe, pero aquí puedo ser yo misma, sin miedo al qué dirán, sin preocuparme de los protocolos reales y... — callo por un momento la pequeña.

—Es algo complicado, su madre la envió conmigo ya que está comenzando a desarrollar sus poderes y cambios de dragón y pues en la escuela unos chicos comenzaron a molestarla y cuando se quiso defender lanzo una llamarada, por suerte ellos solo adquirieron un bronceado perfecto— explico Night.

Mientras tanto Selene preparaba la masa mientras conversaba con Light.

— Y esas pesadillas te han estado acosando desde esa vez.

—Si y cada día es peor, el solo recordad todo el sufrimiento que cause.

—Suena horrible, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "Todo el mal hay que mirarlo al revés"

— ¿Y eso que significa? — pregunto confundido el chico ante.

En ese momento la chica comenzó a cantar

_Comienzo al revés con un nuevo sol,_  
_un fuerte viento viene, pero no detiene._  
_Esta mente capaz que decidirá_  
_si este día será una oportunidad_

_Camino al compás de las miradas_  
_que buscan hipnotizar estas melodías._  
_Juzgan sin conocer, pero sé muy bien_  
_que si importancia les das_  
_ya no habrá sonrisas._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Y si viene una adversidad_  
_tendrás que recordar y ya verás que sólo..._

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

_Tal vez ahora piensas que no podrás,_  
_que falta seguridad, o una fuerza inmensa._  
_Pero busca en tu interior y verás que está_  
_esa gran versión de ti, sé que la encontrarás._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Pues en todo llanto hay un por qué_  
_con una enseñanza que aprender, recuerda..._

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Y cuando venga toda adversidad_  
_la voy a disfrutar y combatir con una ¡Sonrisa!_

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

—Has estado últimamente con Pinkie Pie verdad— comento Light algo impactado ante la canción de la chica

En ese momento una alarma sonaba y Selene sonriente dijo.

—Las galletas están listas.

Esta abrió el horno y con un guante de cocina retiro la bandeja la cual había una gran cantidad de galletas de varios sabores, desde vainilla, con chispas de chocolate, doble chocolate, e incluso de menta había. La chica coloco la bandeja sobre la barra y la joven fénix quiso tomar un pero un cucharon le golpea su ala.

—No tocar, están recién sacadas del horno— dijo Selene un con autoridad, cosa que asusto a la pequeña ya que se encontraba detrás de su padre.

En ese momento una sirviente entra a la cocina dando un aviso.

—Señorita Selene y compañía acaban de llegar los jóvenes amos Jaqueline y Marcos.

—Gracias vamos a recibirlos ahora.

Todos se trasladaron al recibidor donde saludaron a los gemelos junto con sus gatos.

— ¡PRIMA! — gritaron ambos, corriendo para abrasarla.

—Hola niños ¿Siguen portándose bien? — les pregunto en tono irónico.

—Claro prima, no hemos causado nada malo— canturreaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

Jaqueline miro a Light intrigada y le pregunto.

— ¿Quién es tu novio? — pregunto inocentemente incomodando al hombre.

—Él es Light y si es mi novio— le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

—Espera, pero no somo...— fue callado por un beso francés de Selene y de alguna manera Reachell comenzaba a sentir algo de celos.

Con una barrera de luz separo la fénix ambos con molestia.

—Bueno, bueno muchos arrumacos, no enfrente de los niños por favor—

—De hecho, tenemos catorce... (snif) huele a galletas— comento Marcos quien se deleitaba con el aroma.

—Como no pude estar con ustedes cuando ganaron aquel concurso, quise hacerles mis galletas.

Ambos gemelos tenían un brillo en sus ojos, corrieron directamente a la cocina, pero se estrellaron contra una pared mágica que había creado su prima.

—No tan deprisa, primero lávense para no enfermarse del estómago— les ordenaba esta y ambos a regañadientes fueron primero al aseo.

Selene junto con Light regresaron a la cocina cuando de improviso un desgarre de la realidad se crea y de la nada sale una cabeza de una chica la de cabellera de fuego con dorado y ojos arcoíris.

—Le atine... Bien eso me da a uno de cada veinte usos de mi percepción sensorial, me urge entrenarla— comento esta mientras anotaba algo en una libreta, de ese mismo agujero salía un hombre mayor, el cual vestía de manera muy elegante con una espada amarrada a su cintura y en su hombro una hermosa fénix blanca donde las plumas de su cola y alas era un arcoíris.

—Mike— susurro Light.

—Aquí estabas Light, nos tenías preocupados después de desaparecer, intentamos hablarte por tu comunicador, pero este estaba apagado.

—Lo lamento, pero quería estar solo— se excusó Light.

—De acuerdo, solo mantén tu comunicador encendido por si ocurre algo— acepto el hombre y regreso por el mismo agujero el cual se cerró.

—Eso fue intenso— agrego la chica quien mordía una galleta de menta y chocolate.

Durante el atardecer Selene se despedía de sus familiares. Caminaban un poco ambos por las calles de la ciudad.

—Debo retirarme— le dijo Light a Selene

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Esta sola— insinuaba la chica de cabello plateado de manera picara.

Tanto Light como Reachell se miraron de manera incomoda, ante la propuesta de la chica.

—Pero tus padres se enojarían, si nos descubren— comento este preocupado.

—Tranquilo mis padres no volverán hasta dentro de tres días— le respondió esta sin preocupación alguna.

Con un chiflido fue llamado un dragón el cual se postro en espera.

—Hola mi lindo Ark ¿Quién es el wyvern más bonito? Tú, eres tú— mimaba Selene al dragón como si un perro se tratase, acariciándole el estómago.

Light y Rachell miraban estupefactos el comportamiento del dragón.

— ¿En serio eso se hace llamar dragón? — pregunto la fénix con una enorme gota de sudor.

—Ella dijo que era un wyvern, supongo que son como una raza con parentesco a los dragones.

Selene se subió a la montura que tenía el dragón y tendió su mano para ayudar a Light quien se subió detrás de ella. Despegando el dragón, directamente al cielo estrellado. Ambos contemplaban la vista dorada, Reachell sobre la cabeza del wyvern miraba con enojo a la pareja quienes reían de sus bromas. Llegando a la isla flotante donde vivía, Selene invito a pasar a Light y Rechell pero el chico le cierra la puerta en la cara estampándola contra esta.

—Claro, no hay problema yo estaré con este perro-dragón, mientras ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran... par de idiotas— decía en tono moleta y rencor, mientras caminaba la fénix directamente al establo de dragones. Esta se recostó sobre el vientre del dragón mascota de la chica muy malhumorada, el dragón solo la miro.

—Que, estoy molesta, ¿Algún problema con eso? — le pregunto la fénix al dragón.

Este simplemente resoplo.

—Es tan molesto verlo tontear con alguien más además de mi o Thorin, que me dan ganar de tronarle el cuello a esa tipa— comentaba muy molesta la fénix.

—Eso, deja que tu ira te consuma y volverás a tu grandeza— se acercaba nuevamente aquella fénix oscura.

—Eres tú, grandioso lo que me pinche faltaba— maldijo la fénix.

—Vamos, yo sé que quiere volver a la vieja usanza— le insistía.

—No, olvídalo alucinación de mi mente— seguía negándose la fénix.

—Vamos, romperle el cuello a esa chica que usurpo a tu amigo y te sentirás bien.

—Tal vez una pequeña tronadita de cuello... ¡NO! NO DEJARE QUE ME CONTROLES— Grito la fénix.

Se negó rotundamente haciendo que aquella sombra desapareciera. Reachell se voltéo para ver a varios wyverns mirando confundidos.

— ¡¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAN DRAGONES SUBDESARROLLADOS?! — pregunto muy molesta.

Ark simplemente resoplo en la cara de la fénix.

— Ustedes no ayudan— dijo esta mientras salía volando por la ventana y busco una entrada a la cabaña, en la cual se podia ver a Light y Selene besándose con pasión en la sala, mientras ambos se quitaban lentamente las prendas que tenían puestas llegando al punto de estar completamente desnudos, lo cual le provoco a la fénix un asco tremendo llegando al punto de vomitar.

—Es lo más asqueroso que visto en mi vida... esperen ¿Cómo nací yo? Entiendo que nací de un huevo, pero este ¿Como es engendrado? — se cuestionaba a si misma Reachell sobre su existencia. Sabía que terminaría más asqueada si continuaba mirando así que volvió con Ark y se recosto sobre su espalda.

—Ni una palabra remedo de dragón— le amenazo esta la cual el wyvern solamente gruño en forma de burla.

A la mañana siguiente Light se despertaba en la sala con un dolor de cabeza intenso y completamente desnudo, sin recordar mucho lo que ocurrió, salvo por un medicamento vacío que se había encontrado en el suelo. Mientras que Selene quien solamente tenía puesto un delantal para cubrirse y con dos platos para el desayuno.

—Buenos días lindo— saludo Selene alegremente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? — pregunto algo desorientad.

—Pues comenzamos con una charla amena tranquila, cenamos y luego hicimos el amor.

—Eso o en realidad me drogaste para violarme— la encaro mostrándole el contenedor del fármaco.

—Pues realmente no te viole, tu quisiste hacerlo y como estabas algo nervioso te ayude, son unas pastillas que usa mi padre para aguantar más y eso sumándole unos cuantos afrodisiacos y el deseo despertó— respondía alegremente.

—Eres una horrenda cínica, lo sabias.

—Si me lo dicen mis amigos a diario.

Light termino de vestirse para desayunar y luego Selene subió a su habitación y al volver a bajar usaba su traje de jinete dragón. Light al verla se impresiono por su belleza.

—Descansa un rato más en lo que preparo a mi Ark para salir a volar.

En el momento que abrió la puerta Reachell había entrado caminando aun con su forma fénix, y la cual lucia muy cansada y molesta.

—Y ¿Dónde estabas? — le pregunto Light.

—Pues la verdad quise pasar más tiempo con ese remedo de dragón llamado Ark y ¿Te comerás esto? — señalaba la fénix al plato el cual estaba intacto.

—Adelante, no tengo hambre— le dejo el chico, mientras que la fénix comenzó a devorar sin modales alguno.

Light se recostó en el sofá de la sala, este tenía un rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Has pensado que tu vida entera es una completa mentira? — le pregunto a su compañera.

—La verdad es que si lo eh llegado a pensar algunas veces, pero oye tú fuiste el vencedor.

—Lo recuerdo, me acuerdo que yo y otros diecinueve potros más intentamos superar aquellas tortuosas pruebas, ¿Para qué? Ser el arma de destrucción perfecta— recordaba Light aquel sufrimiento

—Según los informes tu nunca dañaste a ninguno de las presas más débiles, solo enfrentaba aquellos peligros que sobre pasaban tu tamaño— agrego la fénix

—Eso fue gracias a la gran regeneración que tenía en aquel momento, la fuerza oscura de Arek nos había otorgado una habilidad diferente a cada uno, pero todos preferían dañar al más débil.

—Hasta que los hicieron enfrentarse en una lucha a muerte.

—Si y el premio eras tú. Aun me acuerdo estaba en medio de cadáveres y bañado en sangre, después solo noté a Dr. Alabaster entrar en aquella arena con tu huevo y luego caí inconsciente.

—Hace dieciocho años que nos conocemos y aún me siento como la primera vez aquel día.

—Nuestra primera misión juntos, la recuerdas.

—Claro que la recuerdo, recuerdo que te tuve que sacar de ese lugar con solo tu cabeza y la verdad sí que se llevaron un horrible susto cuando vieron la cabeza decapitada de un potro de diez años hablando con naturalidad— comentaba la fénix al recordad viejas vivencias.

—Ja, ja, ja si me acuerdo o aquella vez que nos liamos a golpes contra los Grandes Ascendientes ya que a uno le tiramos un plato lleno de pudin— le recordaba otra de sus travesuras.

—Como olvidarla, Zorltak estaba rojo de la ira y de castigo nos colocó un hechizo para trasnochar por un año completo.

—Qué recuerdos y les pateamos el trasero a todos ellos.

Ambos reían por antiguas vivencias, recordando desde travesuras y castigos hasta los entrenamientos que solían tener junto con el errante Al'Mhuat quien los dejaba completamente vapuleados y Yinara en la enfermería los atendía.

Selene entraba al establo montando a su wyvern, cuando lanzo una daga que tenía oculta en su manga derecha.

—Puedes salir agente Nova— hablo la chica de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Vaya, van dos veces que me descubres y con mi nuevo sistema de camuflaje— comento la agente sorprendida.

—Puedes ocultar tu cuerpo, respiración y hasta tu frecuencia cardiaca, pero nunca tu firma mágica, tu aura y tu alma son cosas que jamás podrás borrar por más avanzada tecnología tengas— le respondió directa y seria.

—Calma niña que no soy tu enemiga— intento persuadir la agente.

—Se que estas aquí para vigilar a Light, por orden del Emperador Mike, te observe desde que se aparecieron en la cocina de mi tía.

—Ya, tomare esto como una misión fallida, y me retirare, pero esto no se quedará así sin más— dijo la agente mientras un portal dimensional se abría.

Selene regresaba a su hogar cuando Light salía de este.

—Light— murmuro.

—Selene, te agradezco la comida y lo de anoche, pero debo retirarme ya.

—De acuerdo que te vaya bien.

Se despidieron con un beso que hiso que Rechell rodara los ojos.

Ambos se adentraron al portal que generado retomando nuevamente su forma pony. Light se encontraba en Ponyville, cerca del castillo de la princesa Twilight. Este entro y fue recibido por Spike.

— ¿Cómo estas chaval? — le pregunto mientras le revolvía la crin al alicornio

—Tranquilo Spike, que Light se tarde horas en arreglar su crin— bromeaba la fénix.

—Tranquilo, ¿Dónde está Thorin? — pregunto por su amigo dragón.

—En la escuela, aunque falta poco para que salga— le respondió el dragón adulto.

—Gracias, iré a buscarlo haya.

Salió volando el alicornio directamente a la escuela de la cual todos corrian saliendo de esta al escuchar la última campanada, Thorin caminaba junto con dos amigos suyos los cuales eran un diamond dog de pelaje oscuro y una kirin de pelaje rojo y escamas negras. Light junto con Reachell bajaban directamente a donde estaban los tres amigos. Thorin al ver a su maestro corrio para abrasarlo.

— ¡MAESTRO! — grito de alegria.

—Que hay pequeño, ¿Cómo vas en la escuela? — le pregunto la fénix.

—Bastante bien, aunque tengo problemas en lengua e historia universal.

—Carajo, ¿Historia Universal? ¿Really Nigga? No es muy complejo para ustedes saber sobre el cosmos— decía Reachell impresionada.

—No es esa clase de historia, sino historia de todo el mundo— explicaba el dragoncito.

—Y ¿Qué tema se te complica en historia? — le pregunto Light.

—Tenemos que hacer un informe sobre "La Guerra Celeste"— respondió, cosa que Light y Reachell se dieron un facepalm.

—Conozco al pony indicado para ello y vivió la guerra en carne y hueso— comento tranquilamente Light Sun.

— ¿En serio conoce alguien quien vivió ese acontecimiento? — pregunto el Diamond Dog.

—Claro, solo espero que no esté muy ocupado o posiblemente este se haya escapado nuevamente— respondió ahora Reachell.

—Y ¿De quién se trata señor? — pregunto ahora la kirin.

—De quien más, sino del mismo Emperador Star Hope— comento tranquilo el alicornio, quien abrió un portal directo al Castillo Dorado. El alicornio junto con los tres pequeños ingresaron directamente al castillo encontrándose en la sala del trono donde ahí mismo se encontraba aburrido mientras lanzaba una pelota al techo.

—Mike, tienes visitas— le hablo Holy quien se encontraba sobre el respaldo del trono, el alicornio adulto volteo a ver a Light y tres jovenes.

—Gusto en verlos ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —pregunto animado Mike.

Los tres nerviosos ante el Emperador, se colocaron detrás de Light.

—Los tres tienen preguntas para ti sobre la Guerra Celeste— le explico Light.

—La Guerra Celeste, claro les contare todas las historias que viví durante aquella guerra.

Light habia dejado a Thorin y sus dos amigos con Mike quien les contaba con mucho detalle los combates que había tenido durante su juventud.

—Ahora debemos terminar con algo— comento Light y Reachell mientras ingresaban a una habitación oculta detrás de un cuadro.


	11. My version: Ligth Sun 2

**Este es el mismo que el anterior, solo que lo mejore un poco y ya.**

* * *

Han pasado un par de años desde que nos unimos a Mike y la patrulla, aunque algunos parecen observarnos o vigilarnos más que nada cuando recorro los pasillos del castillo. Los guardias mantienen su distancia y las criadas se limitan a ser su trabajo lo más rápido sin mirarle, igualmente pasa con Star White quien me evita y amenaza cada vez que se acercó a Heart Fire y lo entiendo, soy un peligro para todos, no merecía estar con ellos.

Igualmente pasa con los demás súbditos celestes, se alejan y algunos nos rechazan por ser quienes fuimos, Darkness el heraldo de la destrucción de Arek el Absoluto o eso era antes, ahora soy Light Sun y junto a mis compañeros Reachell, Thorin y mi espíritu Dusk Flame buscamos un lugar en esta sociedad.

Era un nuevo amanecer en el Imperio Celeste y la rutina había vuelto a comenzar, Light Sun caminaba algo somnoliento con Thorin en su lomo u Reachell sobre su cabeza, con magia abrió las puertas del comedor y varias miradas se posaron sobre el trío, algunas inquisidora, otras con algo de lástima, pero una era indiferente, un pequeño potro llamado Applebuck, de pelaje blanco con manchas amarillas, aún no tenía su transformación y usaba unos grandes anteojos ya que le gustaba tener siempre un libro entre cascos

Mike: ¡Buenos días Light!

Appblebloom: Hola Light.

Applebuck: Buenos días hermano mayor.

Le saludaron Mike, Applebloom y el pequeño Applebuck con tranquilidad, pero Star White miró de mala manera a su hermano menor.

Light: Buenos días a todos.

Saludo por educación.

Reachell había volado para estar junto con Holy y Pyro quienes eran sus únicos amigos por el momento, Thorin se sentó a lado de Applebuck ya que ambos se habían vuelto cercanos. Light se había sentado un poco lejos de la familia para no incomodarlos y comenzó a desayunar en silencio.

Durante la tarde el grupo se marchó del Imperio para visitar a unos amigos en la ciudad de Ponyville, empezando por el castillo de la amistad

Al llegar al castillo de la Armonía y dos guardias lo recibieron con un saludo militar, igual que ellos los saludo, ambos abrieron las puertas y quien se encontraba cargando varios archivos era el asistente de la princesa de la amistad.

Light: Spike ¿Qué haces con tanto papeleo?

Le pregunto al ver las pilas de documentos que cargaba el gran dragón.

Spike: Ya sabes, lo de siempre con Twilight.

Thorin: ¿Ella está aquí?

Pregunto el pequeño dragón temeroso, parecía que no superaba varios traumas de su infancia. Spike lo despeina un poco haciéndolo reír.

Spike: No renacuajo, ella no está aquí.

Reachell: Thorin, recuerda que no es la misma Twilight de tu dimensión.

Thorin: Lo sé, pero aún no puedo superar mis temores.

Light: No te preocupes, ella nunca te dañará.

Spike: Vengan acompáñenme al salón a tomar algo.

Thorin ayudo a su padre a llevar los archivos hasta la biblioteca del castillo, mientras que Light y Reachell eran atendidos por Safire la esposa de Spike.

Safire: Nos gusta que nos visites Light.

Agradeció la dragona mientras les servía a ambos una taza de té.

Reachell: No somos de los favoritos, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Safire: Se a lo que te refieres Reachell. Por cierto ¿No los acompaña hoy ese otro fénix?

Pregunto la dragona blanca por Dusk.

Light: Quiso ir a visitar a Silver Lion, aunque lo más seguro es que los dos estén en el Imperio Celeste.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Celeste, Golden Heart se encontraba durmiendo profundamente con un tamaño para caber en un sofá, el leoncito plateado colocó un pastel de crema en la garra libre del dragón y Dusk se arrancó una pluma la cual usó para causarle comezón en la nariz del dragón dorado y este se estampó el pastel en toda la cara despertando de golpe y ambos riéndose de su amigo quien no se ha enterado de nada.

Volviendo al castillo de la amistad los cinco disfrutaban del té que había preparado la dragona blanca, Thorin se encontraba sentado entre su padre y Safire haciendo parecer los tres una familia unida, cuando entra Twilight (con su diseño del ultimo capitulo) junto con su hija mayor Nyx.

Twilight: Hey, como están todos.

Nyx: Hola amigos.

Todos: Hola Twilight.

Saludaron todos menos Thorin.

Twilight: Light Sun, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a tu nueva vida?

Pregunto la princesa de la amistad.

Light: Aún hay quienes me temen, pero es normal.

Respondió de manera directa.

Nyx: Vamos, ya han pasado cinco años, tuviste que hacer amigos.

Light: Los tengo, pero aún no soy del todo bienvenido para Star White

Twilight: Ese muchacho, bueno tampoco es para tanto.

Reachell: Lo sabemos.

Light: Spike, Safire, gracias por su tiempo, pero tenemos que retirarnos.

Nyx: ¿Tan pronto?

Pregunto confundida la yegua.

Reachell: Si, tenemos un encargo que hacer y solo pasamos a saludar.

Mintió la fenix.

Spike: Fue un gusto en verlos chicos, sobre todo a ti Thorin.

Thorin: Igualmente.

El trío dejó el castillo, para caminar por los campos de manzanas de los Apple, Light sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Reachell se encontraba sobre la cabeza del dragoncito. Caminando entre manzanos, la fénix tomo una manzana con su pata para luego volver a posarse sobre la cabeza del dragón para comer.

Thorin: Maestro ¿En qué piensa?

Light: Nada importante, pero ¿No crees que es hora que dejes de llamarme así?

Thorin: Je, je, no sé si pueda, eres mi maestro y siempre será así.

Light: Pequeñajo.

El semental lo toma del cuello y comienza a rascarme la cabeza con el casco.

Thorin: Ja, ja, suéltame.

Se reía el joven dragón.

El trío se divertía por los manzanos, Reachell miraba a ambos felices cuando siente una presencia maligna detrás de ella, se voltea rápidamente para no ver a nadie.

El semental y el dragón habían rodado cuesta abajo riendo al verse llenos de hojas en la cabeza. Se recostaron mirando a las nubes, Reachell se transformó en su forma equina y también se recostó en el suelo.

Thorin: Light, Reachell.

Ambos: Si.

Thorin: ¿Pronto será su juicio por esa tal Federación?

Light: Si.

Thorin: Y ¿No tienen miedo?

Reachell: Un poco cariño, pero no debemos preocuparnos, tenemos fe que nuestra sentencia será justa.

Light mirando al cielo, las nubes pasaban lentamente haciendo que se quedara dormido.

Light despertó medio adormilado, se levantó y lo primero que vio fue a Thorin en el suelo, este se alarmó y fue ayudarlo, pero estaba muerto el pequeño dragón. Una extraña presencia lo acechaba, el semental miró a su alrededor, el cielo negro y los árboles rojos, corrió lo más rápido para alejarse del lugar, pero la arboleda de manzanos parecía infinita.

Light: ¡REACHELL!

Llamo con desesperación a su fénix.

Reachell: ¡Ayuda!

Respondió esta con un grito de auxilio.

El semental escucho a su amiga y fue corriendo a salvarla, lo que vio le aterró, su compañera estaba en su forma fénix y sobre esta una pila de cadáveres. Light empezó a quitarlos con sus propios cascos, hasta liberarla.

Light: Reachell ¿Qué ocurrió?

Reachell: Eso también quiero saber, desperté y lo primero que vi fue una jauría de perros infernales devorando a un pony, no pude salvarlo y una yegua los llamó.

La fénix parecía abrumada a punto de llorar.

Light: Tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

Reachell: ¡Si lo fue! Porque la yegua que estaba junto a era yo, pero diferente. Era como ver mi propia oscuridad…

La fénix comenzaba a hiperventilarse cuando Light Sun la abofetea.

Light: ¡Contrólate!

Reachell: Gracias, lo necesitaba.

Light: Debemos estar en una especie de sueño compartido.

Reachell: Un aterrador sueño compartido.

Light: Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer verdad.

El semental creaba una daga de sangre, igual que la fénix su ala derecha se volvía roja metálica. Ambos cometen suicidio y despiertan del sueño macabro, donde Thorin intentaba despertarlos desesperadamente.

Thorin: Light, Reachell ¿Qué ocurrió? Estaban gritando en sueños.

Hablo el dragoncito muy preocupado.

Light: Sabes, no tenía la certeza que funcionara.

Reachell: No importa ya.

Thorin: ¿Están bien?

Light: Si Thorin, no te preocupes.

Acaricio la cabeza del pequeño.

Thorin: ¿En serio? Parece que estaban soñando algo horrible.

Notaba el dragón que algo los perturbó a ambos.

Reachell: No te preocupes cielo, estamos bien.

Light: Vamos, no te preocupes.

Reachell: ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?

Pregunto la fénix intentando cambiar el tema. Cosa que funciono por el momento.

Regresaron a la pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, el trio caminaba a un restaurante mixto ya que residían tanto herbívoros como carnívoros en la ciudad y la gastronomía se había diversificado mucho. En el camino habían pasado por un escaparate la cual reflejaba a los tres en el vidrio mostrando algo que a Light Sun y Reachell los asusto, dos sombras siniestras con sonrisas sádicas y unos brillantes puntos rojos como ojos. Ambos aceleraron el paso llevándose al dragón con ellos, al llegar se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre y una camarera grifón les atendió.

Mesera grifo: ¿Qué ordenaran queridos?

Pregunto muy amable mientras sostenía su libreta.

Light: Pediré una ensalada cesar con coctel de frutas.

Ordeno Light Sun.

Reachell: Y yo un sándwich de margaritas con semillas de girasol.

Ordeno la fénix.

Thorin: A mí unas costillas de cerdo con diferentes gemas por favor.

Terminaron de ordenar.

Mesera grifo: Muy bien, solo para confirmar, para usted guapo, una ensalada cesar con un coctel de frutas, para su pequeña plumifera amiga un sándwich de margaritas y para el adorable pequeñín, costillas de cerdo con un puñado de gemas, de acuerdo ¿Algo para beber?

Light/Reachell: Agua por favor.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Thorin: Magma por favor.

Respondió el dragoncito sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y la camarera.

Mesera: De acuerdo y preguntare por eso ultimo lindura.

Se retiró la camarera.

En lo que esperaban su orden, el trio comenzó hablar sobre diversos temas los cuales algunos eran durante su estadía con los necrons.

Recordaban varias misiones y como el pequeño dragoncito observaba cada combate que tenía su amigo contra Mike Bluer, cada golpe, movimiento que ejecutaban, aquel dragoncito entrenaba duramente para ser de ayuda a su maestro quien también le enseñaba sobre el uso de armas, ganando el respeto de varios necrons como algunos capitanes e incluso de Zoltark quien veía un gran potencial en pequeño, pero luego la muerte del pequeño dragón llevo a la traición de Darkness contra Arek y el asesinato del Gran Señor Mallash fue la gota que derramo el vaso. El alicornio se había unido ante el enemigo, pero Arek le había lanzado un rayo negro el cual al impactar le arrebato sus poderes oscuros y con estos la regeneración instantánea dejándolo como otro alicornio común.

Light: Aun no me perdono por lo que te hicieron Thorin, y juro que me vengare de todos.

Comentaba con odio Light Sun.

Thorin: Está bien maestro, ya nada de eso importa, ahora tenemos un futuro más brillante.

Sonreía el pequeño dragón tranquilizando a su amigo, pero este quien se estaba dejando llevar por el odio volvía a tener aquellas visiones siniestras, cosa que lo asusto y Reachell fue quien lo saco del trance golpeándolo en la cabeza con su ala.

Mesera: Disculpen la demora, en un momento más estará su pedido y miren, si tenemos magma, será porque nuestro chef principal será también un dragón, je, je.

Bromeo la camarera quien les entrego sus bebidas y se retiró. Los dos vasos con agua no eran siquiera del mismo volumen que el tarro de obsidiana con refuerzo de hierro, los dos asombrados ante la bebida del pequeño.

Reachell: Hay que preguntarle a Twilight como crío a Spike.

Comento la fénix.

Light: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Los dragones son criaturas interesantes.

Secundo Light Sun.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y la camarera les trajo a los tres sus órdenes, el cual Reachell miro el plato de Thorin el cual la carne estaba cocida a término medio y al rebanar el filete, de este escurría jugo el cual la fénix comenzaba hacerle agua el pico, Light Sun le dio ligero golpe que la saco del trance, mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

Reachell: Ya lo sé, no debo de volver a esas bajezas.

Decía la fénix para sí misma, sin dejar de mirar de reojo el platillo del dragón, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Intentando evitar a toda costa, la fénix miro a su compañero que estaba concentrado en su comida y luego al dragón quien jugaba con las gemas dividiéndolas por color y corte, esta rápidamente le pregunto.

Reachell: Oye Thorin ¿En aquella mesa no son tus compañeros de vuelo?

Thorin: ¿Dónde?

Pregunto el dragón, cosa que volteo a donde indicaba su amiga y esta aprovecho para arrancar un pedazo grande de la carne del plato, devorándolo en segundos.

Thorin: Si lo son y con ellos están Steel, el chico más genial de la clase.

Comento el dragón preocupado, sin darse cuenta que la fenix ya le había robado media parte de su comida. Cosa que Light le reprobó con la mirada.

Light: Eres patética.

Reachell: Me awervenzo de mi mijma— respondió la fénix aun con comida en el pico.

Thorin se escondió detrás de Light.

Thorin: Ocúltame.

Light: ¿Y ahora?

Se acercó un joven dragón un poco mayor a Thorin, este destacaba por su falta de escamas, estaba recubierto por pelaje gris oscuro y el área abdominal era blanca, al igual que sus garras, usaba un chaleco cian y tenía un peinado mohicano de color gris pálido.

Dragón joven: Disculpa, ¿No lo acompaña un dragón de escamas azul profundo, como de esta estatura y de ojos esmeraldas?

Pregunto el joven dragón. Reachell miró de reojo a Thorin quien pedía que no la dijeran nada al otro dragón.

Reachell: Lo lamento querido, pero solo somos nosotros dos.

Dragón joven: Wow, un fenix que habla, debes ser uno de esos fenix celestes, son muy raros de conocer en persona.

Light: Bueno, dicen que puedes obtener uno por parte del Emperador Celeste, pero eso es en casos muy raros.

Dragón joven: Me disculpo por la interrupción.

Se alejó este y Thorin suspiro aliviado.

Light: Ese es Steel ¿Te molesta?

Pregunto Light.

Thorin: No, no es eso, es solo que cada vez que hablamos me pongo nervioso.

Reachell tenía una idea de lo que podía ser.

Reachell: Bueno, es un dragón muy simpático y genial, pero le falta un 20% ser igual de genial como nosotros tres.

Bromeo la fénix haciendo reír a los dos.

Thorin miro su plato el cual solo quedaron un par de costillas y las gemas.

Thorin: REACHELL, Light.

El dragoncito se molestó haciendo un puchero.

Light: Reachell, en verdad que no has cambiado.

Se molestó el semental.

Reachell: En verdad que sigo siendo la misma fénix de pacotilla. NO LOS MERESCO.

Exageraba la fénix.

Light: Cálmate Reachell, estás siendo exagerada como Rarity.

Le regañaba el alicornio.

Thorin: Está bien, amiga, las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan.

Le ofrecía el dragón de su comida, cosa que la fénix se aprovechó.

Reachell: Oh, tu siempre tan gentil, incluso cuando te golpeaba.

Decía está a punto de agarrar, pero Light Sun la detiene y con la mirada intimida a su compañera.

Light: Ni te atrevas, Reachell.

Le regaño Light Sun secamente.

Reachell: De acuerdo.

Acepto esta con miedo.

Después de esa escena, los tres vuelven a comer con tranquilidad y al terminar, el pequeño dragón había pedido postre de nata.

Al terminar completamente el dragoncito estaba muy empachado por la comida y la camarera se acercó.

Mesera: ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Pregunto esta amablemente.

Light: La cuenta por favor.

Respondió Light Sun.

Mesera: Muy bien. Veamos, una ensalada cesar con fruta son trecientos veinte bits, un sándwich de margarita con semillas son cincuenta bits y el filete con gemas son quinientos bits más el postre que son otros veinte. En total serán ochocientos noventa bits, más propina querido.

Le entrego la nada barata cuenta la camarera.

Light se sorprendió un poco al ver que la comida del dragón había sido la más costosa, en su morral revisó y noto que no tenía efectivo Equestre.

Light: ¿Aceptan dinero del Imperio Celeste?

Pregunto este algo apenado.

Mesera: Por supuesto lindo, dinero es dinero según mi gerente.

Acepto la camarera ser pagada con dinero del Imperio Celeste.

Los tres salieron del restaurante y al pasar nuevamente por un escaparate, ambos miraron las mismas siluetas oscuras pero esta vez habían atacado al reflejo del dragón clavándole una lanza de sangre por la espalda, cosa que asusto ambos, volviéndose a llevar al dragón de encuentro.

Reachell: Algo tiene esa tienda, estoy segura que le hicimos algo antes por eso nos hace esa broma de mal gusto.

Comentaba molesta la fénix.

Light: No creo que el dueño de esa tienda nos conozca realmente Reachell.

Argumentaba Light.

Reachell: Entonces ¿Cómo explicas esas siluetas macabras?

Pregunto molesta.

En ese momento su vista se oscureció por completo y un par de puntos rojos le acechaban.

Voz: En verdad no sabes quienes somos Demon.

Le respondió una voz aguda y siniestra.

Voz 2: Tal vez, sea hora de dejar de jugar a ser el bueno y deban volver a donde pertenecen, ¿No lo crees Darkness?

Le pregunto otra voz más grave y siniestra.

Ambos no sabían quienes les hablaban o por donde, pero dos seres se aparecieron frente a ellos, el primero era un alicornio de pelaje negro y ojos negros, crin roja sangre y sobre su lomo había una fénix de plumaje rojo con manchas negras y una cresta roja.

El poni siniestro se acercó lentamente a un asustado Light Sun y le pregunto.

Darkness M: ¿Miedo? Ja, ja, eres patético.

Demon M: Muy patéticos.

Repito la fénix que lo acompañaba.

Light Sun y Reachell miraron a los dos entes con asertividad y en conjunto atacaron con ambos con una esfera de luz y fuego combinada, cosa que rompió con la ilusión.

Light: Miedo, no, Justicia.

Reachell: Ya no somos los de antes, hemos cambiado.

Se miraban ambos, hasta que Thorin les pregunta.

Thorin: ¿Con quién hablan?

Su mirada de inocencia y su buen humor les daba algo de paz.

Light: Con nadie pequeño.

Reachell: Je, je solo cosas del pasado.

El trío seguía avanzando tranquilamente.

Darkness M: Ja, ja, ja claro, continúa engañándote a ti mismo. Pero esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos.

Comentaba el espíritu oscuro mientras desvanecía en humo.

Demon M: Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Repitió la fénix quien también se desvaneció.

Alguien había tocado por detrás a Light Sun atacándolo en reacción, siendo la victima la hija de Fluttershy.

Light: Flutterfly ¿Estas bien? — pregunto algo preocupado.

Flutterfly: Auch, si, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa con ese agarre. Pero ¿Qué te pasa Light? Digo parece que tuviste algo grave, te vez nervioso.

Le comentaba con cierta preocupación.

Light: Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar.

Flutterfly: ¿Seguros? Vamos los cuatro a mi casa a tomar un poco de té.

Reachell: Nos encantaría, pero debemos volver al Imperio Celeste.

Rechazo amablemente la fenix.

Flutterfly: Mmm… de acuerdo.

Acepto esta con una sonrisa.

El trío volando por los cielos llegaron rápidamente al Imperio Celeste, donde Dusk se les unió y Mike llegó con una sonrisa.

Mike: Light Sun, el hijo que buscaba.

Le comento alegre. Cosa que incomodo un poco a Light que le dijera hijo.

Light: ¿A mí?

Pregunto este confundido y nervioso.

Mike: Claro, necesito un voluntario extra, para entrenar junto con Star White y Night Ray.

Le explicaba su motivo el emperador.

Reachell: ¿No hay alguien mejor para eso? Como Vulcan, Red Fire o hasta Mikki.

Mike: Vulcan está perdido en algún lugar cazando unos bandidos de otra dimensión, Red Fire me mando a la porra para pasar todo el día en el SPA con su hija y Rarity y Mikki está de misión para la federación y no tengo ganas de estar soportando a Dimentio y menos cuando se une con Pinkie y Discord, la última vez termine varado fuera de la continuidad del espacio/tiempo y con solo una lata de refresco, un chip, plutonio y una televisión con reproductor de VHS con las temporadas de la serie de Macgyver.

Holy: Si me acuerdo que Dimentio y Discord le jugaron otra broma y paso como tres días intentándose quitar la pintura que tenía en todo el pelaje, ya que lo habían teñido de otro color hasta le cambió la cutie mark.

Recordó Holy aquella broma.

Reachell: ¿En serio? Tienes que contar más amiga.

Se arrimó Reachell con la otra fénix para continuar con el tema.

Mike: Holy, por favor.

Suplico Mike.

Holy: De acuerdo, (luego te cuento).

Acepto y luego le susurro a Reachell.

Thorin se separó de Light y Reachell y fue con Applebuck ya que estaba en algún experimento extraño. Ya en el no tan secreto campo de entrenamiento se encontraban Star White junto con Night Ray y sus fenix, en ese momento llegan Mike junto con Light Sun y sus compañeras, tanto Holy como Reachell se posaron en la misma rama y tanto Ventus como Terra evitaron el saludo a Rechell y Holy los golpeó a ambos con enojo.

Star: Papa ¿Por qué él está aquí?

Le pregunto molesto Star White.

Mike: Él tiene su nombre y es Light Sun.

Le respondió de manera seria y directa.

Star: Papa, no creo que sea lo mejor que el este aquí.

Night: Vamos, Star White ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Molestaba el unicornio al alifenix.

Star: No, solo no me agrada que este aquí.

Lo negaba rotundamente.

Mike: Vamos hijo, yo sé cómo podrán resolver sus diferencias, en un combate uno a uno.

Anuncio Mike, cosa que le agrado a Star White, a Light Sun le pareció algo indiferente.

Light: Mike, no creo que sea lo más adecuado, nuestros niveles de poder están muy desbalanceados podría acabar con el rápidamente.

Argumentaba la mala idea del combate y razón no le faltaba al alicornio.

Mike: Lo sé, hijo llama a Ventus y fusiónate a tu nivel bankai.

Le ordeno.

Star: Claro papa, Ventus, Bankai.

Acepto el alifenix.

Ventus: A la orden.

Dijo el fénix quien se fusiono con su usuario. Al fusionarse, Star White adquiere una armadura de color verde con detalles verdes más claros.

Mike: Sera lo justo Light, deja que use a su fénix para este combate.

Light: Aun si logra usar el nivel shinigami nuestras fuerzas seguirían desbalanceadas.

Seguía comentando lo mismo el alicornio.

Mike: Light, lo único que te pediré es que no uses tu magia sangre.

Light: Como si en verdad la necesitara para esto.

Ambos contendientes se prepararon mirándose fijamente, Star White además de tener su armadura bankai también tenía en sus cascos su espada mágica que controlaba el agua, mientras que Light se encontraba completamente solo, usando una espada elemental que compro a la Garra de Acero. Mike al dar comienzo con el encuentro, Light Sun desaparece en un instante y reaparece a lado del alifenix quien le arremete un potente golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, continua con dos contundentes patadas que lo lanzan lejos y de su casco derecho, lanza cinco esferas de energía roja, este vuelve a desaparecer y aparece enfrente de Star White quien con sus cascos lo electrocuta y desaparece para que las cinco esferas impacten contra él, creando una gran cortina de humo que al desvanecer se podía ver a Star White y Ventus des fusionados e inconscientes.

Holy: ¿Cuánto duraron?

Pregunto Holy asombrada.

Terra: Quince segundos.

Le respondió el fenix de Night Ray impresionado por el resultado.

Night: Wow, sin duda Light es un buen oponente, quiero intentarlo ahora yo.

Comentaba emocionado Night Ray, cosa que le fue indiferente a Light Sun.

Mike levanto a su hijo y su fénix y los llevo a que descansaran debajo del árbol donde estaban posando los fénix y además que Holy los sanara rápido.

El siguiente combate fue contra Night Ray quien comenzó usando igualmente su bankai.

Al inicio de este, Light uso el mismo truco de desaparecer, pero Night lo anticipo creando un clon de cristal, el cual se destruyó con el golpe del alicornio, el unicornio apareció detrás con varias lanzas de cristal las cuales impactaron directamente, pero este había hecho un clon de luz el cual desapareció sorprendiendo al unicornio, Light aparece sobre este con una esfera de luz en su casco derecho el cual Night bloqueo con un escudo cristalino.

Light se alejó de Night, su postura era tranquila como desprotegida, pero daba la sensación de mantener la guardia alta en todo momento.

Night rápidamente con su espada atacaba a Light quien esquivaba con facilidad y en una estocada, el alicornio la repele y contraataca con una esfera de energía que al impactar resulto ser un clon de cristal y Night Ray detrás de Light le clava completamente su snake blade por la espalda. Light se derrumbó en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Star White y Ventus por estar inconscientes y a Reachell.

Night: No pensé que ganaríamos tan fácil.

Comento el unicornio.

Terrax: "Demasiado fácil diría yo".

Le comento telepáticamente su compañero fénix.

El cuerpo de Light Sun comenzó a desvanecerse y una sombra se mostraba a contra luz del sol. Al bajar era el alicornio con algunos rasguños.

Light: Reachell, fusionémonos ahora.

Ordeno este.

Reachell: A la orden.

Dijo la fénix quien voló rápidamente con su compañero para hacer la fusión, pero esta era la de primer nivel, la cual era como las armaduras de la Guardia Celeste, solo que de color rojo carmesí con toques blancos y la cutie mark de Light en el pecho, era una armadura brillante.

Light: Continuemos.

Night Ray y Light Sun combatían en igualdad a pesar de estar en dos niveles diferentes de la fusión fénix, Light Sun mantenía el control del combate, esquivando y contraatacando, Night Ray atacaba con todo lo que tenía, creando pilares de cristales, como lanzas o hasta golems de cristal, pero Light Sun esquivaba todo con facilidad, destruía todo lo que le mandaba Night con sus esferas de magia. Night con un as bajo la manga ascendió al siguiente nivel.

Night: Terrax, subamos la intensidad.

Comento con una sonrisa.

Terrax: "Muy bien".

Acepto su compañero.

Night/Terrax: ¡SHINIGAMI!

Gritaron ambos transformándose en un nuevo ente. Un joven de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos rojos, chaqueta blanca con cinturones negros y líneas amarillas, camisa negra, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos, sostenía una fina espada de color azul transparente, el mango parecía tener un gatillo de una pistola.

Night: ¿Qué te parece mi tercer nivel?

Le pregunto con mucha confianza.

Mike sonreía ante el nivel de su aprendiz, pero Light Sun se limitó a decir.

Light: Bankai.

Su armadura subió de nivel y su poder igualmente se desato con una gran magnitud.

Light: Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Hablo el alicornio sin mucha emoción.

Con gran velocidad se puso enfrente del unicornio y arremetió con un potente puñetazo, y Night lo bloqueo con ambos brazos, pero el impacto fue tanto que salió desde pedido lejos del lugar, este se recuperó con sus alas de cristal. Light Sun ya estaba nuevamente frente a este con su casco cargado de energía mágica, pero antes que lo fuese a golpear Mike intervino en su modo Dragón Shinigami deteniendo completamente el combate.

Mike: ¡BASTA!

Ordeno con fuerza. Haciendo que los dos se des fusionaran.

Mike: Ambos dieron un gran espectáculo.

Comento felizmente el alicornio de luz.

Night: Sin duda eres un buen oponente.

Le felicitaba Night Ray con terrax en su grupa Terrax y dando su casco para que Light lo chocara, este feliz acepto el gesto, chocando su casco con el de Night.

Más tarde, Mike se encontraba en su habitación discutiendo con Applebloom por lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Light Sun caminaba por los pasillos del castillo cuando se topa con Heart Fire junto con su gata Felia y su fénix Pyro.

Heart: Hola Light.

Le saludo de manera muy amable.

Light: Hola Heart Fire.

Le saludo de igual manera.

Heart: Sabes, nunca te agradecí por ayudar a papa en esa ocasión, ya sabes cuándo te transformaste en esa ave gigante.

Light: No hace falta la gratitud, fue solo mi deber.

Heart: Bueno, aun así, te prepare estas galletas con ayuda de mi tía Appleack.

Le entrego una pequeña cesta con gran variedad de galletas de diferentes sabores.

Light: Gracias, pero no hacía falta el gesto.

Se disculpó el alicornio.

Heart: Bueno, también es para agradecerte el que acabaras con Star White durante el entrenamiento.

Comento esta con un tono un poco más molesto.

Light: ¿Ah sí?

Pregunto Light Sun.

Heart: Claro, mi hermano es un completo idiota que solo se dedica a estar de guardaespaldas y nunca puedo tener alguna cita con algún poni, porque él está siempre vigilándome. Ya ni papa hace eso.

Se quejaba por lo molesto que podría ser Star White con los celos de hermano.

Felia: No desde que la ama Applebloom le reclamo después de acosar a ese pobre potro

Light: Ya veo, aunque el solo quiere protegerte...

Star: ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Grito Star White molesto.

Heart: Y vamos de nuevo. Hermano, déjalo en paz, él también es nuestro hermano y tiene el derecho de hablar conmigo.

El alifenix se acercaba lentamente mientras blandía su espada, pero fue interceptado por la gata Felia.

Star: Aun lado Felia, esto no es contra ti.

Le ordenaba el joven alifenix.

Felia: Lo lamento, solo sigo ordenes de mi dueña.

Se negó a obedecer.

Star White pateo lejos a la gata la cual Heart Fire se moleta y se acerca con ira hacia su hermano el cual de un potente puñetazo lo manda contra la pared destruyéndola y la siguiente también la había destruido. Quienes se encontraban en el camino miraban asombrados ante lo ocurrido.

Heart: Lo lamento.

Se disculpaba la potra con gesto de ternura.

Ventus se acercó a su compañero y al ver le con los ojos en espiral comento.

Ventus: Zaz en toda la boca.

En el estudio personal de Mike este se encontraba este hablaba con Night Ray.

Mike: ¿Qué opinas de Light Sun?

Le pregunto el alicornio a su aprendiz.

Night: Realmente no es un mal tipo, pero me cuidaría las espaldas.

Le respondía el unicornio mientras miraba al infinito desde la ventana.

Mike: Vamos amigo, según por lo que nos contó el tipo ha tenido una horrenda vida y su único amigo ha sido ese pequeño dragón.

Nihgt: Si, pero recuerda que es un usuario de la magia sangre al igual que su fénix y eso es algo que tiene a muchos preocupados.

Le comento sobre sus habilidades prohibidas

Mike: En eso tendrás razón Night Ray, pero prometió que solo la usaría en caso de ser muy necesaria.

Respondió Mike tranquilamente

Night: Aun así, yo le echaría un ojo por precaución.

Insistió el unicornio.

Mike: Pretendes que mande a un agente espectro, solo para que vigile a un miembro de mi familia.

Intento adivinar Mike.

Night: Yo solo digo.

Comento el unicornio para luego salir de la habitación.

Mike sabia de lo que era capaz Light Sun, pero el enviar a un agente espectro para vigilarlo sería bajo para él y sus principios, lo pensó por varios minutos y luego desde su comunicador hiso una llamada.

Night: Agente Nova, la requiero para una misión.

Durante el atardecer en las calles del Imperio Celeste caminaban tranquilamente dos alicornios, el primero era Light Sun y la segunda era una hermosa yegua de pelaje rosado con rayas celestes claras, crin azul clara con varios mechones de color morado y alas de luz roja de su pasado como agente necron, ambos parecían como una bella pareja romántica. Ambos alicornios caminaban tranquilamente, mirando pasar a los habitantes quienes algunos saludaban y otros simplemente esquivaban a la yegua por sus alas de luz rojas, tonteaban y jugaban como amigos, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que son pareja, aunque su pasado como agentes de Arek seguía ahí atormentándolos. La yegua se detuvo por un momento y el alicornio se detuvo igualmente para preguntarle

Light: ¿Que te ocurre Reachell?

Le pregunto su compañero.

Reachell: Nada Light

Le respondió ella algo deprimida.

Light: Vamos amiga, dime que te ocurre.

Reachell: No es nada.

Se alejó la yegua un poco de su compañero y este le dijo. (**LO QUE SIENTO - CANCIÓN SPRING & MEG) (Aki – DobleCero))**

LIGHT:  
Tú sabes muy bien que te conozco y no  
puedes ocultar frente de mí el dolor  
tus ojos me dicen que hoy algo estás  
guardando  
pero no sé bien que es  
REA:  
No pienses de más solo es preocupación  
Quizás el cansancio que no me deja en paz  
tantas cosas que estoy pensando  
debe ser solo el estrés  
LIGHT:  
Noto que algo en ti se ha roto  
basta con ver tu rostro  
para entender que algo no anda bien, entonces  
¿Me lo dirás? O simplemente me lo negarás  
sabes que no evito pensar en que seas  
feliz y en tu bienestar

REA:  
Tú eres quién hace que me preocupe  
así que no me culpes  
LIGHT:  
Tú tan solo di la verdad si soy él que te está haciendo mal  
entonces, me tengo que alejar  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años, no somos extraños  
por eso no logro comprender, o será qué  
¿No confías en mí? Quiero que lo digas de una vez  
REA:  
Es que no es eso, solo no puedo contarlo  
hay cosas que prefiero no decir, mi corazón  
no consigue expresar ni mostrarte con  
sinceridad lo que siente"  
LIGHT:  
Pues voy a confiar en tus razones  
y a respetar que no me quieras contar  
tan solo me queda apoyar esa decisión  
tú sabes que aquí estaré  
REA:  
Tu siempre has sido mi gran protector  
y ya es hora que me preocupe por tu bienestar  
proteger tu sonrisa siempre ha sido mi mayor misión  
LIGHT:  
Pues sabes cuan fuerte soy, así que no te preocupes  
tengo listo el corazón lo que venga  
siempre lo enfrentaré  
REA:  
Lo que debes aprender es saber tratar a una mujer  
velaré por tu felicidad tal como lo haces tú  
¿NÓ?  
Tu eres la que me hace que me preocupe  
así que no me culpes  
LIGHT:  
Está bien dices la verdad sé que yo te suelo preocupar y lo siento  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años no somos extraños  
tan solo te quiero proteger, perdóname  
pero sabes que yo, doy mi vida por verte  
feliz

Lo sé y lo entiendo, siento lo mismo y me  
engaño  
tratando de ocultar la situación, mi  
corazón  
no consigue expresar ni mostrarte con  
sinceridad lo que siente...  
No lo entiendo  
LIGHT:  
Y no dudaré si pasa algo malo, voy a estar  
a tu lado, ¿Lo entiendes?  
No permitiré que llores jamás en vano  
quiero cuidar toda tu alma y verte volar  
con decisión voy a calmar por siempre  
todo tu dolor  
CORO:  
"Nos conocemos de años no somos extraños  
tan solo te quiero proteger, perdóname  
pero sabes que yo, doy mi vida por verte  
feliz  
REA:  
Lo sé y lo entiendo, siento lo mismo y me  
engaño  
tratando de ocultar la situación, mi  
corazón  
algún día podrá expresarte con sinceridad  
lo que siente.

Ambos alicornios se abrazaban mientras desde una pantalla Mike los observaba con una sonrisa.

Mientras ambos alicornios paseaban por las calles mientras Light cubría a Reachell con su ala por las oscuras calles entraron por una callejuela donde diez ponis celestes todos con alas de murciélago los acorralaron.

Celeste 1: Si nos entregas a tu chica intentare que mis muchachos no te hagan sufrir tanto

Hablaba el celeste líder de aquella banda, de pelaje negro, su ojo derecho tenía un parche.

Todos tenían armas contundentes como bates o tubos de acero, pero ni Light ni Reachell parecían asustados.

Light: Caballero por si no se dado cuenta dado a la oscuridad del ambiente o tal vez sea por su parche, pero soy un alicornio y no creo que ustedes puedan contra mí.

Celeste: ¿Alicornio? No eres el Emperador Star Hope ni la princesa Heart Fire o Milennium Star entonces...

Light: Así es, soy Light Sun y ella mi compañera fénix Reachell, así que de buena les pediré que nos dejen pasar o sufrirán.

De manera muy amable el alicornio les pidió que se alejaran, pero el líder de la banda ignoro la advertencia y mando a sus hombres para que lo golpeen, pero en tres minutos todos se encontraban en el suelo gracias a una descarga mágica que había aplicado Light. Al salir de ese callejón se podía ver a todos inconscientes y como Light tenía una gran bolsa de dinero que les había arrebatado mientras que Reachell reía.

Reachell: ¿Hay valores que no se pierden verdad?

Le pregunto.

Light: Bueno que quieres que diga, ladrón roba a ladrón, mañana buscaremos alguna de esas organizaciones benéficas para donarlo.

Reachell: Ji, ji de acuerdo.

Ambos desplegaron sus alas para volar y llegar más rápido al castillo dorado, donde Mike dejo de espiarlos y la agente fantasma se retiró de momento.

Durante la noche tanto Light Sun como Reachell tenían en conjunto sueños bastante horribles, ambos se veían como asesinaban a inocentes, aunque intentaba escapar de todo eso solo se mostraba sus combates pasados donde él y su fénix no solo asesinaban, sino que en algunos casos llegaban a torturar por petición de Arek. El alicornio miraba como el mismo se acercaba a un soldado cebra con cierta malicia, empuñando una espada de sangre y la cebra suplicando por piedad, aunque este mismo le había desafiado con anterioridad, intentaba evitar mirar, pero en cada rincón de la oscuridad se podían apreciar como asesinaba y mutilaba con frialdad. Light con ira golpeaba a su antiguo ser, pero este simplemente era un recuerdo del pasado.

Darkness M: Olvídalo Darkness, no eres parte de ellos, tu deber es acabar con el guerrero resplandeciente. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarte que eres el elegido para traer una nueva era de oscuridad y caos.

Light: ¡CALLATE!

Grito el alicornio mientras que de su casco disparo una esfera de energía contra un alicornio sombrío idéntico, pero este simplemente fue atravesado por el ataque.

Darkness M: Vamos, solo déjate llevar por la oscuridad y el pensara que solo fue un plan para asesinar a Mike Bluer.

Light: No volveré a ser la marioneta de nadie y menos ahora tengo con quien compartir mi dolor.

Le respondió con enojo.

Darkness M: Vale lo pillo, pero recuerda que no podrás seguirte engañando por más tiempo.

Desapareció como humo aquel alicornio oscuro, mientras Light golpeaba al suelo gritando.

Reachell tampoco se podía decir que la pasaba de buena manera, aunque ella con vergüenza miraba un recuerdo donde ella había decapitado a todo un batallón de soldados mientras felizmente reía bajo la lluvia de sangre, devorando la carne de sus adversarios, en otro ella se encontraba en una mazmorra torturando a varios presos de los necrons con hechizos de sangre solo por el mero gusto de escucharlos gritar de agonía y donde comenzó su llanto fue cuando le habían ordenado torturar a un soldado enemigo para sacarle cierta información sobre un artefacto, pero como este se había negado, la fénix recurrió a torturar a su hijo comenzando a picotearle en diferentes partes del cuerpo, causándole daño cuando ella con sus garra abrió los parpados de uno de sus ojos y comenzó a retirar el glóbulo ocular del potro, el soldado gritaba que hablaría, pero la fénix ya solo disfrutaba del sufrimiento de aquel niño.

Reachell lloraba mirando todo el daño que había causado, cuando un ala se pose en su hombro, era igualmente una fénix solo que de plumaje negro con alas rojas y ojos rojos.

Demon M: Hemos causado mucho daño.

Comento aquella ave.

Reachell: Alejate de mí demonio.

Comentaba Reachell con tristeza.

Demon M: ¿Te estas escuchando a ti misma? Déjate de tonterías, vuelve con el amo y causaremos todo el caos que jamás imaginaron.

Reachell: ¡NUNCA! No volveré a eso, ahora tengo un verdadero deseo y es proteger aquellos quienes me aceptaron.

Se negaba la fénix volver con el oscuro.

Demon M: Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma cariño, pero recuerda tú naciste para generar la misma destrucción que ahora dices detener

Comentaba aquella fénix oscura la cual se alejaba volviéndose oscuridad.

Reachell: Esta soy yo y es gracias al cariño de Thorin y Holy.

Se decía así misma mientras se abrazaba y una lágrima recorría su rostro, cayendo al suelo.

En la mañana Light se encontraba con su fénix Reachell y también Thorin en el parque jugando los tres con una pelota muy felices, cuando la fénix por accidente manda la pelota muy lejos y el dragoncito corre por ella pero luego este regresa asustado y se esconde detrás de su amigo, ante una muy poderosa energía que se acercaba, Light rápidamente entra con su bankai, quien salía de entre los árboles, era una yegua alicornio joven adulta de pelaje blanco, alas de luz blanca y crin como el de las princesas Celestia y Luna, solo que era de color dorado con pequeñas estelas rojas y blancas, sus dos cascos delanteros eran garras de algún gran felino con un patrón de colores abstracto, sus ojos eran igualmente algo fuera de lo común el ojo derecho tenía un triángulo dentro de tres círculos con tomoes, que el izquierdo era completamente blanco salvo la esclerótica (la parte de afuera del iris) que era toda una mescla de colores vivos, su cutie mark era una constelación con forma de espada dentro de una nebulosa. Sobre su lomo había un fénix que era de plumaje blanco con manchas azules y rojas oscuras y sus alas tenían plumas rojas brillantes quien tenía unos cascos sobre su cabeza escuchando música. La chica miro al alicornio con su armadura y arqueando una ceja comenta.

Celeste: Qué lindo recibimiento, pero estoy muerta de agotamiento.

Ignorando por completo al alicornio se retiró volando, y Light Sun la siguió en vuelo.

Celeste: Nos está persiguiendo este sujeto, Fire White podrías hacerte cargo.

Hablo la yegua.

Fire White: Claro amiga, Arte Cósmico: Exhalación Pulsar

El Fénix creo una onda de energía que Light Sun no pudo evitar esquivar, el impacto era tan fuerte que lo hiso caer contra el suelo en un jardín de infantes, este molesto se colocó un hechizo de velocidad para atrapar a su presa, hasta que simplemente lo ignoro y ella bajo al Imperio Celeste frente al castillo dorado, dos soldados imperiales la confrontaron y ella con un chasquido cambio su apariencia, dejando sus garras y sus ojos, estos rápidamente regresaron a su posición, igualmente el alicornio se sorprendió ante ella.

Mikki: ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no me reconocías?

Pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Mike: ¿Mikki? Que sorpresa verte nuevamente.

Hablo el semental con mucha felicidad, quien la yegua fue abrasarlo con euforia.

Mike: Me alegra verte de nuevo, cinco meses en misión.

Mikki: Ya sabes, sin mí, no pueden hacer mucho esos agentes.

Mike: Y también te pusiste muy hermosa, en verdad que ese tiempo te cambio mucho.

Mike: Light Sun, acompáñanos a escuchar las historias de Mikki.

El alicornio y la fenix solamente sonrieron, y siguieron a los hermanos. Aun recordaban sus últimos momentos como Darkness y Demon, en aquella nave donde a Thorin intentaban salvar su vida los médicos, en ese momento entraron la Reina Galaxandria y el errante Dimentio, Darkness con una mirada entre lamentable y extrañada, ambos seres cósmicos le dedicaron unas palabras a este, pero que en resumen seria juzgado por sus crímenes, Darkness ni siquiera le importo, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su mejor amigo.

En el gran salón del castillo toda la familia se había reunido para escuchar las historias de Mikki, Fire Heart y Star White estaba con su tía favorita mientras Mike alado de su esposa y sus padres también se encontraban por el regreso de su hija.

Mike: Y bien Mikki ¿Qué clase de locas aventuras tuviste con Dimentio?

Le pregunto Mike con mucha curiosidad.

Hope: Si hija, después de volverte alejar de nosotros para estar con ese lunático arlequín en no sé qué planeta capturando villanos

Decía su madre Light Hope con cierto disgusto.

Mikki: Mama, Dimentio no es tan malo cuando se le conoce, de hecho, es como un niño mimado y lunático.

Le dio la razón a su madre

Holy: Dinos algo que no sepamos.

Fire White: Que le gusta ver el amanecer, dibuja como niño de preescolar y que conoce una serie de técnicas muy poderosas.

Mikki: La historia es esta.

El grupo se sintió interesado por ello.

Flashback Narración Mikki.

Me encontraba en el Templo Errante entrenando con él, Anum E. Ram y Azure ya que últimamente les gusta entrenar con migo. Sabía que los errantes tienen una afinidad con un cierto tipo de arma, pero al ver como Anum y Azure podían cambiar sus armas alterando completamente su set de movimientos me dio curiosidad, así que le pregunte a mi maestro

Mikki: Dimentio.

Dimentio: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikki: Sé que me conto que los errantes nacen con una afinidad a una arma en específico, pero al ver a Anum y Azure cambiar sus armas… me pregunto si pueden dominar más de una.

Dimentio: Es cierto que nosotros tenemos maestría en una arma, pero últimamente todos los errantes que han nacido tienen afinidad con dos o tres, yo tengo afinidad con dos armas la guadaña y mi verdadera arma la katana, de hecho es hora de tu graduación y te enseñare la **Respiración Solar.**

Mikki: ¿Respiración Solar? Ósea que podre escupir fuego.

Dimentio la golpeo con su palma abierta en la cabeza.

Dimentio: No, la Respiración Solar es un estilo de esgrima, el más poderoso existente y de donde derivan el resto de estilos.

Mikki: Estoy lista.

Dimentio: Bien, pero que conste, que hasta los entrenamientos que tendrás harán ver a los de Mai Pei como una caminata por el campo.

Fin del Flashback.

Mike: Entonces ¿Ya dominas ese estilo?

Mikki: Si, lo domine, pero estuve a punto de morir como 15 veces y desde que Dimentio fue herido por unos Caballeros Astrales del pasado se ha puesto más exigente.

Star Sun: ¿Qué dijiste?

Pregunto su padre.

Mikki: Oh rayos… Es una historia loca, resulta que había un humano loco que fue detenido por la generación anterior a Orion, pero estos desaparecieron y volvieron con el cerebro lavado y Orion fue a detenerlos, pero antes de eso se enfrentaron a Dimentio quien resultó gravemente herido y tuvo como una revelación mientras regeneraba su cuerpo y ahora ya no es ese ridículo arlequín sino un agente "serio".

Explico brevemente.

Mike: Estas contando que el guerrero mas fuerte, fue atacado por seis antiguos guerreros antiguos.

Fire White: Bueno, cualquiera poder ser herido de gravedad si se usa la Excalibur.

Puntualizo el fénix.

Mike: ¿Esos guerreros tienen la Excalibur y son malvados?

Mikki: Si, pero ya Orion se puso a detenerlos y prefiere que nadie de nosotros se entrometa en sus asuntos… creo que es una cuestión de honor o algo así.

Heart Fire: ¿Podemos ver un poco de tus nuevas habilidades?

Mikki: No lo creo cielo, estoy cansada y quiero relajarme un poco.

Se negó la yegua con una sonrisa. Todos en familia escuchaban las historias de Mikki quien había tenido muchas más aventuras en el cosmos junto con el errante, como tener criminales peligrosos o evitar guerras planetarias y, muchas aventuras eran causadas por los caprichos de su mentor, pero había algunas realmente muy oscuras que prefirió no contar.

Light se apartó del resto, y camino por el castillo llego al jardín real donde se encontraba Thorin y Applebuck estudiando a los insectos, el celeste anotaba las observaciones del dragón, sin duda ambos se habían vuelto unidos.

Light: Dusk.

De la nada una pequeña llama violeta y verde apareció transformando en un fenix

Dusk Flame: ¿Me llamo?

Light: Quiero salir a explorar, acompáñame.

Dusk: Como ordene y mejor que si me encuentra Golden me despluma je, je.

Un portal se generó gracias a un pequeño generador portátil que solía tener Thorin, Light adquirió una forma humana de cabello blanco con mechones dorados, usaba una cazadora blanca con una playera gris y pantalones negros, con zapatos oscuros, Reachell se encontraba sobre su hombro izquierdo y Dusk en el derecho. Llegando a la una ciudad industrializada. Recorriendo sus calles hasta toparse en el mercado y este al ver la comida recordó que no había almorzado nada desde la mañana, gruñendo su estómago, en eso una chica que usaba unos overoles con una playera roja, su cabello corto y plateado amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo con una gorra camuflaje, su oreja derecha llena de percing al igual que su ceja izquierda, sus ojos heterocromáticos y usaba botas militares, sobre su hombro también tenía una hermosa fénix blanca, la cual parecía estar haciendo beatbox con su pico. Esta miro al chico y se acercó.

Chica: ¿Qué hace un guapo como tu aquí?

Le pregunto en plan coqueta, pero el estómago del hombre fue quien le respondió, cosa que le pareció graciosa.

Chica: Eres tan gracioso Light Sun.

Comento esta, extrañando tanto al joven como a la fénix.

Light: ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Pregunto este confundido.

Selene: Soy Selene, la sobrina de Rebeca y la chica que te estuvo abofeteando por una hora ya que no dejabas de llorar por aquel dragoncito... que por cierto ¿Cómo está el pequeñín?

Pregunto curiosa.

Light: Él está bien.

Respondió con cierto alivio

Selene: Me alegra, es tan adorable.

Contesto alegre.

Ambos continuaron en el mercado mientras la chica compraba algunos ingredientes. Juntos regresaron a la Mansion Rouser la cual fueron recibidos por los empleados y sobre todo un drago-fénix oscuro.

Selene: Hola Night, ¿Se encuentran los chicos?

Pregunto Selene.

Night Terror: Aun no regresan de la Academia, la Señora Rebeca junto con el Señor Rafael se encuentran en el parlamento discutiendo sobre algunas leyes que entraran en vigor y el Señor Joshua se encuentra descansando en sus aposentos— respondió este con seriedad, mientras abrazaba a la joven fénix blanca con un ala.

Selene: Bien, eso me da tiempo para la sorpresa.

Comento esta.

Reachell: ¿Sorpresa?

Dusk: Suena interesante.

F. Blanca: Significa que hará su receta ultra-secreta de galletas y créeme que son las mejores de todo el universo, sin duda, por cierto soy Shiro la hija de Night Terror.

Respondió Shiro mientras la baba se le caiga.

En la cocina, Selene se había colocado un mandil para comenzar a preparar sus dulces, en la barra de la cocina se encontraba sentado Light mientras se servía un trago de sidra y los tres fénix igualmente en la barra hablando.

Reachell: Entonces eres una princesa de un reino fénix en otra dimensión. I

Intento razonar Reachell.

Shiro: Si, aunque si soy sincera prefiero estar aquí junto con mi padre. Digo no es que no me guste estar rodeada de lujos y que todos me traten de su "alteza" no es que me importe, pero aquí puedo ser yo misma, sin miedo al qué dirán, sin preocuparme de los protocolos reales y...

Callo por un momento la pequeña.

Night: Es algo complicado, su madre la envió junto con su hermana conmigo ya que están comenzando a desarrollar sus poderes y cambios de dragón y pues en la escuela unos chicos comenzaron a molestar a Shiro y cuando se quiso defender lanzo una llamarada, por suerte ellos solo adquirieron un bronceado perfecto.

Explico Night él porque estaba aquí.

Dusk: Vaya, me gustaría visitar ese reino algún día.

Reachell: Y ¿Dónde está su hermana?

Shiro: Mi hermana Roux está junto con los humanos que hablan de política y está adquiriendo practica ya que será la próxima gobernante que técnicamente me fue entregado el derecho, pero abdique en favor de ella, no es como lo cuenta el caballo con mostacho, pero meh es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, se merece más el título que yo siempre fue la más aplicada en la escuela.

Mientras tanto Selene preparaba la masa mientras conversaba con Light.

Selene: Y esas pesadillas te han estado acosando desde esa vez.

Light: Si y cada día es peor, el solo recordad todo el sufrimiento que cause.

Selene: Suena horrible, pero ya sabes lo que dicen "Todo el mal hay que mirarlo al revés"

Reachell: ¿Y eso que significa?

Pregunto confundida la fénix ante.

En ese momento la chica comenzó a cantar.

_Comienzo al revés con un nuevo sol,_  
_un fuerte viento viene, pero no detiene._  
_Esta mente capaz que decidirá_  
_si este día será una oportunidad_

_Camino al compás de las miradas_  
_que buscan hipnotizar estas melodías._  
_Juzgan sin conocer, pero sé muy bien_  
_que si importancia les das_  
_ya no habrá sonrisas._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Y si viene una adversidad_  
_tendrás que recordar y ya verás que sólo..._

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

_Tal vez ahora piensas que no podrás,_  
_que falta seguridad, o una fuerza inmensa._  
_Pero busca en tu interior y verás que está_  
_esa gran versión de ti, sé que la encontrarás._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Pues en todo llanto hay un por qué_  
_con una enseñanza que aprender, recuerda..._

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

_Mi secreto especial_  
_es una gran receta que lo puede todo._  
_Y cuando venga toda adversidad_  
_la voy a disfrutar y combatir con una ¡Sonrisa!_

_Un poco de mal no te va a dañar_  
_porque en este mundo absurdo_  
_todo gira y gira, y no termina._  
_Siempre encontrarás algo que aprender_  
_sí respiras,_  
_y todo lo malo vez al revés..._

Light: ¿Has estado últimamente con Pinkie Pie verdad?

Comento Light algo sorprendido y mosqueado ante la canción de la chica.

En ese momento una alarma sonaba y Selene sonriente dijo.

Selene: Las galletas están listas.

Esta abrió el horno y con un guante de cocina retiro la bandeja la cual había una gran cantidad de galletas de varios sabores, desde vainilla, con chispas de chocolate, doble chocolate, e incluso de menta había. La chica coloco la bandeja sobre la barra y la joven fénix quiso tomar un pero un cucharon le golpea su ala.

Selene: No tocar, están recién sacadas del horno.

Gruño Selene con autoridad, cosa que asusto a la pequeña ya que se encontraba detrás de su padre.

En ese momento un sirviente entra a la cocina dando un aviso.

Criada: Señorita Selene y compañía acaban de llegar los jóvenes amos Jaqueline y Marcos.

Selene: Gracias vamos a recibirlos ahora.

Todos se trasladaron al recibidor donde saludaron a los gemelos junto con sus gatos.

Jaqueline/Marcos ¡PRIMA!

Gritaron ambos, corriendo para abrasarla.

Selene: Hola compañeros ¿Siguen portándose bien?

Les pregunto en tono irónico.

Ambos: ¡Que ya no somos niños!

Se molestaron ambos.

Jaqueline miro a Light intrigada y le pregunto.

Jaqueline: ¿El es tu novio?

Pregunto directamente incomodando al hombre.

Selene: Él es Light y si es mi novio.

Le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Light: Espera, pero no somos...

Fue callado por un beso francés de Selene y de alguna manera Reachell comenzaba a sentir algo de celos.

Con una barrera de luz separo la fénix ambos con molestia.

Reachell: Bueno, bueno muchos arrumacos, no enfrente de los niños por favor.

Comento molesta, la fénix roja.

Marcos: De hecho, tenemos diecisiete... (snif) ¿Huele a galletas?

Pregunto emocionado el adolecente.

Selene: Como no pude estar con ustedes cuando ganaron aquel concurso, quise hacerles mis galletas.

Ambos gemelos tenían un brillo en sus ojos, corrieron directamente a la cocina, pero se estrellaron contra una pared mágica que había creado su prima.

Selene: No tan deprisa, primero lávense para no enfermarse del estómago les ordenaba esta y ambos a regañadientes fueron primero al aseo.

Selene junto con Light regresaron a la cocina cuando de improviso un desgarre de la realidad se crea y de la nada sale una cabeza de una chica la de cabellera de fuego con dorado y ojos arcoíris.

Mikki: Le atine... Bien eso me da a uno de cada veinte usos de mi percepción sensorial, me urge entrenarla.

Comento esta mientras anotaba algo en una libreta pequeña, de ese mismo agujero salía un hombre mayor, el cual vestía de manera muy elegante con una espada amarrada a su cintura y en su hombro una hermosa fénix blanca donde las plumas de su cola y alas era un arcoíris.

Light: Mike.

Susurro Light.

Selene: Hola Emperador, si busca a mi tía, temo decirle que está en el trabajo.

Holy: No te preocupes, solo estábamos de paso y dile a Anivia que ahora si la venceré en una partida de Starcraft.

Selene: De acuerdo.

Se retiraron y la joven adulta mordió una galleta de chocolate la cual hiso quemarse la lengua.

Shiro: ¿Qué es Starcraft?

Pregunto la joven fénix blanca.

Reachell: Un juego aburrido, te lo aseguro.

Durante el atardecer Selene se despedía de sus familiares. Y acompañada de Light Sun caminaban un ambos por las calles de la ciudad.

Light: Debo retirarme, fue un gusto estar contigo.

Le dijo Light a Selene.

Selene: ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Esta sola.

Insinuaba la chica de cabello plateado de manera picara.

Tanto Light como Reachell se miraron de manera incomoda, ante la propuesta de la chica, Dusk no parecía entender.

Light: Pero tus padres se enojarían, si nos descubren.

Hablo este preocupado.

Selene: Tranquilo mis padres no volverán hasta dentro de tres días.

Le respondió esta sin preocupación alguna.

Con un chiflido fue llamado un dragón el cual se postro en espera.

Selene: Hola mi lindo Ark ¿Quién es el wyvern más bonito? Tú, eres tú.

Mimaba Selene al dragón como si un perro se tratase, acariciándole el estómago.

Light, Rachell y Dusk miraban estupefactos el comportamiento del dragón.

Reachell: ¿En serio eso se hace llamar dragón?

Pregunto la fénix con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Dusk: Ella dijo que era un wyvern, supongo que son como una raza con parentesco a los dragones.

Selene se subió a la montura que tenía el dragón y tendió su mano para ayudar a Light quien se subió detrás de ella. Despegando el dragón, directamente al cielo estrellado. Ambos contemplaban la vista rojiza y dorada, Reachell sobre la cabeza del wyvern miraba con enojo a la pareja quienes reían de sus bromas. Llegando a la isla flotante donde vivía, Selene invito a pasar a Light y Reachell pero el chico le cierra la puerta en la cara estampándola contra esta.

Reachell: Claro, no hay problema yo estaré con este perro-dragón y el otro idiota, mientras ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran... par de idiotas.

Decía en tono moleta y rencor, mientras caminaba la fénix directamente al establo de dragones. Esta se recostó sobre el vientre del dragón mascota de la chica muy malhumorada, el dragón y el fenix solo la miraron.

Reachell: Que, estoy molesta, ¿Algún problema con eso?

Le pregunto la fénix al dragón.

Este simplemente resoplo.

Reachell: Es tan molesto verlo tontear con alguien más además de mí, Thorin o Dusk, que me dan ganar de tronarle el cuello a esa tipa.

Comentaba muy molesta la fénix.

Dusk: Reachell estas dejando que tu ira te controle que hasta crees que no estoy.

Demon M: Eso, deja que tu ira te consuma y volverás a tu grandeza.

Se acercaba nuevamente aquella fénix oscura.

Reachell: Eres tú, grandioso lo que me putas faltaba, mierda.

Maldijo la fénix.

Demon M: Vamos, yo sé que quiere volver a la vieja usanza.

Le insistía.

Reachell: No, olvídalo alucinación de mi mente.

Seguía negándose la fénix.

Reachell: No puedo hacer eso.

Dusk: Reachell, somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí.

Reachell: Dusk eres agradable, pero tengo que superar esto por mi cuenta.

Ark le resoplo a ambas aves.

Demon M: Hola sigo aquí.

Reachell: ¿No tienes algo más que hacer? Estoy en medio de algo importante, no interrumpas estúpido.

Le pregunto de manera sarcástica la fénix a su yo malvada.

Demon M: Estas un poco sensible, regresare cuando te sientas peor.

Desapareció en humo.

Ark simplemente resoplo en la cara de la fénix.

Reachell: No ayudas pseu-dragon con cerebro de perro, haber, hazme un hueco para dormir.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña Light y Selene se encontraban en la sala conversando tranquilamente. Light observo una foto de los padres de Selene cuando eran jóvenes con una pequeña niña rubia.

Light: ¿Esta niña eres tú?

Pregunto curioso

Selene: Je, je, no, es mi tía Rebeca cuando era más joven, dicen que me parezco más papa por mi cabellera plateada, aunque la de él es blanca.

Light: Tu madre parece ser de pocos amigos.

Selene: Bueno, ella siempre fue un tanto seria, pero es muy gentil y amable.

Selene le sirvió una taza de té a Light quien acepto, a los pocos segundo de beberla su visión comenzó a nublarse y su libido aumento, se abalanzó contra la chica quien más que sorprendida, parecía contenta del acto.

Selene: Veamos que trucos puedes hacer lindo.

En una ventana Dusk miraba estoico ante la escena sexual, y este regreso a donde se encontraba Reachell y Ark.

Reachell: Y bien ¿Qué hacen?

Dusk: Algo que recordare por el resto de mi eterna vida.

Reachell: JA, JA

Dusk: Ni una palabra remedo de dragón.

Le amenazo esta la cual el wyvern solamente gruño en forma de burla.

A la mañana siguiente Light se despertaba en la sala con un dolor de cabeza intenso y completamente desnudo, sin recordar mucho lo que ocurrió, salvo por un medicamento vacío que se había encontrado en el suelo. Mientras que Selene quien solamente tenía puesto un delantal y ropa interior para cubrirse, Light se pone los pantalones.

Selene: Buenos días lindo.

Saludo Selene alegremente.

Light: ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

Pregunto algo desorientado.

Selene: Pues comenzamos con una charla amena tranquila, cenamos y luego hicimos el amor.

Light: Eso o en realidad me drogaste para violarme.

Selene: Pues realmente no te viole, tu quisiste hacerlo y como estabas algo nervioso te ayude, son unas pastillas que usa mi padre para ya sabes y eso sumándole unos cuantos afrodisiacos y el deseo despertó.

Respondía alegremente.

Light: Eres una horrenda cínica, lo sabias.

Selene: Si me lo dicen mis amigos a diario.

Light termino de vestirse para desayunar y luego Selene subió a su habitación y al volver a bajar usaba su traje de jinete dragón. Light al verla se impresiono por su belleza.

Selene: Descansa un rato más en lo que preparo a mi Ark para salir a volar.

En el momento que abrió la puerta Reachell y Dusk habían entrado caminando con su forma fénix, y la cual lucían muy cansados y molestos.

Light: Y ¿Dónde estaban?

Pregunto Light.

Reachell: Pues la verdad quise pasar más tiempo con ese remedo de dragón llamado Ark y ¿Te comerás eso?

Señalaba la fénix al plato el cual estaba intacto.

Light: Adelante, no tengo hambre.

Le dejo el chico, mientras que la fénix comenzó a devorar sin modal alguno. Dusk se veía distante, como si algo le perturbara.

Light: ¿Qué le pasa a Dusk?

Reachell: Nada, solamente que los observo haciendo el delicioso y ahora esta perturbado como dross con uno de sus tops.

Light se recostó en el sofá de la sala, este tenía un rostro de preocupación.

Light: ¿Has pensado que tu vida entera es una completa mentira?

Le pregunto a su compañera.

Reachell: Oye, antes de cambiar de bando solo pensábamos en asesinar a Mike, ahora tenemos una nueva ambición y me Thorin sabe que asesinamos a sus padres.

Light: ¡¿Qué?!

Reachell: Si, mi culpa, al parecer hablo entre sueños y me escucho, dijo que ya no importaba, porque al menos fuimos responsables en criarlo.

Light: Tengo que hablar con él.

Reachell: Fue un lindo gesto, le dimos otra oportunidad de poder ser un niño feliz.

Light: No podía dejar que un inocente como el tuviera un trágico final, por culpa de los necrons, el perdió a sus padres.

Dusk: No se culpen, Thorin es más fuerte de lo que creen.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio Thorin junto con Applebuck caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, el joven dragón sostenía varios libros pesados, mientras el potro hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba por la feria de ciencias.

Applebuck: Ya quiero que sea la feria de ciencias, la abuela Light Hope dará la cobertura de la nueva fuente descubierta hace apenas tres semanas.

Thorin: Tranquilo, que luego te estampas contra un poste como ayer, por no ver hacia dónde vas. Además esos cristales son diferentes a la materia ámbar, ya que son otra variante de esta, más puros y de mayor poder.

Applebuck: Hermano, una pregunta ¿Cómo es la tecnología de los necrons?

Thorin: Lo mismo que la Celeste, pero más edgy, no te pierdes de mucho y no me preguntes por los Cyber-behemoth, no quiero recordarlos.

Applebuck: De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente cuando el pequeño potro choca contra dos adolescentes que parecían ser bravucones de cuidado, uno de estos tenía un cigarrillo encendido y el otro una mancha de helado en su cazadora.

Adolecente 1: Oye niño, ¿Acaso me empujaste?

Adolecente 2: Solo míralo, se siente importante con su lagartija de mascota, y si los golpeamos a los dos y les robamos lo que tengan.

Applebuck: L… lo lamento, fue un accidente.

Se disculpó el pequeño potro, mientras Thorin miraba en silencio, dejo los libros en el suelo.

Adolecente 1: Una tonta disculpa no hará mi ropa se limpie.

El pequeño potro estaba esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, sino estaba Thorin bloqueándolo con solo una garra.

Thorin: Oye idiota, mi amigo se disculpo es suficiente o tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Con una mirada amenazante, ambos adolecentes comenzaron a reír, ya que Thorin era ligeramente más pequeño que ellos, pero esto no lo detuvo y apalio el solo a los dos adolescentes quienes salieron corriendo.

Thorin: Huyan cobardes, eso es poco a lo que yo recibía, idiotas.

Applebuck: Thorin, es suficiente.

El dragón se compuso, y exhalo un suspiro calmándose.

Thorin: Lo lamento amigo, es que ver a sujetos como esos, despiertan ese lado que no quiero recordar.

Applebuck: Tú no eres de ellos, tampoco Light Sun ni Reachell, continuemos yendo a casa de los abuelos.

Thorin: De acuerdo.

Sonrió el dragón ligeramente.

Applebuck: Quisiera ser igual de valiente que tú y mis hermanos.

Thorin: Valiente no es aquel que no teme, valiente es aquel con sus miedos se enfrenta a quienes quieren

Regresando con el trio, estos se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en la base necron donde el Gran Señor Zoltrak estaba sorprendido de reencontrarse con los tres.

Zoltrak: ¿A que vinieron ustedes tres?

Pregunto intrigado.

Light: No fue mi idea, sino de Reachell.

Reachell: Bueno, solo quería darte algo, ahora que eres el Gran Señor de los Necrons.

Zoltark: ¿Y que será para el más poderoso señor de los necrons?

Reachell se transformó en su forma equina y de un golpe estampo a Zoltark contra el suelo.

Reachell: Eso es por dejar que me grabaran mientras me duchaba cuando éramos los villanos.

Golpeo repetidamente a Zoltark quien aún no se recuperaba del primero golpe.

Dusk: Aunque cambie, sigue teniendo el humor de un demonio.

Light: ¿Damos una vuelta por este lugar en lo que Reachell se desquita?

Dusk: Esta bien.

Ambos salieron de la sala de comando, varios necrons reconocieron al alicornio, estos aun lo respetaban como quien fue alguna vez.

Dusk: Veo que aun impones respeto.

Light: Destruir a la bestia de Arek, te da a respetar.

Dusk: Y todo porque ese idiota casi asesina a Thorin.

Light: Nunca le perdonare por eso.

En ese momento apareció en su forma fénix Reachell.

Reachell: Listo me desquite con Zoltrak, ¿Nos vamos ya?

Light: Me imagino que lo dejaste hecho polvo.

Reachell: Más o menos.

El alicornio y el fénix rodaron los ojos, abrieron un portal directo al castillo dorado.

Regresando al Imperio, el trio apareció en la habitación del alicornio, donde Reachell voló a su perchero para poder descansar mejor, Light por su parte salió a buscar a Thorin, encontrándose que el dragón no estaba, saliendo del castillo rápidamente, este junto con Dusk lo buscaron hasta llegar a un parque donde relajarse.

Light: ¿Dónde podría estar?

Dusk: Lo más probable es que este con el pequeño Applebuck.

Light: Vale, ¿Pero no sé dónde estará el también?

Thorin: En casa de sus abuelos.

Respondió el dragón asustando a los dos.

Light: Thorin, te estaba buscando.

Thorin: ¿A mí? ¿Qué ocurre maestro?

Pregunto extrañado el dragón.

Light: Es sobre lo que ocurrió con tus padres.

Thorin: Sobre mis padres, oh Reachell ya te dijo, si, bueno no es importante para mí, digo tengo a mi padre biológico en esta realidad y a Sapphire como madre, lo que importa es nuestra felicidad, el pasado es historia, nuestro futuro es un misterio, pero el hoy hay que vivirlo como un regalo, por eso se llama presente.

Dusk: Eso último me recuerda a esa tortuga que tenia de vecino, siempre hablaba con esos proverbios chinos raros.

Light: ¿Cuándo maduraste tanto?

Thorin: Desde que estoy usted, si yo lo hubiera descubierto antes si estuviera molesto, pero a estas alturas ¿Eso que importa?

Light solamente abraza al dragón.

Light: Tengo que admitirlo, eres el más maduro del grupo, sabes.

Thorin: Esta bien, también me enseñaste a ser fuerte en más de un sentido.

Light: ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Thorin: Claro.

Los tres fueron felices, mientras en algún punto del cosmos una yegua terrestre de pelaje blanco, cazadora roja y vaqueros negros muy pegados, jugaba damas chinas con el doctor y un ente encapuchado.

Yegua: Entonces caballeros, ¿Están seguros que Arek hará su último movimiento?

Doctor: En efecto Alexandra, Arek está preparando un golpe turbio.

Ente: Preparamos un equipo especial, cuando ocurra los invocare.

Alexandra: Y ¿De quienes se tratan Dimentio?

Dimentio: Personajes importantes, se revelaran en la segunda parte.

El errante se quitó la capa que le cubría, este tenía un nuevo estilo, usando una camisa larga con un chaleco antibalas y equipo táctico de combate, vaqueros negros, guantes en sus garras, pero lo impresionante era la ausencia de su máscara.

Dimentio: Y estaremos ahí, para detenerle esta vez.

* * *

**RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES MI VERSIÓN, TODO LO QUE APARECE AQUÍ ES MIO Y NO ENTRA EN LOS FICS DE SILVER, PARA QUE LUEGO NO PREGUNTEN PORQUE NO APARECE EL SHINIGAMI DE NIGHT RAY O PORQUE NO ESTA APPLEBUCK, SON MIS CREACIONES.**

**Otra cosa, en esta version y la anterior. quise dejar un pequeño guiño, donde aparentemente Light Sun y Reachell se están enamorando, de ahi la cancion que elimino Silver y que Thorin seria homosexual, pero ya nada de eso importa.**


End file.
